Running on Air
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Draco Malfoy telah hilang selama tiga tahun. Harry ditugasi kasus dingin tersebut dan mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta pada memori-memori yang dia kumpulkan. EVENTUAL SLASH. Drarry. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul Asli :** Running On Air

 **Author :** eleventy7

 **Pasangan :** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter © JK Rowling

 **Alih bahasa :** neko chuudoku

 **Catatan lain** : Eventual Drarry, present Harry/Ginny, past Draco/Astoria, slight Ron/Hermione, mengabaikan epilog DH.

 **Summary :**

Draco Malfoy telah hilang selama tiga tahun. Harry ditugasi kasus dingin tersebut dan mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta pada memori-memori yang dia kumpulkan.

.

 **RUNNING ON AIR © Eleventy7**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Warna tulang belulangnya hampir serupa rumput hangus terbakar matahari yang mencuat di antara tulang belakang. Tulang rusuknya bengkok bagai batang gandum, bungkuk permanen pada angin tak terlihat; buku-buku jarinya bagai kerikil yang dikelantang matahari.

"Lima atau enam tahun."

Si lelaki menyatakan tanpa menaikkan pandangannya dari kerangka. Harry bergerak gelisah di bawah tingginya matahari. Terlalu panas, pikirnya, terutama di penghujung musim panas ini. Jubahnya menggelayuti, berat dan basah oleh keringat, tak tergerak oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Lelaki yang satunya — kecil dan berkacamata, dengan janggut terpotong rapi — tidak menunjukkan indikasi terganggu oleh udara panas. Dia mengenakan jubah Divisi Forensik berwarna gading dan entah bagaimana, warna pucatnya memberikan ilusi kesejukan dan keteduhan.

Suara jepretan kamera menggema melintasi lapangan. Baik Harry maupun lelaki yang satunya menoleh. Si Fotografer —penyihir wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan bahu lebar dan hidung aristokrat — menatap mereka.

"Aku ada kerjaan lain jam 3, Butterworth," ujarnya. Si lelaki — Butterworth — menatapnya jengkel.

"Aku akan melakukan mantranya, lalu kita bisa pergi dari sini," katanya singkat. Si wanita menunggu, tangannya melayang tak sabar di atas tombol pelepas rana.

Butterworth melangsungkan mantranya. Angka-angka mengambang di atas kerangka, bagai terjebak dalam gelombang panas berkilap. "Lima tahun," ujarnya, nadanya menyiratkan kepuasan. Dia senang karena tebakannya betul.

Harry bergeser dari satu kaki ke kaki lain. Rambut di tengkuknya keriting karena lembab ketika bulir-bulir keringat melewati kulitnya.

"Bulan?" tanya Harry, berharap dia sudah bisa pergi, kembali ke koridor Kementrian yang sejuk. Butterworth menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Antara Januari sampai April."

Harry mendesah. Butterworth mengomel.

"Semakin lama mereka sudah mati, keakuratan mantra makin berkurang. Aku tak bisa memberimu informasi yang lebih bagus dari itu."

Tetap saja… ini cukup sesuai dengan kasus Harry saat ini.

"Bisa jadi Fenwick," kata Harry. "Dia hilang pada bulan Maret 2001. Sapu terbangnya ditemukan tidak jauh dari sini. Mungkin saja cocok." Tapi dia tidak menaikkan harapan; terlalu banyak kegagalan mengajarkannya untuk berhati-hati.

"Kita akan ambil sampel dan membawanya ke departemen," kata Butterworth. "Kami akan mengabarimu dalam seminggu."

"Cepat sekali." Harry kaget. Tidak biasanya kasus dingin mendapatkan prioritas.

Butterworth menggedik. "Bulan ini tidak banyak kerjaan. Kau boleh pergi kalau mau. Aku akan mengumpulkan sampel dan Glassbrook akan menyelesaikan pemotretan lokasi kejadian. Seluruh sisa tim akan segera datang."

"Terima kasih."

Harry ber-Dissaparate diiringi bunyi pop.

 **xxx**

Ketika Harry masih baru sebagai Auror, usia dua puluh dan mata berkilat antusias, tangan tergenggam erat di tongkat sihir dan otak sejernih cahaya matahari, dia pikir dia tahu apa tepatnya perkerjaan dia. Menyelamatkan nyawa dan menyelamatkan orang-orang lewat aksi nyata: langkah kaki berpacu di sepanjang gang-gang dan berbagai kutukan melesat bagai kelinci ketakutan, menggasak kulit memar dan kilatan kontra-kutukan.

Dia ahli dalam hal itu. Sangat ahli di lapangan. Tapi, seperti yang sudah dikatakan pengawasnya dengan hati-hati, dia tidak ahli di sisi investigasi.

"Itulah gunanya penyidik," Harry mendebat, dan pengawasnya lalu berkata bahwa Kepala Auror — contohnya — perlu memiliki otak yang terasah oleh liku-liku cerdas setiap kasus. Kepiawaian adalah apa yang dibutuhkan seorang Kepala Auror, mereka setuju. Bukan hanya kekuatan fisik dan keterampilan sihir.

"Aku bukan Kepala Auror," Harry mengingatkan.

"Belum," mereka bakal berkata.

Dan dengan satu kata tersebut, Harry ditugaskan untuk bekerja di Divisi Investigasi selama delapan bulan. Dia tidak begitu senang soal ini dan banyak bergumam soal 'rindu kerjaan lapangan'. Pengawasnya sudah menenangkan, mengatakan bahwa Harry sudah melampaui Auror manapun dalam hal praktek sihir dan tidak perlu khawatir kemampuannya bakal berkarat.

Pengawas Harry yang baru — Kepala Divisi Investigasi, Clara Holdsworth — tidak sediplomatis itu.

"Auror macam kau," ujarnya ketika mereka pertama bertemu, "menganggap kerja seperti pertandingan Quidditch. Seolah kau seeker dan orang-orang hanyalah snitch."

"Apa salahnya dengan itu?" jawab Harry, merasa agak tersinggung, dan mulut Holdworth menipis. Dia menugasi Harry kasus dingin sebagai proyek pertamanya — file kuno tahun 1949 — dan Harry menganggap itu sebagai hinaan. Bukan sesuatu yang baru dan menarik, hanya file tua tentang orang yang sudah lama hilang. Dia bekerja setengah-hati sebelum menyimpannya ke dasar laci meja. Sebetulnya kasus Fenwick sudah berumur satu dekade; Harry menganggapnya sebagai peningkatan yang lumayan.

Tapi sekarang, enam bulan setelah penugasan, Harry masih belum mengerti pelajaran apa yang seharusnya ia pelajari.

 **xxx**

Sebuah file dijatuhkan ke atas meja Harry.

"Selamat sudah menutup kasus Fenwick," ujar Holdsworth. Dia tidak tersenyum. Hanya kehangatan samar dalam suaranya yang mengindikasikan pujian. "Ini tugasmu yang terbaru."

"Terima kasih."

Dia pergi. Harry menghargai sikap Holdsworth yang tanpa basa-basi; dia bicara saat ada yang perlu dia bicarakan, dan pergi ketika tidak.

Warna biru pucat folder menandakan kasus dingin, tapi itu bisa berarti kasus dua tahun lalu hingga file keramat tahun 1920. Harry melewati daftar isi dan langsung ke halaman pertama, dimana para penyidik pertama dalam kasus tersebut meringkas fakta-fakta.

 _Nomor kasus : L10-332-5  
Tanggal pelaporan : 10 September 2003  
Klasifikasi Kasus : Hilang  
Nama : MALFOY, Draco  
Nama lain : Tidak ada._

Harry berhenti di sana. Dia menaruh file dan berdiri, bertanya-tanya pada siapa dia harus pergi. Pada Ron, memperlihatkan file-nya? Pada Hermione, minta pendapatnya? Dia menggeleng. Ini bukan berita baru bagi mereka. Lucius Malfoy menghilang di musim panas tahun 2002 dan Draco Malfoy, seperti biasa, meniru ayahnya dan menghilang satu tahun kemudian. Harry yang ketika itu tengah sibuk latihan Auror dan hidupnya yang baru — tunangan dengan Ginny, merayakan pernikahan Ron dan Hermione, menghindari para reporter saat dia ber-Dissapparate untuk kumpul-kumpul dengan Neville, Luna, dan yang lainnya — menanggapi berita itu sambil lalu. Paling-paling Malfoy pergi ke villa musim panas di Italia atau Prancis bersama ayahnya yang harusnya hilang, pikir Harry jahat.

Yah, setidaknya karma mengenai salah satu Malfoy: Lucius, tidak seperti Draco, masih menunggu putusan persidangan ketika dia menghilang dan surat perintah pun dikeluarkan untuk penangkapannya. Para Auror menangkapnya di musim dingin tahun 2003. Kolega-kolega Harry bagai mengapung di atas awan euforia setelah berhasil melacak Lucius Malfoy yang sukar ditangkap, tapi kejayaan itu terbukti pahit dan singkat — Lucius mati pada saat penyergapan akibat kutukan yang memantul.

Harry menggeleng, membawa pikirannya kembali ke masa kini, dan menatap file tersebut, memaksakan dirinya untuk membaca file itu dengan kalem. Jangan pilih kasih, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Bersikaplah profesional.

Di dalamnya terdaftar rincian-rincian seperti biasa. Kebangsaan, jenis kelamin, tinggi badan, berat badan, karakteristik fisik, pakaian saat terakhir kali terlihat. Tak ada satupun hal yang tak biasa. Pada seksi 'ciri-ciri khusus' dicatat Tanda Kegelapan di lengan kiri, tentu saja, dan 'bekas luka kecil berbentuk bulan sabit di punggung bawah'. Berat badan Malfoy agak terlalu ringan, pikir Harry, sambil merengut pada seksi tinggi badan/berat badan.

Secara keseluruhan, catatannya singkat. Harry membuka halaman.

 _Rincian Kehilangan,_ judulnya menegaskan, lalu di bawahnya tertulis: _Terakhir kali terlihat di Emporium Burung Hantu Eeylops, Diagon Alley (pukul 4 sore, 09 September 2003)._

Catatan yang amat singkat, pikir Harry kritis.

Yah, setiap kasus harus dimulai di suatu tempat. Harry membuka halaman lagi, melewatkan seksi bukti. Si penyidik mengambil memori dari Herbert Higgs, pemilik Emporium Burung Hantu Eeylops.

Kalau begitu, saatnya berkunjung ke brankas barang bukti, lalu menggunakan pensieve.

 **xxx**

Berbagai burung hantu berseru pelan; bulu-bulunya bergemerisik, kayu-kayu yang panas oleh matahari berderak. Terdapat bau binatang di udara. Bau serbuk gergaji dari kandang tikus. Toko itu gelap dan tertutup, langit-langitnya dihiasi burung-burung hantu dan kotak-kotak perlengkapan hewan peliharaan berjejer di dinding.

Harry memandang ke sekeliling memori, tapi dia tak melihat Malfoy di manapun. Si penjaga toko — pria gemuk berjubah merah, rambut abu-abu agak botak — sedang menyerahkan bungkusan pada gadis muda.

"Dua tetes sehari, dan burung hantumu akan sehat di akhir minggu," kata si pria ramah. Si gadis mengangguk dan memberinya segenggam knut, kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka lagi, membuat bel perak berdenting. Draco Malfoy melangkah masuk.

Harry mengerutkan kening, pelan-pelan memindai Malfoy untuk mencari petunjuk atas kehilangannya. Ini kan terakhir kalinya seseorang melihat dia. Dan ini pertama kalinya Harry melihat Malfoy sejak Pertempuran Hogwarts. Setidaknya deskripsi dalam file memang betul, tapi Harry kira mereka mengambil semua rincian itu dari dalam memori ini. Sinar redup matahari menyusupi jendela sempit, memantul pada lencana kecil di jubah hitam Malfoy. Setelah Harry amati lebih dekat, lencana itu berbentuk snitch perak, ukurannya tak lebih besar dari kuku jari tengah Harry.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si penjaga toko kaku. Malfoy mengerling padanya.

"Aku memerlukan burung hantu. Ketepatan lebih diutamakan daripada kecepatan."

Malfoy tampak butuh banyak makan, tapi Harry sudah menduga kekurusannya dari informasi dalam file. Dia tampak sedikit lelah, pikir Harry, sambil mengamati kantung samar di bawah mata Malfoy. Dia tampak seperti Harry setelah melalui hari yang panjang di kantor. Dia bicara dengan nada sopan yang hambar, tanpa nada arogannya yang biasa. Tapi Harry tak bisa mendeteksi hal aneh lainnya dari Malfoy. Harry melihat si penjaga toko memberikan rekomendasi lalu Malfoy memilih burung hantu yang kelihatan sangat biasa saja.

"Aku masih ada urusan lain," ujar Malfoy, sembari menyerahkan segenggam galleon. Si penjaga toko mengangguk.

"Anda bisa membawanya nanti, atau berikan alamat Anda dan burung hantunya bisa terbang kesana." Si penjaga toko memberikan sepotong kertas dan pena bulu pada Malfoy. Pada saat itu, datang pelanggan lain dan si pria pergi, meninggalkan Malfoy untuk menulis alamatnya dan mengikatkannya pada kaki si burung hantu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Malfoy membuka pintu, membiarkan si burung hantu terbang keluar, lalu melangkah ke jalan raya. Hanya dalam waktu sedetik, dia menghilang. Harry menghampiri jendela tapi karena ini adalah memori si penjaga toko, jalan raya tak lebih dari bayangan blur. Memorinya terus terfokus pada pelanggan baru.

Yah, sungguh tak berguna. Harry keluar dari dalam memori sambil mendesah.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Harry harus mengakui bahwa asumsinya salah. Draco Malfoy sudah pasti tidak 'menghilang' ke rumah mewah entah dimana. Semua tanda-tanda mengarah pada skenario yang paling memungkinkan: Malfoy dibawa secara paksa. Dia berpakaian cocok untuk cuaca di musim gugur tapi tak membawa barang bawaan. Dia bilang ada urusan lain dan tidak ingin membawa burung hantu sambil melakukannya.

Malfoy belok ke kiri ketika dia meninggalkan toko, Harry ingat. Hanya ada beberapa toko di sebelah kiri emporium burung hantu, kemudian jalannya mengarah ke Leaky Cauldron. Menurut catatan, tak ada penjaga toko lain yang melihat Malfoy, dan dia juga tidak melewati Leaky Cauldron. Cukup beralasan untuk berasumsi bahwa Malfoy menghilang di jarak pendek antara Eeylops dan Leaky Cauldron.

Harry masuk ke dalam memori lagi. Kali ini — sudah mengenal garis besar kejadian secara menyeluruh — dia fokus pada detail-detail kecil. Rasanya aneh, tapi dia berjalan mendekati Malfoy, mata menyipit, mengecek apa saja yang tak biasa. Malfoy mengenakan kemeja putih berkancing di bawah jubah dan celana abu-abu rapi. Apakah dia bermaksud pergi ke suatu tempat yang memerlukan pakaian formal? Jubahnya kualitas bagus namun sederhana; jubah yang biasa dipakai penyihir kaya ketika mengerjakan urusan bisnis.

Malfoy belok dan melangkah lebih dekat pada burung-burung hantu, hampir melangkah menembus Harry; sontak Harry langsung minggir.

"Aku takut aku tak suka burung hantu elang," ujar Malfoy pada si penjaga toko.

"Yah, jika Anda tidak tertarik pada jenis burung hantu elang, boleh saya rekomendasikan beberapa jenis lainnya?"

Malfoy pernah punya burung hantu elang saat masih di Hogwarts, Harry ingat itu. Aneh sekali dia bilang dia tidak suka.

Malfoy belok lagi, cahaya matahari berkedip-kedip dari lencana perak kecil. Harry mengamatinya sejenak. Menurutnya lencana itu tak biasa, karena Harry menduga Malfoy suka pakai lencana besar dan berukir — sesuatu yang mahal dan bergengsi. Misalnya lencana ular emas besar dengan batu permata di matanya. Bukannya snitch perak kecil.

Mungkin Harry tertarik karena itu lebih seperti tipe lencana yang suka dia pakai, sesuatu yang dia pilih.

Faktanya, hanya ada sedikit hiasan pada pakaian Malfoy. Bajunya bagus, pikir Harry, tapi tidak begitu spesial. Tak ada jahitan ataupun pola rumit, dan jubahnya biasa saja. Mantelnya juga tanpa hiasan, hanya mantel bepergian simpel dengan tudung kepala. Tongkat sihir Malfoy pastilah disimpan di saku dalam, karena Harry tak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Yang ini, sir?" tanya si penjaga toko pada Malfoy. Harry mengerling dan melihat Malfoy mengangguk pada burung hantu yang tampak biasa.

Alamat Malfoy. Apa burung hantu ini sampai kesana? Mungkin burungnya sudah kabur, jika Malfoy tidak membiarkannya masuk. Harusnya burung itu kembali ke toko. Harry mengintip dari balik bahu Malfoy ketika dia menulis alamat, tapi sekali lagi memori membatasinya. Ketika Harry menatap perkamen, yang dia lihat hanyalah bayangan blur lagi.

Seseorang mengetuk bahunya dan memori pun buyar.

 **xxx**

"Apa?" tanya Harry jengkel, sembari mengangkat kepala dari pensieve.

"Oh, jadi ini cara yang baik untuk menyapa sahabat lamamu, ya?" Ron duduk ke kursi di seberang meja Harry.

"Aku sedang berada dalam memori."

Ron meringis. "Tak mau tahu. Kulihat salah satu rekanmu saat masuk kemari, dia sedang mengerjakan kasus hilangnya gadis kecil di Leeds. Benar-benar gadis kecil dia itu, umurnya belum genap lima tahun."

Harry juga tak terlalu suka kasus itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa penyergapan Grimwright dilakukan hari ini?" tanyanya, mengganti topik.

Ron berseri-seri seolah Natal telah tiba, matanya berpendar saat tubuhnya condong ke depan. "Sobat, kau tak akan percaya ini. Kami telah mengawasi tempat itu berbulan-bulan…"

Iya, pikir Harry. Dia juga awalnya bagian dari tim. Dia mendengarkan cerita Ron, sembari bertanya-tanya bagian mana yang dilebih-lebihkan dan mana yang hanya karangan.

Tapi cerita bagus tetaplah cerita bagus.

Seperti yang telah ia pelajari dari divisi investigasi, sebuah kisah bisa ditemukan dari detail paling kecil: jahitan di jubah, senyum di seberang ruangan, ataupun getar tangan. Dia bisa melihat kisah dari lebam yang menari di buku jari Ron, dari tetes darah di kerah bajunya, dari cara lututnya tak bisa diam sambil bercerita.

Hal yang paling mudah soal menjadi Auror, pikir Harry, adalah bahwa jika ia melihat pada sebuah gambar dan tak melihat apa yang dia mau, dia tinggal mengganti gambarnya. Dia bisa memulai penyidikan baru, atau menginterogasi tersangka baru, atau memakai informan lain.

Tapi masalahnya kasus dingin tak bisa mengganti gambar.

Harry hanya harus meneliti lebih keras.

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Hola, neko here~

Bagi yang ingin membaca cerita aslinya, link ada di profil neko atau kamu tinggal gugel menggunakan kata kunci " **running on air eleventy7** " niscaya akan ketemu. Silakan salahkan FFN yang bikin kita jadi gak bisa nyisipin link di dalam cerita. /menghindari lemparan sandal/

Kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, maupun sekedar sepatah dua patah kata diterima dengan senang hati xD.

Oh iya, ini eventual Drarry ya. Jadi harap bersabar menunggu Draco dan Harry bersama hehe. Terima kasih ^o^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

Harry meneliti lebih keras.

Malfoy meninggalkan Eeylops, catat si penyidik pertama. Tak ada saksi lain. Terdapat wawancara dengan istri Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, yang melaporkan hilangnya Malfoy setelah dia tak kunjung pulang suatu malam. Tipikal wawancara, pikir Harry, sembari membaca transkrip. Astoria tampak 'dalam keadaan menyedihkan' dan terbukti hanya berguna sedikit. Meski begitu, Harry membacanya lagi dan lagi. Dia juga mengunjungi pensieve lagi dan lagi hingga dia hapal di luar kepala.

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

" _Aku memerlukan burung hantu. Ketepatan lebih diutamakan daripada kecepatan."_

Si penjaga toko memainkan perannya sebagai tipikal lelaki paska-perang menemui Pelahap Maut paska-perang. Kata-kata singkat dan bahasa tubuh kaku yang mengatakan _aku tahu siapa kau, tapi aku terlalu beradab untuk mengungkitnya._

Draco Mafoy pun memainkan perannya. Tidak nampak kurang ajar atau terlalu menuntut, pikir Harry, sambil menyaksikan Malfoy memilih burung hantu untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya. Suaranya menyiratkan kesopanan netral, bahasa tubuhnya kecil dan terbatas. Tidak menarik perhatian, tidak membuat gerakan mencolok atau berlebihan. _Aku pun tahu siapa diriku, dan aku lelah orang-orang mengungkit-ungkit._

Dia melihat memorinya lagi. Sebelas kali, dan masih belum dapat kemajuan. Inilah bagian tersulit dalam memecahkan kasus, pikir Harry. Memulai. Mencari sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang tahu apa itu. Bagai mencari buku tanpa tahu apa judulnya atau siapa pengarangnya.

Buku…

Hermione.

Harry memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Hermione besok.

 **xxx**

"Kau mau bantuanku?" Hermione langsung tahu begitu melihatnya berdiri di perapian. Ron sedang dalam tugas mengintai; meski begitu, makan malam sedang disiapkan di dapur dan Harry tahu dia diundang tanpa kata dari Hermione.

"Kau penyihir paling cerdas yang kukenal."

"Jangan mulai deh," tawa Hermione. "Aku mendengarnya dari Ron setiap kali dia perlu bantuan untuk melacak artifak atau ramuan gelap."

Harry tersenyum garing dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan, menaruh file di atas meja dapur. Lebih baik langsung ke inti, pikirnya. Mereka terlalu mengenal satu sama lain untuk berbasa-basi.

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione kaget. "Apa? Kau melihat dia?"

"Tidak. Itulah masalahnya."

Alis Hermione bertautan, meski hanya sejenak. Lalu dia mengerling file dan ingat. "Oh, Harry," ujarnya, tampak kesal. "Mereka tidak menugasimu kasus _yang_ _itu,_ tentunya?"

Harry mengangguk dan menarik kursi, kemudian duduk.

"Oh, yang benar saja." Hermione mendesah. "Harusnya mereka lebih pengertian sedikit. Well, kalau kau minta pada Holdsworth untuk pergantian file, aku yakin—"

"Aku bisa bersikap _objektif,_ tahu," kata Harry, sedikit jengkel. "Ini kan sudah jadi kerjaanku. Menyelesaikan kasus."

Hermione menatapnya sembari mengangkat kedua alis, kemudian berbalik dan menyibukkan diri dengan ceret.

"Mau teh?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya kok. Mau teh?"

"Ya, terima kasih," kata Harry hati-hati. "Dengar, Hermione—"

"Aku bilang aku percaya padamu, kan? Sekarang, kau butuh bantuan apa?" Dia memasukkan sesendok gula ke dalam mug dan berbalik, mengerling Harry. Pasrah, Harry membiarkannya membuka-buka file. Hermione memindainya, makin jauh dia membaca dia tampak makin terkejut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry ketika dia sudah selesai.

Hermione melirik padanya. "Yah sejujurnya…aku cukup kaget. Aku selalu mengira bahwa Malfoy menghilang ke tempat liburan mewah, untuk lari dari kehidupan lamanya. Tapi ini…"

"Aku tahu." Harry menatap meja, jari-jari menelusuri corak kayu. "Kedengarannya seperti hilang secara paksa, kan?"

Lengan Hermione berkedut sedikit, seolah mengingat kenang-kenangan siksaan Bellatrix. _Hilang secara paksa._ Istilah itu biasa dipakai Kementrian pada masa kekuasaan Voldemort. Lebih enak didengar daripada _penculikan_ atau _pembunuhan._

"Kau sudah mengunjungi Eeylops?" tanya Hermione.

"Berkali-kali. Aku tak yakin petunjuk apa lagi yang bisa kudapat dari dalam memori itu."

"Maksudku bukan memorinya. Tapi tokonya yang asli."

Harry merengut. "Menurutmu ada petunjuk yang tertinggal di sana?"

"Tidak," ujar Hermione. "Tapi mungkin itu bisa memberimu sudut pandang baru." Dia mengetuk file. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengakses memorinya?" _Mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang kau lewatkan,_ tambah Harry dalam hati. Hermione terlalu bijak untuk mengatakannya sendiri.

"Aku sih tak masalah," ujar Harry, "tapi Holdsworth mungkin keberatan. Kerahasiaan dan semacamnya. Asalkan kau jangan cerita pada siapapun, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu aku tak akan bilang-bilang." Hermione menegak tiba-tiba dan mengerling dapur. "Oh. Teh-nya mulai dingin."

Harry kembali duduk, mengerling file. Dia harap Hermione bisa memberi sugesti yang lebih konkrit, tapi Harry sendiri tak punya ide yang lebih baik.

Sudut pandang baru.

 **xxx**

Bel perak berdenting pelan ketika Harry memasuki toko, dan dia merasa déjà vu yang amat dalam. Di belakang konter, penjaga toko berambut kelabu menatapnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah. Harry memakai ramuan polijus — dipilih dari stok acak ramuan Kementrian — supaya tak ada yang mengenalnya. Ketika menginterogasi saksi memang lebih mudah begini.

Dan Merlin tolonglah dia, dia terlalu terjebak dalam memori hingga dia mengulang hal pertama yang muncul di benaknya.

"Aku memerlukan burung hantu. Ketepatan lebih diutamakan daripada kecepatan." Harry mengerjap, merasa tak nyaman oleh kata-kata asing di mulutnya; bagai menyanyikan lagu yang bukan miliknya.

"Kami memiliki beberapa jenis burung hantu yang menunjukkan ketepatan geografis," ujar si penjaga toko, mengarahkan Harry ke tempat koleksi burung hantu.

Toko ini tidak berubah sama sekali, pikir Harry, sembari membiarkan si penjaga toko lanjut menjelaskan dagangannya. Beberapa jendela sempit menyinari toko oleh cahaya matahari redup, meskipun masih lebih cerah dibanding cahaya matahari di bulan September. Kotak-kotak perlengkapan berceceran, dan burung-burung hantu menggesekkan bulu-bulu mereka pada batang kayu.

Dia bisa saja menanyai si penjaga toko, tapi nampaknya dia tak akan bisa memberi informasi lebih. Lagipula, sudah tiga tahun lamanya, dan Draco Malfoy hanyalah pelanggan lainnya.

"Burung hantunya bisa mengantarkan diri sendiri," ujar si penjaga toko, menyadari Harry yang sedang mengamati burung hantu elang bermata emas. "Anda bisa menjemputnya nanti atau tinggal tulis alamat anda dan menunggu kiriman."

Harry terlonjak. Si penjaga toko menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku _memang_ sedang mencari burung hantu," kata Harry, "tapi aku juga tengah menginvestigasi kasus dingin pada saat ini." Dia mengangkat lencananya, bersyukur bahwa yang tertera di sana hanyalah referensi nomor alih-alih namanya. "Draco Malfoy."

Si penjaga toko menatapnya kosong. Kemudian— "Oh, dia. Dengar, aku sudah memberikan memori, dan aku takut aku sudah tidak begitu ingat kejadiannya sekarang."

"Hanya sedikit pertanyaan singkat, cuma itu," kata Harry. "Mengenai burung hantu yang dia beli. Apakah burung hantunya kembali ke toko?"

"Aku tak ingat."

"Apa Anda punya catatannya?"

"Aku takut kami selalu menghancurkan catatan penjualan setiap tahun." Si penjaga toko memandangnya aneh dan Harry menyadari bahwa rambutnya mulai menghitam lagi; dia meraba-raba mencari botol ramuan polijus dan minum seteguk. Si penjaga toko mengamati botolnya curiga. "Kau minum-minum sambil kerja?" tuntutnya. "Siapa namamu? Akan kulaporkan kau, kau tahu."

"Ramuan cacar nagaku," sangkal Harry, dan si penjaga toko buru-buru menjauh.

Akhirnya Harry membeli sekotak makanan burung hantu, meninggalkan segenggam knut di meja konter, kemudian keluar pintu. Bel perak berdering pelan di belakangnya. Dia berhenti sejenak, tergoda untuk mencoba melacak jejak kaki Malfoy, tapi selain belok ke kiri dia tak tahu kemana Malfoy pergi.

Dia pun pulang.

 **xxx**

Bagi sebagian orang, pulang itu sangat mudah.

Mereka pulang dengan cara yang sama mereka menarik napas, atau melangkah, atau mengerling bintang ketika berada di bawah langit malam. Pulang adalah perjalanan yang dipelajari lewat rute, yang kemudian dihapal dengan hati. Belok di sini, ke pojok sana, sepuluh langkah ke pintu depan — dan mereka tiba di rumah.

Bagi Harry, pulang adalah perjalanan yang mesti dia pikirkan, dan dia sangat sadar dengan ukuran rumah yang menjadi tujuannya. Apartemen dua kamar di Westminster, berpelitur dan mengkilap, menampakkan pemandangan langit barat daya London yang sederhana. Tempat itu menghabiskan jumlah uang yang banyak tapi lokasinya ideal. Rumah sempurna bagi Ginny, yang harus sering bepergian ke luar negeri untuk pertandingan Quidditch. Dan, seperti yang Ginny bilang ketika dia memesan apartemen itu, tempat yang sempurna bagi Harry juga, karena dekat dengan Kementrian.

Harry ber-Apparate ke depan pintu dan membuka kunci dengan lambaian tongkat sihir. Di dalam, lampu-lampu dan Radio Penyihir sedang menyala. Untuk sesaat, hati Harry melambung; terlalu sering dia pulang ke apartemen gelap dan kosong, Ginny masih belum pulang latihan.

"Harry!" panggil Ginny dari dalam kamar. "Kau pulang juga! Biasanya aku yang pulang telat."

Harry masuk ke kamar dan menaruh tas — penuh dengan file — ke lantai. Hatinya pelan-pelan tenggelam lagi. Ginny sedang sibuk kesana kemari. Dia menoleh dan nyengir pada Harry, bintik-bintik di wajahnya mengkerut seperti segenggam pasir.

"Coba tebak."

Harry tak perlu menebak. Dilihat dari banyaknya perlengkapan Quidditch yang Ginny jejalkan ke dalam tas, dan melihat tas kecil di meja samping kasur, tim Ginny menang pertandingan pertama musim ini.

"Selamat Ginny," ujar Harry. "Maaf aku tak bisa datang ke pertandingan."

"Hanya pertandingan pra-eliminasi kok," jawab Ginny enteng. "Kami melawan Margate Rovers hari Sabtu nanti."

"Itu tak begitu jauh," kata Harry, sembari mengamati tas bawaan Ginny. Ginny berhenti sebentar dan tampak menyesal.

"Tapi aku akan berangkat malam ini, supaya kami bisa latihan di lapang Margate besok." Dia menyambar Quaffle latihan dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas. "Oh, bagaimana kasusmu?"

"Bagus. Berhasil menutup kasus Fenwick."

"Benarkah? Brilian." Ginny menyambar tas. "Tiket ada di atas meja kalau-kalau kau bisa datang ke pertandingan. _Love you."_ Kemudian dia meraih portkey di ujung kasur — bungkus bekas Jammie Dodger — dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Harry duduk di ujung kasur dan mendengarkan kesunyian, yang terasa makin kuat oleh dinding putih, lantai mengkilap, dan dapur yang tak pernah mereka pakai.

Harry rebah perlahan, hingga dia berbaring di atas kasur, dan menatap langit-langit.

 **xxx**

Malam itu, Harry bermimpi.

Dia berada dalam memori lagi. Terdengar suara gesekan bulu burung dan cakar ke kayu. Draco Malfoy berjalan memasuki toko.

Ada yang berbeda.

Harry memiringkan kepala, mengerutkan kening. Entah bagaimana tokonya nampak lebih cerah. Apakah seseorang menyalakan lilin? Lentera?

Bukan. Cahaya matahari, pikirnya. Lebih terik, bagai cahaya matahari di musim panas. Dan si penjaga toko… wajahnya terasa berbeda, bagai lebih tua. Jubahnya juga entah bagaimana tampak lebih usang, lebih kusut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku memerlukan burung hantu. Ketepatan lebih diutamakan daripada kecepatan."

Harry berjalan mendekati Malfoy. _Mencari petunjuk,_ pikirnya samar. Tapi dia sudah begitu sering menyaksikan kejadian ini…

Jeda sesaat pada percakapan antara Malfoy dan si penjaga toko. Harry, menyadari keheningan yang tak biasa, merengut dan mengangkat pandangannya.

Malfoy sedang memandangnya.

Mata Harry membelalak sejenak sebelum dia ingat bahwa ini hanyalah memori. Malfoy bukan sedang menatapnya, tapi menatap _menembus_ dirinya.

Lalu Malfoy melirik tangannya sendiri. Otomatis Harry mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Tak ada yang menarik pada tangan Malfoy, pikir Harry. Dia mengangkat pandangannya lagi, tapi Malfoy sudah menatap hal lain; burung hantu lainnya.

Harry terbangun, merasa bingung. Memori itu sampai terbawa mimpi. Dia meraih segelas air yang biasa ada di meja samping kasur.

Kemudian dia terhenti, mata sedikit berkilat.

Tangan Malfoy.

Dia tak memakai cincin. Cincin pernikahan. Cincin itu tak ada di sana.

 **xxx**

Hermione menatap sekeliling kandang burung hantu. Dia setuju untuk mengunjungi memori dalam pensieve bersama Harry, supaya Harry bisa menunjukkan penemuannya.

"Dia tampak kurus." Hermione mengamati Malfoy, tapi Harry cepat-cepat menyuruhnya diam.

"Lihat…sebentar lagi, dia akan melirik tangannya… Aku tak percaya aku tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya! Sebentar lagi…"

Mereka menunggu. Malfoy melihat burung hantu, mengangguk, menunjuk salah satu. Harry merengut.

"Harusnya dia sudah…"

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, Malfoy sudah menyelesaikan pembeliannya lalu pergi. Hermione memberinya tampang minta maaf.

"Yah, mungkin kau menyadarinya tanpa sadar lalu mimpimu menanamkan informasi itu untukmu."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Omong-omong," kata Hermione menyemangati, "ini permulaan. Menurutmu apa artinya itu?"

"Apa, tidak pakai cincin? Aku tak tahu. Bisa berarti apa saja. Mungkin pernikahannya runtuh; mungkin cincinnya hilang; mungkin dia tak suka memakainya."

"Mungkin dia mengubah ukurannya karena berat badannya turun," ujar Hermione, dan Harry harap dia kepikiran kesana.

"Itu poin yang bagus sebenarnya," Harry mengakui.

Bagaimanapun, ketika mereka keluar dari dalam memori, Harry mencari alamat Astoria, terakhir kali diperbaharui dalam file tiga tahun lalu.

Dia harap alamatnya belum berubah.

 **xxx**

Musim panas mulai mendingin menjadi kilau lembut biru dan hijau malu-malu. Rumah Astoria — sebuah gedung gaya Georgian besar dengan atap runcing dan dindingnya yang berwarna batu kapur ditumbuhi ivy muda — berlatar belakang kebun hijau lebat berhiaskan bunga-bunga liar berwarna cerah dan beberapa pohon ek muda atau pohon kastanye anggun.

Ini jenis tempat yang Harry inginkan sebagai rumah.

Dia melintasi jalan sempit ke pintu depan, menunduk ke bawah terali bunga mawar berwarna merah muda, lalu mengetuk pintu dua kali.

Astoria menjawab.

Harry, yang telah diajarkan untuk meneliti setiap detail, menangkap ekspresi terkejut singkat yang melintasi wajah Astoria. Dia mengenakan gaun musim panas santai, bergambar bunga mawar, dan rambutnya yang sewarna matahari diikat sembarang ke belakang. Harry menduga ini bukan penampilan yang biasa dia pakai untuk menyambut tamu, lalu tersenyum minta maaf.

"Aku berkunjung pada waktu yang tidak tepat, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," kata Astoria setelah beberapa saat. Matanya berkelip ke bekas luka Harry dan cepat-cepat berpaling; Harry memilih untuk tidak memakai ramuan polijus untuk kunjungan yang satu ini.

"Aku kemari untuk urusan Kementrian," ujar Harry. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Aku…tentu saja." Astoria melangkah mundur, mengizinkan Harry untuk masuk ke koridor sejuk, lalu menutup pintu.

Sedang memanggang kue, pikir Harry, sambil menghirup aroma manis kue. Dia melangkahi sebuah boneka kain dan merengut. Dia tak menyadari Astoria sudah memiliki anak.

"Teh?" tanya Astoria.

"Terima kasih."

Dia mengikuti Astoria ke dapur yang diiluminasi cerahnya cahaya matahari. Radio Penyihir di atas konter menayangkan lagu ceria; dipadukan dengan aroma panggangan manis dan dapur berantakan — tepung bertebaran di atas konter, juga sendok pengaduk beroles mentega — Harry merasa sedikit lebih rileks.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Seorang anak perempuan kecil — tidak lebih dari satu setengah tahun, tebaknya — sedang menggenggam stroberi setengah makan dan menatapnya.

"Halo," sapa Harry. Si anak mengamatinya sebentar, lalu menggigit stroberi sebelum menggumamkan "alo" sebagai jawaban dan tertatih-tatih keluar dari pandangan.

Astoria menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Harry dan menaruhnya di atas meja dapur. Harry mengerti isyaratnya lalu duduk di kursi, pertama-tama menyingkirkan mainan Hogwarts Ekspress dan beberapa boneka burung hantu.

"Aku kemari soal Draco Malfoy," ujar Harry, sembari mengamati wajah Astoria lekat-lekat.

Astoria memucat, cengkeramannya di mug mengerat. "Tidak," katanya. "Permintaanku sudah diterima, mereka setuju aku sudah melakukan segala yang kubisa untuk mencarinya—"

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Harry, bingung. Astoria menatapnya seolah dia baru saja menanyakan dari arah mana matahari terbit.

"Permintaan perceraianku. Perceraiannya sudah dikabulkan. Tidak bisa dibalik lagi." Astoria tampak cemas seketika. Harry cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Aku ditugaskan untuk menginvestigasi kasusnya."

"Mereka sudah menginvestigasinya. Tiga tahun lalu." Kecemasan Astoria memudar menjadi kebingungan.

"Iya, sekarang sudah menjadi kasus dingin." Harry ragu-ragu, tapi pengelola kasus pendahulu sudah menanyakan semua pertanyaan dasar: dimana terakhir kali dia melihat Malfoy, apa ada orang yang menginginkannya celaka, dan lain sebagainya. Menanyakan pertanyaan macam itu sekarang tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Harry menyesap teh untuk mengumpulkan pikiran, tapi karena dia tak pernah pandai dalam hal strategi wawancara, jadilah dia mengatakan hal pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya. "Aku tak menyadari kau sudah menikah lagi."

Astoria memberinya senyum kaku. "Matthew Venn. Kau tak akan kenal dia." Mungkin dia memergoki Harry mengerling pintu, karena dia menambahkan, "putri kami, Sophie."

"Orang-orang menghakimimu karena itu," kata Harry pelan-pelan. Astoria memalingkan tatapan, menunduk pada cangkir teh.

"Tentu saja. Itulah kerjaan orang-orang, bukan? Mereka menghakimi. Orangtuaku menyukai Draco. Kalau mengikuti keinginan ibuku, aku akan jadi janda selamanya. Mengunjungi berbagai tempat dengan pakaian hitam menyedihkan. Dia pikir aku mengerikan karena menikah lagi." Dia mengetuk jarinya ke lingkaran mug. "Aku sangat dekat dengan Draco, tentu saja, dan ketika dia pertama menghilang aku sangat kacau." Sesuai dengan deskripsi wawancara penyidik terdahulu, pikir Harry. "Tapi kita belajar untuk terus melanjutkan hidup, bukan?"

Astoria tampak menunggu persetujuan, jadi Harry memberikannya. "Ya, itu benar."

Astoria mengangguk. Percakapan berjalan tenang; Astoria menelusuri corak pada mug, satu kuku jarinya melintasi cetakan gambar bunga-bunga dan dedaunan. Harry menatapnya. Menatapnya _lekat-lekat,_ seperti cara yang sudah diajarkan untuk meneliti barang bukti.

Astoria tampak santai. Tak pernah terlalu menjaga gerak-gerik, baik dari caranya menyelipkan kaki ke bawah kursi ataupun menelusuri corak mug. Murah senyum, pikir Harry, melihat garis-garis tawa yang mulai terbentuk di sekitar matanya. Kulit sawo matang ringan dan rambutnya yang kemerahan oleh matahari menandakan orang yang senang di luar ruangan. Setumpuk buku di pojokan yang berjudul seperti _Mantra Berkebun Mudah_ dan _Panduan Inggris untuk Mensukseskan Panen_ menguatkan hal itu, meskipun buku-buku itu mungkin punya Matthew.

Kata-kata meluncur sebelum dapat Harry hentikan. "Kau tidak seperti tipe orang yang akan Malfoy nikahi."

Mata Astoria berkelip padanya, dan Harry kaget melihat ekspresi Astoria. Terkejut, pikir Harry, dan… waspada? Mungkin juga setitik kecurigaan…

"Oh? Dan kenapa itu?" tanya Astoria. Ya; suaranya terdengar hati-hati sekarang.

Harry menggedik. "Sejujurnya, aku selalu membayangkan istri Malfoy sebagai dirinya versi perempuan." Dia mengatakannya sebagai candaan, berusaha untuk melunakkan Astoria lagi, tapi Astoria tidak tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kurasa kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baik," ujarnya.

"Tidak," kata Harry, sembari mengamati Astoria. "Memang tidak."

Kemudian dia pamit pulang. Dia akan berkunjung lagi, dan menanyakan soal pernikahannya di lain waktu. Perasaan Harry mengatakan membicarakan hal itu sekarang tak akan menghasilkan apapun; Astoria sudah mundur dari keterbukaannya.

Akan tetapi dia mengantar Harry ke depan dengan cukup sopan, dan Harry pun pergi.

 **xxx**

Harry kembali ke flat-nya di Westminster. Pulang ke kotak di atas langit.

Dia menuangkan segelas wiski Irish untuk dirinya sendiri dan berdiri di balkon, menatap kaki langit London. Harry ingat bagaimana mata Ginny menyala, lampu-lampu kota terefleksi di pupil matanya, ketika mereka pertama kali berdiri di jendela dan melihat pemandangan. _Cantik sekali,_ Ginny berucap. Dia memang selalu memiliki ambisi dan ketertarikan pada tempat-tempat seperti ini. Dia terpesona oleh London sejak dia masih gadis kecil, menemani ayahnya dalam perjalanan menuju Kementrian dan menyukai kesibukan kota. _Suatu hari nanti, aku akan tinggal di kotak di atas langit,_ dia pernah berkata pada ayahnya sekali, dan pada hari mereka membeli apartemen ini, dia tertawa sukacita karena berhasil mencapai impian masa kecilnya.

Sedangkan hati Harry lebih tertarik pada rumah sederhana dari batu dan kayu. Rumah-rumah yang pertama kali menangkap hatinya: Hogwarts, bangunan tua dari batu dan sihir, lalu, the Burrow dengan kamar-kamar nyaman dan kebun berkelok-kelok.

Dia menyesap wiski, merasakan panasnya pelan-pelan membakar kerongkongan.

Dia bisa melihat lampu-lampu kota Lambeth Selatan di seberang sungai, tercermin dalam kilau kegelapan Sungai Thames. Sebuah kereta mendekati platform di atas tanah, hanya terlihat sebagai segaris cahaya merangkak. Beberapa saat kemudian kereta lain berangkat, menambah kecepatan.

Harry melihat hingga kereta menghilang dari pandangan, ke arah barat, di mana titik-titik lampu menghiasi pinggiran jalan dan lalu, pedesaan segelap tinta.

Di jalan di bawah, entah dimana, seseorang menyiulkan nada familiar. Harry memiringkan kepala, mendengarkan cukup lama hingga kata-kata datang padanya. Lagu bangsa Inggris tempo dulu, Harry ingat.

 _Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly_

 _Blow the wind south o'er the bonny blue sea_

 _Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly,_

 _Blow bonnie breeze, and bring him to me..._

Sisa terakhir musim panas bungkuk pada kehendak musim gugur, mengirimkan angin dingin melalui rambut Harry. Dia bergidik dan masuk ke dalam, menggeser pintu di belakangnya hingga tertutup.

Kereta datang dan pergi, terangkai bagai garis-garis bintang, perlahan menghilang ke dalam malam.

 **xxx**

Sabtu.

Hari ini pertandingan besar Ginny.

Harry bangun pagi-pagi. Ini sudah jadi rutinitas. Bangun pagi, kemudian lari pagi. Mandi, berpakaian. Sarapan.

Dia baru mencapai tahap rutin sarapan dan semangkuk sereal baru dimakan setengahnya ketika penangkalnya bergetar. Dia mendorong mangkuk dan berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu. Hermione? Mungkin Ron, ingin pergi bareng ke pertandingan?

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Harry jadi sangat mahir dalam hal melacak jejak sihir, terutama setelah latihannya di Divisi Investigasi. Ada arus sihir di depan pintu, tapi bukan milik Hermione maupun Ron.

Dia mengambil tongkat sihir dan membisikkan mantra, menyebabkan pintu menjadi transparan hanya padanya, seperti cermin satu arah.

Rambut pirang. Bola mata biru.

Harry ragu-ragu, lalu membuka pintu.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

Si wanita ragu-ragu, lalu mengangguk. "Kau boleh memanggilku Narcissa."

"Seharusnya anda tak bisa menemukan saya." Sejauh yang diketahui rakyat penggemar Harry, dia tinggal di Sussex. Hanya Hermione dan keluarga Weasley yang tahu kebenarannya.

"Tapi disinilah aku." Dia berbicara sopan, tanpa jejak nada dingin atau kebencian dalam suaranya, dan Harry menyadari kesamaan antara nada bicaranya dengan Draco di toko burung hantu. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki kesamaan dalam suara mereka setelah perang, pikir Harry. Kesopanan dan keseganan yang seberat kesunyian, sepolos dinding putih, bagai satu orang dalam ruangan kosong.

Harry menelan godaan untuk menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa menemukan tempat tinggalnya.

"Masuklah," dia berkata, karena memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan, dengan seorang Narcissa Malfoy berdiri di depan pintu?

Narcissa melangkah ke dalam. Penangkal berkilat sejenak, lalu menerimanya sebagai seseorang yang tak punya maksud jahat. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, tapi Harry ragu dia sedang menyelidiki. Dia tampaknya sedang mencari tempat duduk, tapi tak ada kursi berlengan empuk atau sofa nyaman di apartemen ini. Hanya ada jajaran bangku dan meja makan berlapis kaca dengan dua kursi makan di tiap sisi.

Harry mengecek jam. Harusnya lima belis menit lagi dia berangkat dengan portkey, datang tepat waktu untuk mendukung Ginny.

"Kedatanganku waktunya tidak tepat," komentar Narcissa, dan Harry buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Narcissa mulai tampak ragu dan hal terakhir yang Harry inginkan adalah membuat dia lari, membawa serta informasi berguna bersamanya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Teh atau kopi?" tanyanya, sambil berharap Narcissa menolak keduanya. Teh yang tersedia hanyalah teh murah, dan kopinya hanya ada kopi instan yang disimpan untuk kunjungan langka Arthur Weasley.

Narcissa menolak dengan gelengan kepala samar. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Harry duduk di kursi meja makan. Baik dia maupun Ginny tidak sering menggunakannya, meskipun ada botol tinta dan pena bulu di sudutnya bekas menulis surat. Ada debu tipis di atas meja. Harry diam-diam menggumamkan Scourgify.

Narcissa duduk di kursi yang satunya, sambil mengerling seluruh apartemen. Hari ini langit London cerah, dan dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pemandangan. Lalu dia membuka kantung kecil di pangkuannya dan menarik keluar selembar foto, menaruhnya terbuka di atas meja.

"Aku menerima surat dari Kementrian beberapa hari lalu," ucap Narcissa, "isinya menjelaskan bahwa kasus putraku telah dibuka kembali dan berada di bawah pengelolaanmu."

Harry menatap fotonya. Itu adalah potret sederhana dari Draco Malfoy. Dia tak tersenyum, mulutnya sedikit ke bawah seolah dia sedang merenungkan nestapa. Dia memakai jubah abu-abu dan mantel hitam sederhana. Harry melihat lebih dekat; lencana snitch perak itu ada di sana.

Mata Malfoy bergerak dan Harry, kaget, hingga hampir menjatuhkan fotonya. Dia kira itu foto Muggle dilihat dari cara Malfoy tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Itu foto terakhir Draco," kata Narcissa.

"Baiklah." Harry tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. Dia melirik potretnya lagi.

"Dia suka lencana snitch itu. Dia bilang itu hadiah dari ayahnya."

Harry menoleh. Bertanya-tanya apakah Narcissa membaca pikirannya entah bagaimana. Tapi dia tidak sedang menatapnya; dia sedang menatap foto, dan meski terpasang senyum samar di bibirnya, kesedihan menggarisi wajahnya. Dia tampak jauh lebih tua dari yang Harry ingat. Garis-garis di sekeliling matanya tampak lebih dalam dan dia tampak lebih kurus. Harry bertanya-tanya apakah semua Malfoy menjadi lebih kurus dan lebih kecil setelah perang.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dia menyukai snitch perak, Harry?" tanya Narcissa. Harry setengah berharap dia memanggilnya dengan panggilan Mr. Potter yang jauh lebih formal. Dia tak yakin apakah dia nyaman dipanggil dengan nama depan oleh Malfoy yang manapun.

"Tidak." Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Narcissa akan menegurnya karena pengetahuannya tentang Draco begitu sedikit, tapi Narcissa tampak sedang memikirkan hal lain, menatap foto dengan ekspresi termenung.

"Dia menyukai lingkaran." Narcissa membalikkan foto dan mengerling meja; Harry memberinya pena bulu tanpa kata dan dia menerimanya, lalu menulis satu kalimat di belakang foto. " _In inceptum finis est_ ," ujarnya. "Pada setiap permulaan adalah akhir. Ketika Draco pertama kali mengetahui apa yang telah kulakukan selama pertempuran — kebohongan yang kuucapkan pada Pangeran Kegelapan — dia mengatakan itu padaku. _In inceptum finis est_."

"Dan apa maksud dia mengatakan itu?" Harry tertarik.

"Bahwa cinta seorang ibu yang membawa kejatuhan pertama Pangeran Kegelapan, dan cinta ibu pulalah yang mengukuhkan kekalahannya tujuh belas tahun kemudian."

"Aku tak memikirkannya seperti itu," kata Harry. "Aku tak pernah berpikir…" Dia mengerling Narcissa. "Kenapa anda menceritakan ini pada saya?"

Narcissa mengangkat sebelah tangan ke kalung di lehernya, jari-jarinya di atas bandul safir.

"Aku datang jauh-jauh kemari bukan untuk menceritakan kisah lingkaran. Aku datang kemari untuk bertanya apakah kau bermaksud menemukan anakku."

"Saya ditugasi kasusnya—"

"Begitu pula penyidik yang pertama, tiga tahun lalu, dan dia mengucapkan nama anakku bagai lumpur dalam mulutnya. Dia mengatakan padaku mungkin Draco lari untuk hidup bermewah-mewah di luar negeri."

Harry meringis, meski Narcissa bicara tanpa amarah. Wajahnya kalem, seperti danau yang dalam, tapi Harry tahu dari pengalaman bahwa air yang tenang lebih berbahaya.

"Saya janji," kata Harry, "saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menemukan dia." Harry ragu-ragu, tapi Narcissa juga telah jujur dan tulus hingga dia merasa harus membalasnya. "Saya…Awalnya saya juga mengira seperti itu. Bahwa Malfoy lari untuk bergabung dengan ayahnya." Harry menyadari dia lupa untuk menggunakan nama depan Malfoy, tapi Narcissa tidak tampak tersinggung. "Tapi saya tak percaya itu, tidak lagi. Saya sudah mengunjungi semua barang bukti…Sebetulnya, sekarang saya sedang mengerjakan observasi baru," ujarnya, sembari memikirkan cincin pernikahan yang hilang.

Narcissa mendengarkan dengan seksama, matanya mengamati Harry seolah Harry adalah rune sulit. Lalu, dia mundur sedikit, kedua tangan terkatup di pangkuan.

"Bila kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya," katanya, "aku akan memberikan informasi apa saja yang kau butuhkan, bantuan apapun yang kau perlukan untuk menemukan anakku."

"Anda terlalu mudah mempercayai." Kata-kata itu diungkapkan lebih karena terkejut; Narcissa Malfoy yang Harry ingat tidak akan semudah itu mempercayakan memori ataupun rahasia anaknya yang berharga.

Narcissa tak mengatakan apapun untuk waktu yang lama. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh foto, seolah meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini nyata.

"Mungkin memang begitu," katanya, "tapi putraku telah hilang selama tiga tahun sekarang, dan ini kelihatan seperti kesempatan terakhirnya. Haruskah aku mempertaruhkannya demi menjaga rahasia atau memori?"

Harry tak bisa mendebat itu. Setelah hening lama, Narcissa menyerahkan secarik kartu lalu berdiri.

"Kartu kontakku. Tolong terus kabari aku."

"Pasti." Harry memungut foto untuk dikembalikan padanya, tapi Narcissa menggelengkan kepala.

"Simpanlah. Mungkin bisa berguna."

Harry menemaninya ke pintu, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dia tanyakan mengenai Malfoy. Informasi apa yang mungkin bisa berguna? Dia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Apa hal terakhir yang Malf— Draco katakan pada Anda?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Dia separuh penasaran, tapi juga separuh mengetes apakah Narcissa akan memberinya informasi pribadi secara cuma-cuma.

"Aku bisa memberikan memorinya padamu," jawab Narcissa pelan-pelan, "akan pertemuan terakhir kami. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Mungkin bisa membantu."

Well, ternyata Narcissa jauh melampaui tes kepercayaan Harry.

"Memorinya?" tanyanya. Narcissa mengangguk. "Saya…jika tidak teralu merepotkan, saya rasa."

Harry separo menduga Narcissa berkata dia akan mengirimkan memorinya dalam satu atau dua hari, tapi sebaliknya dia berdiri di sana, menunggu dengan sabar, dan Harry menyadari apa maksudnya sekarang. Harry buru-buru berbalik lalu, setelah mengobok-obok laci di dapur, memberikan botol kosong padanya. Harry mengalihkan pandangan dan menyibukkan diri membereskan dapur sementara Narcissa mengekstrak memorinya. Harry tahu beberapa orang menginginkan privasi ketika melakukan mantra itu.

Ketika dia menoleh kembali pada Narcissa, dia sedang mengulurkan botol, asap perak bergerak-gerak di dalamnya.

"Aku minta," katanya, "untuk jangan membagikan memorinya."

"Hanya aku yang akan melihatnya," janji Harry.

Narcissa mengangguk sekali, lalu berbalik dan pergi tanpa kata.

Harry mengecek jam. Pertandingan pastilah sudah dimulai, pikirnya. Lagipula Ginny tahu bahwa pekerjaan selalu lebih penting baginya, sama seperti Quidditch bagi Ginny.

Dia menyelipkan botol ke dalam saku dan melangkah keluar penangkal apartemen, ber-Dissaparate menuju Kementrian.

,

 **-bersambung-**

 **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

Beberapa detik setelah memori dituangkan ke dalam pensieve, Harry menghilang ke kedalamannya. Sebuah ruangan terkontruksi secepat cahaya di sekelilingnya, memori dengan cepat mengambil bentuk. Papan kayu walnut, kursi kulit mewah, lukisan berwajah khidmat pada bingkai disepuh emas, perapian marmer — ruangan di Malfoy Manor, Harry berani bertaruh.

Narcissa berdiri di samping perapian, api perapian membalutkan pola cahaya dan bayangan di wajahnya.

"Kau tak bahagia," ujarnya perlahan-lahan.

Harry berbalik. Malfoy berada di belakangnya, berdiri membelakangi ibunya, tampak tengah mengamati potret keluarga di dinding. Dia berpakaian rapi, seperti biasa, tapi tidak pakai jubah maupun mantel. Anehnya itu membuat dia terlihat rentan.

Malfoy tak menjawab ibunya. Dia terus menatap potret keluarga. Harry lihat potret itu terdiri dari Narcissa dan Lucius yang lebih muda, berdiri di kedua sisi putra mereka. Malfoy tampak berumur sekitar sepuluh atau sebelas tahun. Dan ketika Malfoy lanjut bicara, dia mengkonfirmasi perkiraan Harry.

"Lukisan ini diambil pada hari sebelum aku pergi ke Hogwarts."

"Kau dengar aku, Draco? Aku bertanya apa kau bahagia," kata Narcissa. Malfoy, lagi-lagi, tidak merespon. Dia terus menatap lukisan, mata terkunci pada diri mudanya. Lucius dan Narcissa tampak bangga, pikir Harry, dan sangat jauh lebih utuh. Rupa-rupanya beban perang memang berat.

Narcissa mengamati putranya dengan rengutan di wajah. "Draco—"

"Aku mendengarmu."

Narcissa mengangkat sebelah tangan ke kalungnya. Kebiasaan saat dia gelisah atau tak senang, pikir Harry.

"Kau tak memakai cincin pernikahanmu," teliti Narcissa, dan Harry mengerling tangan Malfoy. Tak ada yang luput dari pengamatan Narcissa, pikir Harry masam.

"Aku tak pernah memakainya," kata Malfoy, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari lukisan.

Berbagai ekspresi melintasi wajah Narcissa, sulit untuk diperhatikan di dekat perapian yang menyala. Dia menurunkan tangannya dari kalung dan merubah topik. "Yah, melihatmu begitu tertarik pada lukisan, kau akan duduk untuk lukisan barumu beberapa bulan lagi. Kurasa ruang musik bisa menjadi latar belakang yang bagus."

Malfoy mengangguk. Narcissa melanjutkan.

"Dan mungkin bisa ditambah kutipan, diukir ke bingkainya? Kau harus memilih kutipannya dengan hati-hati. Ayahmu memilih kutipan Seneca mengenai kekuasaan, jika aku mengingat dengan benar. Mungkin kau bisa memilih sesuatu yang mirip?"

"Aku sudah punya," kata Malfoy.

"Ya?" Narcissa memiringkan kepala, menunggu. "Katakan padaku, pasti akan kusampaikan pada tukang bingkai."

"Kita tak bisa menerima," ujar Malfoy, "apa yang tidak kita pilih."

Narcissa hening.

Malfoy melintasi ruangan dalam langkah panjang-panjang dan keluar, suara langkah kakinya memudar di koridor, lalu memori menguap menjadi ketiadaan.

Harry tak yakin apa yang harus dia simpulkan dari memori barusan.

 **xxx**

Tim Wandsworth Warrior memenangkan pertandingan melawan Margate.

Ginny pulang ke apartemen jam lima lewat di sore hari. Harry tengah berdiri di balkon, memandang sungai Thames, memandang kereta-kereta. Penangkal bergetar tiba-tiba, menggetarkan pandangan, dan sesaat kemudian Ginny berada di tengah dapur, portkey tergenggam di sebelah tangan. Pipi Ginny merah, matanya berkilat oleh kemenangan. Dia mencium Harry sebelum bergegas lagi; tim kaptennya sudah menyiapkan makan malam kemenangan untuk seluruh anggota tim.

"Aku tak akan ikut minum-minum setelahnya dan langsung pulang," janji Ginny, sambil mengganti bajunya menjadi jubah kasual.

"Jangan bodoh, pergi dan bersenang-senanglah," kata Harry, dan Ginny tersenyum sembari menciumnya lagi untuk pamit, lalu bergegas ke pintu lagi. Sekejap kemudian, terdengar bunyi pop singkat saat Ginny ber-Apparate.

Harry pergi ke balkon lagi. Matahari mulai terbenam di langit London, membuat siluet bangunan-bangunan kontras dengan biru pucat langit.

Ini hari terakhir di musim panas.

Bila ia mendengarkan dengan seksama, dia yakin dia bisa mendengar seseorang bersiul lagi, mengirimkan nada-nada pada langit Agustus yang lembut.

 _Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly..._

 _ **xxx**_

Harry bangun pagi-pagi di hari Minggu dan meninggalkan Ginny yang masih tidur. Ginny sudah terbiasa pada rutinitas Harry.

Terkadang, Harry berpikir hanya ada satu orang yang tinggal di apartemen ini.

Matahari pagi menyinari dinding putih. Harry menyalakan ketel, mengambil mug dari dalam lemari, mengukur sesendok penuh gula. Setiap suara bagai dikalikan dalam apartemen yang hening. Setiap langkah kaki bergema di lantai; dia bahkan bisa mendengar setiap napas yang dia hirup.

 _Tarik napas, hembuskan._

Pintu geser menuju balkon bersih, semua sidik jari sudah dibersihkan dengan Scourgify. Kacanya sejernih udara. Pemandangan di baliknya hanya bisa dilihat di majalah perumahan mahal.

Mungkin tak ada yang tinggal di sini sama sekali.

 **xxx**

Di Kementrian, Harry melewati kantor Auror, mendengarkan mereka tertawa dan bercanda soal insiden ramuan. Ron masih belum datang, pikir Harry. Sudah jadi candaan biasa bahwa dia selalu ketiduran.

Kantor Divisi Investigasi jauh lebih hening. Harry membuka kunci pintu kantornya dan melangkah masuk.

Tak seperti apartemennya yang rapi, kantor nyamannya berisi berbagai perabot acak-acakan dan tumpukan kertas kerja. Terdapat meja usang dengan satu kursi di sisi; di pojok kantornya ada dua sofa nyaman dan meja rendah dengan semangkuk makanan manis mengundang. Tempat itu didesain senyaman mungkin, untuk mewawancarai kerabat yang putus asa.

Dindingnya dihiasi gambar warna-warni: gambar krayon cerah pemberian dari keluarga yang bersyukur atas kabar pasangan atau orangtua yang hilang, dan sebuah foto tim Chudley Channon berbingkai (hadiah gurauan dari Ron). Harry menyadari bahwa banyak kawan dan keluarga yang kehilangan orang akan duduk di kantor ini dan melihat-lihat, sehingga dia berusaha menyembunyikan hal apapun yang kurang menyenangkan. Tidak seperti kantor Auror — sering terpasang foto yang diperbesar dan peta yang melacak motif dan tersangka — Harry jauh lebih berahasia dengan file informasinya. Itu adalah salah satu hal pertama yang diajarkan Holdsworth di Divisi Investigasi.

Demi mengikuti prinsip ini, kasus Malfoy tidak terlihat. File-nya terkunci di dalam laci Harry; pensieve terkunci dalam lemari di belakang meja.

Pensieve.

Dia membuka kunci lemari dan menatap pada kedalaman pensieve yang berwarna keperakan, merengut.

Dia menonton memori Narcissa lagi, mencari detail yang paling signifikan. Cara Malfoy diam sebelum bicara, cara dia menatap potret keluarga dengan cara yang sama Harry menatap foto orangtuanya dan berpikir bahwa mereka hanya bisa sampai sedekat ini.

Tapi segalanya terasa penuh teka-teki. Segala yang Malfoy ucapkan tampak memiliki ribuan arti, tergantung dari sudut mana Harry memilih untuk menafsirkannya. Entah itu dari nada bicara atau anggukan kepala atau jeda sesaat sebelum dia bicara. _Kita tak bisa menerima apa yang tidak kita pilih_ bisa diartikan sebagai kebencian Malfoy pada cara keluarganya secara alami menuntunnya pada Sihir Hitam, atau cara Voldemort memaksakan kehendak, atau bisa jadi tak ada hubungannya dengan perang sama sekali. Mungkin soal pernikahannya, pikir Harry kritis. Mungkin Astoria ingin bercerai tapi Malfoy tidak, tapi pada akhirnya dia harus menyerah. Itu akan menjelaskan absennya cincin pernikahan Malfoy.

Akan tetapi, Malfoy berkata bahwa dia tak pernah memakai cincinnya. Apa maksudnya _itu_? Apa dia tak suka perhiasan, atau mungkin menurutnya cincin itu merepotkan — selalu hilang atau semacamnya — ataukah ada arti yang lebih dalam yang gagal Harry tangkap?

Semuanya nampak berputar-putar.

Lingkaran.

Yah, setidaknya dia mendapat satu informasi konkrit. Harry tersenyum masam dan meraih file, membuka halaman baru dan menuliskan _Menyukai_ _lingkaran_. Dia berhenti, lalu menambahkan kalimat _In Inceptum Finis Est._ Dia menggunakan mantra pelekat untuk menempelkan foto Malfoy ke halaman. Dia menatapnya untuk waktu yang lama, menunggu rengutan ataupun gestur tak sopan, tapi Malfoy hanya memandang menembus Harry, jelas-jelas tampak terkunci dalam pemikiran yang dalam.

"Dimana kau?" gumam Harry, sembari menatap foto. "Apa kau bahkan masih hidup?"

Malfoy bergerak akhirnya, menyentuhkan tangannya pada lencana snitch perak tanpa berpikir, sebelum tangannya turun ke samping dan lanjut menatap pada kekosongan.

Harry mendesah.

 **xxx**

Harry perlahan menyusuri jalan berkelok-kelok menuju pintu rumah Astoria. Dia menerima surat sekitar jam makan siang, tepat setelah dia selesai meninjau ulang catatan file. Surat itu memintanya berkunjung dan Harry ber-Dissaparate tanpa buang-buang waktu ke rumah Astoria, tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapat informasi baru.

Pertanda musim gugur mulai memberikan sentuhan dingin pada musim panas. Tanah basah oleh hujan pagi dan, ketika Astoria menyapa Harry dan membawanya ke dapur, dia melihat sedikit pengingat musim gugur: tumpukan kayu bakar dekat perapian, vas bunga marigold di atas meja. Perapian dapur memancarkan api kecil, sebagian besar terdiri dari kilau arang. Cuaca masih terlalu hangat untuk memasang api yang berkobar.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Narcissa," ucap Astoria sembari membuatkannya secangkir teh. Dia tidak nampak kaget melihat Harry langsung datang setelah mengirim surat.

Harry duduk di kursi meja, memindahkan sekantong benih sachet dan seperangkat gunting berkebun dari atas kursi.

"Dia memberitahumu?" Harry merengut, bertanya-tanya apakah penting bila mereka berdua terus berhubungan.

"Ya. Aku menerima surat darinya."

Astoria menaruh secangkir teh di depan Harry, lalu duduk di seberangnya. "Pasti kau cukup membuatnya terkesan. Narcissa tampak percaya padamu, dan dia orangnya tidak mudah percaya."

"Dia bilang sendiri padaku bahwa dia hanya punya sedikit pilihan. Bisa jadi ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk menemukan anaknya."

Astoria mengamati Harry untuk waktu yang lama. Harry kira Astoria akan berpakaian formal hari ini, karena dia sudah tahu Harry akan datang kali ini, tapi rupa-rupanya tidak. Rambutnya diikat rapi tapi tidak dihias-hias. Dia memakai jubah nyaman, yang lebih cocok untuk bersantai di sofa sambil membaca buku daripada untuk mengesankan tamu. Dia juga tak memakai perhiasan yang bisa Harry lihat selain cincin pertunangan dan cincin pernikahan.

Cincin pernikahan.

"Narcissa mengizinkan aku untuk mengakses memorinya."

Kedua alis Astoria melompat ke atas. "Yang mana?"

Harry menggeleng. Dia tak tahu apakah Narcissa ingin Astoria tahu. "Tidak penting yang mana. Tapi di dalamnya, Malfoy menyebutkan bahwa dia tak pernah memakai cincin pernikahannya."

Astoria melirik ke bawah, pada cangkir teh. Holdsworth pernah memberi tahu Harry, manusia biasa melihat ke bawah ketika sedang tidak senang atau berusaha meyembunyikan emosi. Tapi sulit untuk membaca muka Astoria, meski pilinan bibirnya bisa berarti sesuatu.

"Narcissa sangat senang akan pernikahanku dengan Draco. Dia sangat menginginkan cucu. Dan dia menyukaiku. Keluargaku kaya, berstatus bagus dan darah murni, juga tidak berhubungan dengan Voldemort. Kami tak pernah terlibat dengan urusan macam itu."

"Hingga kau menikahi Pelahap Maut," Harry merasa perlu untuk mengingatkan. Astoria menatapnya tajam.

"Narcissa dan Draco sama-sama sudah dibebaskan. Lagipula masa lalu tidak penting bagi orangtuaku. Mereka hanya ingin melihatku bahagia, dan mereka sangat menyukai Draco. Selama masa pendekatan kami, Draco menjadi teman terdekatku."

Harry tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan ketidakpercayaannya, tapi Astoria tampak menyadari itu dan wajahnya mengeras. "Kau tidak percaya padaku."

"Malfoy tidak punya teman, dia punya sekutu. Percaya padaku, aku—"

"—mengenalnya?" Astoria menggelengkan kepala. "Seperti petugas pertama dalam kasus ini. Dia juga berpikir dia mengenal Draco. 'Oh, aku tahu keluarga Malfoy,' dia berkata. 'Kami akan menemukan entah di villa kemahalan manapun suamimu sedang berlibur lalu menyeretnya pulang.' Seolah Draco adalah anak manja—"

"Aku tidak seperti itu," potong Harry, sebal. "Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk menemukan Malfoy."

Astoria menyambar tongkat sihir; Harry tiarap secara insting, meraih tongkatnya sendiri, dan merasa sedikit malu ketika Astoria menekan tongkat sihir ke kepalanya sendiri lalu perlahan menarik keluar asap memori keperakan, menahannya di tempat sebelum melihat botol penuh benih di atas meja. Dia mengosongkan botolnya dengan sembarang, lalu mengisinya dengan memori. "Ini dia," ujarnya. "Lebih banyak memori-memori untuk ditambahkan ke dalam koleksimu. Aku minta jangan ditunjukkan pada siapapun."

Harry mengangguk singkat sambil menerima botolnya. "Terima kasih untuh tehnya," katanya ringkas. "Dan juga memorinya."

"Kalau kau sudah melihatnya," kata Astoria, "beritahu aku."

Harry mengangguk, entah mengapa dia merasa gelisah.

 **xxx**

Setelah kembali ke kantor, Harry menuangkan memori ke dalam pensieve dan bertanya-tanya haruskah dia tinggalkan untuk besok saja. Sekarang sudah hampir jam lima, dan dia harus segera pulang. Tapi godaan terlalu besar dan dia pun memasuki pensieve.

Dan dia tak yakin apa yang dia harapkan, yang pasti bukan ini.

Dia langsung ditampar oleh perasaan bergerak, rasanya seperti terbang tapi tidak begitu mirip, dan dia merasa mual untuk sesaat sebelum seluruh sisa adegan terbentuk di sekelilingnya bagai air pasang. Dia sedang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang mobil.

"Ini sangat menakutkan. Kau bakal membunuhku."

Harry melihat ke depan. Astoria. Dia duduk di kursi penumpang di depan, mata terbelalak. Malfoy sedang mengemudi. Harry tak pernah membayangkan Malfoy seperti ini. Dia berpakaian dengan gayanya yang biasa—rapi dan formal—tapi tak memakai jubah ataupun mantel. Tangannya ditempatkan di kemudi dengan enteng, cahaya matahari mewarnai pergelangannya.

"Aku jamin padamu," kata Malfoy, suaranya terdengar sedikit geli, "aku lulus tes."

"Tapi mobil ini menyetir sendiri, kan? Draco, katakan padaku bukan _kau_ yang menyetir."

Malfoy mengangkat sebelah tangan dari kemudi dan mobil mulai meluncur ke kanan; Astoria menjerit. Harry tertawa sebelum menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Jangan _lakukan_ itu!" ujar Astoria ketika Malfoy sudah memegang kemudi lagi. "Merlin, bagaimana bisa Muggle melakukan ini? Ini—awas mobil!"

"Maksudmu mobil yang ada di sisi jalan yang berlawanan?" kata Malfoy datar.

"Kau tidak _lihat_ betapa dekatnya mobil tadi?" Astoria berputar di kursi, menatap mobil itu memudar di kejauhan.

"Memang seharusnya dekat, Astoria. Ini jalan pedesaan, bukan jalan tol berlajur empat."

"Kau gila." Astoria melirik Malfoy. "Lagipula kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kita bisa beli mobil yang pakai mantra kemudi otomatis, Draco. Ini tidak seperti kita tidak punya uang untuk membelinya. Ayahku bisa mencarikan mobil Bentley yang bagus buat kita, dengan mantra kemudi dan mantra penekan-ruang di dalamnya."

"Apa gunanya itu?" ujar Malfoy, dan terdapat nada aneh dalam suaranya yang tak pernah Harry dengar sebelumnya. "Duduk dalam kotak, pergi kemanapun orang lain membawamu."

"Awas mobil di depan kita, kalau mereka memelan sedikit saja kita bakal menabrak," kata Astoria, masih terdengar sangat terkesima. Mata Malfoy mengerling spion tengah dan untuk sesaat, matanya tampak bertemu pandang dengan mata Harry. Lalu dia meyalakan lampu indikator dan menyalip mobil di depan, matanya kembali fokus ke jalan. "Sepertinya tak ada satupun orang yang kukenal yang mempunyai surat izin mengemudi Muggle," lanjut Astoria. "Dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa." Astoria tertawa, tapi Malfoy tidak. Malfoy mengerling spion tengah lagi, dan lagi-lagi dia tampak sedang menatap Harry. _Bukan menatapmu,_ Harry mengingatkan diri sendiri. _Menatap menembus dirimu._

"Aku ingin jadi yang pertama di keluargaku dalam melakukan sesuatu," kata Malfoy. "Untuk sekali saja."

Tatapan Harry jatuh ke pergelangan Malfoy. Dia bisa melihat ekor ular melengkung, bagian awal Tanda Kegelapan. Ekornya tampak beriak ketika Malfoy menikung di jalan, merenggangkan pergelangannya sembari menyetir.

Padang gandum memenuhi kedua sisi jalan bagai hamparan emas. Puncak musim panas, pikir Harry, sembari menatap langit biru tanpa awan. Untuk sesaat, dia bertanya-tanya hendak kemana Malfoy mengemudi. Mungkin dia tak pergi kemanapun. Mungkin pada suatu hari, dia hanya masuk ke mobil lalu mengemudi dan terus mengemudi, tak pernah berhenti.

Harry menutup mata. Matahari begitu penuh kehangatan, dia hampir percaya bahwa momen ini nyata. Tapi ketika Malfoy memelan di tikungan, memori buyar bagai segenggam pasir yang dilempar ke langit.

 **xxx**

Adegan baru terbentuk, dan Harry merasa pusing sesaat. Lalu dia ingat Astoria bilang dia memberinya memori-memori, jamak.

Tampaknya matahari musim panas sudah lama berlalu. Dia berdiri di atas jalan batu remuk menuju kapel kecil. Angin sepoi-sepoi menggerakkan dedaunan mati di atas batu nisan. Di atasnya, langit bengkak oleh hujan yang tak tertumpahkan. Seseorang berdiri di sebelah kuburan, menaruh segenggam bunga bluebell layu di atasnya, tapi Harry tidak mengenalinya.

Dia menoleh dan hampir melompat kaget. Astoria berdiri tepat di belakang Harry, wajahnya pucat. Jubahnya — hitam dan sederhana — berkibar dan patah-patah bagai layar kapal di tengah badai.

Pintu kapel terbuka. Malfoy melangkah keluar lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Astoria."

Bibir Astoria tampak seperti kelopak bunga yang memar, pikir Harry. Astoria menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Aku tidak _tahan._ Ayahku tak akan suka, semua orang berpakaian hitam dan Ibu duduk di sana dengan wajah kosong mengerikan—"

"Kau harus menyampaikan eulogy(1)-nya," ujar Malfoy. Astoria menatapnya, campuran aneh antara keputusasaan dan tidak percaya terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Bisakah kau melakukannya? Demi aku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku _tidak bisa_."

"Kau bilang padaku tadi malam, Astoria, bahwa kau ingin menjadi orang yang berdiri di sana dan menyampaikan eulogy ayahmu." Ekspresi Malfoy tidak berubah sedikitpun, pikir Harry. Dia terus berdiri di sana dan menatap intens pada Astoria.

"Tak bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?" Astoria berpaling darinya, mulutnya gemetaran. "Merlin, aku tak boleh menangis. Bila aku menangis sekarang, aku tak akan bisa kembali masuk ke dalam."

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis," ujar Malfoy datar.

Astoria menatapnya, dan kemurkaan mengambil alih dukanya. "Kau bahkan tidak peduli, bukan?" Astoria melangkah menuju pintu, sebelah tangan diletakkan pada gagang pintu yang ditempa dengan besi. "Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menikah dengan orang yang begitu egois dan tidak baik hati."

Astoria membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kapel lalu, bersama dengan itu, memorinya bubar.

 **xxx**

Memori selanjutnya cerah, dipenuhi oleh matahari lagi. Cahaya matahari musim gugur yang hangat bersinar melalui jendela besar. Kamar tidur, pikir Harry, sambil berpaling dari jendela. Ada meja rias dan lemari pakaian, dan ranjang tentu saja. Gaya ruangan ini mengingatkannya pada rumah pedesaan Astoria dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah lokasi ini memang di sana.

Astoria sedang duduk di ujung kasur. Dia menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

Cincin pernikahan, Harry menyadari. Ketika Harry melangkah lebih dekat, dia menyadari bahwa Astoria sedang menangis. Apa dia bertengkar dengan Malfoy? Harry dengan tak sabar menunggu Malfoy untuk masuk melalui pintu lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk.

Akan tetapi, nampaknya tak ada apapun yang akan terjadi.

Harry menyerah untuk menunggu Malfoy lalu bolak-balik dalam ruangan dengan tak sabar. Terdapat koleksi benda-benda di atas meja rias— kulit kerang, biji pohon ek, foto matahari terbenam di atas padang — dan sebuah kalender kecil. Harry mengerlingnya, lalu menatapnya lagi.

25 Oktober 2003.

Hanya sebulan lebih sejak Malfoy menghilang. Harry mengembalikan tatapannya pada Astoria. Dia masih duduk di ujung kasur, cincin pernikahan di sebelah tangan, menangis dalam diam. Harry merasa tak nyaman dengan memori ini dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Astoria memberikan memori yang sangat pribadi padanya. Lalu Astoria bicara, dan untuk sesaat Harry pikir dia bicara padanya. Tapi Astoria nampaknya hanya berbicara pada udara kosong.

"Aku tak pernah memberitahumu," katanya, suaranya rendah dan parau. "Aku tak pernah memberitahumu betapa bersyukurnya aku, bahwa hari itu kau memaksaku untuk menyampaikan eulogy ayahku."

Dan kemudian memori buyar lagi dan Harry mendapati dirinya berdiri sendirian di kantornya.

 **xxx**

Harry melangkah bolak-balik dalam kantornya, benak berpacu. Memori-memori membanjiri kepalanya bagai air.

 _Apa gunanya itu? Duduk dalam kotak, pergi kemanapun orang lain membawamu._

 _Aku ingin jadi yang pertama di keluargaku dalam melakukan sesuatu, untuk sekali saja…_

"Kau tak akan percaya kelakuan Creechurch pagi ini!"

Harry berputar, terkaget-kaget dari lamunannya. Ron baru saja berjalan melalui pintu, tampak sedikit kelelahan.

"Dia pakai kutukan hebat untuk menangkap McGregor, memang brilian, tapi sama sekali _tidak aman_! Williamson langsung memberinya ceramah…oh, aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

"Tidak kok, aku baru saja selesai melihat beberapa memori," kata Harry, berbalik dan mengunci lemari. Ron menatapnya tertarik.

"Hermione bilang kau sedang mengerjakan kasus Malfoy. Apa itu benar?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Well," kata Ron sangsi, "bukannya itu menyebabkan konflik ketertarikan, ya?"

"Aku _bisa_ bersikap professional, kau tahu," ujar Harry membela diri. Ron menggedik.

"Baiklah, tenang. Kau kerja sampai larut—sekarang sudah lewat jam enam, tahu. Kulihat lampu kantormu masih menyala lalu menyadari kau masih di sini. Kau hampir seperti tinggal di kantor akhir-akhir ini." Ron merengut. "Segalanya baik-baik saja antara kau dan Ginny?"

"Tentu saja baik, kenapa tidak? Kasus ini mulai menarik, itu saja."

Alis Ron naik ke atas. "Kau dapat petunjuk baru? _Blimey,_ Harry. Malfoy sudah hilang berapa tahun, tiga atau empat sekarang?"

"Tak ada petunjuk baru kok," Harry mengakui. "Tapi…aku tak tahu. Sulit untuk dijelaskan."

"Kubilang padamu, kalau kau berhasil menemukan Malfoy setelah selama ini, kurasa Williamson bakal memberimu tugas manapun yang kau mau! Kita bisa melakukan kerja lapangan bersama sebelum kau menyadarinya." Ron nyengir. "Tak pernah berpikir aku akan mengatakan ini, tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan apa saja untuk menemukan Malfoy—minta saja, aku akan melakukan apa yang kubisa.

"Terima kasih, Ron."

Mereka meninggalkan kantor bersama-sama, kepala Harry terasa sedikit lebih jernih.

Akan tetapi, dia perlu mengunjungi Narcissa Malfoy.

Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada mobil Draco.

 **xxx**

Meski Harry menulis surat pada hari Selasa, dia tak mendapat respon hingga hari Kamis, ketika Narcissa mengiriminya surat. Isinya pendek dan singkat: dia menunggu Harry di manor, jam dua siang tepat di hari Jum'at. Harry tak bisa menahan untuk merasa sebal karena Narcissa merasa dipersilakan untuk datang kapan saja ke apartemennya, sedangkan dia harus membuat janji untuk mengunjunginya.

Kendati demikian, dia datang ke manor pada waktu yang ditentukan. Manor masih dilindungi mantra penangkal, jadi Harry harus berjalan agak jauh. Dia setengah menduga bakal disambut oleh peri rumah atau pelayan di depan pintu, tapi ternyata oleh Narcissa sendiri.

"Silakan masuk," ujarnya.

Harry bertanya-tanya bagaimana Narcissa bisa tinggal di manor, dipenuhi kenangan yang memancing mimpi buruk. Suasana manor tepat seperti yang Harry ingat: lantai dingin, jajaran lukisan-lukisan melotot padanya. Mereka melewati ruang tamu; Harry lihat pintunya dikunci rapat, dan dilihat dari gagang pintu yang ditutupi debu, ruangan itu sudah lama diabaikan.

Dia kira dia bakal dibawa ke ruang duduk atau ruang resepsi, tapi Narcissa langsung mengarahkannya ke tangga, menuju ruang keluarga dan ke pintu sempit. Narcissa membuka kunci dengan ketukan tongkat sihir dan membuka pintu, bau debu dan tak terpakai menyebar dari dalam ruangan bagai ombak. Harry mengerling Narcissa, lalu ikut masuk.

Itu adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Ada ranjang di pojok,dengan seprai hijau, meski sulit untuk dibedakan dengan lapisan debu di atasnya. Meja nakas, meja rias, dan setumpuk kotak kardus rapi di pojok. Harry menoleh pada Narcissa, tapi dia rupanya melihat pertanyaan dalam wajah Harry tanpa harus mengutarakan kata-kata.

"Barang-barang milik Draco," katanya.

"Ini kamar dia?"

Narcissa mengangguk, hanya sekali. "Hingga dia membeli rumah di Devon timur."

"Rumah yang sama yang ditinggali Astoria sekarang, kalau begitu?"

"Bukan."

"Apa yang terjadi pada rumah Draco, kalau begitu?"

Narcissa mengangkat sebelah tangan pada kalung di sekeliling lehernya. Bandul safir lagi, Harry lihat.

"Rumah itu milik Draco. Aku menjualnya atas namanya."

Harry mengerutkan kening. Instingnya langsung bertanya-tanya kenapa Narcissa menjual rumah putranya, tapi lalu dia membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan bila orang yang dekat dengannya menghilang? Akankah dia tega membiarkan rumahnya kosong selama bertahun-tahun, perlahan runtuh?

"Ini barang-barang miliknya," kata Narcissa, kepalanya dimiringkan ke arah tumpukan kotak di pojok. Tumpukannya sedikit sekali, pikir Harry kritis. Apa itu benar-benar isi seluruh rumah?

"Dan apa yang terjadi pada perabotnya? Mobilnya?"

"Perabotnya dijual dengan rumahnya." Narcissa ragu-ragu. "Ada sepasang kandang di halaman manor, dimana dulunya dipakai untuk menyimpan kuda dan kereta. Kandangnya diubah menjadi gudang barang untuk menyimpan peralatan berkebun. Mobil Draco juga disimpan di sana."

"Anda tidak menjualnya?"

Tatapan Narcissa berpaling, sebelah tangan masih memegang bandul safir. "Kau boleh melihatnya, bila menurutmu itu bisa membantu. Mobil itu salah satu milik Draco yang paling berharga."

Harry mengamati Narcissa sejenak. "Anda tidak menyetujuinya."

"Aku lebih suka untuk tidak mendukung ketertarikan Draco pada kendaraan Muggle." Narcissa berpaling. "Kau boleh melihat-lihat kotaknya dengan santai. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk penyidikan."

Narcissa pergi.

Harry mengembalikan perhatiannya pada tumpukan kotak dan membuka kotak yang pertama.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

 **1\. Eulogy :** pidato yang ditulis sebagai bentuk penghormatan bagi orang yang baru saja meninggal. Isinya bisa berupa sanjungan, kisah semasa hidup, maupun puisi. Biasanya dibacakan pada upacara pemakaman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

Draco memiliki barang yang sangat sedikit, pikir Harry satu jam kemudian. Itu mengejutkan; dia kira Draco bakal memiliki sejumlah barang-barang mahal tapi tak berguna.

Tapi tiga kotak kardus pertama berisi pakaian yang dilipat rapi. Jubah-jubah serta mantel kualitas bagus, tapi tidak mewah atau berlebihan. Terdapat sedikit koleksi dasi untuk pakaian formal, dan ada tiga kotak kecil yang awalnya Harry kira kotak cincin. Tapi bukan; masing-masing berisi sepasang _cufflink._ Kardus berikutnya berisi dokumen-dokumen: file pajak dan semacamnya. Keuangan Draco dalam keadaan baik, Harry lihat setelah memindai singkat dokumen-dokumen. Tak ada investasi jelas, tapi perbelanjaannya tampak cukup terbatas.

Kardus keempat berisi barang-barang pribadi, benda-benda yang hanya bisa Harry tebak sejarahnya. Satu set foto pedesaan yang indah, beberapa buku (buku petunjuk mobil yang tampak sering dibaca dan satu set buku pelajaran Hogwarts), buku tulis, origami bunga mawar, sebotol wiski tua, dan dasi sekolah. Ketika Harry memungut dasi itu, dasinya terurai dan lencana prefek terlempar ke lantai hingga berputar.

Tapi di bawah dasi, dia menemukan kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna putih. _Cufflink_ lagikah? Dia membuka kotaknya.

Cincin pernikahan Draco.

Cincin platina sederhana. Penampilannya tidak mahal, pikir Harry. Dia membolak-balik cincinnya, mencari ukiran, tapi tak ada. Cincinnya kelihatan tak pernah dipakai.

Harry membereskan kardus dan pergi mencari Narcissa.

 **xxx**

"Tidak mungkin barangnya hanya sesedikit ini."

"Aku jamin padamu," ujar Narcissa, sembari menaruh jarum jahitnya ke samping, "itu sudah semuanya."

Harry bolak-baik dalam ruangan yang terasa sangat familiar. Lalu Harry menyadari dengan kaget bahwa ini adalah ruangan yang sama yang berada dalam memori terakhir Narcissa akan Draco. Narcissa duduk di samping perapian. Pada dinding di seberang Harry terpasang potret keluarga yang Draco tatap begitu lama.

"Hanya ada pakaian, beberapa kertas kerja, buku-buku dan sedikit barang pribadi. Anda mau bilang bahwa hanya itu yang ada dalam hidup Draco?"

"Draco menjadi sangat…" Narcissa berhenti sejenak, lalu memungut jarum jahitnya lagi. "Perang mengubah dirinya."

"Perang mengubah semua orang." Suara Harry terdengar menusuk, dan dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia merasa jengkel oleh kata-kata Narcissa.

"Bagaimanapun juga," kata Narcissa, sembari menarik benang merah yang panjang melalui lubang jarum, "aku jamin padamu bahwa semua barang-barang milik Draco sudah berada dalam kotak-kotak itu."

"Di mana sisanya? Pasti ada barang-barang lainnya. Anda menemukan buku teks-nya semasa di Hogwarts dan juga dasi sekolah — bagaimana dengan set kualinya, kalau begitu? Atau jubah seragamnya. Atau perlengkapan Quidditch-nya — jelas-jelas dia pernah memiliki semua itu." Draco selalu pamer soal kemampuan terbangnya, pikir Harry.

Narcissa menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak tahu kenapa dia menyimpan buku tulisnya, tapi dia telah menjual atau membuang semua benda lain dari Hogwarts."

"Setidaknya sapu terbangnya pasti masih ada."

Narcissa mengangguk. "Aku berasumsi dia sudah menjual sapu terbangnya. Astoria dan aku mengumpulkan semua barang-barang miliknya ketika aku sudah mendapatkan hak untuk menjual rumahnya. Aku jamin padamu, kami mengumpulkan semuanya."

Harry hening sejenak.

"Apa Anda keberatan bila saya membawa kardus-kardusnya?"

Narcissa tak berkata apa-apa untuk waktu yang lama, sembari melanjutkan jahitan. "Aku tidak ingin barang-barangnya hilang atau rusak," dia berkata akhirnya.

"Saya akan menyimpannya di tempat arsip barang bukti."

"Siapa saja bisa melihatnya di sana."

"Di kantor saya, kalau begitu."

Harry melihat Narcissa masih ragu-ragu. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah pengelola kasus sebelumnya pernah 'menghilangkan' barangnya. Harry harap tatapan yang dia berikan pada Narcissa sekarang meyakinkan.

"Saya akan menyimpannya di rumah saya, kalau begitu, dan menaruh mantra Dis-ilusi di atasnya."

Narcissa tampak menimang-nimang. "Aku menerima kondisi itu," ujarnya, lalu berdiri. "kau ingin melihat mobilnya?"

Iya, dia ingin. Narcissa mengantarnya ke pintu samping—pintu lama khusus pelayan, tebak Harry—lalu menjelaskan arahnya pada Harry.

Harry pergi ke kebun, mengikuti jalan yang langsung menuju pekarangan rapi dan pohon dedalu dengan bangku di bawahnya. Dia bisa melihat kandangnya, diapit oleh dua taman bunga yang terawat baik. Ketika dia membuka kunci dan melangkah ke dalam, dia masih dapat mencium bau peralatan menunggang kuda. Kail di dinding—tak diragukan lagi dulunya dipakai untuk menahan paku—sekarang dipakai untuk menggantung gunting tanaman, pemotong pagar tanaman, mesin pemotong rumput, dan sekop. Harry berhasil berdesakan melewati dua karung campuran tanah dan pupuk, lalu ke pintu sempit menuju kandang utama.

Kandangnya sudah tidak ada, tapi bau jerami kering masih tersisa di sana. Di sana ada peralatan berkebun juga —sapu dan pengumpul daun bersandar di dinding—tapi sebagian besar ruangan terpakai oleh mobil, yang tersembunyi di bawah kain terpal besar. Harry menyingkap terpal, menyebabkan debu dan kotoran terbang ke udara. Dia mendeteksi adanya mantra pencegahan pada kain itu. Mungkin untuk mencegah tikus dan hama lainnya mendekati mobil dan mengunyah kabel, pikir Harry.

Kondisi mobilnya sangat bagus. Renault Mégane keluaran tahun 2002, Harry ingat dari buku petunjuk mobil yang dia temukan di kardus. Mobil yang bagus, tapi tidak mencolok atau terlihat sangat mewah. Tak akan terlihat janggal bila diparkir di parkiran London Muggle, dan mungkin memang itulah tujuan Draco. Dia menyentuh kap mesin, merasakan dinginnya logam di bawah kulit, dipoles halus. Setelah beberapa saat, dia maju dan menarik gagang pintu pengemudi.

Terkunci.

" _Alohomora."_ Bila Draco melindungi mobilnya dengan sihir, mantranya tak akan mempan.

Tapi ternyata berhasil. Ketika Harry mencobanya lagi, kali ini pintunya terbuka.

Ini mobil yang sama dengan yang ada dalam memori Astoria, pikirnya. Bagian dalamnya berwarna abu pucat, berbanding terbalik dengan luarnya yang sewarna arang, dan sama bersihnya. Pada mulanya, Harry kira seseorang meng-Scourgify mobilnya, tapi lalu dia melihat uang koin Muggle dan beberapa struk di tengah kompartemen.

Dia diam sejenak, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu. Rasanya aneh, duduk di kursi pengemudi mobil milik Draco Malfoy. Dia mengerling spion-tengah, setengah berharap melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri duduk di kursi belakang.

 _Apa gunanya itu? Duduk dalam kotak, pergi kemanapun orang lain membawamu._

Harry menggelengkan kepala, seolah berusaha mengusir pemikirannya. Lalu dia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada struk-struk. Salah satunya tertanggal 09/09/2003 —tanggal menghilangnya Draco — dan menunjukkan bahwa dia membeli bensin seharga £20. Harry mengecek stempel waktu: 10:26am, kira-kira lima jam sebelum dia tiba di Diagon Alley.

Struk kedua tertanggal 05/09/2003, jam 11.29pm, dan menunjukkan bahwa Draco membeli bensin lagi seharga £20 di Truro, Cornwall. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari Devon Timur. Apa yang Draco lakukan di sana, begitu larut malam? Mata Harry berkelip pada spion-tengah lagi, seolah bakal menemukan jawaban tersembunyi di sana.

Dia mendekati glovebox lalu membukanya. Di dalamnya ada surat-surat kepemilikan: Draco membeli mobil ini dari dealer di Essex pada tanggal 31 Juli 2002. Harry tersenyum melihat tanggalnya lalu menaruh surat ke samping. Di dalamnya juga ada buku berukuran besar yang sulit Harry keluarkan dari dalam glovebox. _Atlas Jalan Britania Raya 2003,_ dia lihat. Dia mengesampingkannya lalu melongok ke dalam glovebox. Masih ada pena bulu bertinta otomatis, tapi tak ada benda lainnya.

Harry mengerutkan kening dan beralih ke buku atlas jalan, membukanya. Sebuah kartu plastik terjatuh dari dalamnya.

SIM milik Draco.

Harry mengamati fotonya. Bila dia melihat lebih dekat, dia bisa melihat senyum samar di wajah Draco. Dia tampak lebih muda dari seharusnya, pikir Harry. Atau mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Draco tersenyum sejak dia mulai mengerjakan kasus ini.

SIM-nya tidak mengandung informasi baru bagi Harry. Hanya ada nama Draco, tanggal lahir, alamat. Lisensinya diberikan tanggal 20 Juni 2002, dan berakhir tahun 2012.

Masih berlaku.

Harry menyelipkan kartu SIM itu ke dalam saku, meski dia tak tahu kenapa. Kartu itu tampaknya tak akan memberinya informasi baru tak peduli seberapa lama dia mengamatinya. Dia mengembalikan sisa barang-barang ke dalam glovebox, lalu bersandar ke kursi dan menerawang pada layar datar dan dinding kandang yang terbuat dari kayu.

Apakah mobilnya akan berfungsi bila ia coba?

Harry menurunkan pandangan pada kemudi. Ada dua bekas pudar di atasnya, pastilah Draco sering mengistirahatkan tangannya di sana. Harry mengangkat tangan dan menempatkannya di atas bekas yang sama.

"Apa kau perlu kuncinya?"

Harry melonjak dan mengumpat keras-keras, lalu merona ketika dia menyadari Narcissa tengah berdiri di dekat kursi pengemudi.

"Saya tak melihat Anda masuk," ujarnya, bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus minta maaf karena telah mengumpat. Akan tetapi, Narcissa tidak tampak tersinggung. Dia sedang menatap Harry lekat-lekat.

"Aneh," ujarnya, "melihat seseorang duduk di dalamnya. Apa kau bisa mengemudi?"

"Tidak," Harry mengakui. "Maksud saya, dengan adanya jaringan Floo, portkey, Apparating, dan semacamnya, rasanya tidak perlu untuk mendapatkan lisensi mengemudi."

Narcissa mengangguk. "Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa Draco repot-repot dengan kendaraan Muggle yang menggelikan ini." Dia mengulurkan plastik berbentuk persegi panjang dan Harry menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ini kuncinya," ujar Narcissa sedikit jengkel.

Harry menerimanya, membolak-baliknya di telapak tangan. "Ini… Ini bukan kunci mobil. Harusnya ada kunci perak kecil, mungkin dengan pegangan warna hitam di ujungnya dan tombol atau semacamnya."

"Aku jamin padamu, ini betul kuncinya," ujar Narcissa, suaranya sedikit dingin. "Aku tak pernah berasumsi bahwa kau tidak lebih mengenal dunia Muggle daripada aku."

"Kelihatannya tidak seperti kunci mobil," kata Harry membela diri. Mungkin ini teknologi baru? Harry harap dia mengikuti perkembangan dunia Muggle. "Maksud saya, bagaimana caranya membuka mobil memakai benda ini?"

"Draco hanya langsung membuka pintunya," ujar Narcissa. "Asalkan kuncinya ada di dalam saku atau di tangannya, pintunya akan terbuka."

Harry mencari-cari di sekitar kemudi, mencari starter. Ada tombol bertuliskan 'Start', lalu dia memencetnya ragu-ragu.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

"Mesinnya perlu diganti," kata Harry meyakinkan, senang bahwa setidaknya dia tahu sesuatu. Dia mencoba mantra Reparo tapi tidak berhasil. "Saya harus mencari mantra otomotif," katanya, sembari keluar dari dalam mobil dan menutup pintu.

Narcissa menutupi mobil dengan kain terpal lagi, dan Harry menyaksikan garis-garis halus itu menghilang di bawah lipatan kain berdebu.

 **xxx**

Ketika dia pulang ke apartemen malam itu, Ginny mengerutkan hidung setelah memeluknya.

"Baumu aneh. Seperti…jerami dan kulit binatang."

Harry tertawa. "Ceritanya panjang. Aku habis memasuki kandang kuda."

"Kasus terbarumu adalah kuda yang hilang, kalau begitu?" Ginny mengangguk melihat tumpukan kardus yang Harry turunkan di depan pintu. "Oh, aku bermaksud memberitahumu—kami akan bermain melawan Stratford Skylarks hari Sabtu nanti, akan ada pencari bakat Quidditch Internasional di sana!"

"Itu berita brilian, Ginny," kata Harry hangat. Ginny sudah lama memimpikan menjadi anggota Tim Nasional Inggris.

"Aku tahu, tapi seluruh anggota tim sangat gugup soal ini. Gwen memanggil kami untuk rapat spesial malam ini, dan kami akan latihan besok sepanjang hari. Maafkan aku, aku tahu kita seharusnya pergi ke tempat Ron dan Hermione untuk makan malam besok, tapi—"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku tahu betapa pentingnya ini bagimu."

"Terima kasih karena telah pengertian," kata Ginny, sambil menciumnya singkat lalu menyambar buku _Strategi Latihan Quidditch_ -nya yang sering dibaca. "Rapatnya akan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi."

Sepertinya tidak. Kapten Tim, Gwen, bisa menjadi sangat terlalu antusias dan membahas sampai detail terkecil; dia mengingatkan Harry pada Oliver Wood.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," kata Harry, dan Ginny mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar pintu, ber-Dissaparate beberapa saat kemudian.

Harry duduk di bangku, tapi apartemen terasa terlalu hening.

Jadilah dia pergi ke balkon, melihat kereta datang dan pergi, dan mendengarkan kebisingan kota. Bila dia membuka kacamata dan sedikit memiringkan kepala, dia bisa membayangkan bahwa Sungai Thames adalah danau Hogwarts, berkilau di bawah cahaya senja, dan di seberangnya dia hampir bisa melihat hijaunya lapangan Quidditch, bau rumput yang baru dipotong…dan bila dia menoleh ke balik bahu, dia akan melihat menara-menara Hogwarts yang menjulang ke langit biru…

Dia menoleh ke belakang.

Dinding apartemen putih menyapa pandangannya.

 _Kalau begitu jangan lihat ke belakang._

Dia merogoh ke dalam saku dan mengeluarkan kartu SIM, memiringkannya di bawah cahaya redup dari dalam apartemen. Tapi wajah Draco selalu sama, terkunci dalam momen empat tahun lalu.

Di jalan raya di bawah sana, seseorang bersiul _Blow the Wind Southerly_ lagi.

 **xxx**

Hari berikutnya, Harry menerima burung hantu dari Astoria yang memintanya untuk berkunjung di siang hari. Dia tiba sekitar pukul dua siang, sembari bertanya-tanya apakah Astoria akan memberinya lebih banyak memori.

Jawabannya iya.

Akan tetapi, Astoria mengajaknya ke dapur terlebih dahulu dan minum teh. Kali ini, suaminya sedang ada di rumah. Dia duduk di kursi meja makan, Sophie duduk di pangkuannya sambil berusaha membangun rumah dari balok-balok.

"Matt," kata Astoria, "ini Harry Potter. Dia tengah berusaha menemukan Draco."

Matthew mendongak, masih menertawakan sesuatu yang Sophie lakukan. Dia lelaki berbahu lebar, dengan rambut kastanye tebal dan mata coklat berkerut oleh tawa. Seseorang yang mudah tersenyum, pikir Harry, dan sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Astoria.

Dia menunggu Matthew untuk melongo padanya, atau setidaknya menatap bekas luka di dahinya. Tapi wajah Matthew tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengenali Harry.

"Halo," katanya riang, sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Harry menjabat tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Apa kau menemukan banyak petunjuk untuk menemukan mantan suami Astoria yang misterius itu?"

"Dia tidak misterius," kata Astoria jengkel.

"Kau bilang dia tinggal di Manor. Aku membayangkan kalian berdua bermalasan sepanjang hari, makan buah anggur dari piring emas, dan menertawakan kami para petani."

Astoria tertawa dan mendorongnya main-main. "Kau pikir kau lucu, ya?"

"Sedikit. Hey, Harry, apa kau penyihir?"

Harry menatapnya, tidak yakin apa dia bercanda. "Ya?" jawabnya.

"Berhenti menanyai Harry. Dia kemari untuk membicarakan kasus," kata Astoria, dan Matthew menggedikkan bahu.

"Baiklah. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya bagi seseorang untuk tidur siang." Lalu dia berdiri, dengan mudah mengangkat Sophie yang terkikik ke sebelah bahu, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Harry menunggu sebentar, mendengarkan kekehan Sophie menjauh, lalu menoleh untuk menatap Astoria.

"Kau menikah dengan Muggle?"

"Kau terkejut?" Astoria menyalakan ketel.

"Yah, sejujurnya—iya. Kau bilang kau darah murni, dan…maksudku, bukannya aku keberatan atau apa, _tentu saja_ tidak, tapi—"

Astoria kasihan padanya. "Aku mengerti. Kita semua memiliki asumsi masing-masing, bukan?"

Dia mengamati Astoria menuangkan teh. "Aku sudah melihat memori-memorinya."

"Lalu?" Astoria berjalan mendekat, menaruh mug di depan Harry.

"Aku tak tahu." Harry mengunyah bibir, berpikir. "Mobil Draco…apa dia sering mengemudi?"

"Kapan saja dia suka, iya. Kadang-kadang dia hanya masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mengemudi dan terus mengemudi."

"Dia pergi ke Truro seminggu sebelum dia menghilang."

"Ya." Astoria menyesap teh. "Dia bilang dia ingin melihat di mana tanah Britain berakhir."

"Atau dimulai."

Astoria mendongak padanya, keterkejutan terpeta di wajah. "Atau dimulai," ujarnya perlahan. "Dia juga mengatakan itu. Atau dimulai."

"Draco menyukai lingkaran."

Astoria mengamati Harry untuk waktu yang lama. "Aku bertemu Matthew tahun 2002," ujarnya. "Aku sedang berada di toko buku di Exeter, dan kami meraih buku yang sama pada saat yang sama." Dia berpaling, senyuman kecil terpasang di wajah. "Kami minum kopi bersama-sama dan di akhir minggu, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta."

"Tapi…kau menikah dengan Draco tahun 2002." Harry sedikit bingung oleh perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba.

Astoria mengangguk. "Orangtuaku…yah, mereka memang bukan pendukung Voldemort, tapi mereka masih bergaya lama. Bila aku menikah dengan Muggle, aku bakal menghancurkan hati ayahku. Ibuku mungkin bisa lebih pengertian, tapi ayahku…"

Harry menyesap teh lagi, ingin menyela dan bertanya, tapi sadar bahwa dia harus membiarkan Astoria menceritakan kisahnya.

"Orangtuaku mati-matian mencari pernikahan yang bagus untukku. Mereka mempertemukan aku dengan keluarga Malfoy. Draco sangat sopan, tapi aku melihat sesuatu dalam dirinya yang juga bagian dari diriku. Kami sama-sama memainkan peran yang ditugaskan pada kami, memakai topeng yang diberikan orang lain. Setelah kami berteman dan lalu bersahabat, aku memberi tahu Draco bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa benar-benar mencintainya dan aku bermaksud menikah hanya untuk menyenangkan orangtuaku." Astoria berhenti sejenak untuk menyesap teh. Ketika dia menaruh mugnya kembali, dia mulai menelusuri corak di meja. Menggambar lingkaran, Harry menyadari, dan bertanya-tanya apakah Astoria menyadari itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Harry. Astoria melirik padanya.

"Lalu Draco mengatakan hal yang serupa."

Harry menunggu, tapi Astoria tidak menjelaskan dan lagipula Harry mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku berasumsi bahwa ini hanya antara kita," ujar Astoria setelah beberapa saat.

Harry mengangguk lalu mengubah topik. "Kotak-kotak kardus yang berada di manor…apa benar itu semua barang milik Draco?"

"Ya."

"Hanya itu saja dan juga mobilnya?"

Astoria menegak, tampak penuh perhatian. "Kau sudah lihat mobilnya? Oh, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihat benda itu. Aku hampir merindukannya. _Hampir."_

Harry ragu-ragu. "Membuatku ingin belajar mengemudi."

Astoria tersenyum. "Aku punya memori lain untukmu. Aku tak yakin memori mana yang harus kupilih, tapi kurasa ini memori yang tepat." Dia mencari-cari ke dalam kantung sebentar, lalu mengulurkan sebuah botol padanya. "Jagalah dengan baik."

"Pasti."

Harry pamit, benaknya bergejolak bagai gelombang angin.

 **xxx**

Dia ingin langsung melihat memorinya, tapi dia harus mengunjungi Ron dan Hermione untuk makan malam. Dia langsung pulang ke apartemen dan menyisir rambut sebelum mengambil Floo langsung ke tempat Ron dan Hermione.

Dia tiba tepat di tengah percekcokan. Dia berjalan ke dapur, dimana tercium wangi makanan enak dan terdengar suara-suara marah.

"Aku sudah bertanya langsung dan dia bilang tidak—"

"Oh, begitukah caramu menangani masalah ini? Hanya menghampirinya dan bilang—aku membayangkan mulutmu penuh dengan sandwich—'ada masalah dengan Ginny, kalau begitu'?"

"Mulutku tidak penuh sandwich," ujar Ron membela diri ketika Harry masuk ke dapur. Ron menatapnya; lalu pada Hermione, kembali ke Harry, lalu cepat-cepat berpaling.

"Oh," kata Hermione. "Halo, Harry."

"Kau pikir aku dan Ginny sedang ada masalah?" tanya Harry perlahan. Hermione terbatuk.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Hermione tampak ragu-ragu. "Karena memang tidak, kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Ron bilang akhir-akhir ini kau sering tinggal di kantor sampai larut."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" sanggah Ron cepat-cepat. "Aku bilang…dia…tinggal sampai _hebat_ akhir-akhir ini, dan kau hanya salah dengar."

"Tinggal sampai hebat?" Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Ya, itu bukan sanggahan yang bagus, Ron," gumam Harry.

"Lagipula, itu memang betul, kan?" ujar Ron tak tahu malu. "Ginny betul-betul sibuk, fokus pada Quidditch akhir-akhir ini…"

"Karena _itu_ memang pekerjaan dia," kata Harry. "Dan aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan _ku._ Hanya itu."

"Lihat? Tak ada masalah," kata Ron ceria, tapi Hermione melotot padanya.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione, kembali menatap Harry, "tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan terakhir untukmu, Harry. Kapan terakhir kali kau bicara dengan Ginny—"

Harry tertawa. "Kami tidak _sesibuk itu._ Kami masih saling bicara. Kemarin malam, Ginny bilang padaku bahwa dia mau pergi rapat."

"Aku belum menyelesaikan pertanyaanku," ujar Hermione, matanya menyipit. "Kapan terakhir kali kau bicara dengan Ginny…tentang hal di luar pekerjaan?"

Harry menganga padanya. "Aku—apa? Yah, sering, tentu saja. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Maksudku—baru tadi pagi, dia…dia memintaku untuk membawakan susu sekalian pulang… well, bukan _bicara_ sih, dia meninggalkan pesan di kulkas karena dia pulang kerja larut tadi malam dan sangat kelelahan dan…dan kemarin! Kemarin—atau mungkin kemarinnya lagi—dia bertanya apa aku bisa memperjanjang langganan majalah Quidditch Mingguan untuknya…"

Hermione menatapnya, matanya masih menyipit dan ekspresinya tidak berubah. Ron menggeleng-geleng dan memberikan ekspresi kasihan pada Harry.

"Well, sudah jelas," kata Ron berat, sembari menjatuhkan diri ke kursi makan terdekat. "Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Ginny, dan Hermione benar lagi."

"Bisakah kau berhenti berkata bahwa aku ada masalah? Aku tidak punya masalah! Segalanya baik-baik saja! Mungkin kami memang tidak bicara sesering yang seharusnya—"

"Atau sama sekali," ujar Ron membantu, dan Harry melotot padanya.

"Kau di pihak siapa sih?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Tak ada pihak. Terima saja kekalahanmu dengan hormat." Dia meneguk butterbeer.

"Aku _tidak—_ Ginny dan aku _baik –baik saja,_ dan—minggu ini, aku akan mengajaknya ke tempat bagus, makan malam di restoran bagus, dan kami akan berbincang mengenai _segala hal."_

"Oke," kata Ron, nada suaranya mengimplikasikan seolah Harry meracau soal Wrackspurt dan Gnargles. "Silakan kau lakukan itu."

"Ya," kata Hermione, "kau lakukan itu. Dan nanti ceritakan pada kami _segalanya."_

"Pasti!"

"Baiklah," ujar Hermione singkat. "Bagus." Dia melangkah ke dapur dan mulai mengaduk wadah di atas kompor. Ron mengambilkan butterbeer untuk Harry dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kau kan bisa bersikap lebih suportif," gumam Harry, sembari duduk di samping Ron dan membuka tutup butterbeer. "Aku kan teman terlamamu."

"Yeah, well," ujar Ron, sambil mengerling Hermione dan menurunkan suaranya, "persahabatan bisa memberikan banyak hal, tapi itu tak bisa memberimu _jatah."_

Harry tersedak butterbeer.

 **xxx**

Setelah dia pamit pada Ron dan Hermione lalu kembali ke apartemen, barulah dia mengingat apa yang mereka katakan.

Dia menelusurkan sebelah tangannya pada konter dapur. Rapi dan bersih, seperti biasa. Ada mangkuk buah di ujung konter, meski tidak berisi buah-buahan. Hanya beberapa struk dan sedikit knuts dan sickle.

Dia menatap ke seberang ruangan, pada meja makan. Ada pena bulu dan botol tinta di sudut, ujung mejanya mulai berdebu sejak terakhir kali di-Scourgify. Dinding putih berkilau, tak tersentuh oleh lukisan ataupun foto.

Bila Harry menghilang, siapa yang akan mengumpulkan barang-barang miliknya, dan apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Dia tak punya apapun di apartemen ini. Kebanyakan barang miliknya disimpan di kotak besi Gringotts. _Hanya untuk sementara,_ dia pernah berkata, tapi sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak dia melamar Ginny. Dan entah bagaimana dia tak pernah sempat untuk berbenah.

Atau mungkin diam-diam dia berharap bahwa apartemen ini hanya untuk sementara. Suatu tempat untuk beristirahat di perjalanan, tapi bukan tujuan akhir.

Cahaya hangat memancar dari sudut, dimana kamar tidur berada. Ginny ada di sana, tengah membaca majalah _Quidditch Mingguan._

Dia melangkah ke sudut dan tersenyum padanya. Ginny sedang duduk di kasur, membaca majalah Quidditch dengan tekun, dan melonjak kaget ketika Harry berdeham.

"Oh! Aku tidak melihatmu masuk. Bersenang-senang dengan Hermione dan Ron?

"Akan lebih menyenangkan bila kau ada di sana."

"Aku tahu," ujar Ginny menyesal. "Aku baru pulang latihan dua puluh menit lalu. Gwens rasa aku dan Pearson adalah pemain terbaik, dan mungkin para pencari bakat bakal memperhatikan kami. Dia membuatku latihan menukik lusinan kali."

 _Kapan terakhir kali kau bicara tentang hal di luar pekerjaan?_

"Kedengarannya bikin stress," kata Harry, sambil membuka jubah dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu. "Kau tahu, kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang menenangkan minggu depan. Hanya kita berdua, bersama-sama."

Ginny menaikkan alis, tersenyum. "Acara spesial?"

"Aku tak menyadari bahwa aku butuh alasan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Ginny tertawa. "Yah, aku tak bisa. Hari Sabtu kami akan menonton pertandingan Holyhead untuk menyelidik, jadi aku tak bisa pulang malam Jum'at juga. Hari Minggu aku ada rapat."

"Bagaimana dengan Kamis?"

"Aku akan tanya Gwen."

"Well, beritahu aku dan aku akan memesan tempat."

"Kedengarannya bagus."

 _Lihat kan? Mereka salah,_ Harry memberitahu dirinya sendiri.

Segalanya baik-baik saja.

 **xxx**

Minggu pagi mendapati Harry di kantor lagi, tengah melihat memori terbaru Astoria.

Sensasi berputar yang familiar mengenainya dan dia langsung tahu dia sedang berada dalam mobil lagi. Mobil Draco. Renault Megane. Rasanya aneh setelah dia pernah berada di dalam mobil ini secara fisik. Bagai dua versi dirinya saling bersimpangan. Rangkap dua yang aneh.

Astoria berada di kursi penumpang depan, tampak mengantuk. Saat itu malam hari, dan mereka berkendara di sisi sungai, Harry menyadari. Dia menekan wajah ke kaca, melihat kilau redup lampu perumahan terefleksi di sungai, dan untuk sesaat rasanya seolah mereka berkendara menembus langit malam, menuju bintang dan terus.

Dia menoleh dari jendela, bergerak lebih dekat ke tengah kursi belakang, lalu menatap spion tengah. Draco sedang melihat ke depan, mulutnya kecil dan serius, mata kelabunya tampak mengamati jalan di depan.

"Kita bisa langsung saja ber-Dissaparate untuk mengunjungi ibumu, kau tahu," ujar Astoria ngantuk. "Perjalanan ini dua jam lamanya, demi Merlin."

"Aku pernah mengemudi sampai ke Glasgow." Mata Draco tak pernah meninggalkan jalan raya.

"Aku ingat itu." Astoria bergeser, mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke kaca dan menutup mata. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau pergi ke sana."

"Karena aku belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Karena aku ingin."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Draco."

Mobilnya belok di tikungan jalan. Harry melihat cara Draco mencengkeram kemudi, merenggangkan otot pergelangannya. Terdapat kepercayaan diri yang mempesona pada tangan Draco, dari cara dia mengendalikan kemudi dengan mudahnya, dari cara dia mengemudi tanpa harus berpikir.

Mata Draco berkelip ke spion tengah, menemui tatapan Harry.

"Tidak, aku memang tidak tahu," ujarnya, dan untuk sesaat Harry lupa pada siapa Draco menjawab.

Draco mengemudi dan terus mengemudi. Sungai, langit, dan jalan raya meleleh menjadi padang bintang ketika memorinya perlahan buyar.

Harry muncul ke permukaan pensieve, menghirup dalam-dalam bagai kehabisan udara.

 **xxx**

Dia mengunjungi Astoria esok harinya. Astoria tertawa ketika membukakan pintu.

"Kau sudah jadi tamu reguler. Kurasa kau mau secangkir teh kalau begitu?"

"Terima kasih," kata Harry, sembari mengikuti Astoria ke dapur.

"Kau suka memorinya?" tanya Astoria, sambil mengukur sesendok gula untuk mug Harry. "Itu salah satu memori kesukaanku."

Harry ragu-ragu, meyibukkan diri untuk membersihkan meja dan duduk sebelum berbicara. "Apa menurutmu… Menurutmu apakah Draco memilih untuk pergi?"

Astoria berhenti. "Menurutmu Draco tidak bahagia dengan hidupnya?"

"Kau lebih mengenalnya daripada aku, tapi…kurasa dia tengah mencari sesuatu. Entah itu memori, ketenangan pikiran, atau kehidupan baru, aku tak tahu."

Astoria menuangkan teh. "Aku sering mengatakan itu padanya, secara tidak langsung. Aku bercanda bahwa dia mengemudi kemana-mana berusaha mencari tempat yang tak pernah ada."

Harry menatap tanpa melihat pada uap yang melingkar lembut dari mug teh. "Matthew seorang Muggle."

"Yah—betul—"

"Bisakah dia mengajariku caranya mengemudi?"

Astoria mulai tertawa.

 **xxx**

Pelajaran mengemudi Harry yang pertama dimulai hari Rabu, pukul 4 sore. Dia tiba di rumah Astoria tepat waktu; Matthew pulang kerja telat dan menembus pintu depan dengan tangan penuh cetakan biru.

"Di mana Tuan Putri-ku?" teriaknya, dan Sophie memekik riang, lari ke koridor sangat cepat hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Matt seorang arsitek," kata Astoria, menyadari Harry tengah menatap cetakan biru.

"Itu menarik."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," kata Matthew, sambil menaruh cetakan biru dan memeluk erat anak perempuannya. "Jadi, siap untuk pelajaran pertamamu?" tanyanya dari atas kepala Sophie. "Kau belum punya mobil sendiri, kan? Kau akan belajar pakai mobil punyaku, kalau begitu. Bukan mobil yang jelek untuk pemula."

Mereka berjalan ke luar, menuju mobil sedan putih. Harry berusaha mendiskusikan pembayaran keuangan karena dia merasa Matthew harus diberi imbalan atas semua momen frustasi dan kesulitan. Matthew cepat-cepat menolak dan menuntut Harry untuk membayarnya dengan kisah-kisah tentang dunia sihir.

"Dia payah sekali," kata Matthew, merujuk pada Astoria. "Memberitahuku soal dunia yang luar biasa ini, lalu mengeluh tiap kali aku mencoba bertanya! 'Oh, Matt, itu kan cuma kastil di Scotland, kenapa kau begitu tertarik' atau 'itu namanya Floo dan aku sedang malas menjelaskan'."

Harry tertawa. "Aku mengerti. Aku sendiri tak tahu soal dunia sihir, sampai aku berumur sebelas tahun. Semua orang selalu tergesa-gesa dan bersikap seolah aku seharusnya sudah mengetahui semua itu."

"Berhenti berbincang dan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil," ujar Astoria tak sabar. "Aku ingin lihat seberapa payah Harry."

"Jangan ganggu dia," kata Matthew ramah. "Kau hanya pernah belajar mengemudi sekali, dan kau langsung menabrak kolam monumental lalu meneriakiku selama dua puluh menit penuh setelahnya."

Astoria merengut padanya dan Harry berusaha menyembunyikan senyum dengan tidak sukses.

Akan tetapi, senyumnya dengan segera digantikan oleh kegugupan. Matthew menjelaskan pengamanan selama lima belas menit sebelum Harry mulai menyalakan mobil.

"Baiklah, jadi, kau cek spionmu, atur kursimu, pakai sabuk pengaman, taruh kakimu pada rem…lalu, hidupkan mesin."

Mobilnya mulai bergetar hidup. Harry merasa ngeri dan bertanya-tanya berapa harga mobil ini dan seberapa marah Matthew bila Harry, juga, menceburkannya ke kolam.

"Kaki masih pada rem? Bagus. Lepaskan rem tangan."

"Baik."

"Bagus. Bagus. Sekarang, injakkan kakimu pada akselerator sedikit—"

Mobil tersentak maju dengan keras dan Harry, ketakutan, langsung menginjak rem dan mobil pun berhenti dengan sama kerasnya. Matthew mulai tertawa.

"Kau sedikit kagetan, ya? Lihat wajahmu! Tenanglah, tak ada yang rusak. Coba lagi. Ayo, kaki pada rem."

Di penghujung pelajaran, Harry berhasil mengemudi sampai ujung jalan tanpa mematahkan lehernya maupun leher Matthew. Matthew mengumumkan bahwa dia berhak mendapat butterbeer.

Tentu saja, sembari mendiskusikan cara kerja portkey.

 **xxx**

Malam itu Harry pulang ke rumah pukul 9 malam. Ginny berada di kasur, tengah membaca buku.

"Kau pulang telat," ujarnya, sembari membuka halaman dengan santai.

"Terjebak membicarakan kasus dengan seseorang." Dia akan menceritakannya pada Ginny besok, pikirnya. Kencan mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah memesan tempat di Citrus Moon."

Ginny merengut. "Apa—oh, besok malam! Aku hampir lupa. Citrus Moon? Restoran yang baru itu?"

"Restoran Muggle."

"Oh. Yah, setidaknya itu sesuatu yang baru. Aku menantikannya."

Harry menghilang ke kamar mandi, berencana untuk mandi yang lama dan santai.

Belajar mengemudi benar-benar bikin stress, pikirnya.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

Ginny berdandan untuk kencan mereka dan Harry pikir dia tampak cantik, meski dia lembur latihan dan telat datang setengah jam. Harry memesan rum oak yang sudah berumur; Ginny memilih segelas wine _riesling_.

"Kau tampak luar biasa," kata Harry dan Ginny tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Aku lembur latihan. Pencari bakat pulang setelah pertandingan hari Sabtu tanpa kata, yang mana sedikit mengecewakan. Tapi mungkin di pertandingan berikutnya. Pearson pernah dibina sebelumnya— oh, terima kasih," ujar Ginny ketika pelayan menempatkan wine di atas meja. Harry menerima gelasnya dengan anggukan dan meneguknya senang. "Omong-omong, kondisi angin pada pertandingan hari Sabtu tidak bagus, dan…"

Harry mendengarkan Ginny bicara. Dia selalu menyukai semangat Ginny, pikirnya. Itu adalah salah satu hal pertama yang dia sukai tentang Ginny. Ketika mereka berada di tengah peperangan dan Ginny begitu penuh energi berkobar, matanya cerah dan tangannya yang mengangkat tongkat sihir stabil. Ginny tak pernah terlihat secantik saat berada dalam pertempuran, pikir Harry, dengan wajah ternoda tanah dan jubah sobek-sobek, ketika kekuatan dan semangatnya bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya.

Harry bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan pernah melihat gairah sebesar itu lagi.

"Mari kita jangan bicarakan pekerjaan malam ini," ujar Harry tiba-tiba, menyela penjelasan Ginny tentang pertandingan hari Sabtu. "Kita bicara hal lain."

"Oh." Ginny berhenti dan melihat-lihat sekeliling restoran, seolah mencari topik pembicaraan. "Menarik, bukan? Restoran Muggle ini. Aku baru mau mengetuk tongkat sihirku pada menu untuk memesan. Hampir lupa."

"Pemandangannya bagus."

"Iya, kan? Kuharap kita mampu membeli apartemen di pusat London."

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau selalu menginginkan—"

"Oh, itu bukan kritik!" ujar Ginny cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya bilang saja. Kurasa bahkan Menteri Sihir pun tak akan mampu membeli apartemen _itu._ Tapi, bila aku berhasil masuk Tim Nasional Inggris, siapa yang tahu? Pada tur pertandingan berikutnya, bisa saja— oh, aku bicara soal pekerjaan lagi." Ginny tertawa.

Tapi tawa Ginny dengan segera menyusut ke dalam keheningan, dan Harry—tengah memikirkan beberapa hal untuk dikatakan tapi urung mengatakannya karena semuanya berhubungan dengan pekerjaan—putus asa menyambar topik alternatif pertama yang muncul ke dalam kepalanya.

"Kau ingat pertempuran?"

Ginny menegang. "Sedikit sulit untuk dilupakan, Harry."

"Meski begitu, kau brilian saat itu."

"Aku ingat pemakaman Fred," ujar Ginny menerawang, jelas tidak mendengar Harry. "Mum bilang George masih belum bisa menghasilkan Patronus, dan sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa lagi."

Harry menatap gelas rum, lalu meneguknya lama. Pelayan muncul di samping meja dan Harry hampir lega melihatnya.

"Aku pesan _Cornish lamb,_ dan segelas _Appleton Estate_ lagi," ujarnya buru-buru. Ginny memesan _monkfish_ panggang dan juga mengisi ulang minumannya. Si pelayan menghilang lagi, membawa menu bersamanya.

"Kami akan segera menyelesaikan sektor pra-eliminasi," ujar Ginny, memecah keheningan.

Harry tidak mengingatkan bahwa itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Dia mendengarkan Ginny berbicara soal musim pertandingan yang akan datang, perkiraan hasil musim ini, dan sedikit kritik pada penampilan tim kesukaannya, Kenmare Kestrel.

"Aku tahu ini bisa dianggap tidak setia—aku harusnya mendukung Tim Inggris, sungguh—tapi teknik yang digunakan Seeker-nya brilian dan sangat berani. Chaser-nya juga sedang menyusun formasi baru, dan aku tak keberatan ikut latihan. Aku akan usul pada Gwen."

Harry sedikit mundur ketika pelayan menaruh gelas rum di depannya, menunggu hingga dia pergi lagi sebelum mengangkat gelas dan menyesap isinya lama. Setidaknya mereka punya penangguh waktu ketika makanan datang, dan bisa menyibukkan diri masing-masing untuk makan. Ginny memesan segelas wine lagi dan Harry mencoba wiski berumur dua belas tahun.

Si pelayan mungkin berpikir dia pecandu alkohol, pikir Harry, dan di akhir makan malam kepalanya terasa pusing menyenangkan dan hanya setengah mendengarkan strategi Quidditch Ginny. Terlalu banyak minum alkohol membuatnya tak bisa ber-Apparate, hingga Harry memilih taksi untuk membawa dia dan Ginny pulang. Ginny tampak menikmati perjalanan, dan tampak geli ketika Harry harus lari-lari ke apartemen dan mati-matian mencari uang Muggle untuk membayar supir.

"Tadi menyenangkan," kata Ginny, ketika mereka tengah siap-siap untuk tidur. "Apa kau menikmatinya?"

 _Kau dengar aku, Draco? Aku bertanya apa kau bahagia._

"Yeah," jawab Harry, sambil menatap dinding putih di seberang. Tak ada apapun di sana. Hanya putih. Kanvas kosong.

"Bagus," ujar Ginny, sembari menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu.

Malam itu tidur Harry tidak nyenyak.

 **xxx**

Bisa jadi ini akibat belajar mengemudi, tapi seminggu kemudian Harry mendapati dirinya memimpikan mobil. Mobil Draco. Memori, pikirnya. Dia memimpikan memori lagi. Dia tengah duduk di belakang, dengan Astoria di kursi penumpang depan dan Draco tengah mengemudi. Mereka berkendara di samping sungai, malam hari, dan Harry ingin menurunkan jendela untuk menghirup langit, bintang-bintang, air, dan lahan tercoreng jalan beraspal bergulir tanpa akhir bagai pita.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Draco," Astoria tengah berkata.

Mata Draco berkelip pada spion-tengah, menemui tatapan Harry.

"Tidak, aku memang tidak tahu," katanya.

Jeda hening dan Harry menyadari Astoria telah tertidur. Memori seharusnya berakhir. Harry mengalihkan pandangan dari Astoria, lalu mendongak dan membeku. Mata Draco, terefleksi pada spion tengah, terkunci pada matanya.

Draco berbicara.

"Kita bisa pergi ke mana saja."

 _Dia bukan berbicara padamu, dia bicara pada Astoria. Dia tidak sedang menatapmu, dia menatap menembus dirimu…_

"Ke mana saja?" ulang Harry, hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa Draco tak dapat mendengar dirinya.

Draco tersenyum sedikit, pandangan kembali ke jalan raya di depan. "Ke mana saja."

Jantung Harry berdetak kencang. "Ayo kita pergi ke tempat kau berada."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu di mana kau berada," kata Harry, mulutnya kering. "Aku sedang berusaha menemukanmu."

"Aneh," ujar Draco, "karena aku tengah mencarimu."

Entah bagaimana, ini penting. Bagai suara memudar, bagai pintu tertutup, bagai lampu kereta memudar di kejauhan.

"Seperti lingkaran," gumam Harry. Draco memandangnya lagi.

"Sekarang kau mulai mengerti, Potter," ujarnya.

Ketika Harry bangun, ada plastik persegi panjang di tangannya.

Kartu SIM Draco.

 **xxx**

Harry mendapat lisensi sementaranya pada tanggal 31 Oktober. Dia pergi ke rumah Astoria dengan Floo—sudah terhubung secara resmi ke jaringan Floo milik Astoria—lalu menunjukkan kartunya pada Matthew.

"Fotonya jelek sekali," Harry mengamati, dan Matthew tertawa.

"Sudah jadi adat. Foto semua orang pada lisensi pertama mereka memang selalu tampak jelek. Setidaknya sekarang kau bisa mengemudi secara legal," tambahnya. Harry sudah lulus dari jalan kecil ke jalan raya, meski jalan pedesaan di dekat rumah Astoria terbilang sepi lalu lintas.

"Aku bisa mencoba ke jalan raya utama," kata Harry semangat.

"Jangan buru-buru, sobat. Kau masih belum bisa fokus menggunakan indikator tanpa mengangkat kakimu dari akselerator."

"Mengerjakan dua hal sekaligus itu sulit ketika kau melaju enam puluh mil per jam," balas Harry.

"Yeah, dan akan lebih parah lagi ketika kau terlibat kecelakaan karena kau menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk mencari indikator."

Kendati demikian, ketika mereka memulai pelajaran mengemudi, Matthew membiarkan Harry mencoba jalan raya. Dan ketika Harry berhasil melalui jalan lurus panjang tanpa bantuan, Matthew bertanya tentang Draco.

"Sudah menemukan petunjuk?"

"Tak ada. Segalanya tampak berputar-putar."

"Yah, semoga beruntung. Maksudku, sudah tiga tahun lamanya, dan—awas, kau meluncur terlalu ke kiri—hadapi saja, tak ada banyak kesempatan untuk menemukan petunjuk baru."

"Yah, kuharap aku bisa menemukan sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong soal menemukan sesuatu—apa kau kenal mekanik handal?"

"Aku kenal beberapa orang mekanik di Exeter. Akan kucari kontak mereka di rumah nanti. Sekarang, belok kiri di sini. Kurasa kau sudah siap ke jalan raya besar."

"Kuharap kau bercanda."

Matthew nyengir.

 **xxx**

Harry tiba di rumah jam sebelas malam, tersenyum-senyum dan berpikir bagaimana dia akan menceritakannya pada Ginny. Dia bisa mengemudi secara legal. Dia dapat lisensi mobil—masih sementara tentu saja, tapi di akhir tahun mungkin dia bisa dapat lisensi penuh. Entah bagaimana, hal ini terasa penting. Sebuah batu peringatan. Ginny bahkan tidak menyadari dia belajar menyetir, dan…

Dia melangkah ke kamar dan senyumnya memudar. Ginny tak ada di sana, meski ada catatan di atas bantal. Dia memungutnya.

 _Maaf, aku lupa bilang tadi pagi—aku menghadiri lokakarya strategi selama dua hari di Leeds. Akan pulang hari Kamis._ Love you _, sampai jumpa._

Harry menatap catatan itu sedetik, lalu mengesampingkannya. Dia berdiri beberapa lama, berpikir, lalu menoleh pada dua kotak kardus di samping meja nakas dan menghapus mantra dis-ilusi.

Kalau begitu, lebih baik dia juga kerja.

 **xxx**

Dua jam kemudian, Harry sedang duduk di tengah kasur, benda-benda berserakan di sekelilingnya bagai daun musim gugur. Lencana prefek berkilau cerah oleh cahaya lampu; origami bunga mawar terbaring di atas bantal.

Harry mendapati dirinya membaca buku-buku pelajaran Hogwarts dengan teliti, sudah lupa akan tugasnya dan terserap oleh rincian-rincian kecil.

Draco menulis di dalam buku-buku itu. Catatan-catatan kecil tergores pada margin, mulai dari _Buku Mantra Standar, Kelas Satu_ hingga _Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut._ Rasanya aneh. Harry selalu berasumsi bahwa Draco arogan menjengkelkan dan sangat berpuas diri soal pekerjaan sekolahnya. Akan tetapi, pada buku teks kelas satu menunjukkan berhalaman-halaman catatan yang ditulis susah payah oleh tangan kekanakan bocah sebelas tahun. Draco menulis setiap langkah dan, bagi Harry, dia tampak takut salah merapal mantra atau menggunakan teknik yang salah.

Rasanya aneh melihat tulisan tangan Draco mengalami perubahan selama bertahun-tahun. Tulisan bulat hati-hati mulai menjadi miring dan, di tahun keenam, tulisan itu berubah menjadi goresan yang kuat dan apik.

Ada tulisan-tulisan kecil menghiasi halaman. Draco menulis _Janggut Merlin, ini membosankan,_ di buku teks Herbologi, secara tiba-tiba memotong catatan panjang lebar mengenai Tulip Bergigi-Tujuh.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah pengakuan jujur pada buku _Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut:_ pada halaman mengenai kegunaan kaki kumbang, Draco menulis _Aku bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi pada mata pelajaran ini._

Aneh sekali Draco menulis pemikiran semacam itu di buku teks. Tapi, Harry menyadari, pada siapa lagi dia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya? Pada penghujung waktu mereka di Hogwarts, jelas sekali Draco bahkan tidak mempercayai kawan-kawan terdekatnya. Dan sudah pasti dia tak bisa bercerita pada kedua orangtuanya, yang sama-sama kesulitan seperti dirinya.

Pasti rasanya kesepian. Harry sangat mengenal rasa kesepian itu.

Harry membuka _Buku Mantra Standar , Kelas Enam._ Di beberapa halaman, ada gambar simpul Celtic, tapi Harry rasa itu tak menunjukkan apapun. Tampaknya Draco hanya senang berlatih menggambar corak di sela-sela pelajaran yang membosankan. Ada beberapa catatan kecil, tertulis rapi pada margin. _Mantra tak akan mempan bila dirapalkan pada diri sendiri,_ Draco menulis di suatu halaman. Harry merengut dan membaca judul mantra. Mantra Tranquillo, rupa-rupanya itu mantra untuk menentramkan orang dan mengurangi rasa takut atau cemas.

Dia menutup buku dan menatap sampulnya untuk waktu yang lama. Tak ada buku kelas tujuh. Draco tak kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menamatkan pendidikannya, kalau begitu.

Harry condong di atas kasur dan menarik buku catatan Draco ke arahnya. Berisi kalender 2003 dan diari, dipenuhi tulisan rapi dan tanggal rutin. Penarikan mingguan dari Gringotts, juga pengingat untuk memperbaharui registrasi mobil. Catatan terakhir ditulis pada hari Draco menghilang. _Kunjungi pengacara keluarga, 4:30pm._ Tak diragukan lagi itulah urusan yang dituju Draco setelah membeli burung hantu. Kendati demikian, mungkin ada baiknya menanyakan tujuan kunjungan Draco pada si pengacara, bila si pengacara masih ingat.

Harry membuka-buka sisa halaman buku, tapi halaman setelah tanggal 9 September semuanya kosong lalu—

Namanya.

Dia menatap halaman. 21 November. Tanggal yang rupa-rupanya dipilih secara acak.

 _Potter,_

 _Aku percaya saat ini kau memiliki properti yang merupakan milikku—_

Kalimat itu dicoret buru-buru. Harry menyadari ini sebagai konsep surat, karena di bawahnya Draco melakukan pendekatan kedua.

 _Dear Potter,_

 _Aku percaya saat ini kau memiliki tongkat sihir hawtorn, inti rambut unicorn—_

Dicoret lagi. Begitu pula percobaan ketiga dan keempat. Percobaan kelima mendemontrasikan kejengkelan dan dimulai dengan coretan malas.

 _Potter, kembalikan tongkat sihirku. Lagipula kau tidak menggunakannya. Mungkin kau bahkan sudah tak peduli dengan tongkat itu lagi. Sejujurnya, aku menunggu kau untuk terbang melampaui planet kesembilan dan menjadi sekumpulan_ _massa antropomorfik energi murn_ _i. Judul Berita Utama di Daily Prophet berikutnya: Penyelamat Potter Sekarang Diklasifikasi Sebagai Planet Baru._

Hary tak bisa menahan cengiran. Ini cukup lucu, sungguh. Makin lucu lagi karena di sampingnya terdapat gambar kecil yang diasumsikan sebagai Planet Harry. Dia menggambar planet mirip Saturnus mengenakan kacamata. Harry tertawa dan membuka halaman, setengah berharap bakal menemukan gambar lucu lainnya. Tapi dia malah menemukan lebih banyak tulisan. Rupa-rupanya, surat masih berlanjut.

 _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun? Mari kembali ke masa itu._

Kata-kata itu bergulir memasuki kepala Harry bagai gelombang pasang. Dia mengerjap, senyum memudar, dan mulai membaca lagi.

 _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun? Mari kembali ke masa itu. Aku akan melempar Remembral ke langit dan kau bisa mencoba menangkapnya._

 _Terkadang aku berpikir kau boleh menyimpan tongkat sihirku. Aku ingat semua mantra Hitam yang pernah kulakukan, semua Kutukan Tak Termaafkan yang pernah kucoba menggunakannya. Tapi lalu aku ingat ketika aku sebelas tahun, belajar Lumos dan merapal mantra perbaikan, sulit sekali untuk melepaskan itu._

 _Jadi kembalikan tongkat sihirku, atau berikan aku pembalik-waktu._

Harry tidak ragu bahwa Draco—di puncak frustasi setelah berusaha menulis surat formal—menulis pesan yang satu ini dengan maksud tak akan pernah dibaca oleh siapapun, apalagi Harry sendiri. Terdapat ketulusan dan kejujuran yang aneh dalam tulisan itu. Sulit sekali bagi Harry untuk membayangkan Draco—dengan ekspresinya yang dingin dan ketidakmampuannya untuk mengekspresikan diri kecuali lewat hinaan kekanakan—menulis ini.

Lalu dia ingat Draco memakai ekspresi dingin yang tengah Harry bayangkan ini, ketika dia menyuruh Astoria untuk menyampaikan eulogy ayahnya. Ya, Draco pandai menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya, menutupinya dengan apatis dan arogansi.

 _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun? Mari kembali ke masa itu._

Tiba-tiba hati Harry terasa pedih untuk mereka semua. Hermione dan Ron, tak tahu apa yang terbentang di hadapan mereka. Neville, yang suatu hari akan disiksa Pelahap Maut. Dan ya, bahkan Draco, yang jelas-jelas memimpikan masa depan yang berbeda.

Tetap saja dia itu Malfoy, Harry mengingatkan diri sendiri. Tapi Malfoy —Malfoy yang senang mencibir dan mementingkan diri sendiri— sulit untuk diingat, seolah tahun-tahun berlalu bagai pasir halus yang diayak. Dan sekarang yang dia tahu hanyalah Draco, yang selalu tampak serius dan sedih, yang mengenakan lencana snitch perak karena _in inceptum finis est,_ yang berusaha memperbaiki diri dengan menulis surat yang tak akan pernah dia kirim, yang mengemudi kemana-mana, mencari sesuatu.

Mencari dirinya sendiri, atau mungkin memori. Mungkin, setelah sekian lama, dia hanya tengah mencari ketentraman pikiran.

Harry mengepak barang-barang satu demi satu. Origami bunga mawar, yang tampak usang dan compang-camping, membuat Harry bertanya-tanya kenapa Draco menyimpannya. Buku teks, berisi tulisan dan gambar-gambar selama enam tahun. Dasi sekolah, lencana Prefek. Apakah Draco bangga menjadi Prefek? Ataukah dia melihatnya seperti dia melihat tongkat sihirnya, sebagai kenangan manis pahit, sebagai pengingat akan semua yang telah dia lakukan?

Malam itu, Harry bermimpi.

 **xxx**

Malam hari. Bintang-bintang terlihat jelas di atasnya, putih bersih bagai salju pertama di musim dingin. Dia tengah berdiri di ujung karang terjal, menatap gulir ombak kelabu gelap yang bergemuruh rendah, menabrak dasar karang dan menimbulkan busa-busa laut berputar-putar di sekeliling bebatuan hitam yang berkilauan.

Dia menoleh.

Draco berdiri di sebelahnya, tengah menatap lautan gelap di depan.

"Ini bukan memori pensieve," kata Harry perlahan. Dia kira dia bakal diabaikan, tapi betapa kagetnya dia ketika Draco menoleh padanya.

"Kau ada di sini lagi," ujarnya.

"Lagi? Aku tak pernah kemari." Harry tak tahu lagi bagaimana dia harus merespon.

"Kupikir yang terakhir kali itu hanya mimpi, ketika aku melihatmu di dalam mobil—"

Seketika Harry merasa dingin.

"Itu memang mimpi. Ini juga mimpi."

"Ini semua memoriku, Potter. Ini nyata. 5 September 2003. Aku mengemudi ke pesisir Cornish."

"Truro," kata Harry tiba-tiba. Draco berpaling lagi darinya, menatap ombak gelap Lautan Celtic.

"Melewati Truro. Aku ingin melihat di mana ujung daratan. Aku mengemudi hingga Helston dan parkir di menara mercusuar."

Harry melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tak ada mercusuar. Tak ada apapun. Bahkan hanya setitik cahaya jendela dari rumah di kejauhan pun tak ada. Hanya ada bulan separo di atas mereka yang menyinari tempat, menimbulkan kilau samar di atas lautan gelap.

"Dan kemudian aku jalan kaki," ujar Draco.

"Apa? Di sepanjang karang terjal? Pada tengah malam?"

"Tepatnya jam tiga dini hari," Draco melirik Harry. "Kau harus menemukanku, Potter. Ini kesempatan terakhirku. Aku tak tahu kenapa harus kau, dari sekian banyak orang, yang muncul dalam memori-memoriku—"

Gemuruh ombak melawan karang tampak meningkat. Harry sedikit bergeser, rasanya seolah bumi mulai runtuh.

"Aku sedang menginvestigasi kasusmu," ujar Harry, menaikkan suaranya di tengah raungan ombak. Ujung karang mulai ambruk ke laut dan dia terhuyung ke belakang. "Aku berusaha menemukanmu. Kau di mana? Bila ini memang nyata, katakan padaku!"

Draco membuka mulut, tapi tebing karang ambruk, runtuh bagai istana pasir, lalu kegelapan mengerikan dari badai liar mengelilingi Harry.

Dia terbangun dengan aliran adrenalin menyakitkan, setengah teriakan terkubur di kerongkongan.

 **xxx**

"Aku bersumpah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Hermione mengerling Harry yang sedang mondar-mandir di sekeliling dapur. Lalu dia mengembalikan tatapan ragunya pada cangkir teh di atas meja di depannya.

"Kau memimpikan Malfoy? Dan dia bilang padamu bahwa dia pergi ke Helston?"

" _Iya,"_ ujar Harry frustasi. "Dia bilang itu nyata, bahwa itu bukan mimpi, dan aku harus menemukan dia—"

"Mungkin harusnya kau bertanya di mana dia berada, kalau begitu," ujar Hermione, dan Harry tak yakin entah dia bercanda atau tidak.

"Aku mencoba, tapi mimpinya betul-betul langsung runtuh." Harry mondar-mandir di dapur lagi, secangkir teh di atas meja perlahan mendingin. "Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya—aku memimpikan memori dan berbicara dengannya, maksudku— tapi Draco tampak berbeda saat itu. Semacam abstrak. Seolah dia pun berpikir itu hanya mimpi, dan dia hanya mengikuti alur. Tapi kali ini— dia tampak kaget ketika aku ada di sana, dia bertanya padaku— entah bagaimana dia tampak lebih _nyata."_ Dia mendongak dan menangkap tatapan Hermione. "Kau pikir aku sinting, ya?"

Hermione tak mengatakan apapun untuk waktu yang lama. Lalu dia menyesap tehnya pelan-pelan.

"Kau pernah memimpikan kejadian nyata sebelumnya, Harry."

Itu membuat Harry berhenti mondar-mandir. Dia berputar. "Itu beda! Itu Legilimens dan Sihir Hitam," ujarnya, suaranya rendah dan marah. Hermione mendesah.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya bilang bahwa aku percaya kau bisa membedakan mana mimpi normal dan mana mimpi yang…berbeda."

Kemarahan Harry memudar. "Oh," ucapnya.

"Dengar, aku harus pergi kerja —aku ada rapat dengan Kepala Divisi Satwa Gaib— tapi…" Hermione berhenti sejenak. "Mungkin Malfoy berusaha memberitahumu lokasi dirinya, dalam mimpi itu."

"Menurutmu dia berada di Helston?"

Hermione berhenti lagi. "Dari yang kau ceritakan, tebing karang di sana berbahaya."

Harry berkedip lalu tersentak mundur, seolah Hermione baru saja menamparnya. "Dia tidak menghilang di Cornwall, dia hilang di London—"

"Yah, kau masih belum mempertimbangkan bahwa dia hilang atas keinginannya sendiri. Mungkin dia ingin melakukan sesuatu dan tak ingin menyakiti keluarganya."

Harry seketika sadar apa maksud Hermione. "Tidak," ujarnya. " _Tidak._ Tidak, Hermione. Dia tak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Apa kau pikir dia depresi sama sekali?" tanya Hermione lembut.

"Dia tak mungkin melakukan itu," ulang Harry tegas. Hermione menatapnya lama.

"Yah, lebih baik aku berangkat," kata Hermione pada akhirnya. "Beritahu aku bila kau dapat petunjuk baru."

"Pasti."

Hermione menghabiskan tehnya dan buru-buru ke perapian dapur, melemparkan segenggam bubuk Floo ke dalam api dan ber-Floo menuju Kementrian.

Harry berjalan perlahan ke dalam api yang masih berwarna hijau dan ber-Floo pergi, tiba di perapian Astoria dan Matthew.

Waktunya belajar mengemudi lagi.

 **xxx**

Harry mengemudikan mobilnya melaui tikungan, mengamati jalan yang basah oleh hujan. Wiper mobil di kaca depan ceklak-ceklik dengan irama menenangkan.

"Hati-hati dengan kecepatanmu," kata Matthew. Harry mengurangi tekanan pada akselerator sedikit.

Hujan musim gugur makin sering dan makin dingin, bagai peringatan datangnya musim dingin. Sekarang sudah di penghujung bulan November, dan London mulai dipenuhi perayaan: lampu-lampu Natal di Jalan Oxford, dan Hyde Park Winter Wonderland dipenuhi bocah-bocah bersemangat serta turis-turis berpakaian tebal.

Di Devon Timur ini, tanda-tandanya tidak begitu kentara. Hanya aroma pai daging dan roti jahe dari toko kue lokal, dan di toko-toko makanan manis berjajar bon-bon dan _sugar mice_ berwarna pastel. Ketika Harry mengemudi di jalan utama desa, dia melihat untaian lampu menghiasi rumah-rumah dan ada beberapa toko yang jendelanya dihiasi suasana Natal apik.

"Salju di Devon Timur tidak terlalu tebal, ya?" tanya Harry. Matthew menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak juga. Musim dingin di sini lumayan."

Harry memelan ketika seekor kucing berlari melintasi jalan, sembari memikirkan Godric Hollow dan lampu-lampu yang berkilauan di atas salju. Satu-satunya Natal yang dia habiskan di rumah, dan tiba-tiba dia merindukannya lebih dari apapun.

"Kau tahu apa," ujar Matthew, "kurasa kau sudah siap untuk praktek."

"Aku kan baru belajar mengemudi beberapa bulan," kata Harry ragu-ragu.

"Tapi, kau belajar dengan cepat. Satu-satunya hal yang masih perlu kau pelajari adalah parkir paralel. Dan kadang saat kau mau melakukan tiga titik belok malah jadi lima titik belok." Matthew tertawa.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa melakukan parkir paralel dengan benar," gumam Harry. Kadang dia tergoda untuk memakai mantra penekan ruang, tapi sejauh ini dia berhasil menahan diri.

"Well, kita fokus belajar itu minggu ini, setelah itu kurasa kau bisa memesan," ujar Matthew.

Harry mengemudi balik ke rumah Astoria dan Matthew untuk rutinitas biasa mereka— satu atau dua botol butterbeer di depan api berkobar sembari Harry menyuguhi Matthew kisah-kisah dari dunia sihir. Matthew tampaknya cukup tertarik pada naga-naga.

"Naga kan luar biasa besar dan bernapas api, bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan itu dari Muggle selama ribuan tahun?" tuntutnya ketika Harry bersandar nyaman ke sofa berlengan.

"Oh, ada semacam mantra. Dan jika yang terburuk terjadi, kau selalu bisa meng-Obliviate Muggle bila mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya," ujar Astoria, datang membawa semangkuk kastanye bakar.

"Obliviate?"

"Menghapus memori," ujar Astoria. Matthew mengerutkan kening.

"Itu tidak benar. Kurasa kau tidak seharusnya main-main dengan kepala orang seperti itu. Tentunya itu tidak baik bagi mereka."

Harry separo mendengarkan Astoria dan Matthew cekcok. Dari kata-kata Matthew soal main-main dengan kepala orang, benaknya mengalir bagai sungai hingga dia ingat percakapannya dengan Hermione. Dia bisa melupakannya selama kurang lebih satu jam, sementara dia mengemudi. Tapi sekarang percakapan itu duduk dalam kepalanya bagai batuan berat.

Apakah Draco depresi?

Dia selalu tampak begitu…jauh, dalam memori-memori. Baik ketika dia berjalan memasuki toko atau mengemudikan mobil atau bicara pada Astoria, dia tidak betul-betul ada di sana. Harry mengenali sesuatu di wajah Draco: garis-garis kaku, seolah berusaha mengusir dirinya yang dulu, atau matanya yang menerawang jauh.

Jarak.

Draco telah melalui jarak yang amat jauh, Harry yakin. Tapi entah bagaimana, dia tak pernah berhasil menyeberangi jarak antara masa lalu dan masa kini.

 _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun? Mari kembali ke masa itu._

"Kau tampak termangu," ujar Astoria tiba-tiba. Harry mendongak dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Hanya sedang berpikir," katanya enteng. "Aku hanya berpikir… Draco tidak sedang kecanduan ramuan apapun, kan? Atau mantra?"

Astoria merengut, tampak bingung. "Tidak. Kenapa? Apa itu penting? Kadang-kadang dia minum ramuan penahan sakit, ketika dia sakit kepala, tapi hanya itu."

"Baiklah," kata Harry. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya." Bila Draco minum sesuatu untuk mengurangi depresi, tentunya Astoria akan tahu. Harry buru-buru mengubah subjek pembicaraan. "Aku akan mengunjungi pengacara keluarga Malfoy besok. Draco pernah punya janji dengan dia."

"Itu aneh," kata Astoria, berhenti sejenak makan kastanye.

"Aneh?" tanya Harry tajam.

"Ya. Pengacara hanya betul-betul berurusan dengan Narcissa."

Harry merengut dan berdiri, menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah lebih larut dari yang dia kira. Dia pamit pada Astoria dan Matthew lalu ber-Floo ke apartemen, bersyukur ketika melihat Ginny masih belum pulang latihan. Harry sedang ingin sendiri. Butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

Dia duduk di konter dapur dan menatap tanpa betul-betul melihat pada corak batu granit.

 _Draco tak mungkin melakukan itu,_ dia berkata pada Hermione. Tidak mungkin Draco, yang sangat keras kepala—yang menghabiskan waktu setahun berusaha membetulkan Lemari Penghilang sialan. Bahkan ketika si tengil bodoh itu mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada Dumbledore dengan tangan gemetaran dan kengerian di matanya, dia masih belum mengakui bahwa dia tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas dari Voldemort. Harry ingat sepersekian detik sebelum para Pelahap Maut tiba, Draco mulai menurunkan tongkat sihirnya ketika Dumbledore menawarkan jalan yang berbeda.

Mungkin Draco hendak menerima kekalahannya.

Harry berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu geser, menariknya terbuka dan melangkah ke balkon. Entah bagaimana, apartemen terasa menyesakkan, bagai mencekiknya. Di luar, udaranya kering dan Harry bergidik, menarik mantel lebih erat. Di sini lebih dingin dibanding dengan di Devon Timur. Harry bertaruh besok pagi bakal ada kabut di atas sungai Thames.

Dia melihat kereta datang dan pergi. Dan malam itu dia tidak bermimpi.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

Pagi berikutnya Harry berangkat lebih awal, sebelum Ginny bangun. Dia ada janji bertemu dengan pengacara keluarga jam 8:30am. Pengacara perempuan yang rupa-rupanya memiliki bahu lebar, berbadan tinggi, dan mengingatkan Harry pada Madame Maxime. Dia mempersilakan Harry ke dalam kantornya—ruangan kecil yang jelas didesain bagi penggemar minimalis. Harry kira dia bakal menemukan ruangan mewah yang layak untuk seorang pengacara keluarga Malfoy, tapi tak banyak benda di dalam selain lemari berkas, satu meja kaca, dan dua kursi.

Si pengacara—Ms Zeisel—mengambil kursi di belakang meja dan menatap tajam Harry dari balik kacamata peraknya. Tatapannya seperti tatapan McGonagall dan Harry tiba-tiba merasa dia bakal ditegur karena suatu hal.

"Jadi," ucapnya, "kau ingin tahu tentang keluarga Malfoy."

"Draco, secara spesifik. Saya mengambil alih kasusnya." Harry menyerahkan lencananya; Zeisel mengamatinya lekat-lekat sebelum menyerahkannya kembali.

"Bila kau ingin tahu mengenai urusan keuangan, kau harus menemui penasehat keuangan keluarga," katanya.

"Bukan itu, sebetulnya. Draco mempunyai janji bertemu dengan Anda di hari dia menghilang. 9 September 2003, jam 4:30pm." Harry bicara tanpa pembukaan; Zeisel tampaknya bukan orang yang senang berbasa-basi.

"Ya, aku ingat itu."

"Anda ingat?" ujar Harry terkejut. Zeisel lagi-lagi memberinya tatapan tajam dari balik kacamatanya.

"Aku memiliki ingatan yang cukup baik, Mr Potter."

"Bisakah Anda memberikan saya detail mengenai pertemuannya?"

Zeisel menatap lencana Harry penuh pertimbangan, dan untuk sesaat Harry pikir dia bakal mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk soal kerahasiaan klien.

"Draco Malfoy menghubungiku seminggu sebelumnya, mengatakan bahwa dia membutuhkan nasihat hukum."

"Draco dalam masalah?" tanya Harry kaget.

"Sepertinya bukan hal yang mendesak. Aku bertanya apakah itu darurat dan Mr Malfoy menjamin bahwa dia hanya membutuhkan beberapa nasihat hukum. Dia tidak keberatan menunggu seminggu untuk janji bertemu."

"Apakah Anda tahu kira-kira apa yang ingin dia diskusikan dengan Anda?"

Zeisel mengerutkan dahi dan sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Dia meminta informasi tentang menghalangi dakwaan."

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

"Secara umum, itu berarti mencegah kriminal dari tuntutan jaksa. Bisa termasuk menyembunyikan kriminal yang dicari oleh petugas hukum, menyediakan apa saja yang dibutuhkan demi menghindari ditemukan atau ketakutan—biasanya sembari memberikan uang atau menyusun transportasi—dan lain sebagainya."

Harry menatap Zeisel untuk waktu yang lama, benaknya berputar-putar. "Draco tahu di mana ayahnya berada. Atau bahkan dia mungkin menolongnya."

"Aku tak kuasa memberikan komentar dalam hal itu. Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah Mr Malfoy meminta nasihat hukum mengenai menghindari dakwaan, dan setuju untuk melakukan pertemuan. Janji pertemuannya tidak dipenuhi dan aku tidak memiliki komunikasi lebih lanjut dengan Mr Malfoy." Zeasley meluruskan kerutan di lengan jubahnya dengan rapi lalu berdiri. "Aku takut aku memiliki janji dengan klien sekarang, Mr Potter. Tapi bila kau membutuhkan tambahan informasi, tolong hubungi sekretarisku untuk membuat janji."

"Anda pasti tahu bahwa dia berbicara mengenai Lucius Malfoy," ujar Harry marah, sembari tetap duduk.

"Seperti yang telah kukatakan, aku tak kuasa untuk—"

"Draco menghilang pada hari yang sama dia seharusnya bertemu dengan Anda untuk berbicara mengenai Lucius! Dan Anda tak pernah memberitahu siapapun, Anda tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa—"

Wajah Zeisel menutup; semua ototnya mengerat dan mulutnya berubah menjadi satu garis tipis. "Keluarga Malfoy memiliki banyak rumah berlibur dan tempat tinggal mewah di luar negeri. Aku sarankan padamu, Mr Potter, bila kau ingin menemukan Mr Malfoy, mulailah dari sana. Daripada melemparkan tuduhan tanpa dasar," ujarnya dingin.

"Anda sama saja dengan mereka semua," kata Harry, suaranya rendah dan murka. "Berpikir Draco pergi untuk hidup bermewah-mewah di villa entah di mana, bukan? Anda tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia!"

"Aku minta kau untuk pergi," bentak Zeisel, dan Harry berdiri.

"Dengan senang hati," ujarnya, melangkah cepat ke pintu. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuan Anda." Dia pergi dan menjeblakkan pintu di belakangnya. Meski dia tahu itu kekanakan, tapi dia tak bisa menahan diri. Dia begitu marah. Draco telah hilang selama tiga tahun, tiga tahun, dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam kasus—selain Astoria dan Narcissa—memperlakukan hilangnya Draco bagai lelucon. Catatan pengelola kasus yang pertama patut ditertawakan.

Tapi di bawah kemurkaannya pada Zeisel, sebenarnya dia marah pada diri sendiri.

Karena dia sendiri memikirkan hal yang serupa ketika memulai investigasi. Bahkan sejak dulu, ketika dia pertama kali mendengar kabar bahwa Draco menghilang. Saat itu dia baru berumur dua puluh tiga dan seluruh hidupnya tampak menyala bagai langit di musim panas. Dia memiliki teman-teman serta Ginny. Ginny yang cantik dan cerdas. Dan mereka baru membeli apartemen dan ada begitu banyak energi pada diri mereka. Dan hilangnya Draco tak berarti lebih dari catatan kaki dalam hidupnya, hanya selewatan judul berita di Koran, dengusan kecil sembari membayangkan Draco menyombongkan diri di tempat persembunyian mewahnya entah di mana. Lalu dia melanjutkan hidup dengan mudahnya, tak pernah memikirkan insiden itu hingga file kasus itu mendarat di atas mejanya tiga tahun kemudian.

Tiga tahun lamanya.

Dan mungkin, entah bagaimana, apa yang dia lakukan masih belum cukup. Dia sudah membaca buku catatannya sebulan yang lalu, demi Merlin, tapi dia baru menemui si pengacara sekarang? Penyidik macam apa dia? Dia sampah.

Harry mengecap darah dan menyadari bahwa dia menggigit bibirnya. Dia merenggangkan rahangnya lalu ber-Dissaparate ke atrium Kementrian.

 **xxx**

Arthur Weasley gembira melihat Harry.

"Masuklah, masuklah. Ayo duduk," ujarnya, menuntun Harry ke dalam kantornya. Mr Weasley sudah melalui waktu yang lama sebelum meninggalkan kantor sempitnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Sekarang dia Kepala Kantor Hubungan Muggle yang baru, kantor barunya luas dan ditata rapi.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Harry?" tanyanya, sembari menawarkan sekaleng permen toffee. Harry menerima satu lalu duduk di kursi di seberang meja Mr Weasley.

"Aku sedang mengurus beberapa kasus dingin pada saat ini," kata Harry, sambil membuka bungkus toffee. "Salah satunya kasus Draco Malfoy." Dia berhenti untuk mengamati ekspresi Mr Weasley. Dia merengut, tapi tidak tampak terkejut ataupun tidak senang. "Aku bertanya-tanya," Harry melanjutkan setelah hening sesaat, "apakah aku boleh mengakses pusat data Muggle mengenai orang-orang tidak teridentifikasi."

"Oh, ya ampun," ujar Mr Weasley perlahan. "Aku turut berduka mendengarnya, Harry. Kurasa tak banyak harapan bagi dia, kalau begitu. Kami memiliki petugas perwakilan untuk Pertemuan, jadi—"

"Aku tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih regional," sela Harry. "Devon dan Cornwall Constabulary."

"Ah." Arthur mengangguk. "Aku bisa bicara pada tim Kooperasi Pelaksanaan Hukum kita dan mereka bisa mengatur semuanya. Hanya beberapa seragam Muggle dan satu atau dua Mantra Kebingungan, dan kau dapat file yang kau mau."

"Terima kasih," ucap Harry lega, bersamaan dengan itu terdengar ketukan pintu sopan lalu seorang sekretaris melongokkan kepala di pintu.

"Laporan dari Menteri Muggle, sir."

"Ah, ya," kata Mr Weasley. "Dia ingin informasi terbaru mengenai insiden naga di Welsh." Dia berdiri dan menatap Harry minta maaf. "Maaf harus pergi buru-buru. Katakan halo pada Ginny untukku, ya? Molly sangat merindukan dia."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ujar Harry, berdiri dan meninggalkan kantor.

Akan butuh waktu lama dan tak sabar untuk mendapatkan file itu. Tapi dia punya kasus lain yang perlu diurus, dia mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Dia kembali ke kantornya pelan-pelan.

 **xxx**

Malam itu, dia memimpikan Cornwall lagi. Karang terjal, ombak gelap berpusar tanpa akhir di sekeliling batu di bawah.

Draco tak ada di sana.

Harry menunggu. Angin bergaram dari Lautan Celtic yang membekukan menyapa wajahnya. Dia bergidik dan menarik mantel lebih erat, berjuang menahan kainnya yang mulai merosot dari tangannya yang kebas.

Ini kan memori Draco. Bagaimana bisa memori ini ada sementara Draco tak ada di sini? Ini tidak masuk akal.

Harry melangkah lebih dekat ke ujung tebing, bergerak perlahan hingga dia bisa melihat langsung pada ombak diterjang angin dan menatap air menabrak batuan karang.

"Draco," ucapnya, tapi kata itu tersapu oleh angin dan menghilang tanpa suara pada kedalaman lautan gelap. Dia mencoba lagi, menaikkan suaranya untuk memanggil. "Draco!"

Kali ini, ucapannya naik dan terdengar jelas menembus langit malam, bergema dua kali. _Draco, Draco!_

Tapi tak ada jawaban.

 **xxx**

Hari pertama di bulan Desember, London masih diselubungi kabut pagi ketika Harry tiba di Kementrian lalu menuju kantornya. Dia membuka kunci pintu, lalu membuka sarung tangan dan syal. Ketika dia duduk di kursi, sebuah file masuk ke dalam kantor dengan berkepak liar dan hampir menabrak kepalanya. Harry merengut melihatnya. File apapun yang dikirimkan hari sebelumnya, setelah Harry pulang, biasanya melayang di koridor sampai dia tiba pagi harinya.

Akan tetapi, kejengkelannya hilang ketika dia melihat catatan yang tertulis di sampul file.

 _Salinan yang diambil dari data kepolisian Cornwall/Devon mengenai mayat tidak teridentifikasi._

File-nya cukup tipis, Harry tebak hanya ada sekitar lima belas kasus. Dia mengesampingkan dua belas kasus pertama; tubuh yang ditemukan semuanya sebelum tahun 2003. Kasus ketigabelas tak lebih dari separo tulang rahang yang ditemukan di hutan Devon, Harry mengesampingkan yang itu juga. Tubuh pada kasus keempatbelas kira-kira berumur 50-70 tahun.

Kasus kelimabelas didaftarkan sebagai laki-laki, berumur sekitar 18-25. Warna rambut dan warna mata tidak diketahui. Ditemukan pada tanggal 21 Januari 2004, terdampar di dekat Rosenithon Point, Cornwall. _Tubuhnya diperkirakan telah berada di dalam air selama 4-6 bulan._

Harry menatap halaman itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Kemudian dia menoleh perlahan pada sepotong perkamen yang menempel oleh Mantra Pelekat di atas meja dan menulis di atasnya.

 _Konsultasi dibutuhkan. Potter._

Tulisannya menghilang. Lima menit kemudian jawabannya muncul.

 _Akan datang dalam waktu satu jam. Butterworth._

Satu jam terasa begitu lama. Harry berusaha bekerja tapi tak bisa. Kata-kata dari dalam file seolah menetes-netes bagai hujan. Dia tak kuasa fokus. Dia membaca halaman kelimabelas lagi dan lagi. _Terdampar di dekat Rosenithon Point, Cornwall._

Harry berhenti, lalu menekan pena bulu ke perkamen lagi.

 _Bawa peta._

Butterworth tidak membalas pesan yang satu itu, tapi dia tiba dua puluh menit kemudian dengan sebuah buku lusuh di bawah sebelah lengan. _Pedoman Luas Geografi Britania Raya._

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Butterworth, sembari menyerahkan buku itu pada Harry.

"Aku tak tahu." Harry mendorong file pada Butterworth, membuka halaman lima belas. Untuk sesaat, kantor hening ketika Butterworth membaca halaman dan Harry cepat-cepat mencari map Cornwall, menelusurkan jarinya pada garis lintang dan garis bujur hingga dia menemukannya. Rosenithon Point. Lima belas mil ea rah timur laut dari Helston.

"Beritahu aku rincian kasusmu," ujar Butterworth, sembari membaca halaman.

Mereka telah melakukan ini ribuan kali, tapi kali ini… Harry tak bisa memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan untuk waktu yang lama. Dia mengambil file Draco dan membukanya, meraba-raba halaman. "Laki-laki, umur dua puluh tiga ketika menghilang. Hilang pada bulan September 2003." Setelah jeda panjang, dia menambahkan, "diketahui sering mengunjungi pesisir Cornish."

"Kemungkinan besar cocok, kalau begitu."

Harry mengangguk bisu.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat," kata Butterworth. "Kuharap kau tidak masuk kerja dengan demam," tambahnya tak setuju. Ada banyak demam yang sangat menular di Kementrian saat ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya… Aku baik-baik saja," kata Harry, mengeratkan tangannya yang gemetar di sekeliling atlas.

"Yah," kata Butterworth setelah beberapa saat, "ada tanda-tangan sihirnya?"

"Dari—dari pihak _kita_ ," jawab Harry, berhasil menemukan suaranya berkat ekspresi tak tertarik Butterworth yang menjamin. "File yang kau pegang sekarang—itu file Muggle."

Butterworth mengerutkan kening. "Aku akan perlu untuk mengakses sisa mayatnya." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Kemungkinan besar sekarang sudah dikremasi atau dikubur. Kita harus melakukannya dengan cara Muggle. Pergi dan urus ke kantor Hubungan Muggle untuk mengambil sampel DNA." Dia melambaikan tangannya jengkel. "Hubungi aku bila kau sudah mendapatkannya."

Harry mengangguk dan Butterworth pergi, membawa atlas bersamanya.

Harry berdiri dan pergi, sekali lagi, ke kantor Mr Weasley.

 **Xxx**

Harry ber-Floo ke rumah Matthew dan Astoria di petang hari. Dia ada pelajaran mengemudi, meskipun hal itu berada sangat jauh di dalam benaknya. Mr Weasley sudah menghubungi Departemen Pelaksanaan Undang-Undang Sihir dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan bisa mengirimkan petugas Hubungan Muggle untuk bernegosiasi dengan petugas kepolisian Muggle, dan mendapat akses untuk mengambil sampel DNA. Sampelnya akan dikirim pada Butterworth, yang mampu menganalisa kecocokan jejak sihir.

"Indikatormu masih menyala." Matthew terdengar geli. "Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu? Kau tampak melamun dari tadi."

Harry belok di tikungan dan tak berkata apapun, bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa bercerita pada Matthew dan Astoria atau tidak. Tidak, itu tidak profesional. Dia tak boleh mengatakan apapun hingga dia mendapat hasilnya.

Yang membutuhkan waktu mulai dari seminggu hingga satu malam.

"Hanya sedang memikirkan salah satu kasusku," gumam Harry pada akhirnya, dan Matthew tidak menekan lebih jauh. Harry memelan ketika memasuki gang mobil, mendengarkan suara ban menggesek kerikil basah.

Setelah memarkir mobil, mereka masuk ke dalam dan duduk di depan api berkobar. Matthew mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan tentang billywig, tapi tampaknya dia menangkap suasana hati Harry dan menutup perbincangan.

Samar-samar, Harry tahu dia bersikap seperti tamu yang buruk—terus termenung muram dan dingin—tapi dia tak kuasa memaksakan dirinya untul pura-pura tersenyum dan berbincang-bincang santai. Draco bisa saja sudah meninggal. Tenggelam, tiga tahun lalu. Bahkan sebelum Harry melihat memori yang pertama. Bahkan sebelum dia menulis _menyukai lingkaran_ di dalam file. Bahkan sebelum dia membaca kalimat _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun?_

Harry pamit pada Astoria dan Matthew, ber-Floo menuju apartemen. Ginny memasang pohon Natal kecil—tidak lebih besar dari seekor burung hantu—di ujung konter dapur. Harry menatapnya untuk sejenak, mengingat pinus jarum rimbun terkubur di bawah lintasan salju Godric Hollow. Pub ceria, didekorasi lampu-lampu, dan suara lagu carol dinyanyikan di kejauhan. Dia bisa saja tumbuh besar di sana. Membangun manusia salju sebagai anak-anak, dan ketika dia dewasa dia bisa minum minuman pertamanya di pub itu.

 _Mari kembali ke masa itu._

Apa yang akan dikatakan Ginny bila dia menjual apartemen dan membeli rumah di pedesaan?

Harry menghembuskan napas tajam dan pergi ke pintu geser, membukanya lalu melangkah ke balkon. Malam ini dingin; tetesan embun menghiasi pagar balkon dan napas Harry menggantung di udara bagai awan.

Jauh di bawah sana, di jalan raya, seseorang bersiul lagi.

 _Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly..._

Terdengar bunyi pop samar, dan pintu depan terbuka.

"Harry! Kau tak akan bisa menebak siapa lawan kami hari Sabtu nanti! Hanya tinggal dua pertandingan yang tersisa musim ini dan— Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar sana? Tutup pintunya, di luar dingin sekali." Ginny membuka topi dan syal wolnya. "Kami akan bermain melawan Swindon Skylarks, dan seeker mereka adalah saudara Wanda, jadi tentu saja pertandingannya bakal menarik. Tak ada yang bisa lebih menghidupkan suasana dari persaingan antar saudara." Dia melirik Harry, pipinya merah karena udara dingin, tampak cantik seperti biasa. "Cepatlah masuk ke dalam."

Harry berhenti sebentar, mendengarkan suara siulan di jalan raya di bawah, lalu melangkah ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

 **xxx**

Minggu penantian yang panjang untuk hasil tes. Ketika Harry tidak sedang mengerjakan kasusnya yang lain, dia diam di kantor Hubungan Muggle, mendesak orang-orang di sana mengenai pengurusan. Ketika dia akhirnya mendapat kabar, di hari Jum'at, bahwa sampel DNA berhasil didapatkan, dia mulai mendesak Butterworth sebagai gantinya.

Rasanya aneh, tinggal di apartemen dengan dinding putih bersih dan pohon Natal berukuran seadanya. Berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan raya London, melintas di bawah pajangan pesta yang meriah dan ceria: lampu berkelap-kelip di atas kepala, untaian bintang emas, dan kepingan salju berwarna biru elektrik. Melihat orang-orang tertawa, berkerumun di pub atau penginapan, minum jus buah dan wine. _Selamat Natal,_ tertulis di jendela toko. Diagon Alley, yang disihir agar salju lembut dan hangat jatuh di atas jalannya, dibanjiri oleh kemeriahan pesta. Setiap toko menyalakan Radio Sihir yang tengah memutar lagu-lagu Natal klasik. Diluar toko Perlengkapan Quidditch Berkualitas tertulis tanda dalam huruf warna-warni, _Belilah Skyblazer terbaru dan bawakan untuk Natal!_

Ya, rasanya aneh berada di sini sementara Draco Malfoy mungkin sudah mati tiga tahun lalu.

Bila dia mati sendirian di tengah gelombang Lautan Celtic yang dingin dan tak kenal ampun. Bagian terburuknya adalah, Harry bahkan tidak menyadarinya selama tiga tahun.

 _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun? Mari kembali ke masa itu._

Kadang Harry tergoda.

 **xxx**

Sabtu adalah hari pertandingan besar Ginny. Bila Wandsworth Warriors memenangkan permainan, mereka akan mencapai final musim ini.

Harry tak bisa hadir ke pertandingan. Dia meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya pada Ginny, beralasan bahwa dia harus mewawancarai kerabat mengenai kasus baru-baru ini. Ginny kecewa tapi berkata bahwa dia mengerti.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya," ujar Ginny. "Keluarga-keluarga yang malang itu."

Harry merasa buruk karena berbohong, dan dia tahu dia bersikap jauh akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia merasa sangat gelisah sepanjang minggu… Dia menunggu Ginny untuk berkomentar soal itu, tapi Ginny hanya menciumnya dan berharap semoga kasusnya berhasil sebelum mengambil portkey menuju Swindon.

Jadi sebagai gantinya, dia mempersiapkan diri untuk alasan sebenarnya dia absen dari pertandingan: tes praktik mengemudi.

 **xxx**

Matthew mengantarnya ke pusat tes dengan mobil.

"Sudah bawa semua dokumen?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Harry merasa sama gugupnya dengan sebelum menghadapi naga Hungaria Ekor-Berduri.

"Sertifikat tes teori?"

"Ya."

"Gugup soal tes, eh?" kata Matthew, masuk ke tempat parkir pusat tes.

"Sejelas itukah?"

"Kau tampak stres sepanjang minggu."

"Kau menyadarinya," kata Harry perlahan. Hermione dan Ron juga menyadarinya. Mereka bertanya pada Harry apa yang terjadi. Dia memberi tahu mereka yang sebenarnya: dia telah menemukan kandidat yang cocok dengan Draco. Rasanya lega bisa memberi tahu mereka, dan sedikit mengurangi kegelisahannya.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke pusat dan duduk di ruang tunggu. Harry menghabiskan sepanjang pagi untuk bertanya-tanya apakah dia batalkan saja tesnya. Lagipula kenapa sih dia mulai belajar mengemudi? Padahal dia bisa ber-Apparate dan punya portkey, dia bisa pakai jaringan Floo dan Kementrian bahkan bisa menyediakan mobil tanpa supir untuknya.

Tapi dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, sekali saja.

 _Apa gunanya itu? Duduk dalam kotak, hanya pergi kemanapun orang lain membawamu?_

Jauh di dalam, ada alasan lain kenapa dia belajar mengemudi, tapi dia masih belum siap untuk menyuarakannya.

"Harry Potter?" panggil seorang wanita, melangkah ke area tunggu. Harry suka cara Muggle menyebut namanya, dengan sopan dan halus. "Kami akan mengecek dokumen Anda dan sedikit mengetes penglihatan Anda, lalu Anda akan bersiap-siap untuk praktik."

Harry berdiri.

 **xxx**

Dia kembali ke pusat tes empat puluh menit kemudian. Matthew —rupa-rupanya sedang asyik membaca buku _Good Housekeeping_ yang tampak kuno— tak menyadari kedatangannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Matthew.

Harry tersenyum.

 **xxx**

Harry ber-Apparate kembali ke apartemen sementara Matthew mengemudi pulang. Matthew bersemangat untuk merayakannya dengan beberapa botol butterbeer, mengatakan bahwa Astoria menawarkan undangan makan malam, tapi Harry menolaknya dengan sopan, berkata bahwa dia masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

"Kerjaan di hari Sabtu? Keras sekali," Matthew berkata dengan kaget. Sebagai gantinya, mereka membuat janji bahwa Harry akan berkunjung di makan malam hari Minggu. Sekarang ini, Harry hanya ingin sendirian, untuk berpikir. Kebahagiaan karena mendapat lisensi penuh terasa hilang oleh segala hal lain yang tengah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Belum lima menit dia sampai di apartemen, dia menerima panggilan dari Butterworth. Tidak biasanya. Kolega Harry hanya menggunakan panggilan pribadi dalam situasi darurat.

"Hasil tesmu sudah ada," kata Butterworth tanpa basa-basi, dan Harry langsung buru-buru mendekati perapian.

"Kau kan baru dapat sampel-nya di hari Jum'at."

"Aku kerja lembur dan membawa hasil tesnya pagi tadi, supaya kau berhenti mendatangi kantorku setiap lima menit dan meminta perkembangan," ujar Butterworth sebal, tapi Harry tetap bersyukur. "Ini hasilnya." Sepotong kertas terbang dari dalam perapian dan Harry buru-buru menangkapnya, melewatkan semua bagian tipikal file hingga dia mencapai satu-satunya bagian yang paling penting.

 _Kecocokan : Negatif (0,5%)_

 _Catatan : sampel merupakan Muggle._

"Itu bukan… itu tubuh Muggle?" tanya Harry kosong. Butterworth mengangguk.

"Sampel itu adalah Muggle. Sama sekali tak ada jejak sihir."

Harry menatap kertas, membaca kalimatnya lagi dan lagi. _Kecocokan : Negatif._

"Terima kasih," ujarnya menerawang. "Semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan, Butterworth."

"Akhir pekanku bakal menyenangkan bila aku tak perlu melihatmu." Dia mengakhiri panggilan.

Harry bersandar ke dinding, perlahan merosot ke bawah hingga dia terduduk di lantai.

 _Kecocokan : Negatif._

Dia terdiam dua puluh menit penuh sebelum menegakkan punggung, lalu berdiri dan menuju meja makan. Dia perlu melakukan analisis serius mengenai pertemuannya dengan pengacara Draco.

 **xxx**

Ginny pulang dengan suasana hati bahagia. Aneh. Terutama karena timnya kalah di pertandingan.

"Ada yang mau kuceritakan padamu," ujarnya pada Harry.

"Aku juga," kata Harry. _Segalanya, aku punya segalanya untuk diceritakan._ Lisensi mengemudi akan jadi kejutan luar biasa—dia hanya bisa membayangkan ekspresi Ginny—dan ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan. Semua hal yang entah bagaimana tak pernah sempat mereka bicarakan dengan satu sama lain.

"Yah, kita bisa berbagi berita di malam Jum'at," kata Ginny, tersenyum. "Aku sudah pesan tempat di restoran baru, yang baru buka di Diagon Alley."

"Aku menantikannya," ujar Harry, merasa cukup senang. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Ginny merencanakan kencan.

Mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **xxx**

Tapi malam itu, rasanya mustahil untuk tidur. Dia terus memikirkan kasus Draco. Benaknya berpacu pada ribuan kemungkinan, ribuan petunjuk kecil yang mungkin dia lewatkan atau salah artikan. Dia menunggu hingga Ginny tidur, lalu bangun dan mengambil kotak kardus di sebelah meja, membawanya ke dapur lalu menaruhnya di atas konter.

" _Lumos,"_ bisiknya.

Cahaya dari ujung tongkat sihir berkilau lembut di atas buku teks Hogwarts, sebotol wiski tua, dan origami bunga mawar berwarna merah hati pudar. Harry meraih buku teks terdekat. Dia tidak membukanya terakhir kali, karena bukunya diikat erat oleh tali panjang.

 _Buku Monster Tentang Monster._ Harry membuka tali; sepasang mata bulat terbuka tapi segera menutup lagi ketika Harry menelusurkan jarinya ke punggung buku. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat untuk meyakinkan bukunya sudah tenang, dia mulai membuka-buka halaman. Dia yakin Draco tak akan pernah repot-repot dengan buku ini—

Catatan demi catatan dalam bentuk tulisan kecil memenuhi margin.

Harry menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat. _Limax harus didekati dengan kewaspadaan… Valcore biasa memiliki penglihatan buruk dan bergantung pada pendengaran untuk mendeteksi lokasi target, rapal Mantra Peredam sebelum mendekat…_

Tulisan-tulisan itu —sama dengan semua tulisan Draco selama bertahun-tahun— tampak fokus pada teknik praktik dan penerapan daripada teori. Tampaknya dia terobsesi untuk mendokumentasikan setiap langkah dengan sempurna, meyakinkan tak ada ruang untuk kesalahan. Harry membuka halaman.

 _Hippogriff,_ tertulis di judulnya, tapi sisa halamannya telah disobek. Ketika itu, Harry sadar —Buckbeak menyerang Draco— kejadian itu pastilah sangat memalukan bagi Draco. Dilihat dari kurangnya catatan, Draco tidak cukup siap untuk pelajaran ini dan akibatnya dikalahkan penuh oleh si hippogriff. Tentu saja itu salah Draco sendiri, pikir Harry sebal—si arogan itu tidak memperhatikan.

Tapi kejengkelannya dengan segera berubah menjadi bingung ketika dia mengingat Draco di tahun-tahun awal Hogwarts. Belum dewasa, selalu pamer kekayaan dan menarik perhatian pada dirinya sendiri… Terdapat kepercayaan diri yang perlahan meleleh, mengambil sisa masa kecil Draco bersamanya dan menghasilkan orang lain. Orang yang selalu sembunyi sepanjang waktu, pikir Harry, sembari mengingat tahun keenam. Orang yang tampak ketakutan permanen, selalu mundur, selalu berpaling.

"Kau selalu takut akan kegagalan," gumam Harry.

"Mungkin, tapi rasanya masih sulit mendengar orang lain mengatakan itu tentangku."

Harry tidak bergerak untuk sesaat. _Itu hanya ada dalam kepalamu, kau hanya_ berpikir _kau mendengar Draco mengatakan itu—_

Harry mendongak. Draco berdiri di seberang ruangan, membelakangi Harry, menatap kaki langit London di luar sana, sebelah tangannya menyentuh kaca dingin.

"Pemandangannya bagus," lanjut Draco, seakan dia tak berbicara sesaat sebelumnya. "Tapi ini bukan dirimu, kan, Potter? Ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya kotak beton di atas langit." Dia maju sangat dekat ke kaca, Harry bisa melihat napasnya berembun. "Kau perlu sesuatu yang lebih dekat dengan tanah. Sesuatu yang nyata."

 _Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam kepalaku?_ Untuk sesaat ini membuat Harry ketakutan. Bahwa Draco Malfoy lebih mengenalnya dibanding kebanyakan kawan-kawannya, dibanding kolega-koleganya, dibanding Ginny. Lalu dia ingat—

"Kau tidak nyata."

Draco melonjak kaget. Dia berputar dan menatap Harry.

"Kau bisa melihatku."

"Ini mimpi. Mimpi lainnya," kata Harry, lebih untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri daripada merespon Draco.

Draco masih menatap Harry seakan dia naga spesies baru.

"Seharusnya kau tak bisa melihatku," ujar Draco akhirnya. "Atau mendengarku."

"Kenapa tidak?" Bila ini mimpi, Harry memutuskan, dia tak keberatan.

"Kau tidak bisa mendengarku di waktu-waktu yang lain," kata Draco, suaranya hampir menuduh.

"Waktu lain apa?"

"Semua waktu lain ketika kau melihat-lihat memori dan barang-barangku."

"Kau melihatku?" Seluruh waktu-waktu ketika Harry mengakses memori dan menggeledah barang-barang Draco… apakah Draco melihatnya ketika dia duduk di dalam Renault Mégane? "Kau bisa melihatku? Mengikutiku kemana-mana seperti hantu?"

Draco tampak geli. "Kau mulai lagi, Potter," katanya. "Berpikir seluruh dunia berputar di sekitarmu." Dia berpaling lagi, menatap kelap-kelip lampu kota London, samar-samar di balik embun musim dingin. "Aku bukanhantu."

"Kau di mana? Aku berusaha menemukanmu."

"Aku tahu." Draco menyentuhkan sebelah tangan santai pada kaca pintu geser lagi. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu di mana aku berada."

Harry terdiam lama. Itu adalah sesuatu yang dia pelajari dari Draco, dari malam-malam tanpa akhir yang dia habiskan untuk melihat memori Draco yang tengah mengemudi dan terus mengemudi, melewati jalanan gelap dan panjang. Hal itu meminjamkan kesabaran dan renungan bagi Harry.

Draco bilang, _tidak bisa._ _Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu_. Bukan _aku tidak ingin._ Ada faktor luar yang mencegah Draco untuk mengungkapkan lokasinya, kalau begitu. Entah itu manusia ataupun mantra.

Dia mendongak. Draco sedang mengamatinya. Bertahun-tahun lalu, Draco bakal mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk sekarang ini, pikir Harry. _Lupa caranya bicara, Potter?_ Atau semacamnya.

"Kau banyak berubah," kata Harry.

"Begitu pula kau."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku bisa melihatmu ketika kau berada di sekitar barang-barangku atau memori-memoriku," ujar Draco, menoleh untuk menatap ke luar jendela lagi. "Rasanya seperti melihat memori dalam pensieve."

"Melihatku sedang melihatmu," ujar Harry. "Lingkaran lagi."

"Ya, ada dualitas tertentu dalam hal ini."

Harry mengamati Draco. Harusnya dia sadar. Pada beberapa percakapan pertamanya dengan Draco, entah bagaimana dia tampak terlalu tenang, terlalu menerima kedatangan tiba-tiba Harry dalam hidupnya. Sekarang segalanya masuk akal, menyadari bahwa Draco ada di sana sepanjang waktu. Mungkin sejak awal. Melihat Harry di emporium burung hantu. Melihat Harry membaca buku-buku teks serta buku tulisnya. Melihat Harry ketika dia duduk di dalam Renault Mégane. Harry bertanya-tanya apa yang Draco pikirkan ketika melihat Harry menggeledah hidupnya.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku bagaimana kau menghilang?" tanya Harry. Terdengar suara pecah keras, seakan udara di sekitar Draco retak bagai kaca, dan Harry melangkah mundur.

"Aku—" kata Draco, tapi suaranya melayang di udara seakan seseorang mencabut kawat logam dan kebisingan memenuhi kepala Harry, memotong ke dalamnya. Dan dia tahu ada sesuatu yang sangat salah sedang terjadi.

" _Jangan,"_ kata Harry mendesak, "jangan jawab—"

Tapi lalu terdengar suara bagai kaca meledak, seolah seseorang melemparkan cermin ke seberang ruangan. Kesakitan yang amat sangat melintasi wajah Draco sebelum dia tiba-tiba menghilang ke udara kosong.

Harry menunggu lama, tongkat sihir teracung tinggi, jantung berdebar-debar, lalu mendekati pintu geser, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tak ada apapun di sana. Tak ada retakan di kaca, tak ada bekas, bahkan tak ada sidik jari.

Draco telah pergi, atau mungkin dia tak pernah ada di sana.

Harry mengucapkan namanya, hanya sekali. Pertanyaan kecil menggantung di udara bagai awan salju. Untuk sejenak, Harry berdiri di pesisir Cornish lagi, memanggil-manggil pada lautan yang diterjang badai. Mendengar suaranya sendiri bergema di sepanjang tebing karang.

 _Draco._

Malam itu, kaca-kaca jendela berderak-derak dalam panelnya, seakan jiwa gelisah terjebak dalam angin musim dingin.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

"Aku tahu dia belum mati." Harry, sekali lagi, mendapati dirinya mondar-mandir di dapur sahabatnya.

Ron, yang tengah duduk di depan meja dengan segelas coklat panas, mengangkat sebelah alis dan menatap Hermione. Akan tetapi, Hermione tampak sedang merengut pada cangkir tehnya.

"Aku tak tahu, Harry," ujar Ron akhirnya. "Kedengarannya seperti… yah, kedengarannya seperti hantu."

"Dia _bukan_ hantu, karena dia _tidak_ mati," timbal Harry.

Ron tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk waktu yang dia berkata pelan-pelan. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku _tahu_ dia tidak mati!"

"Tahu, atau pikir?"

Harry ingin membentak pada Ron, mengatakan padanya dia tidak mengerti. Tapi dia kenal cara pikir Ron. Itu didapat dari tempaan latihan Auror: pengambilan keputusan harus berdasarkan bukti, dibuat dengan logika dan alasan. Bukan dengan intuisi dan sekedar 'aku hanya tahu.'

Akan tetapi, bantuan datang dari tempat tak terduga.

"Ini kedengaran familiar," kata Hermione pelan, dan perhatian Harry seketika beralih padanya.

"Familiar bagaimana?" kata Harry mendesak. "Hal seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya? Pernah ada kasus lain?"

Hermione menggigit bibir. "Masih ingat ketika kau menceritakan mimpimu, beberapa waktu lalu? Dan itu mengingatkanku pada mimpi-mimpi yang dulu sering kau alami—mimpi yang bukan betul-betul mimpi, tapi Legilimency—"

Ron mendongak tajam. "Apa? Maksudmu ketika Kau-Tahu-Siapa biasa menginvasi pikiran Harry?"

"Bukan seperti itu," ujar Hermione cepat-cepat. "Tapi…bisa jadi ini Legilimency? Seorang Legilimens handal mampu merapal mantra dari jarak yang sangat jauh."

"Tidak," Harry langsung bicara. "Rasanya sama sekali berbeda—"

"Legilimency tidak sesederhana itu, Harry. Tergantung pada perapalnya— setiap Legilimens mempunyai pendekatan yang berbeda, gaya yang berbeda."

"Malfoy membaca pikiran Harry?" Ron tampak seakan dia tak yakin dia harus waspada atau tidak.

"Ini bukan soal membaca pikiran! Yang benar saja, kalian berdua harusnya tahu lebih baik. Terutama _kau,_ Harry. Bukankah kau pernah mempelajari seni Legilimency?"

"Ya," Harry mengakui, merasa sedikit tersinggung. "Tapi aku tidak suka. Coba saja _kau_ berusaha membuat jalan masuk ke dalam pikiran orang lain. Lagipula, Legilimency bisa melakukan banyak hal, tapi hal itu tidak bisa membuat seseorang muncul—"

Hermione menatapnya kalem. "Tidak, memang tidak bisa. Tapi itu bisa membangun penglihatan, kan, Harry?"

Harry terdiam. Penglihatan yang dikirimkan Voldemort padanya. Mimpi tentang Sirius di Departemen Misteri.

Hermione mengamati wajahnya hati-hati lalu mengangguk. "Seorang Legilimens berkemampuan luar biasa bisa membangun penglihatan, halusinasi…"

Ron tiba-tiba berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir. "Aku tidak suka ini. Jadi Malfoy main-main dengan kepala Harry?"

"Dia tidak," kata Harry perlahan. "Bila kau memiliki kekuatan untuk menciptakan halusinasi…apapun yang kau mau…kenapa kau memilih untuk menciptakan percakapan biasa-biasa saja dengan seseorang? Mungkin ini adalah usaha terakhirnya, cara terakhirnya untuk berkomunikasi." Harry ingat cara Draco menghilang di penghujung percakapan. Itu bukan bagian dari penglihatan, dia yakin itu. Pasti Draco melanggar suatu aturan ketika dia mencoba memberitahu keberadaannya pada Harry, dan menderita konsekuensi yang sesuai.

"Tapi kau tetap harus berhati-hati, Harry," ujar Hermione.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah," ucapnya pelan, "bisa jadi bukan Malfoy yang mengirimkan penglihatan-penglihatan itu padamu."

Harry tidak suka _itu_ sama sekali. Dia berdeham dan mencoba pendekatan baru. "Hermione, apa yang kau ketahui tentang menghalangi dakwaan?"

Punggung Hermione menegak, matanya berpendar dengan segera. "Yah, aku punya beberapa buku referensi bila kau butuh—"

"Di perpustakaan hukumnya," kata Ron.

"Itu bukan perpustakaan hukum, Ron, itu cuma _satu_ rak—"

"Rak yang dulunya tempat menyimpan memorabilia Chudley Channons."

"Omong-omong," sela Harry cepat-cepat, "menghalangi dakwaan." Dia berhenti, lalu menurunkan suaranya meski tak ada orang lain di dalam rumah. "Kurasa Draco tahu keberadaan ayahnya. Bahkan mungkin dia menolongnya."

"Sudah bincang-bincang dengan pengacara Malfoy?" tanya Ron lihai. Waktunya sebagai Auror telah memperkuat kecerdikannya yang tak terduga.

"Yah," kata Hermione, "dulu _pernah ada_ undang-undang, yang menyebutkan bahwa mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan narapidana —tapi tidak melaporkannya dengan segera— . bisa ditangkap dengan tuduhan menghalangi dakwaan. Tapi aturan macam itu sudah lama dihapus."

"Jadi," kata Harry hati-hati, "Draco menghilang setengah jam sebelum janji pertemuannya dengan pengacara, yang akan memberitahunya bahwa tidak akan ada konsekuensi legal untuknya bila dia menyerahkan Lucius kepada pihak berwajib."

"Mungkin dia memang menyerahkan Lucius," kata Ron tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Ingat ketika kita menangkap Lucius Malfoy? Semua orang ingin jadi orang pertama yang berhasil melacak Pelahap Maut terakhir. Tapi pada akhirnya, kita berhasil menemukannya berkat petunjuk dari orang yang tak diketahui."

Harry ingat itu. Seseorang mengaktivasi mantra Salus. Mantra itu didesain khusus untuk situasi darurat agar Auror segera merespon. Mantra itu pun mudah dirapalkannya. Hanya percikan bunga api biasa ke langit, dan lokasi si perapal akan langsung muncul pada map raksasa yang tergantung di kantor utama Auror, membuat alarm berbunyi yang akan mengirimkan semua Auror yang tersedia bergegas pergi ke tempat kejadian.

"Tak banyak spekulasi mengenai siapa yang merapalkannya," kata Ron. "Maksudku, tak ada siapapun di sana ketika kita tiba. Hanya Lucius Malfoy, tentu saja, dan tak ada orang lain. Sejujurnya, kita semua berasumsi Lucius sendiri yang merapalnya dalam keadaan ragu. Mungkin dia muak bersembunyi begitu lama. Tentu saja dia mungkin menyesalinya begitu kita semua muncul."

"Lucius mati di tempat kejadian, kan?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba, dan Harry mengerling padanya.

"Ya." Itu mengerikan sekali; Auror seharusnya menangkap, bukan membunuh. Meskipun terjadi kekacauan pada saat kematiannya, tidak pernah ditemukan siapa, tepatnya, yang merapal kutukan fatal itu.

"Mungkin Draco merapal mantranya lalu ber-Dissaparate," usul Hermione.

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Semua tanda-tanda mengarah pada hilang secara paksa," kata Harry, frustasi. "Draco tidak lari begitu saja."

"Kenapa tidak? Dia selalu lari dari segala hal," kata Ron, dan Harry menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Dia tidak seperti itu lagi, dia sudah berubah. Dia tak akan lari begitu saja. Kau tidak mengerti, kau kan tidak melihat memor-memorinya." Dia mengetuk-ngetuk buku jarinya dengan tak sabar ke atas meja. "Bila dia dibawa secara paksa, maka tidak masuk akal dia muncul beberapa bulan kemudian dengan Lucius Malfoy, membuatnya ditangkap, lalu ber-Dissaparate lagi. Dan itu tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia masih hilang sekarang." Harry berhenti, sadar bahwa Hermione dan Ron tengah mengamatinya baik-baik.

"Mungkin," kata Ron, "Kau harus beristirahat, Harry."

Harry membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi dia melihat Hermione sedang menyempitkan mata padanya, dan buru-buru mengubah taktik. "Baiklah," dia berkata sebaliknya. "Lagipula, aku ada rencana pergi di akhir pekan."

"Oh, itu bagus," ujar Ron, tampak lega. "Sedikit berlibur, kalau begitu?"

"Merayakan lisensi penuhku. Kurasa aku mau pergi ke pesisir entah di mana."

"Ke Brighton di bulan Desember, eh? Kedengarannya payah," Ron tertawa.

"Oh, Harry, kau tidak bilang kau sudah dapat lisensi! Selamat!" Hemione tampak senang dengan tulus. "Kabar luar biasa. Mari kita bersulang untuk transportasi Muggle, ya?"

Dan beberapa jam kemudian, Harry tidak memikirkan pekerjaan.

 **xxx**

Akan tetapi malam itu, setelah dia kembali ke apartemen dan mencium Ginny selamat malam, dia duduk di konter dapur dan membongkar hidup Draco lagi.

Buku teks, buku catatan. Dia membaca kalimat yang sama lagi dan lagi.

 _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun?_

Dia mendongak secara berkala, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Draco. Mungkin yang terakhir itu mimpi. Mungkin teori Hermione tentang Legilimency itu benar, tapi mungkin juga salah. Mungkin dia perlahan sinting, membangun ilusi, berusaha memanggil sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Seseorang yang tidak ada.

Harry menatap tanpa betul-betul memperhatikan barang-barang di depannya. Setelah beberapa lama, dia meraih sebotol wiski tua. Tidak diragukan lagi Draco menyimpannya untuk acara spesial.

Harry berdiri dan mengambil gelas, membuka tutup botol wiski dan menuangkannya untuk diri sendiri. Label botolnya, tercetak dalam warna musim gugur pudar, memperlihatkan gambar seorang lelaki tengah berjalan di jalan yang panjang.

Mungkin Draco memang betul pergi. Mungkin dia tengah mengemudi ke suatu tempat sekarang ini, mengemudi melalui jalan-jalan panjang itu…

Hary menyisip wiskinya lama, menikmati rasa manis madu. Tidak; inilah yang terjadi terakhir kali. Meragukan diri sendiri—mengesampingkan mimpi-mimpi dan memori-memori— dan percaya bahwa Draco telah bunuh diri. _Tidak,_ dia hampir berkata murka pada Hermione ketika dia mengusulkannya. _Tidak, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu._ Tapi meski begitu, dia hampir meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia mendongak penuh harap. Dia merasa dia sedang diperhatikan.

Tapi ruangan kosong.

Yah, mungkin Draco masih ada di sini. Hanya saja tidak terlihat, di luar jangkauan sentuhan manusia.

"Aku mau pergi," ujar Harry pada ruangan hening. "Ke Helston. Aku ingin melihat apa yang kau lihat." _Aku akan berdiri di ujung dunia dan angin akan bertiup ke selatan, ke selatan…_

Ruangan tetap kosong, dan ketika Harry pergi tidur, dia memimpikan ombak liar dan tebing karang ambruk.

 **xxx**

Di hari Jum'at, dia mengunjungi Narcissa Malfoy. Dia menyambut kedatangan Harry dengan sedikit bingung.

"Aku menerima burung hantumu," katanya, dan Harry menolak tawaran teh (satu peri rumah menunggu penuh harap di belakangnya, membawa nampan penuh teh dan kudapan). Mungkin Narcissa menangkap ketidaksabaran di matanya, atau di tangannya yang tak bisa diam, karena dia sedikit menggelengkan kepala dan mengajaknya langsung ke kandang.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengerti," kata Narcissa, "obsesi pada penemuan-penemuan Muggle ini. Sangat kasar, kurasa."

"Apakah itu yang Anda katakan pada Draco?" tanya Harry, tidak buang-buang waktu untuk segera mendekati Renault Mégane lalu membuka kain penutupnya. Rasanya seperti menyapa teman lama. Dia tersenyum samar dan menelusurkan tangannya di atas logam mulus.

"Kau memiliki ekspresi yang sama seperti Draco, tiap kali dia menatap benda yang sangat buang-buang uang ini," Narcissa mengamati.

Harry tidak merespon. Dia menerima kunci plastik dari Narcissa dan kunci mobilnya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Teknologi Muggle memang luar biasa, pikir Hary. Memang 'buang-buang uang'. Tidak diragukan lagi Draco menganggapnya sebagai salah satu investasi terbaiknya.

Harry harap dia bisa membetulkan mobilnya sendiri. Entah bagaimana ini terasa penting, bahwa dialah yang harus membetulkan segalanya. Tapi ketika dia mulai membaca-baca daftar dengan Matthew, jelas sekali bahwa mobil ini membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar baterai baru. Rem, kaliper, piringan, silinder, bantalan, sendi kemudi, dan _track rod…_ Semuanya perlu dicek dan mungkin perlu diganti, tergantung seberapa baik Draco menjaga mobilnya dan perawatan yang diterima mobil ini setelah dia hilang. Lalu bensinnya harus dikeringkan dengan benar, mesinnya perlu dipanaskan…

Harry menerima kekalahan dan menghubungi Narcissa lewat burung hantu, meminta izin untuk membetulkan mobilnya. Setelah dia mendapat persetujuan, dia pun memesan mekanik.

"Kurasa Anda pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa saya ingin membetulkan mobil ini," kata Harry, perlu sedikit keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Dia harap Narcissa tak akan bertanya, dan dia tidak bertanya sejauh ini, tapi Harry yakin dia ingin tahu.

Tapi dia terkejut ketika Narcissa menggelengkan kepala. "Astoria bilang kau sudah punya kartu lisensi. Sama seperti lisensi Apparate, kurasa." Dia tidak menatap Harry; sebaliknya, dia menatap mobil. "Kau ingin mengemudikan mobil ini. Dan kurasa Draco ingin melihat mobil ini dikendarai lagi." Dia melirik Harry. "Terkadang, kau tampak ingin menemukan anakku dengan tulus."

"Saya ingin."

Narcissa diam lama. Hasil latihan Auror Harry mulai mengegelitiki kulitnya bagai panas musim panas yang terlupakan. Narcissa tahu sesuatu.

"Apakah ada memori yang ingin Anda berikan pada saya?" tanya Harry pelan, hati-hati supaya terdengar kalem.

Narcissa mengangkat sebelah tangan pada kalungnya, ekspresi di wajahnya tampak kesukaran. "Bukan apa-apa," dia berkata akhirnya, dan Harry perlahan menghembuskan napas untuk menyembungikan rasa frustasi. Tak ada gunanya mendesak, Narcissa hanya akan mundur sekarang.

"Para mekanik akan segera datang dalam beberapa menit," kata Harry, merubah topik. Inilah poin yang tidak disetujui Narcissa; dia menolak untuk mengizinkan mobilnya diderek pergi. Sepertinya dia menganggap itu terlalu tidak bermartabat. Harry punya perasaan bahwa sebentar lagi Narcissa akan menyadari pilihan lainnya —beberapa orang mekanik berjalan-jalan memasuki Malfoy Manor— itu lebih tidak bermartabat. Tiba-tiba Harry merasa sedikit tidak percaya. "Tidak ada peri rumah yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah, bukan?" tanyanya curiga, dan Narcissa menatapnya kalem dan lama.

"Muggle-muggle ini," ujarnya, "tidak akan mendekati manor. Mereka akan berada di sini. Itulah kenapa aku meminta keberadaanmu. Kau bisa berurusan dengan mereka."

Harry menahan balasan marah. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia diundang hanya untuk bertingkah sebagai semacam penerjemah Muggle.

"Baiklah," kata Harry, lalu —karena dia masih merasa sedikit dendam— dia menambahkan, "harganya pasti mahal, terutama di waktu-waktu sekarang."

"Uang bukanlah masalah."

 _Uang tak pernah jadi masalah buatmu, kan?_

Tapi ketika terdengar suara mobil di kejauhan, Narcissa lalu mundur dengan anggun, meninggalkan Harry untuk berurusan dengan para mekanik. Tapi Harry langsung pergi setelah menyapa mereka dan mengarahkan mereka ke lokasi mobil.

Dia tidak tahan melihat orang asing mengobrak-abrik mobil Draco.

 **xxx**

Matahari tengah terbenam di balik langit gelap musim dingin ketika Harry kembali ke kandang untuk mengecek perkembangan. Para mekanik tampak sedikit sebal tapi terhibur ketika Harry —mengikuti saran protokol dari Matthew— membayar mereka dengan sangat dermawan, menyerahkan sekotak bir, dan mengucapkan selamat Natal pada mereka.

"Selamat natal untukmu juga, sobat," kata salah satu mekanik.

"Apakah mobilnya bisa dinyalakan sekarang?" tanya Harry sembari menatap mobilnya, dan si mekanik nyengir.

"Mobil ini punyamu, ya? Bisa dilihat dari tampang di wajahmu." Dia mengangguk ke arah mobil. "Silakan, kalau begitu."

Harry membuka pintu mobil di sisi pengemudi dan masuk ke dalam. Sekarang setelah dia bisa mengemudi mobil, dia bereaksi otomatis. Tangannya secara insting meraih roda kemudi, kakinya menemukan rem dan akselerator, matanya berkelip ke kaca spion samping.

Dia memencet tombol starter.

Mobil merespon dengan segera, deruman pelan mesin memenuhi ruangan. Untuk sesaat yang panjang, Harry mencengkeram erat roda kemudi dan tidak mempercayai dirinya untuk bicara. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi momen ini terasa berat oleh sesuatu yang tak berwujud.

Ini nyata.

"Mesinnya mungkin akan sedikit kasar pada awalnya," kata mekanik terdekat, "tapi akan baik-baik saja setelah beberapa waktu."

Harry benci mematikan mobil, tapi dia memencet tombol lagi dan mendengarkan suara mesin mati lagi. "Baiklah," katanya. "Terima kasih."

Para mekanik tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berkemas-kemas dan pergi. Harry duduk di kursi pengemudi, merasakan memori-memori membanjirinya bagai hujan.

 _Kita bisa pergi ke mana saja._

 _Ke mana saja?_

 _Ke mana saja._

Suara langkah kaki. Harry membuka mata; dia tidak sadar dia telah menutupnya. Para mekanik sudah lama pergi. Narcissa berdiri di ambang pintu, mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Sudah betul?" tanyanya.

Harry tersenyum dan menekan tombol starter. Dia tak akan pernah bosan mendengar suara mesin mulai menyala.

Tapi kebisingan itu tampaknya hanya membawa sedikit kenyamanan bagi Narcissa. Mulutnya sedikit bergetar dan kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, seolah kesedihan menyebabkan beban fisik padanya.

"Rasanya aneh," ujar Narcissa, setiap katanya dipenuhi ketenangan yang dipaksakan, "mendengar kebisingan ini, setelah sekian lama." Dia mengangkat tongkat sihir dan melambaikannya ke dinding sebelah selatan; dindingnya menghilang sempurna dan Harry mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti hingga Narcissa menatapnya lagi. "Kau ingin mengemudikannya," ujarnya, dan Harry merasakan kekagetan mengaliri dirinya.

Harry menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Bila dia menabrakkan mobil Draco, Narcissa tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Harry pun tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia menyesuaikan kursi dengan hati-hati —rupanya Draco sedikit lebih jangkung darinya— dan menyesuaikan semua cermin. Dia memasang sabuk pengaman, sangat sadar bahwa dia tengah mekakukan gerakan yang sama yang telah Draco lakukan ratusan kali sebelumnya. Dia melepaskan rem tangan, menggeserkan gigi ke dalam drive, dan perlahan menekan akselerator.

Mobil bergulir ke depan, akhirnya meninggalkan penjara selama tiga tahunnya, akhirnya melakukan tujuannya dibuat: untuk bergerak. Terdengar keretak pelan kerikil di bawah ban. Dia menyusuri jalan besar di sekita Manor hingga mencapai gang mobil lebar.

Di kaca spion, dia masih bisa melihat Narcissa berdiri memandangnya. Sudah berapa kali dia menyaksikan putranya mengemudi pergi, menghilang di kejauhan?

Harry menambahkan sedikit tekanan akselerator. Mobilnya meningkatkan kecepatan melalui gang mobil panjang dan lalu, alkhirnya, memelan di tikungan menuju jalan terbuka. Jalan pedesaan kecil dan berangin. Tipe jalan yang sama yang Harry lalui berjam-jam selama latihan mengemudi.

Dia berbelok menuju jalanan dan mempercepat laju hingga pemandangan terbang, hingga padang-padang gelap terbasuh bagai gelombang pasang surut, hingga dia merasa seperti mengemudi melalui malam. Dan ribuan momen terasa mendatanginya bersama-sama dalam satu aliran kebahagiaan: Draco dan Astoria tengah berkendara di pinggir sungai, Harry tengah berdiri di apartemen dan melihat lampu kereta menghilang pada kegelapan, dan untuk sejenak dia melihat segala sesuatu dengan sempurna.

 **xxx**

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk mengemudi sampai ke London, tapi Harry berhenti dua puluh menit kemudian, di Salisbury, untuk mengecek rute. Ketika dia mendongak dari atlas jalan, Draco ada di sana.

Dia tengah duduk di kursi penumpang dan menatap ke luar jendela, dahi menempel ke kaca. Harry bertanya-tanya apakah dia ada di sana sepanjang waktu dan mengamati wajah Draco. Apakah dia tidak senang Harry mengemudikan mobilnya? Apakah dia benci melihat orang lain duduk di kursi pengemudi?

Tatapan Draco tiba-tiba terfokus dan Harry menyadari bahwa Draco sedang menatapnya lewat refleksi di kaca. Menatap Harry tengah menataonya.

Seperti lingkaran.

Lalu Draco tersenyum. Kelegaan menerjang Harry, yang masih ingat dengan jelas kesakitan di wajah Draco ketika dia hilang terakhir kali. _Maafkan aku,_ Harry ingin berkata. _Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, aku janji, aku tak akan membuatmu menghilang lagi…_

"Kita bisa pergi ke mana saja," Harry berkata sebaliknya, suaranya hening.

Draco menoleh dari jendela, lalu menatap Harry. "Ke mana saja?"

"Ke mana saja." Harry mengamati Draco. "Kau tampak lelah."

Tatapan Draco mengerling pergi. "Sulit, berusaha melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Pulang."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Harry sadar bahwa bagi Draco, untuk membuat dirinya tampak nyata seperti ini —untuk muncul di hadapan Harry, untuk memanipulasi penglihatan realita— pastilah dia menginvestasikan energi yang amat besar dan mungkin juga sihir. Dia bertanya-tanya itukah alasan kenapa Draco tidak muncul lagi hampir seminggu setelah insiden di apartemen; mungkin butuh waktu selama itu bagi Draco hanya untuk pulih dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mencoba lagi.

"Apa ini Legilimency?" tanya Harry, mengganti subjek pembicaraan. Dia tidak akan menanyakan keberadaan Draco; pertanyaan semacam itu jelas membutuhkan bayaran.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Harry betul-betul bingung.

Draco mengamatinya lamat-lamat. "Kau tahu," katanya pada akhirnya, "ketika pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa kau —dari sekian banyak orang— mengurus kasus ini, aku marah." Dia berhenti dan melirik ke luar jendela lagi, menatap refleksinya. "Kesempatan terakhirku, dan itu disia-siakan padamu."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Kau impulsif, tak pernah berhenti untuk berpikir dulu, kau tidak bisa membagi-bagi pikiran—orang terparah untuk pekerjaan penyidik."

Harry membuka mulut, berpikir sejenak, lalu menutupnya lagi. Draco menatapnya.

"Dan lihatlah bagaimana kau berubah," katanya. "Hanya perasaanku, atau kau barusan berhenti dulu untuk betul-betul _memikirkan_ apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku masih impulsif."

"Yah, berdasarkan pengamatanku selama ini, aku memutuskan bahwa ke-impulsif-anmu itu bukan berarti kualitas negatif."

"Apa Itu pujian?"

"Itu hasil observasi."

Dan Merlin, rasanya hampir sempurna— mereka duduk di sini, berselisih soal hal-hal kecil seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu, tapi ada keakraban samar yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Dan Harry hanya ingin tinggal di sini sedikit lebih lama. Hanya sebentar lagi, hingga dia bisa melupakan hal-hal lain dalam hidupnya.

"Apakah membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk terus berada di sini?" tanya Harry, sembari bertanya-tanya apakah Draco akan menghilang tiba-tiba lagi. "Apa kau akan pergi lagi?"

Sebuah mobil melewati mereka, lampu depannya tertangkap Renault Mégane, mengiluminasi wajah Draco untuk sejenak. Lalu mobilnya lanjut melaju dan menhilang dalam kegelapan sekali lagi.

"Sulit untuk pulang. Mudah untuk pergi," ujar Draco.

"Kurasa kita punya kesamaan, kalau begitu." Harry ragu-ragu, merasa bahwa dia tidak seharusnya membagikan sesuatu macam ini dengan Draco, padahal dia bahkan tidak memberitahu Ron atau Hermione, tapi… "Kebanyakan waktu, aku tidak ingin pulang," kata Harry akhirnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu rumah itu di mana, sungguh."

Draco mengamatinya. "Kurasa kita memang punya kesamaan, kalau begitu," ujarnya setelah jeda panjang.

Mereka jatuh ke dalam keheningan alami. Harry menyalakan mobil lagi, sudah menentukan rute, lalu menyatu ke jalan raya. Dia harap Draco akan terus tinggal di sana, hanya menyaksikan dunia berkelebat, tapi setelah beberapa menit Draco angkat bicara lagi.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Apa kau dalam bahaya?" Harry tak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Draco menggelengkan kepala.

"Terlalu lelah. Aku tidak bisa fokus lagi."

"Oh." Tiba-tiba Harry teringat pertanyaan lain. "Dengar—bila ini Legilimency, apakah kau yang melakukannya, ataukah orang lain? Apakah ada orang lain di sana bersamamu?"

Draco berhenti. "Aku sendirian," jawabnya. Lalu dia tampak ragu-ragu lagi. Udara di sekelilingnya tampak berpendar dan tubuhnya menegang. Harry menyadari apa yang akan terjadi dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan," ujarnya mendesak, mengerem keras dan menarik mobil ke bahu jalan. "Jangan lakukan itu, itu tidak sepadan— _hentikan—"_

"In inceptum finis est," kata Draco, kalimatnya menyambar-nyambar udara bagai listrik, dan kata terakhirnya dikeluarkan paksa dalam kesakitan yang amat kentara. "Ayahku—"

Dan sisa suaranya lenyap dalam teriakan tercekik, sebelum dia menghilang lagi diiringi bunyi bagai kaca pecah berkeping-keping.

Harry duduk untuk waktu lama, mendengarkan suara mesin dalam diam, menunggu hingga kedua tangannya berhenti gemetar. Kali ini berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi Draco untuk pulih? Harga apa yang harus dia bayar sekarang ini?

Harga yang luar biasa mahal, tampaknya, hanya demi lima buah kata.

Ketika dia tiba di London dan memakirkan mobil di apartemen, waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dan Ginny sudah tidur. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan ke apartemen, tubuhnya terasa berat dan pikirannya lelah. Dia sedang tidak ingin berususan dengan siapa saja atau apa saja.

 _Sulit untuk pulang. Mudah untuk pergi._

Draco Malfoy lebih mengenal Harry dibanding dirinya sendiri.

 **xxx**

Jum'at adalah hari di mana Harry akan mengatakan pada Ginny bahwa dia tidak akan pernah pulang lagi.

Malam itu dimulai dengan indah. Saat itu seminggu sebelum Natal, dan jalanan menampilkan kemeriahan lampu berkelap-kelip. Banyak pasangan bergandengan tangan sembari berselancar di lingkaran Menara Es; menyanyikan carol di bawah pohon Natal di Trafalgar Square.

Di Diagon Alley, toko-toko buka hingga larut malam demi mengakomodasi pelanggan yang tengah liburan. Ketika mereka bergegas melewati Toko Perlengkapan Quidditch Berkualitas, Harry mengerling pada tanda di jendela. _Belilah Skyblazer terbaru dan bawakan untuk Natal!_ Dia ingat pernah membaca tanda yang sama pada minggu pertama di bulan Desember, dan rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Restoran itu sendiri merupakan bangunan kecil dan ceria, dengan perapian menyala riang dan karangan bunga holly yang diikat dengan benang menggantung di jendela. Tempat ini mengingatkan Harry pada Three Broomsticks. Mereka dituntun ke pojok tersembunyi di mana Harry tak akan diganggu oleh tatapan-tatapan, dan Ginny tak akan disusahkan oleh penggemar Quidditch. Harry memesan mead panas dan Ginny menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk meneliti daftar koktail , sebelum dia memesan sesuatu yang dinamai Naga Peppermint.

"Harry," katanya, tepat setelah si pelayan menghilang, "mereka akan mengumumkan pengumuman besar minggu depan, jadi aku ingin memastikan kau tahu lebih dulu. Tapi aku harus menunggu segala sesuatunya dikonfirmasi dengan benar, tentu saja."

"Kau dijadikan kapten?" tanya Harry terkejut. Ginny selalu memiliki ambisi yang besar, tapi Gwen mencintai pekerjaannya dan tidak ada rencana untuk pensiun, sejauh yang Harry tahu.

"Lebih bagus lagi," kata Ginny, matanya berpendar semangat. "Harry… Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil masuk Tim Nasional Inggris. Aku tahu salah satu Chaser mereka pensiun lebih awal karena cedera punggung, dan aku diberitahu bila aku bisa membuktikan diri dalam latihan, aku punya kesempatan yang sah untuk mengisi posisi itu."

Si pelayan tiba membawa mead panas dan koktail sewarna _candy-cane._ Harry menyisip mead karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Berita bagusnya adalah, kita tak perlu pindah rumah," kata Ginny. "Kita sudah ada di lokasi sempurna untuk perjalanan internasional. Tentu saja, sedikit lebih dekat ke pusat London akan lebih baik, tapi kita lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi. Aku akan sering bepergian, tentu saja, tapi itu bagian penting dari bergabung dengan tim."

Mungkin, beberapa bulan lalu, Harry bakal mengangguk dan tersenyum, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia bahagia, atau setidaknya egois bila dia tidak senang. Tapi percakapannya dengan Draco berputar dalam benaknya bagai pusaran salju: _Kebanyakan waktu, aku tidak ingin pulang._ Itu adalah hal paling jujur yang Harry katakan sejak lama sekali. Apartemen itu bukan rumahnya. Dia tidak pernah memanggilnya rumah. Dan dia tidak akan pernah.

Dan kemudian, kesadaran yang kedua bergulung bagai guntur ketika Ginny tersenyum dan bertanya apa pengumuman besar Harry.

"Aku belajar mengemudi," jawab Harry.

"Benarkah? Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan, kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan kapan-kapan."

Dan Harry urung membuka mulutnya untuk berkata _Aku belajar mengemudi dari Matthew Venn,_ karena dengan begitu keseluruhan kisah bisa terurai: Matthew, yang menikahi Astoria. Astoria, yang Harry temui lewat mengerjakan kasus Draco dan berbicara pada Narcissa. Narcissa, yang memberi Harry Renault Mégane, yang sekarang ini tengah diparkir di apartemen mereka. Renault Mégane, yang begitu penting karena Draco senang mengemudi ke mana-mana. Draco, yang muncul dalam memori-memori untuk membantu Harry, yang mengamatinya selama berbulan-bulan, yang mengubah pikirannya tentang Harry dengan cara yang sama Harry mengubah pikiran tentang Draco. Draco, yang pernah satu kali berkata _Apa gunanya itu? Duduk dalam kotak, hanya pergi ke mana saja orang lain membawamu._

Dan Harry tidak bisa melepaskan semua itu karena tiap kali dia mendengar Ginny menyebut apartemen mereka kotak di atas langit, dia mengalami rasa kehilangan yang melumpuhkan dan keragu-raguan.

Draco, yang ketidakhadirannya tak bisa berhenti Harry pikirkan. Dan bukankah itu lucu, bahwa Draco tak pernah ada di sana _secara fisik,_ tapi selalu terasa seolah dia ada di sana _secara jiwa._ Tapi untuk Ginny, bukankah kebalikannya?

Atau mungkin itu tidak lucu, karena itu menyedihkan dan membuat Harry merasa ingin kembali ke dalam Renault Mégane lalu mengemudi dan terus mengemudi, hingga Draco kembali lagi dan kemudian segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi Harry tidak mengatakan satu pun hal tersebut. Sebaliknya dia tersenyum, dan mengangguk-angguk sepanjang makan malam, dan menunggu hingga mereka ber-Apparate pulang. Dan ketika mereka berdiri di kamar, dengan Ginny tengah melipat jubah dan Harry duduk di ujung kasur, dia berkata, "Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya."

"Menyadari apa?" tanya Ginny, menghentikan kegiatan melipat jubahnya.

"Hubungan kita telah berakhir."

Ginny seketika hening. Harry menunggu. Sepertinya itu adalah keseluruhan hubungan mereka, akhir-akhir ini. Keheningan.

Lalu Ginny berkata, "Aku juga tidak."

 **Xxx**

Malam itu, mereka berbaring di kasur bersama-sama. Harry mendekap Ginny untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanyanya pada Ginny. Ginny terdiam lama.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau kau?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry sejujurnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya," kata Ginny, dan Harry menangkap kesedihan dalam suaranya lalu mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku harusnya menyadarinya."

"Tidak apa-apa," ulang Harry.

Di pagi hari, Harry bangun sendirian.

Ginny sudah pergi latihan Quidditch.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

Hermione dan Ron terperanjat.

"Kau _tidak bisa_ putus dengan Ginny dua hari sebelum Natal," kata Hermione murka, menaruh mug di depan Harry dan membuat tehnya tumpah-tumpah ke atas meja kopi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tambah Ron. "Mum bakal marah besar! Dia sudah merajutkan rompi Natal yang serasi untuk kalian!"

"Dan dia bilang padaku dia menunggu kalian untuk mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan!" bentak Hermione.

"Oh, ayolah," protes Harry. "Kami sudah bertunangan tiga tahun sekarang, dan berkencan tujuh tahun!"

"Itulah keseluruhan intinya! Molly bilang, waktu mana lagi yang lebih baik daripada _anniversary_ yang ketujuh? Tujuh dianggap angka _keberuntungan_ bagi penyihir, Harry. Molly sudah mengharapkan pernikahan, malahan dia sudah mendesain undangan—"

"Oh, _tidak,"_ ujar Ron horor. "Mum sudah sampai ke tahap mendesain undangan?"

"Lebih parah lagi," ujar Hermione tak senang. "Aku memergoki dia tengah membuat daftar nama-nama calon cucu."

Perlahan Ron tenggelam ke sofa empuk berlengannya, sembari mencengkeram gelas Wiski-api. "Harry," katanya, "kita berbagi begitu banyak petualangan. Dan meski persahabatan kita sering diuji, aku menghargai waktu yang kita lalui bersama. Kau cowok keren dan akan dirindukan oleh banyak orang."

"Tidak separah itu juga," kata Harry. "Maksudku, Ginny tidak hancur atau apa. Ini keputusan kami berdua—"

"Tidak penting. Mum sudah membayangkan pernikahan dan anak cucu." Ron menegak Wiski-apinya. "Aku kenal seorang cowok di Norfolk, dia bisa memberi paspor palsu dengan harga murah. Aku bisa memberimu alamatnya."

Harry menatap Hermione. "Apa kau dengar dia? Merlin, bisakah kau katakan padanya ini tidak separah itu?"

Hermione menyesap butterbeer dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

 **xxx**

Harry duduk di kamar lama Ron, mencolek-colek pudding Natalnya dengan merana. Si pudding terkikik dan lari menjauh. Harry mendesah lalu mendongak ketika Ron dan Hermione masuk dari ambang pintu.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Mum sedang minum sherry-nya yang kelima."

"Kabar baiknya, dia berhenti teriak-teriak," kata Hermione gelisah.

"Yeah, sekarang dia nangis melihat pai daging. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi rupa-rupanya 'Celeste' ada di daftar teratas nama anak gadis."

Harry sebal. "Keluar. Lagipula aku tidak mau menamai anakku Celeste."

"Yeah, Percy juga bilang itu nama yang jelek. Lalu mereka mulai cekcok dan George mengubah telinga Percy jadi lobak dan Bill tidak bisa berhenti ketawa, jadi Percy memanggilnya si jabrik dungu dan…" Ron meringis ketika terdengar debuk dari bawah tangga diikuti oleh tawa dan, sesaat kemudian, jeritan murka.

"Yah, setiap keluarga punya sedikit argumen di saat Natal," kata Hermione penuh tekad, sembari menawarkan sekantong kecil permen dan kue kering. "Tidak ada alasan kita tidak bisa menikmati kemeriahannya lagi."

Harry mengambil kue jahe berbentuk newt dan menggigit kakinya. Si newt tampak senang.

"Aku masih punya kontak si cowok dari Norfolk," kata Ron.

Di atas segala yang terjadi, Harry tidak bisa menahan senyum.

 **xxx**

Setidaknya, ini penangguhan hukuman. Dan dia selalu beryukur karena Hermione dan Ron selalu memberinya momen-momen seperti ini: kilasan saat-saat terhibur dan senyum ringan, kesempatan untuk menghirup udara di permukaan.

Karena sepanjang hari, dia masih memikirkan kesakitan di wajah Draco ketika dia menghilang lagi. Seakan Crucio dirapalkan padanya. Dan Harry merasa dia tidak seharusnya berada di sini, merayakan Natal bersama kawan-kawan dan keluarga, membuka bungkus hadiah dan makan makanan manis sementara, entah di dunia sebelah mana, Draco melayang sendirian, dan kemungkinan besar terluka parah atau kelelahan. Hermione memergokinya tengah berpikir keras beberapa kali dan mengeryit padanya, dan Ron menyeretnya ke samping.

"Ingat apa yang mereka katakan di latihan Auror? Kau tidak bisa menghabiskan sepanjang waktu untuk memikirkan kasus atau kau bakal terbakar hangus, dan kau tidak akan mampu membantu siapa pun."

Jadilah Harry berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menikmati hari. Dan di malam hari, dia ber-Floo ke apartemen. Ginny, tertinggal karena masih asyik berbincang dengan Fleur, tidak diragukan lagi akan segera pulang juga. Untuk sekarang, apartemen gelap gulita selain dari cahaya pohon Natal kecil. Pohon itu masih terduduk di atas konter, ditaburi lampu-lampu kecil.

Draco berdiri di samping pohon natal, cahaya samar lampu berdansa di wajahnya bagai awan yang mengapung di langit. Di belakangnya, di luar jendela, Harry bisa melihat penerangan malam kota London. Ada segaris kereta, bergerak pelan dari stasiun ke stasiun; jauh di atas, bulan sabit berjuang untuk menembus malam musim dingin berkabut.

"Kau ada di sini," kata Harry perlahan, mengetes kata-kata untuk melihat apakah mereka akan runtuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Draco menatapnya. Dia tampak parah, pikir Harry. Kurus, dan kelelahan. Bayangan di bawah matanya. Jelas sekali, upaya untuk terus muncul mulai membebaninya.

 _Mudah untuk pergi. Sulit untuk pulang._

Draco membuka mulutnya dan berbicara, tapi kata-katanya hening. Harry menggigit bibir.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," ujarnya pelan, dan Draco berhenti bicara. Bahunya sedikit merosot. Dia berjalan ke arah Harry, dan cahaya bulan menembus dirinya seakan dia tidak lebih padat dari air, dan Harry menyadari bahwa Draco berjuang hanya untuk terus berada di sini. Entah seberapa tenaganya yang tersisa tidak cukup untuk berbicara, tidak cukup untuk nampak solid. Dia seperti hantu. Ketika dia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari Harry, dia mengulurkan tangan, dan Harry merespon tanpa berpikir, menjulurkan tangannya sendiri.

Jari-jarinya mengenggam kekosongan. Draco pudar sepenuhnya.

Di luar, di jalan raya di bawah, seseorang bersiul lagi.

 _Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly..._

 **xxx**

Hari setelah Natal. Kota akan penuh sesak oleh para pembeli. Pasangan modis berjalan melihat-lihat label mewah di sepanjang Bond Street; keluarga-keluarga muda dan para pemburu diskon tertangkap dalam kerumunan di Westfield.

Harry berdiri di balkon, menatap manusia-manusia terburu-buru di bawah sana. Dini hari tadi, jalanan amat kosong mencekam, tapi sekarang —di jam-jam terakhir siang hari— orang-orang mulai berhamburan pulang dari perjalanan mereka.

"Tutup pintunya," kata Ginny. "Di luar dingin sekali."

Ginny berdiri di tengah dapur, mengenakan celana jeans dan rompi Natal terbarunya. Rambutnya tidak disisir dan entah bagaimana itu menenangkan bagi Harry. Lebih mudah untuk berbicara dengan Ginny ketika dia seperti ini, alih-alih berpakaian seragam Quidditch lengkap, buru-buru pergi untuk menghadiri rapat atau latihan lainnya. Dia mengenakan seragamnya bagai orang lain memakai baju zirah.

Harry melangkah ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Mereka bilang mungkin minggu depan akan bersalju, meskipun sangat jarang turun salju di London. Kota ini bergerak dan bernapas bagai binatang buas raksasa, menghirup kehidupan delapan juta manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi hujan salju hanya dengan panas kehidupan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Ginny mondar-mandir di dalam dapur, lalu menyalakan ketel.

"Apakah menurutmu," Ginny berkata akhirnya, "kita bisa memperbaiki hubungan ini?"

Harry memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Kartu kunci Renault menyenggol jari-jarinya dan ada sesuatu yang menenangkan datang dari plastik dingin nan mulus itu.

"Tidak."

Ginny berpaling. "Kurasa kita bisa," ujarnya, "sampai esok paginya, ketika aku berangkat latihan Quidditch. Kita baru saja putus, dan aku masih bangun dan pergi latihan. Dan aku menyadari bahwa bagiku, latihan lebih penting daripada berusaha memperbaiki hubungan ini. Karirku adalah prioritas utamaku."

Dia menatap Harry, dan rasanya seakan mereka saling jujur pada satu sama lain untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Dan tiba-tiba Harry muak memakai topeng dan mengulang naskah yang ditulis orang lain, jadi dia mengatakan kebenaran, pikiran yang dia sembunyikan begitu lama selama tahun terakhir hubungan mereka.

"Terkadang, kupikir kesamaan yang kita punya hanyalah perang. Dulu kita berdua begitu berbeda, dan aku tidak tahu apakah salah satu dari kita akan bertahan hidup untuk menyaksikan akhirnya. Mudah untuk jatuh cinta." _Dan kemudian, setelahnya, ketika kita menjadi orang biasa, diri masa lalu kita perlahan pudar…_

Harry bertanya-tanya apakah dia bicara terlalu terus terang, tapi Ginny tidak nampak tersinggung. Ginny memiringkan kepala, berpikir.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya seperti itu," katanya perlahan. "Kurasa kau benar. Mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Kehabisan cinta…kau tidak menyadarinya hingga terlambat."

 _Mudah untuk pergi. Sulit untuk pulang._

Mereka menghabiskan teh dalam diam. Lalu Ginny berkata dia ada pertemuan dengan Wanda, seeker tim dan sahabat terbaiknya.

"Mau cerita padanya tentang kita?" tanya Harry, dan Ginny mengangguk.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara pada seseorang. Selain kau," tambahnya, lalu dia meringis. "Oh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu—"

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti." Harry ragu-ragu. "Aku ingin bicara pada seseorang juga. Aku tidak akan pulang sampai besok."

"Baiklah. Katakan pada Ron dan Hermione aku bilang halo." Ginny berhenti, lalu berbalik dan pergi.

Harry berdiri sendirian dalam apartemen untuk waktu lama, lalu pergi juga.

 **xxx**

Ketika Harry masih sangat kecil, dia senang berandai-andai bahwa mobil adalah kapal angkasa, dan mereka bisa membawanya ke mana saja. Dia bisa berpacu di sepanjang Bimasakti, tergelincir di sepanjang lengkungan bulan, melewati ledakan bintang dan beristirahat di antara nebula dingin yang berkilauan.

Alam semesta tanpa ujung.

Dia lanjut mengemudi, mengikuti jalan berliku dan jalan raya hingga terasa seperti lingkaran tanpa batas. Butuh waktu enam setengah jam untuk sampai ke Helston. Dia berhenti di Launceston untuk membeli bahan bakar dan menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk meneliti peta dalam glovebox. Halaman itu ditandai oleh ribuan perjalanan dan Harry bertanya-tanya apakah Draco mengikuti rute dalam peta dengan hati-hati.

Lahan pertanian dan gembala datar berubah menjadi lembah dan tebing naik turun ketika dia mulai mendekati garis pesisir. Udara menjadi dingin dan kering, menjanjikan lautan dingin dan dia menyalakan pemanas. Dia melewati Helston, menuju pemukiman kecil Landewednack; yang terdiri dari sekumpulan gubuk batu dan gereja kecil dengan gerbang bertipe _kissing gate._ Jalanan sepi—saat ini jam dua dini hari dan dia membayangkan para penduduk tengah tertidur dalam rumah hangat mereka, api berkobar pelan dalam perapian.

Dia mengikuti petunjuk jalan hingga perlahan menyusuri jalan sempit menuju Mercusuar Lizard. Dia dapat mendengar deru ombak di kejauhan, menabrak karang dalam irama tanpa henti. Harry memarkirkan mobil dan berhenti sejenak. Saat itu puncak musim dingin, dan dia berada di tempat terpencil jam dua dini hari, mendengarkan suara deru ombak, mendengarkan suara manusia lain. Mendengarkan angin bertiup ke selatan, ke selatan, dari ujung daratan Britain. Mendengarkan angin bersiul melalui retakan batu dan rongga rahasia dan teluk-teluk kecil di sepanjang pantai.

Dia membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Anginnya sangat dahsyat sekarang, menggigit wajahnya, menyambar rambutnya, menarik-narik pakaiannya. Dia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya tinggi-tinggi lalu berbisik.

" _Lumos_."

Cahaya biru lembut menerangi jalan di hadapannya. Ada tanda bertuliskan South-West Coastal Walk dan dia mengikuti arah panah. Laut musim dingin menderu liar dan anginnya kuat serta dingin, menyapu Lautan Celtic dan menjilat puncak ombak sebelum membawa sengatan bergaram pada kulit Harry. Bahkan dengan cahaya dari ujung tongkat sihir, jalannya berbahaya akibat cuaca basah dan malam gelap gulita, dan Harry hampir tejungkal beberapa kali. Bila Draco ada di sini, pasti dia tengah tertawa sekarang.

Suara lautan tumbuh makin dekat. Anginnya bertiup tanpa henti sekarang, menangkap pakaian Harry dan menghentak-hentaknya seakan anak kecil yang tengah merengek; membuat merah wajahnya oleh tamparan tajam udara laut. Akhirnya, Harry tiba di ujung tebing karang. Ombak gelap bergulung di sekeliling batuan di bawah sana, busa lautnya sewarna langit badai di bulan Desember. Nun jauh di sana, di suatu titik gelap horison, cahaya perahu berkedip-kedip memotong lautan. Harry bergerak makin dekat ke ujung tebing.

Dia mendongak. Malam ini bulan separo. Fase bulan yang sama dengan pertama kali dia memimpikan pesisir Cornish.

Perjalanan yang panjang untuk kembali ke mobil sendirian, dan perjalanan yang lebih panjang lagi untuk kembali ke London, tapi Harry rasa dia bisa terbiasa dengan perjalanan panjang.

 **xxx**

Tahun Baru datang dan pergi. Harry pindah dari apartemen di hari kedua bulan Januari. Hermione dan Ron membereskan kamar tamu di rumah mereka. Dia berhasil memecahkan kasus di tanggal 5 Januari ketika dia berhasil melacak orang hilang di Prancis Timur, di mana si lelaki punya hidup baru dan meninggalkan istrinya yang kebingungan di Inggris, keluarga baru.

Tapi dia selalu, selalu berada di tempat lain. Pikirannya melayang-layang di sepanjang jalan raya berliku; melintasi tikungan dan mendengar deru lautan dan lagu musim dingin. Dia bangun jam tiga dini hari setiap malam, memimpikan tebing karang ambruk dan sebuah suara memanggil; dia duduk dalam Renault Mégane dan menatap kekosongan berjam-jam.

 _Apakah kita makin dekat, atau malah tersesat?_

Lucius Malfoy. Itu adalah kata-kata Draco pada Harry, terakhir kali mereka bicara. _Ayahku._

In inceptum finis est.

Harry membuka-buka file, menatap dua kata yang dia tulis begitu santai tujuh bulan yang lalu.

 _Menyukai lingkaran._

Dia perlu memori dari Narcissa, dia tahu itu. Dia telah bersabar, tapi Narcissa tak mau memberitahu. Bagaimana caranya mengekstrak memori dari seseorang yang tak ingin memberikannya?

Punggung Harry menegak. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah berhasil.

 _Well_ … Itu pernah berhasil sebelumnya.

 **xxx**

Ketika Harry pulang kerja, dia langsung ke ruang tamu dan melemparkan jubahnya di sana, lalu kembali dan duduk di meja makan, menatap Hermione. Hermione tengah menikmati secangkir teh dan tampak hanyut dalam buku, tapi ketika dia menyadari Harry ada di sana perlahan dia mendongak.

"Oh, tidak," kata Hermione waspada. "Kau menginginkan sesuatu. Kemungkinan ilegal, sudah pasti sulit didapat, dan jelas-jelas berbahaya."

"Apa kau kenal peramu ramuan yang handal?"

Hermione menutup buku dan menatapnya tajam. "Peramu ramuan yang bagus, atau peramu ramuan yang lumayan?"

"Bagus. Sangat bagus."

"Cukup bagus untuk meramu, misalnya, Veritaserum?"

"Tentu tidak, aku bukan barbar," kata Harry. "Aku sedang berpikir…cukup bagus untuk meramu Felix Felicis."

Tatapan Hermione melembut. "Yah, setidaknya itu masih legal," ujarnya, perhatiannya kembali ke buku. "Ron ingin tahu apakah aku tahu sesuatu tentang Tetesan Kegilaan minggu lalu. Yah, yang benar saja."

"Jadi, kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Mungkin. Tapi harganya akan mahal."

"Seberapa mahal?"

"Kalau kau menggadaikan apartemenmu, mungkin akan cukup." Hermione mengerling dan menangkap ekspresi Harry. "Aku hanya bercanda, Harry. Tapi kau sangat menggemaskan."

"Beritahu saja aku kalau kau sudah menemukan master ramuan, dan sisanya serahkan padaku."

"Apa ini… untuk pekerjaan?" tanya Hermione setelah beberapa waktu. "Harry… Kau tahu ramuan itu tidak bekerja seperti itu. Ramuan itu tidak bisa memberimu semua jawaban secara ajaib. Hanya menawarkan jalan menuju hasil yang paling memungkinkan. Dan efek sampingnya bisa sangat berbahaya…"

"Aku tahu." Harry berpaling.

Hermione menghela napas. "Hanya untuk jalan terakhir, Harry."

"Aku tahu," ulangnya.

"Harganya kemungkinan sangat mahal."

Tapi berapapun harganya, pikir Harry, hasilnya akan sepadan.

 **xxx**

Dia menghubungi Narcissa. Tanggal telah ditetapkan. Narcissa pikir dia hanya melakukan kunjungan rutin untuk meyakinkannya bahwa kasus Draco masih dikelola secara aktif. Hari Rabu, empat belas Januari. Sudah tiga minggu sejak terakhir kali Harry melihat Draco. Berdiri di dalam apartemen, tampak seperti hantu yang memudar.

Apa dia akan kembali?

Harry minum Felix Felicis satu jam sebelum berangkat. Cairan keberuntungan untuk dua belas jam. Dia harus diam sejenak untuk membiarkan euforia menyenangkan membasuh dirinya setelah dia menegak ramuan itu. Lalu dia menuju pintu depan, berencana untuk ber-Dissaparate setelah dia berada di luar, tapi entah kenapa dia terus berjalan.

Menuju Renault Mégane.

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk mengemudi ke Manor, tapi Harry sedang tidak peduli soal ini. Dia hanya bakal telat dua jam, itu saja.

Setelah diabaikan selama tiga tahun, Renault pulih dengan baik, dan mesinnya mendengkur lembut ketika Harry menghidupkan mobil. Dia diam sejenak, lalu meraih map yang di simpan dalam glovebox. Bagaimana kalau dia mengambil rute yang lebih banyak pemandangannya? Lagipula dia bakal telat dua jam; apa bedanya bila ditambah satu jam lagi?

Draco telah menggambar garis di sepanjang pesisir. Draco menyukai pesisir, pikir Harry. Tampat-tempat luminal. Orang-orang tertarik pada tempat-tempat semacam itu, tempat dimana garis batas antara daratan dan perairan memudar.

Dia menempatkan kedua tangan pada roda kemudi —satu tangan di masing-masing bekas yang sudah pudar, dimana Draco begitu sering menempatkan tangannya sendiri— lalu mengemudi.

 **xxx**

Dia tiba di Manor ketika matahari tengah terbenam. Seorang peri rumah yang tampak gelisah membukakan pintu dan menatapnya.

"Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Narcissa," ujar Harry ramah, mengetuk-ngetuk katu kunci Renault di telapak tangan.

"Tolong tunggu di aula resepsi," kata si peri rumah, buru-buru membungkuk. "Saya akan memanggil Mistress." Si peri mundur, terburu-buru menaiki tangga. Harry, ditinggalkan sendirian di aula resepsi, bertanya-tanya apakah pernah ada orang lain yang telat berjam-jam untuk janji pertemuan dengan seorang Malfoy. Normalnya, dia akan duduk tidak nyaman di kursi antik terdekat, tapi kali ini dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar koridor dengan acuh.

Ada sederet foto keluarga Malfoy berbingkai di atas meja aula dan dia mengamatinya dekat-dekat. Di beberapa foto pertama, Draco muda tersenyum bangga di antara kedua orangtuanya. Akan tetapi, seiring bertambahnya usia Draco, senyuman itu perlahan menghilang dan jarak di antara ketiga Malfoy bertambah, hingga foto yang paling terakhir. Harry bertaruh foto itu diambil tepat sebelum Lucius menghilang. Lucius berdiri di ujung kiri foto; Draco berdiri di ujung kanan. Narcissa di antara mereka berdua, menatap tanpa daya dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya. Ketika Harry mengamati mereka, Lucius mengerling Draco dan mengulurkan tangannya. Draco memberinya tatapan kemarahan dingin dan menepi lebih jauh hingga hampir keluar dari foto seluruhnya..

Terdengar langkah kaki dari undakan tangga. Harry mendongak. Narcissa berjalan ke arahnya, sebelah tangan menelusuri pegangan tangga.

"Kau terlambat," teliti Narcissa.

"Maaf. Aku memutuskan untuk mengemudi ke sini."

"Aku lihat." Narcissa menuruni sisa anak tangga dan berdiri di undakan terakhir, sebelah tangan masih beristirahat di atas banister dan sebelah lagi naik untuk menyentuh kalungnya. "Ketika aku melihat mobil itu, kupikir —untuk sesaat— Draco pulang."

"Maafkan aku."

Narcissa menggelengkan kepala. "Pemikiran bodoh."

"Aku mengambil rute indah melewati Portsmouth. Menyenangkan sekali, mengemudi di sepanjang pesisir di waktu-waktu sekarang ini. Jalanannya tidak macet."

Narcissa menatapnya lama, lalu mengerling. "Mungkin," ujarnya perlahan, "itulah kenapa aku mengizinkanmu untuk memiliki mobil itu."

"Kenapa?"

Narcissa sedikit memiringkan kepala, ke arah ruang tamu. Harry bertanya-tanya apakah gerakan itu secara sadar atau tidak.

"Kau mengingatkan aku padanya. Aneh, bukan? Tapi kurasa Draco akan senang melihat mobilnya dikendarai oleh seseorang yang…" dia terhenti dan bergerak menjauh, mungkin mau memanggil peri rumah, tapi Harry buru-buru menyela.

"Seseorang yang senang mengemudi juga? Seseorang yang senang mengambil rute pemandangan?" Harry tersenyum. "Aku pergi ke Cornwall. Menelusuri jejak perjalanan terakhir Draco. Apakah kau pernah melihat titik paling selatan dari daratan Britain?"

Narcissa menatapnya lama sekali, lalu berdeham. Seakan merespon perintah tak terucapkan, peri rumah yang tampak gelisah muncul di sampingnya.

"Minuman," ujar Narcissa, dan si peri rumah membungkuk rendah sebelum menghilang lagi. Narcissa berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Harry untuk mengikutinya hingga mereka memasuki ruang duduk formal. Harry melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan: ada banyak tempat untuk duduk, tapi Harry memilih untuk berjalan menuju jendela. Narcissa diam, tapi Harry tidak merasa perlu untuk bicara. Dia menunggu, menatap keluar halaman Manor hingga si peri rumah muncul lagi. Dia tidak menoleh dari pemandangan, menunggu hingga dia mendengar gelas beradu dan langkah kaki si peri rumah makin jauh.

"Draco akan sangat marah mendengarku mengatakan ini," kata Narcissa. Matahari hampir terbenam seluruhnya dan Harry bisa melihat refleksi Narcissa dalam kegelapan kaca jendela. Narcissa tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih. Dan Harry rasa bila dia tahu Harry bisa melihat ekspresinya, dia akan cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya. "Tapi ada sesuatu tentang dirimu yang bisa kulihat dalam dirinya juga."

"Kurasa Draco tidak akan marah oleh perbandingan itu," kata Harry, dan keterkejutan melintasi wajah Narcissa.

"Mungkin," ujarnya. Narcissa berjalan menuju nampan gelas dan mengambil segelas wiski, berisi semacam minuman jernih dan dihiasi oleh jeruk nipis. Gin dan tonik, pikir Harry.

" _In inceptum finis est_ ," ujar Harry, dan Narcissa melonjak kaget. "Aku tahu pepatah yang mirip dengan itu. _Aku membuka pada penutup_." Dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku, mengamati refleksi Narcissa di jendela. Bintang-bintang sudah muncul sekarang, dingin dan putih melawan langit gelap Januari. "Aku ingat malam itu. Malam pertempuran. Aku berjalan menuju kematianku tapi aku tidak sendirian. Aku ingat jiwa ibuku berjalan di sampingku." Dia menoleh, bersandar pada kaca dingin jendela. "Apakah menurutmu Draco pernah merasa dia berjalan sendiri?"

Narcissa berpaling darinya. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu," ujarnya dalam nada rendah, tapi Harry bisa mendengar gemetar di bawah kata-katanya dan tahu dia mengenai titik sensitif. "Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk Draco."

"Dan bagaimana dengan Lucius?" Harry ingat foto di bawah tangga. "Pada waktu dia menghilang, aku bertaruh Draco jarang berbicara padanya."

Narcissa menyisip gin dan toniknya lama. Dia tampak ingin menegur Harry karena membicarakan urusan pribadi. Akan tetapi, dia melihat kilasan kartu kunci Renault di tangan Harry dan tampak berubah pikiran.

"Mereka berselisih," kata Narcissa akhirnya. "Draco selalu mengagumi ayahnya, dan dulu dia selalu mendengarkan setiap kata-katanya. Kurasa sangat sulit bagi Lucius, melihat Draco tiba-tiba menjauh. Kurasa Lucius berharap segalanya akan tetap sama setelah perang… Tapi setelah pertempuran, Draco tidak berbicara pada kami. Ada begitu banyak jarak, dan rasanya seolah Draco hampir meninggalkan kami sepenuhnya… Lucius tidak menerima hal itu. Dia berkata pada Draco untuk menguatkan diri. Aku takut dia cukup marah pada Draco. Tapi semakin Lucius marah, semakin Draco mundur menjauh…"

"Hingga…" pancing Harry, dan Narcissa berpaling.

"Aku akan memberikan memorinya padamu," ujar Narcissa akhirnya. "Hanya karena, untuk sesaat, kupikir Draco-lah yang pulang malam ini, ketika aku melihat mobil itu. Dan kau memberiku momen tersebut, jadi aku akan memberimu memori."

Lalu, dia mengangkat tongkat sihir ke dahinya sendiri, dan membiarkan asap keperakan mengapung di udara.

Mungkin inilah potongan puzzle terakhir, pikir Harry.

 **xxx**

Dia meninggalkan manor dengan segera setelahnya, menyusuri rute yang sama. Botol memori terasa berat di kantungnya, dan perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Ron dan Hermione terasa lama sekali. Hermione membukakan pintu, secangkir teh di sebelah tangan.

"Aku perlu pensieve," kata Harry padanya. Hermione menguap, tampak tidak terkejut.

"Dia ruang kerja Ron. Dia memakainya untuk kerja."

"Aku harus menghancurkan memorinya sesudahnya."

"Baiklah."

Harry menghargai Hermione tidak banyak bertanya, atau mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri; dia segera kembali ke tumpukan buku di ruang tamu dan Harry berjalan menuju ruang kerja Ron. Udara di ruang kerja sedikit dingin, karena mantra penghangat —lebih dikonsentrasikan pada bagian rumah yang lebih sering dipakai— kurang efektif di sini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tenggelam ke dalam memori.

Hal pertama yang dia dengar adalah suara Draco. Keras dan marah.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku _tidak akan_ lari—"

Sekeliling terbangun dengan sendirinya di sekitar Harry. Dia tengah berdiri di koridor —kemungkinan besar koridor Manor. Narcissa ada di sampingnya, mendengarkan dengan seksama— tengah mencuri dengar, Harry menyadari. Suara-suara keras datang dari ruangan di depan mereka, pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau bersikap tidak tahu terima kasih, Draco," ujar Lucius murka. "Aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk menyiapkan perumahan di Crete—"

Draco tertawa getir. "Aku percaya itu."

"Kau bersikap sangat keras kepala sekarang ini," bentak Lucius. "Ini kesempatan, Draco. Tinggal di sini kalau kau mau —sembunyi dalam Manor, di mana mereka yang ingin membalas dendam tidak bisa mencelakaimu— dan kemudian setelah kau lelah tinggal dalam sangkar, aku akan menghubungi orang untuk menyiapkan perjalananmu ke Crete. Aku melakukan ini demi melindungi kau dan ibumu—"

"Bila kau ingin melindungi keluargamu, Father, kusarankan kau mencari pembalik-waktu dan mempertimbangkan ulang keputusan yang kau buat dua belas tahun lalu."

"Dan kau sendiri membuat keputusanmu sendiri, aku ingat.'

Narcissa meringis.

"Saat itu aku enam belas tahun," ujar Draco, kemurkaan mengaliri suaranya.

"Cukup dewasa untuk menunjukkan tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu sendiri, Draco. Keputusan untuk menerima Tanda Kegelapan adalah keputusanmu sendiri, aku ingat. Ibumu menentang hal itu, dan aku tidak berkomentar dalam masalah itu."

Jeda panjang. Lalu Lucius bicara lagi, terdengar tidak sabar.

"Dan sekarang kulihat kau merajuk lagi. Aku sudah merasa cukup menghadapi sikap kekanakanmu. Besok, aku akan pergi ke Crete. Kau dan Ibumu akan tinggal di sini selama tiga bulan, hingga perhatian Kementrian beralih, lalu kalian akan menerima komunikasi dari sumber terpercaya dan kalian akan pindah ke Crete."

Jeda panjang lagi. Harry, sangat ingin melihat wajah Draco, bergerak lebih dekat ke pintu dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Tapi karena Narcissa sendiri tidak menyaksikan kejadian itu, ruangan itu tidak lebih dari warna krem pudar.

"Hari di mana perang berakhir," kata Draco akhirnya, "aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan pernah menerima perintah dari siapapun lagi."

Lalu pintu ruangan terbuka dan Draco berjalan menembus Harry seakan dia hantu. Harry otomatis terhuyung ke belakang, lalu menatap Draco menghilang di ujung koridor.

Dia hampir lupa bahwa memori ini milik Narcissa, tapi kemudian Narcissa melangkah melewati ambang pintu dan menatap Lucius. Ruangan menajam dalam penglihatan: ruang kerja, dengan meja oak di satu sisi dan dua kursi berlengan di depan perapian marmer.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu padanya," kata Narcissa. Harry tidak bisa membedakan apakah dia sedih atau marah.

Lucius tampak jauh lebih tua dari yang Harry ingat. Wajahnya lebih banyak bergaris, dan dia tampak lelah.

"Aku melakukan ini demi dia dan kau, Narcissa. Draco mungkin marah sekarang, tapi dia akan berterima kasih padaku ketika dia lebih tua."

"Dia lebih tua _sekarang._ Putra kita dua puluh dua tahun, Lucius. Bukan anak bandel yang perlu dikuliahi dan disuruh pergi."

Lucius tenggelam pada salah satu kursi berlengan. "Kau selalu lebih pandai untuk berurusan dengan suasana hatinya."

" _Suasana hati_ nya? Lucius, dia melalui peperangan—"

"Begitu pula kita semua," ujar Lucius tajam. Setelah beberapa lama, dia berpaling. "Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Setelah tiga bulan, pastikan Draco ikut denganmu ke Crete."

Narcissa mengamati suaminya. "Sayangnya," kata Narcissa, "Draco sudah dewasa. Kita tidak bisa lagi mengontrol pilihannya."

Lucius tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Narcissa berbalik dan pergi, lalu memorinya pudar.

Harry muncul dari permukaan pensieve dan memutuskan untuk mengemudi.

Entah ke mana.

Ke mana saja.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Felix Felicis —mulai memudar dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi masih ada— tampaknya tahu. Jadi dia membiarkan ramuan itu mengontrol keputusannya.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil, batu-batu kerikil berderak di bawah kakinya. Dia menyentuhkan sebelah tangan pada pegangannya yang dingin dan menarik pintu terbuka, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan menempatkan kedua tangan pada roda kemudi.

"Kita bisa pergi ke mana saja," ucapnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya keheningan, tapi dia sudah menduga hal itu.

Dia menyalakan mesin.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

Lampu besar mengiluminasi jalan raya tak berujung dan terdapat sesuatu yang memikat, melumpuhkan soal itu. Dia bisa pergi ke mana saja. Dia bisa terus mengemudi, menuju perjalanan yang tak diketahui.

Dia mengerling kursi penumpang.

Draco ada di sana.

"Kau ada di sini," ujar Harry pelan.

"Ya."

"Aku bisa mendengarmu kali ini."

Draco menatap jalanan di depan menghilang ke bawah roda mobil, garis-garis putih berkilat cepat seakan dunia bergerak di bawah mereka dan mereka hanya diam terpaku.

"Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal," kata Draco.

"Tidak." Kata itu keluar sebelum sempat Harry hentikan.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Draco memalingkan muka. "Sebuah memori. Tapi untuk memberikannya padamu butuh harga yang besar."

"Jangan." Mungkin ini karena ramuan, mungkin ini karena kesadaran menghantam Harry bagai ombak menabrak karang: bisa jadi ini terakhir kalinya dia melihat Draco. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia akan pernah bisa menemukannya. "Aku lebih memilihmu daripada memori."

Draco kembali menatap jalanan. "Setelah aku memberikan memorinya padamu," ujarnya, "Aku tidak akan bisa datang lagi."

"Apa kau dengar aku?"

"Aku mendengarmu."

Harry mengendara dalam keheningan untuk waktu lama. Matanya terus terpaku pada jalanan di depan, tapi dia bisa merasakan berat tatapan Draco padanya. Kemudian, Draco berbicara pelan.

"Menepilah."

"Apa? Sekarang?"

"Ya."

Mereka memasuki desa kecil di Hampshire. Ada taman bermain di dekat sana, embun malam berkumpul di atas ayunan kosong. Harry belok ke tempat parkir di sampingnya. Dia mematikan mesin dan menunggu. Draco diam untuk waktu lama dan Harry pikir dia tengah mengumpulkan pikiran. Draco memang metodikal seperti itu. Segalanya harus berurutan dengan benar.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Draco akhirnya. Harry mengeryit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana aku menghilang."

"Yah—hilang secara paksa, tentu saja—"

"Bukan."

Harry menunggu lama, sambil berkonsentrasi merasakan roda kemudi di bawah tangannya. Sesuatu yang solid, sesuatu yang nyata. Dia menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan.

"Bukan?" ulangnya pada akhirnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa dikhianati dalam suaranya, tapi tetap saja kelihatan.

"Bukan. Aku memilih untuk menghilang. Setidaknya, pada awalnya."

Harry terdiam lama. Dia mengerling taman bermain, menatap ayunan-ayunan kosong, jejak kaki usang di rumput bekas orang-orang yang mencari jalan pintas. Jalan hasrat, kalau tidak salah namanya begitu. Ketika seseorang menciptakan jalan mereka sendiri alih-alih menggunakan jalan yang sudah ada.

"Kau marah," ujar Draco, dan Harry berusaha tertawa, tapi suara yang keluar sedikit lebih dari sekadar teriakan tercekik.

"Kau meninggalkan orang-orang di belakangmu, Draco. _God,_ pernahkah kau memikirkan orang lain? Istrimu, Astoria —dan ibumu, dia tidak pernah berhenti mencari— sialan! Sialan _kau_ dan sikap egoismu—" Harry memotong dirinya sendiri, membenci Draco, membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia mencoba tertawa getir, tapi dia bahkan tak kuasa melakukan itu. Dan dia mencari-cari handel pintu, tiba-tiba merasa _claustrophobic,_ butuh pelarian.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Draco.

Harry berhenti.

"Aku akan mengerti," ujar Draco setelah beberapa saat. "Mudah untuk pergi."

 _Sulit untuk pulang._

Harry mengembuskan napas perlahan dan menjatuhkan tangannya dari pegangan pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi keheningan panjang. Lalu, "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya bermaksud pergi selama tiga bulan. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali sesudah itu, untuk memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan, tapi… terjadi sesuatu."

Rasa frustasi menusuk-nusuk Harry bagai jarum. "Draco—"

"Apa kau pernah berlatih seni Legilimency?"

Jantung Harry mencelos. Dia berpaling, menatap ke luar langit malam. Angin bermain-main di sekitar taman bermain, membuat ayunan bergerak. Bila Harry mendengarkan dengan seksama, dia dapat mendengar bunyi keretak rantai.

"Aku bisa melakukan mantranya," kata Harry akhirnya. "Tapi tidak akan bekerja dengan bagus. Mereka bilang padaku untuk sering berlatih demi mencalon sebagai Kepala Auror, dan…" dia terhenti, "Aku tidak suka," ujarnya akhirnya, menatap ayunan yang bergerak perlahan. Lalu dia menoleh kembali pada Draco dan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. "Tapi aku akan mencobanya."

"Tunggu."

Harry menunggu. Draco menyentuhkan sebelah tangan ke jendela, jari-jarinya menetap di atas kaca dingin seolah berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri entah bagaimana.

"Baiklah."

" _Legilimens."_

 _ **xxx**_

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Harry merapal mantra itu dan dia meringis begitu dia mengucapkan kata itu, menunggu memori-memori semrawut menabrak ke dalam kepalanya, menunggu untuk tertangkap tanpa daya ke dalam kesadaran orang lain.

Tapi tak ada apapun kecuali kegelapan dan keheningan, dan untuk sesaat dia pikir dia gagal total.

Lalu sebuah adegan perlahan mencerah di sekelilingnya hingga dia mengerjap-ngerjap pada matahari. Segalanya tampak begitu silau dan kering; dia bisa melihat setiap warna, merasakan setiap tekstur. Rasanya sama sekali berbeda dengan memori dalam pensieve. Dia tengah berdiri di tengah padang gandum. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangan, merasakan gandum keemasan menggelitik jari-jarinya. Terdapat aroma musim panas menyengat di udara, aroma udara kering dan rumput kering.

Dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit. Langitnya biru tanpa awan, begitu murni dan sempurna. Mungkin dia bisa tinggal di sini selamanya. Dalam musim panas tanpa akhir. Di sini, di dalam benaknya.

Lalu dia berbalik perlahan dan berjalan melintasi padang. Gandum-gandum bergoyang ke segala arah, lautan keemasan. Di kejauhan, terdapat jalan hitam tipis memotong daratan bagai bekas luka, sebuah Renault Mégane diparkir di sampingnya.

Harry berjalan ke arah sana. Dia merasa ganjil dan tidak terhubung dari segalanya. Tidak bahagia, tidak sedih, tidak marah.

Kosong.

Dia membuka pintu pengemudi dan duduk, mengerling kaca spion. Dia dapat melihat dirinya sendiri, tapi pada saat yang sama itu bukan dirinya. Untuk sesaat, hijau matanya memudar menjadi abu-abu.

Dia menyalakan mesin dan mengemudi. Untuk sejenak, yang dia lihat hanyalah jalanan.

Kemudian gambar-gambar berkilat melintasi dirinya bagai serangkaian foto, bagai hembusan angin ketidakbahagiaan. Orangtuanya — _bukan, itu adalah orangtua Draco—_ muda dan tersenyum lagi. Lucius akan selalu menjadi orang terkuat di dunia, dan Narcissa paling cantik, dan keluarga mereka sempurna—

—dan kemudian mereka menua, dan Lucius tampak sangat lemah dan ketakutan dan itu _tidak seharusnya_ terjadi, para ayah seharusnya tak terkalahkan— dan itu membuat perutnya mual, itu membuatnya sangat ngeri—

—Narcissa dan Lucius bertengkar lagi. Tampaknya akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu melakukan itu, tapi suara Narcissa semakin lama semakin pelan karena terlalu banyak orang di dalam rumah sekarang. Bibi Bellatrix membuat tahanan menjerit, menjerit, _menjerit,_ hingga Harry ingin memukulkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding atau hanya pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dan meng-Avada Kedavra mereka semua demi membebaskan mereka dari penderitaan mereka—

—atau mungkin dia akan meng-Avada Kedavra dirinya sendiri. Lalu segalanya akan berakhir. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengontrol dirinya bila begitu. Tidak ada siapa pun yang dapat mengontrol orang yang sudah mati. Tapi dia bahkan tak kuasa melakukan itu. Dan dia berdiri di depan cermin dengan tongkat sihir diangkat ke dahinya sendiri tapi dia tak kuasa untuk melakukannya, itu menyedihkan—

—Dan kemudian emosi-emosi. Semua kemarahan dan kebingungan dan kemurkaannya mati bersama peperangan. Lucius pergi dan Narcissa bilang dia akan segera bergabung dengannya, tapi dia tidak bisa pergi. Bila dia lari, dia hanya akan jadi seperti ayahnya. Dan bukankah itu ironi, ketika dia menghabiskan separuh hidupnya ingin tumbuh dewasa menjadi seperti ayahnya—

—tidak, dia adalah master rumah ini sekarang, jadi dia harus menjadi putra yang sempurna untuk sekarang. Dan dia tidak bisa lari, dia harus mengatur semua urusan keuangan dan memastikan Narcissa tidak tersia-sia dan menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan benar. Dan dia harus memastikan segalanya sempurna. Dia akan menikahi seseorang dan mereka akan punya rumah dan kehidupan terhormat dan segalanya akan jadi sempurna—

Tapi tidak begitu.

Dan dia tidak merasakan apa pun di dalam. Seakan perang telah memotong segala yang pernah membuatnya manusiawi dan tak meninggalkan apa-apa selain potongan kertas.

 _Aku tidak bisa lari. Aku tidak ingin lari, aku tidak ingin melakukannya—_

Tiba-tiba Harry direnggut keras ke depan, seakan tangan-tangan tak terlihat menyambar kerah bajunya, dan dia mengenali tempat ini.

Dia tengah berdiri di tengah emporium burung hantu.

Ketika itu suatu hari di bulan September yang hangat. Musim panas mulai memudar dari bumi. Dia akan membeli burung hantu baru kemudian pulang ke rumah dan…

…dan memulai segalanya lagi. Setiap hari sama saja, dan dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Kekosongan ini, rutinitas tanpa henti ini. Bagai menyanyikan lagu yang sama lagi dan lagi. Bagai menggambar garis di peta untuk perjalanan yang tak akan pernah dia lakukan. Bagai berlari di udara. Dia harus lari, lari, _lari,_ hingga dia tak bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya lagi. Hingga dia lupa segalanya. Hingga dia tersesat. Hingga dia hilang.

Dia berjalan keluar dari dalam toko. Ketika itu suatu hari di bulan September yang hangat. Dia bisa pergi ke mana saja.

Dia ber-Dissaparate.

 **xxx**

Harry merasakan dingin terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian seluruh sisa inderanya menyaring masuk. Dia tengah duduk di kursi pengemudi Renault, tapi dia sudah jadi dirinya sendiri lagi. Dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Saat itu malam hari, dan dia parkir di sebelah taman bermain di suatu kampung kecil di Hampshire. Dia mengerling kaca spion, hanya untuk menatap refleksinya sendiri, hanya untuk memastikan dia betul-betul dirinya.

Dia menoleh ke samping, ke kursi penumpang. Draco duduk di sana, tapi dia tampak kelelahan, sama padatnya dengan asap, dan Harry menyadari dia sudah mulai pudar.

"Hal yang paling buruk adalah," ujar Draco, setiap katanya dibebani oleh kelelahan, "Bahkan sekarang pun, aku tidak yakin aku ingin pulang. Aku lari, sama seperti ayahku. Semuanya tidak berguna sekarang, bukan?"

"Kau tidak lari," kata Harry, hatinya berat oleh emosi, dan dia tidak dapat membedakan apakah itu kesedihannya sendiri atau sisa-sisa kesedihan dari pikiran Draco. "Kau hanya pergi untuk sementara waktu. Kita semua seperti itu." Dia mengingat Ron yang meninggalkan mereka selama pencarian Horcrux; dia mengingat dirinya sendiri dan masa-masa di mana dia mengharapkan kematian yang cepat untuk membebaskan dia dari pilihan perang yang dipaksakan padanya.

"Apa kau ingat," kata Draco, "Ketika kita masih sebelas tahun?"

Harry menatap keluar taman bermain, mendengarkan deru angin menembus rantai-rantai ayunan.

"Ya," jawabnya.

Ketika dia menoleh kembali pada Draco, dia tidak ada di sana.

Dia akhirnya hilang.

Dia akhirnya pergi.

 **xxx**

Harry tiba di rumah Ron dan Hermione tengah malam lewat sedikit. Hermione menatap wajahnya, lalu dengan segera bersiap-siap menyeduh teh. Ron menggiring dia ke depan perapian.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ramuan keberuntungannya bekerja?" tuntut Ron. "Kau kelihatan seperti habis pulang dari neraka."

"Kurasa, ramuannya bekerja," kata Harry. "Sekarang pun masih bekerja. Kau bilang dua belas jam, iya kan, Hermione?"

Hermione mengangguk, datang menghampiri mereka untuk duduk di sofa berlengan di seberang Harry. "Kapan kau minum Felix Felicis-nya?"

"Jam satu siang hari ini."

Hermione mengecek jamnya. "Masih tersisa dua puluh menit."

"Kau perlu sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari teh?" tanya Ron. "Aku punya beberapa wiski-api kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Harry menerawang ke dalam kobaran api. Apinya berkobar pelan dalam perapian dan apinya kecil, bergetar lembut di atas arang membara. "Draco sudah hilang."

Ron menyeret pijakan kaki terdekat dan bertengger di atasnya, tampak khawatir. "Memang itu keseluruhan kasusnya, kan? Maksudku, kau sudah mencari dia selama berbulan-bulan. Itu sih tidak bisa dibilang pencerahan."

Harry tertawa tanpa humor. "Dia beberapa kali muncul, ingat?"

"Oh, yeah. Aku ingat kau bercerita pada kami soal itu." Ron mengeryit. "Sejujurnya, kupikir kau hanya…"

"Mengkhayalkan segalanya?"

Ron tampak malu. "Maaf, sobat. Tapi dalam kasus ini… Kau sedikit terlalu terobsesi dengannya. Aku tak tahu, tapi obsesimu bisa mempermainkan otakmu kadang-kadang."

Hermione muncul lagi membawa tiga cangkir teh, menyerahkan salah satunya pada Harry. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia tidak akan kembali lagi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Dia bilang padaku." Harry menunduk menatap cangkir teh. "Dia bilang dia tidak akan bisa kembali. Tidak cukup energi atau sihir yang tersisa." Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus bercerita pada mereka soal memorinya. Normalnya dia tidak akan cerita, tapi dia punya firasat bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang mesti dia bagikan. "Dia memintaku untuk merapal Legilimency padanya dan melihat beberapa memori."

"Oh tidak," ujar Ron, tampak waspada. "Kau kan sangat payah dalam mantra itu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku melihat memori," ujar Harry. "Sejernih foto. Kemudian aku semacam… Yah, semua memori-memori dan emosi-emosi itu terurai, seperti gulungan tali." Realisasi atas keterampilan Draco baru disadari Harry sekarang. "Itu adalah Occlumency terbaik yang pernah aku lihat, termasuk semua pelatih Auror yang bekerja bersamaku. Kau tidak akan percaya. Aku tidak melihat memorinya… Aku _hidup_ dalam memorinya."

"Seperti apa rasanya?" tanya Hermione, tampak tertarik. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melakukannya, dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya…"

Harry ingin menjawabnya, tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Rasanya seperti melayang, pikirnya, tapi tanpa sapu terbang, tanpa mantra, tanpa apa pun. Hanya bergegas melintasi angkasa, dan dia teringat sangat kuat pada malam di mana Draco mengemudi di sisi sungai. Dan rasanya seolah mereka berkendara melintasi langit, dunia lenyap di bawah mereka dan bintang-bintang berjatuhan bagai hujan.

"Rasanya seperti berlari di udara," jawab Harry akhirnya.

"Oh, sudah jelas kalau begitu," ujar Ron. "Omong-omong, jangan terlalu khawatir soal itu. Kau akan memecahkan kasus ini pada akhirnya. Terutama bila kau memiliki Auror brilian sepertiku yang membantumu." Dia nyengir. "Dan Hermione, tentu saja." Ron menoleh pada Hermione. "Benar, kan?"

Hermione menatapnya kosong. Wajahnya tampak linglung dan Harry mengenalinya dengan segera. Dia perlahan menaruh cangkirnya ke samping dan sedikit maju.

"Hermione," ujarnya pelan, tapi Hermione buru-buru menyuruhnya diam dengan lambaian tangan.

Ron dan Harry menunggu. Akhirnya, Hermione pelan-pelan berdiri.

"Ron," katanya. "Bisa tolong kau bawakan buku _Keajaiban Matematika dan Hukum Sebab-Akibat_ punyaku?"

"Aku— Apa? Buku macam apa sih yang kau baca, roket Muggle atau apa?" Ron berdiri dan menghilang, muncul lagi beberapa menit kemudian dengan buku yang sangat besar di bawah sebelah lengan. "Kau betul-betul perlu mengontrol perpustakaanmu. Aku diserang oleh pijakan kaki yang mengamuk," ujarnya menggerutu.

"Diamlah," kata Hermione terganggu, dan Harry, tak tahan terus diam, berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir. Beberapa menit ke depan, semua yang dapat dia dengar hanyalah langkah kakinya sendiri dan kadang-kadang suara halaman buku dibuka. "Aku ingat sekarang," gumam Hermione. "Kita lihat… Itu betul-betul mewakili kutipan dari gelombang ruang, itulah kuncinya… Tiga aturan… Jangan ikut campur pada watak sebab-akibat _…"_ Hermione mendongak pada Harry, matanya cerah.

"Harry," ujar Hermione. "Kurasa Malfoy memiliki pembalik waktu."

Jam berdentang satu kali.

Keberuntungan Harry habis.

 **xxx**

"Ruang dan waktu selau tidak stabil ketika bersinggungan dengan sihir," ujar Hermione, sambil menyesap cangkir tehnya yang ketiga. "Ruang, iya— itulah kenapa ber-Dissaparate dalam jarak yang sangat jauh dihindari— tapi terutama waktu. Itu sangat berbahaya dan tidak stabil. Dan cara kerjanya mirip dengan ruang— berkelana melewati era yang jauh sangat berbahaya."

"Tapi dari mana dia bisa dapat pembalik waktu?" sela Ron. "Semua pembalik waktu sudah dihancurkan oleh Kementrian, ingat?"

"Aku tak tahu, Ron. Tapi itu kemungkinan." Hermione menaruh kembali cangkirnya. "Aku tak percaya aku tak kepikiran ke sana sebelumnya. Ketika kau ber-Dissaparate dan terjadi kesalahan, kau akan terbelah ( _splinched_ ), dan hal yang sama terjadi padamu ketika kau menggunakan pembalik waktu dengan tidak benar."

Ron meringis. "Malfoy terbelah di antara dua dimensi?"

"Semacam itulah. Dia tidak sepenuhnya ada di ruang manapun, tapi dia juga tidak hilang sepenuhnya."

"Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Itu memang tidak _perlu_ masuk akal," ujar Harry, mondar-mandir di depan perapian. "Hermione, bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan ini?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku perlu melakukan penelitian dulu. Mungkin berbincang dengan beberapa Unspeakable— mereka paham soal sihir semacam ini. Tapi, Harry, kau harus tahu bahwa hanya ada tiga catatan kasus semacam ini. Kasus semacam ini sangat jarang untuk didiagnosa karena tak ada yang tahu— seseorang biasanya menggunakan pembalik waktu secara rahasia, dan suatu hari mereka tiba-tiba lenyap dan hanya itu. Tapi dari tiga kasus tercatat itu…"

"Ya?" tanya Harry tak sabar. Hermione menunduk pada buku di pangkuannya.

"Setiap kasus itu membutuhkan pembalik waktu untuk menyelamatkan orang yang terjebak tersebut," ujar Hermione pelan. "Dan bukan hanya sembarang pembalik waktu, tapi harus pembalik waktu yang sama yang digunakan orang tersebut untuk berkelana menjelajahi waktu."

"Mustahil," kata Ron, tapi Hermione menggelengkan kepala.

"Pada dua kasus, orang tersebut menyimpan pembalik waktunya di tempat aman, di mana pembalik waktunya dapat ditemukan dan digunakan oleh penyelamat dari masa depan."

"Brilian, jadi kita hanya perlu—"

Hermione menggeleng lagi. "Para penyelamat harus menghabiskan _berbulan-bulan_ untuk mencarinya. Pengelana waktu harus mematuhi hukum sebab-akibat— mereka tidak akan bisa memberitahu siapapun tentang bagaimana atau di mana mereka menyimpan pembalik waktunya, atau bahkan di masa mana mereka berada."

"Draco tidak bisa," ujar Harry tiba-tiba. Melihat ke belakang sekarang, semuanya masuk akal. "Dia mencoba, tapi—"

Hermione mengangguk. "Mencoba melanggar hukum sebab-akibat… Rasanya seperti mencoba ber-Dissaparate ke dua tempat berbeda sekaligus."

Ron meringis lagi. Harry menatap kobaran api perapian.

"Jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menemukan pembalik waktunya?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Yah, masih akan ada banyak sihir rumit yang terlibat, tapi— sebagai awalan, iya," kata Hermione. "Temukan pembalik waktunya, dan kita akan memulai riset."

"Kita?" ulang Ron muram.

"Kau ingin membantu, kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Hanya karena Harry sangat menjengkelkan ketika dia terobsesi pada Malfoy," jawab Ron, merosot turun dari sofa dan berjalan seenaknya ke ruang perpustakaan. Harry sedang terlalu sibuk berpikir untuk menyangkal pernyataan barusan. Dia menatap Hermione.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memecahkan ini, sih?"

Hermione tersenyum samar. "Berlari di udara."

"Apa?"

"Berlari di udara. Kau bilang berada dalam kepala Draco rasanya seperti berlari di udara." Dia berhenti sesaat. "Orang pertama yang melakukan perjalanan waktu —seorang penyihir perempuan dari abad ketujuh belas— berkata bahwa berkelana menembus waktu rasanya seperti berlari di udara."

"Kau ingat itu?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Iya. Sekarang pergi dan beristirahatlah."

Tapi malam itu dia memimpikan sungai lagi; jalan raya, dan Draco terus dan terus mengemudi. Dan Harry pikir dia akan tinggal di sana selamanya.

 **xxx**

Sulit untuk mengatur jadwal semua orang untuk berkoordinasi, tapi di sinilah mereka. Astoria tengah mondar-mandir di dapur. Dia mulai membuat satu pot teh lagi sebelum Matthew mengingatkan dengan lembut bahwa dia sudah membuat satu pot.

"Dia telat," kata Astoria, menoleh pada Harry. "Tolong katakan saja padaku. Apa kau sudah menemukan Draco?"

"Aku ingin menunggu Narcissa," kata Harry, dan Astoria menggigit bibirnya keras lalu berpaling.

"Tiga tahun," ucap Astoria. "Tiga tahun. Merlin, aku hanya ingin ini semua berakhir. Kau tak pernah berhenti mencari sepenuhnya…"

Terdengar suara 'pop' pelan tanda seseorang ber-Apaparate. Matthew —berdiri kalem dan tegap di depan perapian bagai batu tak tergerak— angkat bicara ketika Astoria mulai terburu-buru ke depan.

"Harry, bisa tolong kau buka pintunya?"

"Aku yang akan membukanya. Ini rumahku," protes Astoria, tapi Matthew menggeleng dan Astoria mundur, membiarkan Harry menghilang ke koridor.

Narcissa tampak cukup tangguh, pikir Harry saat dia membuka pintu. Dia mengenakan jubah formal dan berat, serangkaian mutiara mengelilingi lehernya dan rambutnya ditata rumit. Akan tetapi dia menatap Harry dengan muka cemas yang tak ditutupi.

"Draco—"

"Masuklah, aku ingin berbicara pada semuanya sekaligus," ujar Harry, dan Narcissa buru-buru mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

Astoria menyapa Narcissa dengan ala kadarnya, tapi mata kedua wanita itu tertuju pada Harry. Membuat mereka menuggu lebih lama lagi akan kejam. Harry mengambil napas.

"Apakah Draco memiliki pembalik waktu?"

Reaksi mereka memberitahu Harry segala yang perlu dia ketahui. Astoria mengerjap, tampak bingung sepenuhnya. Narcissa mulai menggelengkan kepala, lalu kilasan realisasi dan ketakutan melintasi wajahnya.

"Narcissa," kata Harry. Astoria melonjak kaget dan menoleh pada Narcissa.

"Draco punya pembalik waktu?" tuntut Astoria, ekspresinya menuduh. "Kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Harry cepat-cepat. "Narcissa, bila kau tahu sesuatu soal ini, kau harus memberitahuku sekarang juga. Kurasa Draco menggunakan pembalik waktu dan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat salah."

"Dia terjebak dalam waktu selama tiga tahun lamanya?" tanya Astoria, sembari menatap Narcissa.

"Astoria," ujar Matthew pelan. Astoria meliriknya tapi tidak menjawab. Narcissa menatap Astoria, lalu menatap pada Harry.

"Draco… Draco tak pernah punya pembalik waktu," ucapnya, sebelah tangannya meraih kalungnya. "Tapi… Lucius punya."

Astoria membuka mulut, tapi lalu dia melihat ke seberang Matthew dan tampak menangkap penghiburan tak terucap. Astoria mendekatinya dan Matthew menaruh sebelah lengannya ke bahu Astoria. Narcissa menatap tanpa betul-betul melihat pada api.

"Lucius hampir menghabiskan semua kekayaan keluarga untuk mendapatkannya," lanjut Narcissa. "Itu kegilaan, tapi dia tak dapat dibujuk. Dia sudah kabur ke Crete pada saat itu, tapi dia sering mengunjungi kami untuk membicarakan rencana masa depannya."

"Lalu dia dan Draco menggunakan pembalik waktu?" tanya Harry pelan, dan Narcissa mengerling tajam padanya, tatapannya kembali fokus.

"Tidak," jawabnya, terdengar tersinggung. "Draco tidak akan pernah menggunakannya. Tidak akan pernah! Dia memang pernah mengatakan sesuatu pada Lucius soal menggunakan pembalik waktu pada perselisihan mereka, sekali—"

Memori terakhir Narcissa, Harry ingat. _Bila kau ingin melindungi keluargamu, Father, kusarankan kau mencari pembalik-waktu dan mempertimbangkan ulang keputusan yang kau buat dua belas tahun lalu._

"—dan Lucius tampak menjadi terobsesi untuk kembali ke masa lalu demi mengubah beberapa pilihan tertentu. Tapi Draco _ngeri_ ketika dia tahu soal itu."

"Aku tahu Draco ingin kembali ke masa lalu," ujar Harry, mengingat surat-surat yang dia temukan di buku harian Draco. _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun? Mari kembali ke masa itu._

Tapi Narcissa menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Tidak. Draco menyesali banyak hal, tapi dia sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa masa lalu tidak seharusnya ditinjau ulang. Semakin sering Lucius bicara soal menggunakan pembalik waktu, semakin Draco mendebat mengenai bahayanya dan mengkritik obsesi Lucius pada masa lalu." Narcissa ragu-ragu, lalu berpaling. "Pada akhirnya," ucapnya, begitu pelan hingga Harry harus sedikit maju untuk mendengarnya. "Draco berkata bahwa bila Lucius bersikeras pada kegilaan itu, dia akan melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib. Pada akhirnya, Draco… Draco mengambil pembalik waktunya dan men-transfigurasikannya, untuk menyembunyikannya. Dia menolak untuk memberi tahu ayahnya di mana pembalik waktu itu berada."

Astoria bergerak tiba-tiba, tapi saat Harry menoleh padanya, kedua tangannya disilangkan dan ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Dan kemudian apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry. Mulut Narcissa sedikit bergetar tapi dia berbicara dengan jelas.

"Draco menghilang."

Kali ini, Astoria angkat bicara. "Teganya kau! Aku sangat khawatir! Aku betul-betul kacau ketika Draco menghilang, dan ternyata kau _sudah tahu—"_

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Narcissa, tampak putus asa. "Ketika Draco pertama menghilang, aku tidak tahu. Aku menghubungi Lucius, kupikir mungkin akhirnya Draco pergi ke Crete. Tapi Lucius berkata dia tidak tahu di mana Draco berada." Dia memilin kalungnya begitu keras hingga Harry pikir benangnya akan putus dan membuat mutiara-mutiara bergulir ke mana-mana. "Lalu, tiga bulan setelah Draco menghilang, Lucius mengirim surat padaku, mengatakan bahwa Draco merencanakan pertemuan dengannya. Lucius sangat senang. Dia pikir Draco sudah sadar akan kesalahannya dan ingin bergabung dengannya pada akhirnya."

"Tapi kau tidak berpikir itulah maksud dari pertemuan tersebut," ujar Harry, menatap Narcissa lekat-lekat. Narcissa menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku… Aku punya firasat bahwa Draco akan memalsukan pertemuan, lalu memberitahukan lokasi ayahnya pada Auror."

"Kau tidak mengenal Draco," ujar Astoria tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang hendak dia lakukan."

"Aku mengenal Draco lebih dari yang kau pikir," balas Narcissa, menatap Astoria. "Aku tahu pernikahan kalian palsu, dan Draco melakukannya hanya demi menyenangkanku." Dia berpaling lagi.

Kerahasiaan dan tutup mulut, pikir Harry. Kalau saja semua orang jujur pada satu sama lain…

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang terjadi," ujar Harry pelan, dan baik Astoria maupun Narcissa menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Kurasa kau benar, Narcissa. Draco pergi dengan sengaja untuk tiga bulan, tapi memutuskan untuk kembali dan melaporkan keberadaan Lucius. Di pagi hari saat penangkapan Lucius, sumber tanpa nama memberitahu kami lokasinya. Tapi kurasa Lucius menyadari apa yang hendak Draco lakukan, dan lalu mencoba membawa mereka berdua kembali ke masa lalu. Dan terjadi kesalahan fatal."

Harry bisa membayangkan pergulatan mereka dengan sangat jelas. Mungkin pembalik waktunya rusak, atau tergelincir, tapi bagaimana pun juga— hanya Draco yang terbawa ke masa lalu, sementara Lucius tertinggal di belakang. Di tengah kekacauan setelah Auror tiba, Lucius tak punya kesempatan untuk memberitahu siapa pun apa yang terjadi sebelum dia terbunuh.

"Oh, Merlin. Oh, tidak," kata Astoria, tampak pucat dan acak-acakan. "Tidak, tidak. Selama ini Draco terjebak di masa lalu entah di mana…" Astoria mulai menangis. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat dia menangis —Astoria yang ceria dan riang, selalu tersenyum— dan Harry berpaling tak nyaman ketika Matthew menghiburnya.

Narcissa tidak menangis. Dia menatap jantung perapian, pada kobaran api yang berkedip-kedip di belakang perapian, dan matanya kering. Yang Narcissa inginkan hanyalah keluarganya utuh lagi, bersama lagi, dan tiba-tiba hati Harry perih untuknya.

"Bila Draco menyembunyikan pembalik waktunya di suatu tempat di masa lalu," kata Harry. "Apa kau tahu kira-kira di mana? Mungkin tempat favoritnya di Manor, atau area tersembunyi yang kadang-kadang dia pakai?"

Narcissa menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu pembalik waktunya ditransfigurasi menjadi apa."

Harry mengangguk dan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang optimis untuk dikatakan.

Dia tidak bisa.

 **xxx**

Dia menghabiskan seminggu berikutnya menelusuri file-file lama, membaca ulang rincian penangkapan dan kematian Lucius lagi dan lagi. Terdapat komisi dari Kementrian untuk kematiannya, tentu saja, dan itu membutuhkan laporan dari petugas forensik. Ada catatan lengkap daftar pakaian dan barang-barang yang ditemukan pada waktu kematian Lucius, dan tak ada yang terdaftar sebagai barang hasil transfigurasi. Lucius hanya membawa tongkat sihir dan sekantong kecil penuh Galleon.

Harry ber-Dissaparate ke lokasi di mana Lucius ditangkap dan mencoba meng-Accio pembalik waktu, tanpa hasil. Mungkin Draco meninggalkannya di belakang; mungkin dia menjatuhkannya sebelum menghilang. Itu bisa jadi salah satu kemungkinan, Hermione berkata pada Harry, tapi suaranya terdengar ragu.

Meski begitu, dia terus mencari.

 **xxx**

Musim dingin perlahan meleleh menjadi musim semi. Ginny mengirim kartu pos dari Prancis untuk Harry. Ginny tengah mengunjungi Tim Nasional Prancis untuk mengukur kinerja mereka. Sebuat surat menyusul kemudian: dia membeli apartemen studio lebih dekat ke pusat London.

 _Kau akan terkejut (atau mungkin tidak) pada banyaknya gaji pemain Quidditch Internasional,_ tulis Ginny. _Keuanganku dalam keadaan baik, jadi bila kau ingin pindah kembali ke apartemen Westminster, boleh saja. Aku tidak akan rewel asal kau tidak menjualnya. Kurasa kita harus mentransfer kepemilikannya, kecuali kau senang berbagi kepemilikan denganku. Kudengar pasar sewa apartemen sedang stabil saat ini._

Harry merasa dia sudah terlalu lama tinggal di rumah Ron dan Hermione, meski mereka mempersilakan. Tapi dia tidak pernah berani mengatakan itu pada mereka. Dia hanya bisa membayangkan kemarahan dan kegeraman yang akan muncul. Dia sudah tinggal di sana sejak Natal dan sekarang sudah bulan Maret.

Jadilah dia kembali pindah ke apartemen, meyakinkan Ron dan Hermione bahwa iya, dia betul-betul ingin tinggal di sana, dia butuh sedikit ruang sekarang. Dan dia bersyukur, untuk pertama kalinya, bahwa baik dia maupun Ginny tidak pernah benar-benar tinggal di sana sejak awal. Tak ada kenangan yang mesti ditangani ataupun barang-barang yang mesti disingkirkan. Segalanya hambar dan tidak personal seperti yang dia ingat.

Apartemen ini bisa jadi tempat tinggal sementara untuknya hingga dia menemukan rumah. Rumah yang selalu dia inginkan. Rumah yang dia cari sepanjang hidupnya.

 _Pemandangannya bagus. Tapi ini bukan dirimu, kan, Potter? Ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya kotak beton di atas langit. Kau perlu sesuatu yang lebih dekat dengan tanah. Sesuatu yang nyata._

Malam pertama kembalinya dia ke apartemen, dia berdiri di samping konter dapur dan mengingat bagaimana Draco pernah berdiri di sana sekali, cahaya dari pohon Natal kecil mengiluminasi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Harry, dan kata-katanya memantul di sepanjang dinding putih, lantai kayu yang dipoles. _Maafkan aku maafkan aku maafkan aku._

Kedengarannya sangat mirip seperti mengakui kekalahan.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

Narcissa mengirimi Harry pos burung hantu di penghujung April.

 _Tidak ditemukan apa pun._

Butuh waktu selama itu bagi Narcissa —hampir tiga bulan— untuk melakukan pencarian secara menyeluruh di Manor, menginvestigasi setiap benda, setiap ruangan, untuk memastikan tak ada kemungkinan pembalik waktu yang disembunyikan di sana. Bila pembalik waktunya hilang bersama Draco, alih-alih tertinggal di belakang, tentunya Draco akan meyembunyikannya di Manor.

Atau di dalam Renault Mégane, tapi Harry ingat bahwa mobil itu mungkin masih belum ada di masa Draco terjebak. Meski begitu, dia mencari di dalam Renault dan hasilnya nihil. Pembalik waktunya perlu disembunyikan dengan sangat baik untuk mencegah dicuri atau ditemukan oleh jenis orang yang salah, tapi tentunya Draco akan meninggalkan petunjuk-petunjuk…

Hermione memberitahu Harry bahwa dia sudah menyelesaikan rincian ekstraksi. Begitulah disebutnya, Hermione menjelaskan. Menyelamatkan seseorang dari masa lalu. Sebuah ekstraksi. Prosesnya terdengar rumit dan melibatkan beberapa sihir yang sangat sulit, tapi Hermione menulis semuanya dengan rapi, seperti resep, dan berkata bahwa para Unspeakable siap melakukan prosesnya kapan saja.

Semua yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah pembalik waktu.

Dan itu membuat segalanya makin parah, entah bagaimana. Rasanya seperti menatap puzzle dengan hanya satu keping yang hilang.

Harry sangat sering mengemudi akhir-akhir ini. Dia berkendara di sepanjang garis pesisir, dia berkendara melewati seluk beluk kaki langit perkotaan dan bukit-bukit pedesaan. Dia hanya terus mengemudi.

Seakan mencari sesuatu.

Dan dia bisa melihat perputaran ironi pada situasi ini. _In inceptum finis est_ , pikirnya masam.

Pada setiap permulaan adalah akhir.

 **xxx**

Lalu, pada hari kedua bulan Mei —hari peringatan Pertempuran Hogwarts yang kedelapan— Harry menemukan pembalik waktunya.

Realisasinya baru masuk satu hari sebelumnya, di hari pertama bulan tersebut. Ketika itu musim semi. Musim panas mulai mencapai daratan lagi; dia bisa merasakannya bagai kilau api di kejauhan. Terdapat kehangatan pada angin yang menggerakan dedaunan pohon; dan dia pikir mengemudi ke Cornwall sepertinya menyenangkan.

Di tengah kilau musim semi yang hangat, Helston tampak jauh lebih ramah dan ceria, dan garis pesisir itu sendiri tampak lebih lembut. Ombak-ombaknya tidak begitu garang dan lebih menyenangkan, bergelung dan berputar di sekitar dasar tebing karang. Ada sekeluarga muda tengah mengambil foto di mercusuar, anak-anaknya terkikik dan saling mengejar satu sama lain dalam lingkaran.

Lingkaran.

Harry berjalan di sepanjang jalur pantai barat daya. Mungkin dia hanya akan terus berjalan dan suatu hari nanti dia akan mendapati dirinya kembali ke sini lagi. Membuat lingkaran, membuat corak tanpa arti.

 _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun?_

Rasa perih yang familiar mengendap dalam hati Harry. Dia sangat mengenal perasaan nostalgia ini. Dulu, ketika masalah terbesarnya hanyalah PR dan detensi. Dulu, ketika hal paling jahat yang pernah Draco lakukan hanyalah melemparkan Remembrall ke langit.

Sebuah snitch perak.

Harry terhenti. Di kejauhan, dia masih dapat mendengar suara tawa anak-anak. Lebih dekat padanya, terdengar suara ombak menabrak bebatuan.

Perjalanan pulang ke London membutuhkan waktu lima jam, tapi dia hampir tidak merasakannya sama sekali.

 **xxx**

 _Dia suka lencana snitch itu. Dia bilang itu hadiah dari ayahnya._

Ya, tentu saja Draco mengatakan itu pada Narcissa. Arti dari kode itu sekarang menjadi jelas seperti kaca murni.

 _Apa kau tahu kenapa dia menyukai snitch perak? Dia menyukai lingkaran._

Tentu saja. Pada setiap permulaan adalah akhir. Sebuah pembalik waktu.

Segera setelah Harry memasuki kantornya, dia langsung pergi mengambil file dari meja lalu membukanya. Foto Draco yang diberikan Narcissa pada Harry berbulan-bulan lalu. Draco menatap Harry, mulutnya kecil dan serius, matanya tak berkedip. Lencana snitch perak tersemat rapi di jubahnya.

Setelah selama ini, dan pembalik waktunya ada di sini. Tepat di hadapannya.

Tapi di mana Draco meninggalkannya? Manor, tentu saja. Tapi mereka telah mencari di sana dengan sangat menyeluruh, semua tempat yang mereka pikir Draco senangi atau sayangi, atau ruangan yang biasa dipakai sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang—

Pada setiap permulaan adalah akhir.

Jantung Harry berdegup kencang bagai derap kaki Thestral. Perlahan dia meninggalkan kantornya, dan menuju atrium Kementrian, mengantri di depan perapian terdekat. Ketika gilirannya tiba, dia melangkah ke dalam api hijau.

"Diagon Alley."

 **xxx**

Berbagai burung hantu berseru pelan; bulu-bulunya bergemerisik, kayu-kayu yang panas oleh matahari berderak. Terdapat bau binatang di udara. Bau serbuk gergaji dari kandang tikus. Toko itu gelap dan tertutup, langit-langitnya dihiasi burung-burung hantu, dan kotak-kotak perlengkapan hewan peliharaan berjejer di dinding.

Si penjaga toko mulanya tampak tercengang kemudian senang ketika dia melihat Harry.

"Harry Potter," ujarnya. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan!"

Harry lupa untuk menyamar karena buru-buru, tapi dia sedang tidak terlalu peduli sekarang.

 _Di mana?_

"Maaf, aku harus mencari sesuatu," ujar Harry, dan si penjaga toko mengerjap padanya.

Draco kembali ke tempat ini. Entah itu sepuluh, dua puluh, atau pun lima puluh tahun lalu, tapi Draco kembali ke sini dan meyembunyikan lencananya. Di suatu tempat yang aman, tapi mudah untuk diakses.

" _Accio_ pembalik waktu," Harry mencoba, tapi tak ada yang terjadi, dan si penjaga toko mengerjap padanya lagi.

"Ada _pembalik waktu_ di tokoku?"

Harry menoleh, memindai toko. _Draco, tolong aku, berikan aku sesuatu, sebuah memori, hanya itu yang kubutuhkan—_

Bel berdenting pelan dan Harry menoleh, separo berharap Draco berjalan memasuki toko lalu berbicara : _Aku memerlukan burung hantu. Ketepatan lebih diutamakan daripada kecepatan._

"Ketepatan lebih diutamakan daripada kecepatan," ulang Harry, menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha memancing sesuatu. Apa saja.

"Saya pikir Anda mencari pembalik waktu?" si penjaga toko, pada titik ini, betul-betul kebingungan. "Yah… burung hantu elang kami mempunyai indera arah yang baik… Mereka tahu tempat yang dituju dengan tepat, meski mereka tidak selalu pulang ke rumah. Cukup sulit untuk dijinakkan." Dia tertawa gugup.

Harry tidak tersenyum. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Mudah untuk pergi. Sulit untuk pulang._

"Dimana tempat burung hantu elang?" tuntut Harry.

"Oh, kami selalu menyimpan mereka di pojok belakang. Mereka bisa jadi sedikit teritorial, jadi lebih baik untuk menjauhkan mereka dari burung-burung yang lain."

Harry membiarkan si penjaga toko berceloteh ketika dia menuntun Harry ke bagian belakang toko. Burung-burung hantu bertengger di sepanjang balok kayu, berkedip-kedip ngantuk ketika Harry berjalan di bawah mereka.

Di sana. Di bagian bawah balok, terukir angka-angka kecil pada kayunya.

Seseorang telah menulis satu set kordinat.

 **xxx**

Malam itu Harry menghubungi McGonagall, menjelaskan situasinya, dan menunggu dengan gelisah hingga dia menerima balasan telat siang berikutnya. Dia segera berangkat ke Hogsmeade; Hagrid-lah yang menunggunya di sana, sehat seperti biasa, berjalan bersama dan menyapa para penduduk desa dengan riang.

"Sore, Pickerill," ujar Hagrid, mengangguk pada lelaki yang tengah memanggul tong kayu oak di sebelah bahu.

"Sore, Hagrid." Si lelaki menghilang ke dalam Three Broomstick. Tempat ini tak pernah berubah, pikir Harry. Bahkan tulisan emas di atas Three Broomstick tetap sama; air mancur coklat tanpa batas yang sama di jendela Honeydukes, dan tanda yang sama menggantung di ambang pintu Hog's Head. Minggu ini terbukti sebagai pekan Hogsmeade untuk murid-murid Hogwarts, beberapa dari mereka masih berlama-lama meski matahari sudah mulai terbenam.

"Ayo kita pergi ke _Shrieking Shack_ — Kudengar di sana berhantu!" kata salah satu murid pada teman mereka ketika mereka lewat.

Ya, pikir Harry. Tak pernah berubah.

Perjalanan menuju kastil jauh lebih singkat dari yang Harry ingat. Ketika Hagrid berceloteh dengan riang tentang sarang bayi lebah-vampir yang dia kembang biakkan, Harry melihat Hogwarts mulai muncul dalam jarak pandangnya. Rumah pertamanya, pikirnya, dan satu bagian dari hatinya akan selalu berada di sini, di mana dia pernah hidup dan mati. Dia ingat Hagrid menggendong tubuhnya bagai anak kecil dari dalam hutan… Dia mengerling Hagrid, yang tengah berjalan dengan senang di sampingnya, dan tersenyum.

Pada setiap permulaan adalah akhir.

Aneh, melihat bagaimana Draco membawanya kembali ke Hogwarts. Membawanya pulang, bisa dibilang.

Ketika mereka memasuki pekarangan kastil, Hagrid berhenti untuk memeriksa secarik perkamen yang Harry berikan padanya, sepasang titik kordinat tertulis dengan tidak rapi di atasnya. Akan tetapi, Harry tidak berhenti. Dia belok dan mulai beranjak menuju lapangan Quidditch.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Harry?" tanya Hagrid, mengikutinya kemudian. "Hampir sampai, kurasa." Dia mengetuk perkamen dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat kuningan kecil dari dalam saku, membukanya seperti kompas.

Harry menatap langit, seolah dia bakal melihat Remembrall melambung melintasi langit senja, dan menunggu. Mungkin, bila dia menutup mata, dia akan melihat dua orang seeker saling berkejaran satu sama lain di sepanjang langit.

 _Berlari di udara._

Harry tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Hagrid —tengah sibuk mondar-mandir dan menggumam sendiri— berhenti dan mengerling Harry sebelum menunjuk pada tanah di dekat kakinya.

"Ini dia," ujarnya, dan Harry berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tepat di sini?"

"Berdasarkan kordinatnya," Hagrid menggoyang alat kuningannya.

Harry mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke tanah yang lembut dan basah oleh hujan. Jauh di dalam —meski dia telah menghubungi dan menerima izin dari McGonagall— dia masih separo menduga McGonagall akan datang menyerbu dan memotong poin Gryffindor karena telah merusak lapangan Quidditch. Tapi tak ada siapa pun di sana —hanya dia dan Hagrid, di bawah sinar terakhir cahaya senja— dan Harry menarik napas.

" _Defodio."_ Tanah menggali keluar dengan sendirinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Harry menangkap kilasan perak.

 **xxx**

Harry menjatuhkan lencananya ke tengah meja makan Hermione dan Ron. Hermione menatap lencana itu, matanya terbelalak.

"Aku tak percaya kau berhasil menemukannya," ujar Hermione. Ron duduk di seberang Harry, mug teh mengepul di sebelah tangan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ron.

"Menemukannya berkat kordinat yang Draco ukir pada batang kayu di emporium burung hantu."

Ron menatap Harry, mulutnya menganga. "Yah," ujarnya akhirnya. "Aku menarik kembali semua yang kukatakan tentang kau yang payah dalam investigasi, Harry."

"Tapi kita bisa melakukannya, kan?" tanya Harry. "Kita bisa membawa Draco kembali."

"Aku…yah…" Hermione mengetuk lencana dengan tongkat sihirnya, dan mantra transfigurasi pada lencana itu meleleh, menampakkan sebuah pembalik waktu. "Merlin," bisiknya. "Ini adalah pembalik waktu yang terakhir. Aku bertanya-tanya…"

"Fokus, Hermione," ujar Harry tajam. Ini bukan saatnya untuk keingintahuan intelektual. "Bisakah kita membawa Draco kembali?"

Hermione berkedip dan menatapnya. "Apa? Oh, ya. Tapi mantranya sangat rumit, dan akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari. Tapi Harry, kau harus mengerti dua hal terlebih dulu. Pertama, tidak ada jaminan ini akan berhasil. Ini adalah sihir yang sangat tidak stabil. Maksudku, proses ini bahkan mungkin dapat meninggalkan efek samping yang sangat berbahaya untuk Malfoy. Yang kedua… Kita mungkin dapat membawanya kembali, tapi aku tak tahu di mana. Dia mungkin bakal muncul kembali di Manor, atau di London entah di mana, atau bahkan tempat yang lebih jauh lagi."

"Aku tak peduli, selama dia di sini. Di masa ini."

"Yah." Hermione meraih pembalik waktu dan mengantonginya. "Aku akan menghubungi para Unspeakable, dan aku akan memberitahumu kalau mereka sudah menyelesaikan mantranya."

Harry membuka mulut, tapi Hermione menyelanya.

"Dan tidak, kau tidak bisa membantu. Ini sihir yang sangat rumit dan kemungkinan besar kau malah akan membuat kesalahan serius."

Harry menutup mulutnya lagi.

 **xxx**

Hermione mengabarinya tiga hari kemudian. Dia menghubungi Harry lewat jaringan Floo sangat larut malam, tampak acak-acakan.

"Berhasil."

"Apa?" Harry, yang tengah membuat secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri, hampir menjatuhkan mugnya.

"Ekstraksinya berhasil."

Harry tak tahu apa yang mesti dia lakukan. Dia ingin tersenyum, tertawa, menangis lega. Dia akhirnya memilih untuk memeluk Hermione erat.

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, semua ini hasil kerja penyidikanmu," ujar Hermione hangat.

"Draco kembali?"

"Aku berasumsi begitu. Mantranya mengindikasikan ekstraksinya selesai."

"Di mana dia akan muncul?"

"Aku tak tahu, Harry, tapi aku yakin dia akan datang ke Manor sebentar lagi. Narcissa akan mengabarimu, kan?"

Harry mengangguk. Setelah Hermione pergi, dia terjaga hingga larut malam menunggu sesuatu. Sebuah panggilan dari Narcissa, atau surat dari Astoria. Tak ada yang datang.

 **xxx**

Seminggu berlalu.

Harry merasa seakan seseorang perlahan memeras jantungnya. Menyesakkannya. Dia tak bisa fokus kerja; dia mencoba mengemudi tapi bahkan kegiatan itu menjadi tanpa arti sekarang.

Dia sudah tidak lagi mencari.

Dan _itu_ adalah hal terburuk, Harry menyadari. Draco bisa berada di mana saja sekarang, dan bagian terburuknya adalah mengetahui bahwa Draco tidak ingin ditemukan. Harry bisa mencari sesuka hatinya, tapi dia tak akan pernah menemukannya. Hanya Draco yang dapat membawa dirinya sendiri pulang.

Malam itu, dia berdiri di balkon dan mendengarkan seseorang bersiul _Blow the Wind Southerly._ Dan dia merasa begitu marah pada Draco hingga dia ingin menangis.

Tapi dia tidak menangis.

 **Xxx**

Hari berikutnya, Harry tak masuk kerja dengan alasan sakit. Itu tidak biasa baginya, dan bahkan Holdworth tampak khawatir, berkata semoga dia cepat sembuh.

Dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengemudi sampai ke Godric Hollow, lamanya tiga jam perjalanan. Dia tak keberatan. Jarak dan waktu, semuanya terasa relatif sekarang. Dia menatap beberapa properti-properti yang akan dijual. Ada sebuah pondok di pinggiran desa, tapi dia tidak dengan segera tertarik ke sana. Dia akan mengenali rumah ideal ketika melihatnya, pikirnya.

Perjalanan kembali ke London terasa lambat, dan ketika dia mencapai apartemen, waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dia memarkir mobil, berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga, merasa sangat lelah, dan membuka kunci pintu. Bagian dalam apartemen gelap dan tirainya terbuka. Dia menatap ke seberang dapur, pemandangan di balik balkon. Dia merindukan kereta-kereta itu, bila bukan hal lain.

Tapi kemudian, dia hanya menyukai kereta karena mereka pergi ke tempat-tempat.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu depan. Ron akan ada di sana — _kudengar kau sakit hari ini, sobat—_ dan Hermione akan ada di sana juga, tampak simpatik.

Dia membuka pintu.

Draco berdiri di hadapannya.

Napas Harry tercekat. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, apa yang harus dia rasakan. Dia ingin marah, memberondong pertanyaan, menuntut jawaban; dia ingin bertanya pada Draco _kenapa._

Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu, sebelah tangan masih memegang kenop. Dan dia melihat kelelahan pada wajah Draco, kekurusan pada bahunya. Dan dia pun melangkah mundur. Draco membuka mulut, tapi Harry cepat-cepat memotongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa pun," ujarnya.

"Aku bukan mau menjelaskan." Suara Draco terdengar kasar, parau. Tapi suaranya membawa hembusan kelegaan untuk Harry.

"Bagus."

Draco melangkah ke dalam kemudian, dan Harry menutup pintu.

Dia tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan. Dan dia tahu ini menggelikan, tapi dia takut mengatakan hal yang salah, membuat Draco pergi lagi. Dia ingin menuntut penjelasan dan jawaban, iya, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya. Draco tampak sangat kelelahan, seakan dia telah melalui neraka dan kembali. Jadi Harry hanya tetap diam dan menunggu.

Draco berdiri di tengah ruangan. "Masih sama," ujarnya, sembari mensurvei apartemen.

"Apanya?"

"Tempat ini. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah tempat ini akan tampak berbeda dari kunjunganku sebelumnya."

 _Kunjungan sebelumnya._ Harry bertanya-tanya apakah itu undangan untuk berbicara tentang tiga tahun terakhir, tentang Draco yang terjebak di masa lalu, tentang segala yang terjadi.

Tidak, dia memutuskan.

"Aku akan segera kembali," kata Harry. Dia hanya perlu waktu sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, tanpa Draco mengamati dirinya.

Draco mengeryit. "Apa kau akan menghubungi ibuku? Atau Astoria?"

"Tidak. Kecuali kalau kau ingin," jawab Harry, dan Draco menggeleng.

"Belum."

Harry mengangguk dan pergi, dan akhirnya —di dalam privasi kamarnya— dia dapat menggigit bibirnya keras hingga dia mengecap darah. Dia duduk di ujung kasur dengan kepala di kedua tangan, telapak tangannya menekan matanya hingga dia melihat percikan. Kemarahannya masih ada di sana, tapi sekarang aliran kesedihan mengaliri dirinya, dan ada kebingungan juga, dan kekhawatiran dan hampir panik. Dan setitik kebahagiaan dan kelegaan tersembunyi di bawah semua itu.

Dia menghirup napas perlahan, lalu bangkit, berdiam sejenak lagi untuk menenangkan diri sebelum kembali ke dapur. Draco telah membuat secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri, Harry lihat, dan entah kenapa itu menentramkan.

Dia tampak sangat lelah, pikir Harry, sembari mengamati Draco. Dan lalu dia menyadari bahwa bila Draco tidak berencana untuk menghubungi ibu atau pun mantan istrinya, kemungkinan dia berencana untuk menginap di sini.

"Aku akan membereskan kasur di kamar tamu," tawar Harry, sembari bertanya-tanya apakah dia salah mengartikan dan Draco berencana untuk pergi. Tapi Draco hanya mengangguk dan Harry menghilang ke dalam kamar tamu lalu mengambil setumpuk linen bersih dari dalam lemari laci. Kamar itu cukup kecil, dengan satu kasur dan meja samping serasi. Lemarinya sekarang dipakai untuk menyimpan linen atau semacamnya, dan salah satu lacinya penuh sesak oleh peralatan Quidditch lama yang Ginny lupakan. Meski begitu, Harry tidak merasa Draco akan mengeluh.

Dan dia memang tidak mengeluh. Dia berjalan memasuki kamar, meneliti sekeliling untuk sejenak, menaruh segelas air di atas meja, lalu duduk di ujung kasur. Harry menganggapnya sebagai tanda baginya untuk pergi.

"Beritahu aku bila kau butuh apa-apa," ujarnya, berharap bahwa Draco setidaknya membuka lemari makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tampak sangat butuh satu atau dua porsi makan yang banyak.

Draco mengangguk. Harry berhenti sesaat, lalu menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu dapur sebelum pergi tidur.

Dia tak bisa tidur.

Dia menendang dan berguling-guling, berusaha membuat kepalanya mencerna fakta bahwa Draco ada di sini. Di apartemen yang sama, hanya beberapa langkah di koridor. Sebagian dirinya berkata bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Tidak lebih dari mimpi, dan ketika dia bangun di pagi hari nanti, Draco akan hilang.

Sudah berapa kali dia membayangkan Draco pulang ke rumah?

 _Rumah._

Rasanya jauh lebih mudah ketika Draco bukan apa-apa selain memori remeh akan seorang remaja yang egois dan picik. Dulu, ketika Harry membaca judul berita hilangnya Draco dan membuang korannya tanpa pikiran lebih lanjut. Ketika dia masih mencintai Ginny, ketika dia memiliki seluruh karir terbentang di hadapannya, ketika Draco tidak lebih dari catatan kaki di halaman kehidupan Harry.

Dan sekarang…

Hal-hal dalam hidupnya mulai berjatuhan.

Dia mengalami keraguan serius soal karirnya, dia melayang begitu jauh dari Ginny hingga tujuh tahun kebersamaan runtuh bagai tebing karang ke laut, dan…

Semua malam-malam yang dia habiskan untuk mengemudi. Berbagai memori membasuh dirinya bagai ombak: pintu mengayun terbuka — _ketepatan lebih diutamakan daripada kecepatan_ — sebuah cincin pernikahan berputar di lantai. Pertama kalinya Harry melihat Renault Mégane _— apa gunanya itu? Duduk dalam kotak, hanya pergi kemana pun orang lain membawamu_ — padang-padang melintas cepat bagai jalinan emas musim panas.

Malam-malam panjang yang dia habiskan untuk membaca buku-buku teks lama Hogwarts, catatan tangan bagai kartu pos kesepian — _Mantra tak akan mempan bila dirapalkan pada diri sendiri._ Garis pesisir Cornish bangkit bagai hantu untuk menyapa Harry, dan dia dapat mendengar angin bertiup ke selatan melewati tebing karang terjal, bergegas di sepanjang jalan raya tanpa ujung, bersiul menembus rantai ayunan kosong pada taman bermain kosong.

Dan di suatu tempat antara di sini dan poin paling selatan dari daratan Britain— di suatu tempat antara sekarang dan masa lalu— di suatu tempat antara _Aku memerlukan burung hantu_ dan _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun?—_ di suatu tempat antara berdiri diam dan berlari di udara— Harry mulai merasakan sesuatu untuk Draco. Afeksi, bahkan mungkin ketertarikan.

Dan itu adalah realisasi yang memusingkan dan mengena, tapi dia tak dapat menghindarinya. Bahkan sekarang, suara Draco berbisik menembus otaknya bagai salju.

 _Mudah untuk pergi. Sulit untuk pulang._

Mungkin rumah bukanlah bangunan.

Mungkin rumah adalah seseorang.

 **xxx**

Harry bangun pagi berikutnya. Hari Sabtu, dia menyadari setelah panik sebentar dan berpikir dia telat masuk kerja. Ada suara yang memanggilnya dari dapur. Hermione. Pastilah dia menghubungi lewat Floo ke sini.

"Tunggu sebentar," Harry balas berseru, cepat-cepat memakai baju bekas kemarin. Dia separo melompat-lompat ke dapur, masih berusaha memasangkan kaus kaki. Hermione telah mengobok-obok isi lemarinya, mencari kantung teh.

"Masih tidur? Sekarang hampir tengah hari," ujar Hermione. "Ron bilang kau tak masuk kerja kemarin. Kau tahu, hal terakhir yang kau butuhkan adalah jatuh sakit. Kau begitu tertekan akhir-akhir ini, Harry, dan aku tahu hal-hal sangat sulit, terutama dengan kasus Malfoy—

Harry melonjak kaget, kemudian bersyukur pada Merlin bahwa Hermione masih membelakanginya. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi entah bagaimana dia merasa dia tidak boleh mengatakan apa-apa. Draco sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia masih belum ingin menghubungi siapa pun, dan Harry —bila dia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri— merasa agak protektif soal keseluruhan situasi. Bila Draco masih belum ingin siapa pun tahu, maka mereka tidak akan tahu.

"—tapi kau betul-betul harus fokus pada hal lain," kata Hermione, sembari mengambil dua mug dan mengetuk tongkat sihirnya pada wadah teh, menghangatkan airnya. "Harry, aku tahu kau tak ingin mendengar ini, tapi…" Hermione menatapnya degan ekspresi lembut. "Terkadang, bahkan meski kita telah melakukan segala yang kita bisa, hal-hal masih tidak berhasil. Terkadang kita harus merelakan."

"Aku tahu," kata Harry, dan Hermione mengerjap padanya.

"Benarkah?" Dia mengatur kantung tehnya dengan sembarang. "Aku tahu kau cukup terobsesi dengan kasus ini, Harry, dan semua orang dapat melihat kasus ini mulai membebanimu. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan beristirahat, oke?"

"Baiklah."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alis padanya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Baik." Harry mencoba tersenyum. "Di mana Ron?"

"Oh, dia janji pada Molly akan membantu membersihkan gudang sapu, jadi— oh! Itulah alasan kenapa aku kemari! Ginny bilang dia lupa untuk membawa perlengkapan Quidditch lamanya, dan aku bilang aku bisa membawakannya untuk dia." Hermione menaruh mugnya di atas konter dan beranjak menuju kamar tamu sebelum Harry dapat mengutarakan sepatah jawaban pun.

"Jangan—" cegah Harry, ketika Hermione membuka pintu dan melangkah cepat ke dalam.

"Dia bilang barangnya di simpan dalam laci lemari," ujar Hermione basa-basi, dan Harry mempercepat laju langkahnya hingga dia berdiri di dalam kamar.

Kosong. Kasurnya dibereskan rapi, meja samping kasur tertutup selapis debu. Hermione tengah mengobrak-abrik isi laci lemari.

"Oh, ini dia." Hermione mengetuk tongkat sihirnya dengan santai pada berbagai benda-benda Quidditch hingga benda-benda itu menciut menjadi seukuran saku. "Yah, aku harus segera pergi. Aku hanya ingin mengecek bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja— aku ingin mengobrol dulu tapi aku sudah janji pada Ron untuk menemuinya di the Burrow pada jam makan siang. Kau boleh ikut kalau mau," tambah Hermione, menunggu penuh harap, dan butuh waktu sesaat bagi Harry untuk merespon.

"Aku…tidak, aku…"

"…butuh waktu sendirian?" tanya Hermione. "Tidak apa. Hanya saja… Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Dia berdiri dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Harry terdiam di tempat untuk saat yang lama, menatap dinding putih dan perabot berdebu. Dia hanya samar-samar menyadari Hermione masih bicara padanya, dan butuh banyak sekali usaha baginya untuk keluar dari dalam kamar dan mengantar Hermione. Hermione memberinya tatapan curiga sebelum pergi.

"Kulihat kau masih khawatir soal dia, Harry," ujarnya menuduh. "Kau tampak sangat parah. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk rileks dan beristirahat, oke? Jaga dirimu. Pergilah mengemudi, tapi tolong _bicara_ padaku atau Ron bila kau perlu."

Hermione memeluknya singkat kemudian melangkah ke dalam perapian, ber-Floo pergi. Harry berdiri sendirian di tengah apartemen kosong, keheningan nampak berdering di sekelilingnya bagai riak air.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika dia hendak meraih kartu kunci Renault —selalu disimpan di pojok konter dapur— dia menyadari kuncinya hilang.

 **xxx**

Harry membuka pintu menuju tempat parkir bawah tanah. Siang itu cerah dan panas, cuacanya ringan dan menyenangkan. Kebanyakan penghuni apartemen sudah berangkat, pergi untuk bersantai menikmati hari Sabtu dengan keluarga atau kawan. Tempat parkir mobil hampir kosong.

Tapi Renault Mégane-nya masih ada di sana.

Harry berjalan ke arah Renault. Ketika dia semakin dekat, dia dapat melihat garis samar seseorang tengah duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dia menempatkan tangannya pada gagang pintu kursi penumpang dan membukanya, berhenti sejenak sebelum masuk dan menutup pintu.

Draco duduk di kursi pengemudi, menatap lurus ke depan seakan ada jalan raya terbuka di hadapan mereka alih-alih tembok beton. Kedua tangannya bersitirahat di atas roda kemudi. Dia tidak bicara, dan Harry membiarkan keheningan mengelilingi mereka. Rasanya sungguh sangat aneh —membingungkan entah bagaimana— untuk duduk di kursi penumpang, setelah menghabiskan berbulan-bulan sebagai pengemudi tunggal.

Draco tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, pikir Harry, sembari meliriknya. Selalu memilah, selalu dalam kendali sempurna… Satu-satunya saat di mana dia membiarkan Harry melihat isi kepalanya adalah ketika dia pikir dia terjebak di masa lalu selamanya.

Harry perlu memilih kata-kata dengan hati-hati, atau dia punya firasat momen di antara mereka akan hancur berkeping-keping bagai kaca, dan membuat Draco pergi selamanya.

"Kita bisa pergi ke mana saja," ucap Harry pelan.

Dan dia tahu itu adalah hal sempurna untuk diucapkan, karena mulut Draco berkedut dan dia hampir, _hampir_ tersenyum.

"Ke mana saja?"

"Ke mana saja."

Hening singkat lagi. Draco menarik napas perlahan, lalu menekan tombol awalan. Mesin mobil mendengkur hidup dan napas Draco tercekat. Harry ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia mengenali bahwa momen ini bukan miliknya.

Draco membenahi letak kaca spion. "Kulihat kau sudah menata ulang beberapa hal, Potter," ujarnya dingin, tapi Harry tidak terganggu. Dia dapat melihat getaran samar pada tangan Draco, cara Draco menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan menatap pengukur bahan bakar, mengecek kaca, menyesuaikan pegangannya pada roda kemudi.

Akhirnya, dia melepaskan rem.

 _Maju,_ Harry ingin berkata. _Kemudilah._ Tapi dia menahan lidahnya.

Draco menggeserkan gigi mundur. Matanya berkelip pada kaca lagi dan gerakannya begitu familiar hingga Harry harus membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan senyum.

 _Apakah kita makin dekat, atau malah makin tersesat?_

Itu tidak penting, pikir Harry.

 **xxx**

Draco mengemudi.

Rasanya hampir mengerikan karena Draco sangatlah tegas. Ketika dia melihat lampu kuning, dia menginjak pedal gas; ketika dia belok di tikungan, dia hanya memelan secara minimal. Ketika dia berhenti di lampu merah, dia berhenti sangat dekat dengan mobil di depannya. Dia mempertahankan batas kecepatannya secara persis dan tak pernah berhenti— bahkan ketika sebuah mobil belok secara tak terduga di hadapan mereka, Draco hanya menyetir ke sebelah kanan dengan mulus dan sedikit mengurangi tekanan pedal gas.

Harry berakhir mencengkeram ujung tempat duduk hingga buku jarinya memutih, bersandar jauh ke belakang dan menggigit bibir untuk menghentikan dirinya dari mengomeli Draco — _awas, hati-hati, kenapa bukan aku saja yang menyetir—_

"Berhentilah panik, Potter."

Harry mengerling Draco. "Aku tidak panik." Dia berhenti. "Tapi kan sudah _tiga tahun lamanya_ sejak terakhir kali kau mengemudi, mungkin kau harus— ada mobil di depan kita, sepertinya dia bakal memelan untuk lampu merah, kuharap kau tahu—" Dia tak bisa menahan perasaan panik.

"Aku tahu." Draco menghentikan mobilnya dengan mudah.

"Kau beruntung kau tidak menabrak mereka—"

"Ini bukan keberuntungan. Ini presisi. Aku tahu tepatnya kapan harus berhenti, tepatnya kapan harus memelan, tepatnya kapan harus belok. Jangan salah artikan kepercayaan diriku sebagai kecerobohan."

Harry, sialnya, menyadari bahwa dia tak pernah mendapati Draco semenarik ini, ketika dia menyampaikan ceramah dengan kalem, nada bicaranya dipungkiri oleh ketajaman matanya. Harry memalingkan mata dan setelah beberapa lama, Draco maju pada glovebox —tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya— membukanya dan mengambil atlas, menyerahkannya pada Harry.

"Apa?" tanya Harry, untuk sesaat tidak paham.

"Temukan suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja. Gambar garis pada peta dan aku akan membawa kita ke sana."

Harry membuka halaman atlasnya secara acak. "Kita pergi ke Sutton-on-Sea." Dia membuka kembali halaman luar London, berusaha menemukan rute terbaik, fokus pada tugas navigasi.

 _Tunjukkan padaku._

 **xxx**

Mereka mencapai A120, kaki langit London cerah —siluet tajam melawan langit biru pucat— menghilang pada kaca spion. Pinggiran kota terbentang di sekitar mereka ketika Draco mengendara menuju cuaca cerah musim semi. Kemudian pinggiran kota meleleh menjadi lembah dan bukit-bukit kecil, dan Harry memeta daratan di hadapannya, jari-jarinya mengikuti garis sungai dan petak hutan berwarna hijau.

Mereka berhenti di Huntingdon untuk mengisi ulang tangki bahan bakar dan beristirahat. Draco bersandar ke sisi mobil dan menengadah ke langit; Harry membaca papan iklan terdekat yang mendeklarasikan bahwa Hundington adalah kota kelahiran Oliver Cromwell.

"Menarik," ujar Draco. "Mengiklankan kota mereka sebagai tempat kelahiran diktator secara terbuka."

"Yah, beberapa orang berpikir dia adalah pahlawan." Harry memandang papan iklan. "Teroris bagi satu orang adalah pejuang kemerdekaan bagi orang lainnya, seperti kata mereka."

Mereka masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Harry memandang dunia bergulir cepat, dan itu mengingatkannya pada memori-memori: pemandangan-pemandangan terkontruksi di sekitarnya, hanya untuk menghilang lagi sesaat kemudian. Membangun ulang, kemudian larut. Pemandangan runtuh dan memudar bagai ombak menabrak karang.

Harry tertidur di suatu tempat antara Algarkirk dan Wyberton, tepat ketika mereka melintasi sungai.

Sungai dan langit, pikirnya tepat sebelum dia jatuh tertidur. Lingkaran tanpa ujung.

 _In inceptum finis est._

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Maaf lama T_T.

Dan perasaan kok makin sini malah makin kaku yak? *headdesk*


	11. Chapter 11

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

Garis pantai Sutton-on-Sea datar dan berada pada satu titik garis lurus, tidak seperti tebing karang Cornish yang berkelok-kelok. Kapal pesiar mengapung di atas air bagai layang-layang cerah, layar mereka tertangkap angin laut. Pantainya luas dan lapang: lembut dan sangat dekat dengan jalan setapak, tapi semakin dekat dengan garis pesisir, pasirnya mengeras seperti gula merah padat.

Mereka duduk di dinding penahan laut dan melihat kapal pesiar. Ada sepotong kayu tipis bergerigi, seperti gigi, mengambang di sekitar pantai dan Harry mengusulkan itu adalah kapal karam. Draco, cenderung tidak suka berpikir yang aneh-aneh, berkata bahwa itu hanyalah sisa-sisa dermaga. Argumen ringan mereka kemudian muncul, tapi segera larut ketika perhatian mereka teralikan oleh dua orang perenang yang menantang lautan dan melewati gelombang besar.

"Mereka pasti beku kedinginan," Harry memperhatikan. Bahkan di musim panas, lautan di sini menyimpan dingin yang tak diinginkan.

Matahari perlahan tenggelam dari langit, memancarkan bayangan panjang di atas daratan. Tak lama kemudian, langit menggelap menjadi senja berkabut dan kapal pesiar perlahan mendekat. Bahkan para perenang kembali ke pantai, berhenti di atas pasir basah untuk mengelap tubuh mereka dengan handuk lalu berjalan riang ke arah tempat parkir mobil.

Draco dan Harry kembali ke mobil dan Harry bertanya-tanya apakah Draco akan memintanya untuk memilih tempat lain. Mungkin mereka akan terus berkendara, hingga musim semi meleleh menjadi musim panas. Puncak musim panas, pikirnya, dengan langit biru dan padang emas.

Tapi Draco duduk di kursi penumpang dan membuka atlas, jadi Harry mengerti isyarat dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dia sedikit menyesuaikan ulang kaca spion, separo menduga Draco akan mengatakan sesuatu soal kemampuan mengemudinya yang kurang memadai. Selama perjalanan mereka, Harry menyadari bahwa Draco memang pengemudi yang sangat ahli.

Tapi Draco tak mengatakan apa-apa selain "Belok ke jalan Sutton," dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Harry untuk menyadari bahwa Draco membawa mereka kembali pulang.

Ketika cahaya matahari terakhir mati di atas daratan dan malam perlahan mengendap, Harry bertanya-tanya apakah mereka akan berkendara di sisi sungai. Dia ingin melihat bintang-bintang terefleksi, berjatuhan di sekelilingnya seakan dia mengemudi menuju kegelapan.

Di suatu tempat setelah Huntingdon, Draco tertidur.

 **xxx**

London terlihat tak lebih dari setitik cahaya jingga di horizon, sebuah cahaya samar mengiluminasi kabut asap yang membumbung rendah di atas kota. Kota perlahan mendekat, bagai gelombang yang perlahan meliputi mereka. Deretan rumah naik dan turun, kemudian menjadi petak apartemen dan bangunan kantor, dan segera, Harry menyadari, dia hampir sampai ke rumah.

Mereka tiba di apartemen jam sembilan malam. Harry menyadari dia belum makan sepanjang hari dan tidak pula Draco; Harry tak ingin mengungkit kurangnya nafsu makan Draco, tapi dia tetap membuatkan satu pot teh dan setumpuk besar roti panggang, terlalu lelah untuk menyiapkan makan malam lain. Draco tampak setuju; dia memakan roti panggangnya tanpa komentar lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar tamu tanpa kata. Tidak diragukan lagi dia butuh tidur yang sangat panjang, pikir Harry. Draco memulai hari dengan mudah, tapi kentara sekali dia letih sepanjang hari dan, menjelang malam, dia jelas kelelahan.

 _Mudah untuk pergi. Sulit untuk pulang._

Hermione telah memperingatkan dia soal ini. Dia secara spesifik menyebutkan efek samping, tapi tidak menjelaskan secara detail. Kemungkinan besar Draco membutuhkan perawatan medis yang tepat, pikir Harry cemas. Orang yang lebih tahu soal penyebab dan gejala dan hal-hal semacam itu. Tempat yang dapat menyediakan pengobatan sesuai. Atau bahkan di Manor, di mana Draco dapat dikelilingi ruangan-ruangan familiar —ruangan mewah, bukan kamar sempit di apartemen Harry— dan memiliki perhatian dari ibunya, yang jauh lebih mengenalnya dibanding orang lain, dan dimanja oleh peri-peri rumah.

Tapi Draco tidak ingin pergi ke satu pun orang atau tempat tersebut.

Tidak; dia datang pada Harry.

Dan mungkin Harry tidak melakukan hal yang benar. Dia tidak mengorganisir urusan dan menghubungi orang-orang untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa Draco telah kembali. Dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan— dia baru sadar bahwa Draco bahkan belum ganti pakaian. Harry bahkan tidak memikirkan soal itu— dan dia bahkan tidak menyiapkan makan untuk Draco hingga malam ini, bila teh dan roti panggang bisa disebut makan— dan dia tidak melakukan apa pun yang biasanya dilakukan orang normal untuk membantu.

Tidak. Sebaliknya, dia tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun tentang segala yang terjadi hari ini. Hanya duduk dalam diam bersama Draco, dan pergi dalam perjalanan mobil panjang yang jelas-jelas sangat melelahkan untuk Draco, dan membicarakan hal-hal bodoh, seperti Oliver Cromwell dan kapal karam.

Dan mungkin, dia menyadari, itulah kenapa Draco memilih untuk muncul di apartemen Harry alih-alih di tempat lain.

 **xxx**

Di hari Minggu pagi, ketika Harry bangun, dia meraih kacamata kemudian tongkat sihirnya. Kacamatanya berada tepat di mana dia tinggalkan; tongkat sihirnya tidak.

Dia terduduk, memakai kacamata, dan mempertimbangkan situasi dengan hati-hati. Setelah agak lama, dia mengecek lantai kalau-kalau tongkat sihirnya terguling dari atas meja. Ketika tongkat sihirnya masih gagal untuk muncul, dia membuka laci. Mungkin dia salah menyimpan tongkat sihirnya di tempat lain.

Tapi dia ingat dia menyimpannya di samping kacamata. Dia selalu menyimpannya di sana. Itu sudah jadi rutinitasnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Bila Draco mengambil tongkat sihir Harry, tentunya dia punya alasan bagus. Draco tidak punya tongkat sihir, Harry ingat. Dia meminjam tongkat sihir ibunya, Harry tahu, tapi dia meninggalkannya ketika dia menghilang. Dan Harry menyadari Draco tak punya tongkat sihir sejak itu. Mungkin dia perlu merapal suatu mantra, untuk beberapa alasan, dan dia tak ingin membangunkan Harry jadi…

…atau mungkin dia mengambil tongkat sihirnya lalu pergi. Mungkin akal sehat Draco akhirnya kembali, menyadari kegilaan situasi ini —tidur di apartemen Harry Potter, berkendara bersama-sama— lalu pergi. Mungkin Draco ingat tahun-tahun sekolah mereka yang penuh kebencian dan mengingatkan diri sendiri tentang ratusan alasan kenapa mereka tak akan pernah bisa menjadi teman, lalu mencuri tongkat sihir Harry untuk membalas Harry yang telah mencuri tongkat miliknya, bertahun-tahun lalu.

Harry berdiri dan perlahan membuka pintu, melangkah ke koridor. Dia dapat mendengar suara air dipakai, dan dia mengerling ujung koridor. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Draco tengah mengetukkan tongkat sihir Harry pada penjepit kertas, mentransfigurasikannya menjadi sikat gigi. Rambutnya lembab, Harry menyadari —dia pasti selesai mandi— dan baju Draco tampak baru saja di-Scourgify.

Draco masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Harry berdiri dan melihatnya menggosok gigi, merasa sangat bersalah akan pemikirannya barusan. Dia dengan mudahnya berasumsi bahwa Draco mencuri tongkat sihirnya lalu kabur.

Sebentar lagi Draco pasti menyadari keberadaannya, pikirnya. Tapi perhatian Draco berada di tempat lain, dan Harry berdiri di koridor untuk waktu yang lama, menyaksikan Draco mencari benang di dalam lemari kaca. Rasanya aneh melihat Draco begitu lengah.

Harry telah mempelajari bahwa kebanyakan orang memiliki kebiasaan kecil yang dapat membeberkan emosi atau pikiran mereka. Telinga Ron memerah, misalnya, atau Hermione menggigiti bibir. Narcissa memainkan perhiasannya, atau Astoria menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Tapi Draco tampaknya tidak memiliki kebiasaan gugup. Dia melakukan segala sesuatu dengan persis, efisien, pikir Harry. Dan dia ingat cara Draco mengemudi. Setiap gerakannya adalah keputusan yang disengaja.

"Mau pergi mengemudi hari ini?" tanya Harry, memutuskan untuk membuat keberadaannya diketahui. Dia separo menduga Draco akan melonjak kaget, tapi dia hanya menoleh dan mengerling Harry seakan dia tahu Harry ada di sana sejak awal.

"Tidak." Dia mengambil ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi dari dalam lemari dan menutupnya.

Harry mengeryit sedikit. "Kau kesulitan tidur?" Dia melangkah lebih dekat dan Draco menatapnya lama. Ada sesuatu yang sangat jauh dalam mata Draco, pikir Harry, dan itu membuatnya cemas. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Baik."

Harry tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Draco tampak lebih lamban dari biasanya, seolah dia masih lelah dari perjalanan kemarin. Mereka seharusnya tidak pergi, pikir Harry.

"Kau ambil tongkatku?" tanyanya, dan Draco tampak bingung sejenak sebelum dia mengerling tongkat sihir di samping wastafel.

"Oh. Aku pinjam." Dia memungutnya dan berjalan ke arah Harry, seraya mengulurkan tongkat sihirnya. Akan tetapi, ketika dia berada dalam jangkauan, Harry mengabaikan tongkat sihir dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Draco sebagai gantinya, menariknya lebih dekat.

"Apa segalanya baik-baik saja?"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik." Draco membuang muka. "Hanya capek."

"Mimpi buruk?"

Jeda lama lagi. Lalu Draco bicara pelan. "Aku memimpikan masa yang lain, masa di mana aku terjebak. Kadang, saat aku bangun, itu… membingungkan." Genggamannya pada botol ramuan mengerat. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan akal sehatku, jadi…"

 _Kau harus pergi ke St. Mungo._ Itulah yang seharusnya Harry katakan. Dia seharusnya menghubungi Narcissa dan meminta Mediwizard (penyihir medis) keluarga, mencoba menghubungi Penyembuh…

"Kau ingin menghubungi seseorang?" sebaliknya Harry bertanya, dan Draco menggeleng.

"Aku lelah."

"Baiklah."

Draco ragu-ragu. "Jangan hubungi siapa pun."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengabari mereka."

"Tak apa. Mereka bisa menunggu," ujar Harry, dan dia tahu itu hal yang buruk untuk dikatakan, tapi itu _bisa_ menunggu. _Aku tak yakin aku ingin pulang,_ Draco pernah berkata, dan Harry hanya bersyukur Draco ada di sini. Itu sudah cukup, dan dia mengatakan itu pada Draco. "Kau sudah melakukan cukup. Beristirahatlah."

Draco ragu-ragu sejenak. "Kalau aku bangun nanti," ujarnya, "kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Bagaimana dengan Dover?" tanya Harry. "Aku selalu ingin melihat tebing-tebing putih yang terkenal itu."

Draco mengangguk. "Ke Dover," setujunya, dan lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tangan Harry tergelincir dari pergelangan tangannya.

Merasa tenang oleh rencana mereka untuk pergi ke Dover, Harry membiarkan Draco tidur sepanjang sisa pagi. Dia menghabiskan waktu dengan membuka kotak-kotak kardus barang milik Draco— dia betul-betul lupa soal kotak kardus itu, tapi setidaknya kotak yang berisi pakaian, misalnya, tidak diragukan lagi bakal berguna. Draco mungkin tidak membutuhkan buku teks lama ataupun kalender diarinya, tapi setidaknya benda-benda itu ada di sana. Sesuatu yang familiar.

Harry mengetuk pintu kamar tamu di siang hari, berpikir Draco mungkin ingin secangkir teh. Akan tetapi, tak ada jawaban. Dia melakukan beberapa urusan, ber-Dissaparate ke Gringott, dan pulang ke apartemen jam lima sore.

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar pada jam enam, kemudian mengetuk lagi jam delapan, berpikir mungkin Draco ingin makan. Ketika masih tak ada jawaban, dia mulai cemas.

Yah, mungkin Draco hanya _sangat_ lelah.

Sekitar jam sepuluh, Harry pergi tidur. Dia mengecek Draco terlebih dulu; Draco tampak tidur lelap, botol kosong dan setengah gelas air di atas meja. Harry melihat wajah Draco untuk waktu yang lama. Bahkan dalam tidur, entah bagaimana dia tampak kesusahan . Mulutnya membentuk garis tipis tidak senang dan ketegangan samar di wajahnya.

Harry ragu-ragu, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menempatkannya di bahu Draco.

"Draco," ucapnya pelan.

Draco tidak bergerak.

"Draco."

Draco bergerak kemudian, dan mengeluarkan suara yang mengindikasikan sedikit kejengkelan.

"Hanya mengecek kalau-kalau kau butuh sesuatu," ujar Harry, merasa lega. Draco mengeluarkan suara lagi yang, meski dapat diinterpretasi secara bebas, kemungkinan besar berarti 'pergi sana'.

Harry menegakkan punggung dan pergi, pelan-pelan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

 **xxx**

Senin pagi.

Harry bangun dini dan mandi dengan santai sebelum berpakaian dan menimang untuk memanggil Holdsworth dan beralasan sakit lagi. Bagaimana pun juga, tebing putih Dover menunggu dia dan Draco.

Dia memanggil Holdsworth, yang simpatinya sudah terbatas kali ini, tapi masih ada.

"Istirahat yang banyak, kau tidak boleh libur besok lagi," ujarnya.

Harry mengakhiri panggilan dan mondar-mandir di dapur, tak sabar menunggu Draco bangun. Setelah kira-kira satu jam, dia akhirnya pergi ke depan pintu dan mengetuk.

Tak ada jawaban. Dia menunggu sejenak, lalu membuka pintu.

Draco masih persis seperti saat Harry tinggalkan.

Masih tidur? pikir Harry jengkel, seraya meraih bahu Draco dan menggoncangnya pelan.

"Draco. Bangun."

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi, Draco terasa sangat hangat, dan Harry, setelah ragu beberapa saat, menempatkan sebelah tangan ke dahi Draco.

Demam.

Harry bangkit tiba-tiba. Apakah ini efek samping lainnya? Atau hanya demam biasa? Merlin, kenapa dia setuju dengan perjalanan bodoh ke Sutton-on-Sea? Jelas-jelas itu terlalu berat untuk Draco, kenapa Harry tidak bersikap layaknya orang dewasa bertanggungjawab sekali-kali dan menyeret Draco pada Penyembuh begitu dia kembali, seperti yang bakal dilakukan orang normal—

Dia mencoba, dengan tidak berhasil, untuk membangunkan Draco lagi. Tapi Draco tampak tidak responsif sepenuhnya. Hampir seperti koma.

 _Jangan hubungi siapa pun._ Itulah yang Draco katakan, dan Harry sudah janji. Draco tak ingin siapa pun tahu, jadi mereka _tidak akan—_

Harry sadar dia tengah mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan di tengah kamar. Dia berhenti dan bersandar ke pintu, menatap Draco.

 _Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Draco._

Pelan-pelan, merasa seakan seluruh tubuhnya luar biasa berat, dia berjalan menuju perapian dan memanggil dua sobat terbaiknya.

 **xxx**

Dia harap mereka marah padanya. Akan lebih mudah bila mereka marah. Mereka akan berbicara ketus padanya, dan Harry akan mengangguk dan setuju bahwa iya, dia jelas salah mengambil keputusan…

Tapi Ron dan Hermione —keduanya bertengger di atas bangku meja— menatapnya dengan ekspresi sama, terluka dan kecewa.

"Ini masalah kepercayaan, Harry," kata Hermione.

"Yeah, apa kau betul-betul berpikir kami akan pergi dan memberitahu orang-orang?" tambah Ron. "Semua yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah meminta kami untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi ini hanya… Aku tak tahu," Harry merasa buruk. "Aku tak tahu," ulangnya. "Siapa pun yang berpikir waras pasti akan memberitahu Narcissa dan Astoria, dan membawa Draco ke St. Mungo, dan—"

"Yah, tak ada gunanya menyalahkan siapa pun," ujar Hermione tiba-tiba. "Kau bilang Malfoy sakit, kan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Harry membuang muka, merasa malu bahwa dia melibatkan teman-temannya hanya ketika masalah sudah sejauh ini. "Dia bilang dia lelah. Dia sering terlihat lelah sejak dia kembali pada malam Jum'at, tapi dia sudah tidur hampir dua puluh empat jam penuh, sekarang. Dan dia demam."

Hermione mengeryit dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" pancing Harry, khawatir. Hermione menatap Ron, lalu kembali ke Harry.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Yah— kita akan mencari tahu, kan? Kau pasti punya buku atau semacamnya…" Harry terhenti ketika Hermione menggeleng.

"Hanya ada tiga kasus tercatat. Aku tahu salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan kelelahan, tapi… Aku bukan Penyembuh. Aku tidak tahu." Dia berbagi pandang lagi dengan Ron, dan Ron bicara pelan.

"Dengar, sobat," ujar Ron pada Harry. "Aku tahu kau bilang bahwa Malfoy tak ingin siapa pun tahu, tapi… Kurasa sudah waktunya pergi ke St. Mungo."

"Tidak," ujar Harry seketika. "Aku sudah janji padanya."

"Menurutku Malfoy akan lebih senang bisa hidup daripada menjaga janji," ujar Ron. Dan Harry berpaling, tahu bahwa Ron benar dan membenci pilihan yang mesti dia ambil.

Untuk sesaat, keheningan mengerubungi mereka. Lalu Harry bicara, suaranya diikat dengan kekalahan.

"Panggil St. Mungo," ujarnya letih. "Aku akan menghubungi Narcissa dan Astoria."

Hermione menaruh sebelah tangan menenangkan di lengannya. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Harry," ujarnya.

Rasanya tidak seperti itu, pikirnya.

 **xxx**

Astoria adalah yang paling pertama menerima pos burung hantu. Dia tiba di St. Mungo tengah hari, Sophie bergelayut di sebelah lengan. Ketika dia melihat Harry tengah duduk di ruang tunggu, wajahnya berubah pucat mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau bilang kau menemukan dia?" tanya Astoria tersengal-sengal. Harry mengangguk. Dia sengaja mengatakannya dengan samar dalam surat, berkata bahwa Draco ditemukan tapi sakit parah dan saat ini berada di St. Mungo.

"Oh, syukurlah Merlin," ujar Astoria, terduduk ke kursi di sebelah Harry. "Oh, syukurlah Merlin. Setelah selama ini…" Dia menatap sekeliling, seakan berharap bakal menemukan Draco di sana, tersenyum padanya. "Di mana dia?"

"Lantai empat. Mereka tidak mengizinkan siapa pun masuk," jawab Harry, dan kemurkaan yang awalnya ia rasakan bagai gelembung mulai muncul ke permukaan. "Penyembuh-Penyembuh sialan itu, mereka mengetes Draco bagai eksperimen. Mata mereka berbinar seperti pohon Natal ketika mereka tahu bahwa dia terbelah di dua masa. Mereka menjalankan setiap tes di bawah matahari, dan mereka ingin membawa satu tim dari Divisi Penelitian."

"Jadi aku bahkan tidak bisa menemuinya?" Astoria tampak seakan seseorang baru saja melemparinya kutukan. "Sungguh sampah! Aku bisa dibilang keluarga! Bila aku ingin melihat Draco maka mereka tak bisa menghentikanku."

"Selamat berjuang. Aku Harry sialan Potter dan mereka masih menendangku keluar."

Kecemasan Astoria dengan cepat berubah menjadi kemurkaan. Harry mendengarkan Astoria mengomel tentang ketidakadilan semua ini; dia sendiri melalui siklus emosi yang sama persis tadi, jadi dia hanya mengangguk simpati hingga Astoria beranjak untuk memarahi Penyembuh terdekat. Harry juga melalui fase yang sama. Dalam lima belas atau dua puluh menit, pikirnya, Astoria bakal muncul dan roboh, pasrah, ke kursi lagi.

Hermione datang pada jam lima, usai kerja. Harry telah menyuruh Hermione dan Ron pulang ketika mereka pertama datang, berkata bahwa lagipula mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan mereka berdua harus kembali kerja. Mereka pergi dengan enggan, berjanji akan kembali di sore hari.

Hermione sangat berhati-hati di dekat Astoria dan mengenalkan diri dengan kaku, tapi keterbukaan Astoria dengan segera memenangkan hatinya.

"Oh, tak perlu perkenalan membosankan begitu," ujar Astoria sebal. "Kau Hermione Granger, siapa yang _tidak tahu_ namamu?" Dia berhenti, lalu mendesah. "Maaf, aku terjebak di sini sepanjang hari, menunggu Penyembuh memberi kami kabar, kabar apa saja— Sophie, jangan sentuh rambut orang, itu tidak sopan— dan rasanya seperti mimpi buruk."

Hermione menjawab dengan simpatik dan Astoria menghangat padanya. Harry meninggalkan mereka berbincang berdua —Hermione dengan segera menggoyang-goyang Sophie di pangkuannya— dan mencoba mencari Penyembuh. Dia menunggu di luar ruangan Draco dan mencengkeram asisten Penyembuh yang tengah berusaha keluar ruangan dengan tangan penuh ramuan.

"Draco Malfoy—"

"Oh, kami baru saja menyelesaikan tes terakhir," ujar si asisten riang. "Minchin sang Luar Biasa melaporkan efek yang sama setelah dia terbelah-waktu —ini sangat menarik, bukan? Sebetulnya Penyembuh senior berkata mungkin dia akan menjalankan beberapa tes lagi besok, karena ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk menulis penelitian tentang…" si asisten terdiam.

"Kesempatan bagus?" ujar Harry marah.

"Yah…er, saya turut prihatin atas situasi ini, tapi di sisi baiknya, kita jadi tahu jauh lebih banyak tentang reaksi kimia dengan inti sihir ketika…" Si asisten terdiam lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai memperlakukan Draco seperti makalah penelitian," hardik Harry, "aku ingin menemuinya."

"Yah, tentu saja, tapi Anda tak akan dapat apa-apa dari kunjungan ini."

Si asisten Penyembuh benar, meski Harry benci mengakuinya. Draco masih tertidur ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan si asisten kembali untuk memberitahu Harry bahwa Draco akan tetap tidur hingga setidaknya dua belas jam ke depan.

"Dia dalam masa tidur oleh sihir," ujarnya cerah. "Hanya untuk memastikan segalanya pulih sempurna. Sistem syaraf Minchin betul-betul putus ketika dia bangun, tapi…"

Salah satu asisten Penyembuh yang lain, tengah menulis dengan getol pada sebuah grafik, mendongak dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tak usah dipikirkan," ujar si asisten lemah, lalu menghilang untuk mencari Astoria.

Harry rasa dia harus memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Astoria. Narcissa akan segera datang; dia kira Narcissa akan bergegas datang ke St. Mungo setelah dia mengirim pos burung hantu, tapi mungkin saja dia di luar sepanjang hari dan masih belum menerima pesannya.

Harry memandang Draco sejenak lebih lama, lalu berpaling dan pergi.

 **xxx**

Kembali ke apartemen terasa aneh. Draco di sana hanya tiga malam, tapi entah bagaimana apartemen terasa kosong menyesakkan.

Harusnya dia langsung membawa Draco ke St. Mungo. Ketika Astoria dan Narcissa menyadari bahwa dia telah menyembunyikan Draco selama hampir empat hari, mereka akan sangat marah padanya. Dan dia pantas mendapat murka mereka.

Menyembunyikan Draco.

Karena terkadang, maksud Harry memang terasa seperti itu. Dia ingin menyembunyikan Draco, hanya untuk sesaat— mungkin sedikit lebih lama. Hanya dia dan Draco. Mengemudi dan berbincang tentang hal-hal tidak penting dan tertidur di tengah pusat Inggris. Bintang, sungai, dan padang, dan bila dia menutup mata dia dapat mengingat batu dinding penahan ombak yang hangat oleh matahari, solid dan nyata di bawah kulitnya. Gelombang bergulung, pelan dan konstan. Bukit pasir surut menjadi dataran mulus nan panjang.

Mereka tak pernah tahu apakah kayu itu kapal karam atau dermaga.

Harry menghabiskan kebanyakan malam itu dengan menatap langit-langit.

 **xxx**

Dia pergi kerja esok harinya. Empat ekor burung hantu menunggu di luar kantornya, dan jantung Harry perlahan mencelos. Ini bukan pertanda baik.

" _Scourgify,_ " gumamnya, menghilangkan kotoran burung hantu di sekitar pintu, seraya melangkahi seekor burung hantu pigmy yang tampak ngantuk. Punya Ginny.

Ini kali pertama dia menginjakkan kaki ke kantor sejak Draco kembali. Rasanya aneh melihat segalanya persis seperti saat dia tinggalkan lima hari lalu, Jum'at lalu. File Draco masih ada dalam laci. Pensieve, penuh dengan memori-memori, duduk tak terganggu di dalam lemari. Burung-burung hantu mengepak-ngepak di sekelilingnya, akhirnya berjajar rapi. Satu burung hantu —burung hantu elang besar— mematuk burung hantu lainnya hingga mereka minggir ke samping.

"Oh, kau yang paling penting, ya?" gumam Harry pada si burung, seraya mengambil suratnya dan hampir tak bisa menghindari patukan marah.

Itu adalah surat singkat dari Narcissa. Narcissa mengunjungi teman di perumahan luar negeri di Highland dan baru saja kembali. Suratnya pendek dan isinya tak lebih dari alasan singkat atas ketidakhadirannya dan kalimat yang menyatakan dia akan langsung datang ke St. Mungo.

Surat berikutnya dari Astoria dan tidak nyaman untuk dibaca; suratnya penuh rasa syukur dan terima kasih karena telah 'membawa Draco pulang' dan memberitahu Harry bahwa dia selalu dipersilakan untuk mengunjungi Astoria dan Matthew, meski kasus telah ditutup.

Akankah dia tetap dipersilakan di rumah Astoria bila Astoria tahu Draco sebetulnya telah kembali lima hari lalu dan Harry merahasiakannya? Rasa bersalah mekar dalam hatinya ketika dia menyimpan suratnya ke samping.

Surat ketiga dari Hermione dan terdiri dari sebuah amplop penuh dengan kliping dan catatan dari buku-buku, secara detail menjelaskan efek samping _time-splinching_ (terbelah waktu). _Tidak ada banyak penelitian tersedia,_ tulis Hermione, _dan aku tak tahu apa ini akan berguna— tapi kupikir kau mungkin tertarik untuk membaca catatannya._

Surat keempat dari Ginny. _Kuharap segalanya baik-baik saja,_ tulisnya. _Ron bilang padaku kau memecahkan kasus Malfoy. Selamat! Aku tahu kau telah bekerja begitu keras sepanjang tahun untuk kasus ini. Omong-omong, kau tak akan percaya formasi Tim Nasional Inggris tengah berkembang saat ini. Cukup menarik, cara Chaser berkomunikasi…_

Baik sekali Ginny karena telah berusaha, pikir Harry. Ginny bukan tipe yang senang berkirim surat, tapi sekarang setelah mereka putus, kadang dia mengirim kartu pos atau surat pendek. Mungkin berusaha untuk meyakinkan Harry bahwa mereka masih bisa berteman, dan Harry menghargai usahanya.

Para burung hantu —surat mereka akhirnya terkirim— bertengger di sepanjang gantungan topi, semuanya tampak siap untuk tidur siang sebentar. Harry menunduk menatap meja, lalu membuka laci dan perlahan membuka kasus terbaru— seorang penyihir gadis muda dari Staffordshire, diketahui memiliki masalah kesehatan jiwa, hilang setelah seharusnya menghadiri pertemuan dengan Penyembuh Pikiran.

Harry menulis catatan singkat untuk tim Hubungan Muggle agar mengecek rumah sakit dan penampungan tunawisma lokal, tapi setelah itu dia kesulitan konsentrasi. Dia merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa? Draco butuh Penyembuh, bukan…teman.

Teman. Bukan kata yang tepat. Mereka tak pernah berteman. Mereka berubah dari orang asing langsung menjadi musuh, lalu tak lebih dari memori samar, sebuah sosok jauh yang mudah dihapus dan dilupakan. Kemudian…

…hal-hal aneh terjadi di antara mereka. Memori terputus-putus, benak berpacu melewati mantra Legilimens, pelajaran mengemudi dan Renault Mégane, surat lama terlupakan yang tertulis di belakang diari kalender, bintang-bintang di langit musim dingin ketika Lautan Celtic menerjang tebing karang.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu, meski pintunya terbuka. Harry mengerling.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ron melirik burung-burung hantu yang tengah bertengger di atas gantungan topi. "Baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah."

Ron duduk di salah satu sofa berlengan dan meraih mangkok penuh _toffee._

"Itu untuk narasumber," ujar Harry. Itu adalah candaan lama antara mereka berdua. Ron nyengir dan membuka bungkus _toffee._

"Kasih aku pertanyaan, kalau begitu," Ron berhenti sejenak. "Atau mungkin aku yang harus bertanya padamu." Dia mengacungkan bungkus _toffee_ pada Harry. "Kau dan Malfoy. Ada hal aneh yang terjadi antara kalian berdua."

Mulut Harry menganga lebar. "Apa kau baru saja mempraktekan Legilimency padaku?"

Ron tertawa begitu keras hingga hampir tersedak _toffee._ "Tentu tidak. Tapi kurasa itu menjelaskan segala yang perlu kutahu. Sangat kentara, sungguh. Malfoy muncul di tempatmu, kau memutuskan untuk pergi berkendara berdua—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, itu bodoh. Aku harusnya memberitahu Narcissa dan—"

Ron melambaikan tangannya acuh. "Kalau kau ingin dengar ceramah soal tanggung jawab, sana cari Holdsworth. Aku, di sisi lain, hanya berpikir itu aneh. Apa kau berteman dengan Malfoy sekarang?"

Harry ragu-ragu. "Tidak," jawabnya akhirnya.

Ron menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, cukup lama. "Baiklah."

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ujar Harry, merasa sedikit sebal. "Aku bukan salah satu kasusmu, yang bisa kau taruh di bawah mantra pembesar lalu kauanalisa."

Pelatihan Auror membuat Ron menjadi cukup cerdik —dia mahir melihat detail yang mungkin akan lewat dari pengamatannya ketika masih muda— tapi Harry hanya berharap Ron tidak mengaplikasikan bakat barunya pada kawan atau keluarganya juga.

"Kau mulai agak defensif," ujar Ron, dan Harry menyempitkan mata. Ron nyengir. "Baiklah," ujarnya. "Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu. Harus pergi. Sampai jumpa di Mad Alchemist, oke?"

"Mungkin," elak Harry, tapi Ron tidak nampak terganggu oleh responnya.

"Yeah, lebih baik mengecek jam besuk St. Mungo dulu," kata Ron, matanya cerah dan jahil. Di saat seperti ini, dia membuat Harry teringat sangat kuat pada Ginny atau George.

"Tentu."

"Bagus." Masih tampak terlalu geli oleh sesuatu, Ron pun pergi, hampir terkena kotoran burung hantu.

" _Scourgify,"_ gumam Harry.

Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

 **xxx**

Jam lima tepat. Harry sudah tak sabar untuk pergi, bergegas ke atrium supaya dia bisa langsung ber-Dissaparate ke St. Mungo. Jam besuk selesai pukul lima lewat tiga puluh.

Seorang asisten Penyembuh yang tengah mengurus grafik di ujung kasur Draco memberitahu Harry bahwa Draco masih belum bangun. Tidak banyak yang dapat dia lakukan.

Meski begitu, dia duduk di samping Draco, dan bertanya-tanya apakah Astoria dan Narcissa ke mari dan sudah pergi. Narcissa mungkin masih ada di rumah sakit— mungkin dia pergi mencari penyembuh untuk lebih banyak informasi, atau mungkin dia pergi untuk makan.

Jadilah Harry duduk dan menunggu hingga si Penyembuh pergi.

Hening. Tidak apa. Draco selalu menyukai ketenangan. Ruang untuk berpikir, ruang untuk bernapas.

Dia mengamati wajah Draco. Entah ramuan apa yang mereka berikan pada Draco mengubah wajahnya menjadi kanvas kosong. Draco selalu tampak samar-samar tidak senang bahkan dalam tidurnya, seakan dia tertidur dengan fokus penuh, dengan konsentrasi tinggi. Tapi ramuan membasuh semua itu.

Harry bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara pada orang yang tidak sadar atau sudah mati. Pengalaman terakhirnya dengan kematian —ketika dia menggenggam Batu Kebangkitan— mengajarinya akan finalitas kematian. Berbicara pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di sana itu tidak berguna.

Tapi Harry, dulu sekali, pernah berbicara pada Draco —Draco, yang tidak pernah terlihat selama tiga tahun, yang jelas-jelas absen— dan Draco menjawabnya.

Harry duduk dalam diam untuk waktu lama dalam ruangan, menatap matahari perlahan melemah di langit. Matahari tidak akan terbenam hingga sekitar beberapa jam lagi. Musim panas perlahan membentang di seluruh negeri. Di kejauhan, samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara lonceng Big Ben, pertanda jam lima-tiga puluh. Tidak diragukan lagi seseorang akan segera datang untuk mengantar Harry keluar. Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar dari koridor dan Harry menghembuskan napas perlahan, lalu menatap Draco.

"Kau sudah janji kita akan pergi ke Dover," ujarnya pelan.

Seorang Penyembuh melangkah memasuki ruangan dan berdeham. "Saya minta maaf, tapi—"

"Jam besuk sudah usai. Baiklah."

Dia berdiri dan pergi.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

Di dalam apartemen, kotak kardus berisi barang milik Draco terduduk rapi di atas meja makan. Di kamar tamu, masih ada setengah gelas air di atas meja, kasurnya belum dirapikan.

Harry duduk di ujung kasur dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari dalam saku. Hawthorn, sepuluh inchi, inti rambut unicorn.

Dia mengambil tongkat sihir itu dari Gringotts pada Selasa sore, ketika Draco masih tidur dan Harry belum mulai cemas. Tongkat sihir itu terlupakan selama bertahun-tahun; Harry berniat mengembalikannya pada Draco setelah perang usai, berencana mengirimnya lewat pos burung hantu demi menghindari kecanggungan bertemu secara langsung. Tapi dia hanya lupa. Terlalu sibuk oleh hal lain, dan tongkat sihir itu berakhir tersimpan di dalam peti barang di Gringotts setelah dia dan Ginny membeli apartemen.

Dia tak pernah ingat untuk mengambil dan membongkar peti barangnya. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan tongkat sihir itu, dan dia harap dia setidaknya mengorganisir isi petinya, atau melabelinya. Tongkat sihir itu berada di antara tumpukan benda-benda lain: setumpuk majalah _Quidditch Mingguan_ yang seharusnya dibuang sejak lama, satu galleon palsu yang Hermione buat untuk Laskar Dumbledore, sebuah kompas sapu terbang, rompi Weasley, pisau lipat Sirius.

Dan tongkat sihir Draco.

Harry kaget ketika dia pertama kali melucuti Draco, merebut tongkat sihirnya lalu kabur. Dia kira tongkat sihir itu akan menentang dan tidak ramah (meski dia sangat takut memakai tongkat sihir Bellatrix). Tapi tongkat sihir itu tak jauh berbeda dengan memakai, misalnya, tongkat Hermione, dan terbukti luar biasa sebagai pengganti tongkat milik Harry.

Hal itu membuat Harry merasa bersalah lagi. Draco —berdasarkan surat-surat yang dia tulis di belakang diari kalender— tak pernah melupakan tongkat aslinya dan merana karena kesulitan untuk memintanya kembali. Tapi bagi Harry, tongkat itu bahkan tidak layak mendapat pikiran kedua. Dia membuat rencana samar untuk mengembalikannya, tapi dia terlalu sibuk dengan hal-hal bodoh. Tersenyum dan sibuk dengan kawan-kawannya, hidupnya, dan dia melemparkan tongkat itu ke dalam kotak bersama benda-benda terlupakan lainnya, lalu meninggalkannya hingga berdebu di dalam kotak besi Gringotts.

 _Maafkan aku,_ Harry ingin berkata. Tapi Draco tak dapat mendengarnya. Dia tak ada di sini.

Harry mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. " _Defervesco._ "

Draco benar. Mantra itu tidak mempan bila dirapalkan pada diri sendiri.

 **xxx**

Siang berikutnya, ketika Harry tengah merevisi kasus terbaru, Ron melangkah cepat memasuki kantor.

Ron hanya berjalan cepat bila ada hal yang penting, Harry tahu. Di waktu-waktu lain, dia melenggang ke dalam kantor, mata jelalatan mencari kantong makanan manis.

"Malfoy sudah bangun," ujar Ron tanpa basa-basi. Harry mendongak tajam.

"Kapan?"

"Dia bangun tadi malam, sekitar jam sembilan. Dia terus tidur lagi, tapi mereka bilang kali ini tidurnya alami. Dia bangun lagi sekitar jam enam pagi dan terus terjaga."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tuntut Harry, mendorong file kasusnya ke samping lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Hanya mengantar salah satu peserta pelatihan Auror junior ke St. Mungo— dia lagi berlatih duel dan tak sengaja mengganti jari-jarinya dengan wortel. Sekalian aku tanya soal Malfoy sementara aku masih di sana."

"Kau— kau tanya soal Malfoy? Kenapa?"

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Ron, tampak sebal. "Aku berlaku seperti manusia yang baik dan kau malah menginterogasi motifku. Baik sekali kau ini."

Harry terlalu sibuk berpikir untuk merasa menyesal. "Tak ada yang memberitahuku."

"Yah, mereka memberitahu ibunya pagi ini." Ron mengangkat bahunya simpatik. "Kau kan bukan keluarga atau bahkan teman. Kau hanya pengelola kasus."

Harry mengeryit. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat informasi ini dari Penyembuh? Mereka tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku."

"Aku bisa bilang apa? Pesona alami."

Harry menyambar mantelnya dari gantungan. "Aku pergi."

"Oh, masa?" kata Ron. "Holdsworth bakal lebih mengerikan dari naga ngamuk kalau kau pergi tanpa kata. Aku harus pergi dan membuatkan alasan untukmu, kalau begitu?"

"Terima kasih, Ron. Kau yang terbaik," ujar Harry, mengabaikan sarkasme Ron dan melangkah keluar pintu. Suara Ron melayang mengejarnya.

"Kau berutang padaku, sobat!"

Harry langsung mengarah ke atrium.

 **xxx**

Draco sudah pergi.

Penyihir wanita di belakang meja Resepsionis harus mengatakannya tiga kali pada Harry. Dia pasti berpikir otak Harry sangat lamban, karena Harry hanya bisa menatap tak mengerti ketika si resepsionis mengulang kata-katanya dengan riang.

"Mr. Malfoy pulang pada jam sebelas pagi ini. Ada hal lain yang dapat saya bantu?"

Jam sebelas. Lima jam yang lalu. Harry mengangguk akhirnya, lalu perlahan berbalik dari si wanita.

Dia kembali ke kantor. Mengikuti jejak penyihir wanita Staffodshire, yang terlihat di dekat rumah sakit. Dan ketika dia kembali ke kantornya lagi, waktu menunjukkan pukul enam tiga puluh sore. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menulis laporan, membereskan meja, dan mengambil mantel dari gantungan, meski saat itu musim panas dan cuaca tidak menuntut pakaian ekstra.

Dia tahu kenapa dia berlama-lama.

Dia berharap Draco akan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen. Tapi dia tahu itu tak akan terjadi. Dan selama dia masih belum ada di sana, masih berdiri di dalam kantornya, dia tak akan tahu. Draco mungkin ada di sana, atau mungkin tidak. Draco Schrödinger, pikir Harry dengan senyum yang sangat kecut.

Dia ber-Dissaparate ke apartemen, muncul di lobi, dan memilih menggunakan tangga alih-alih elevator. Lantai satu, lantai dua, lantai tiga, lantai empat…

Lantai lima.

Dia melangkah memasuki koridor. Apartemennya _half-floor,_ dan karena itu hanya ada dua pintu di koridor: satu di sebelah kiri, apartemen Harry. Satu lagi di sebelah kanan, tetangganya.

Dia mengambil kunci dari dalam saku. Setiap suara terasa dikalikan di koridor kosong: gemerincing pelan kunci, gesekan logam pada lubang pintu. Pintu mengayun terbuka dan dia melangkah ke dalam, melihat apartemen masih sama seperti saat dia tinggalkan. Tirai terbuka lebar, matahari terbenam menyinari ruangan dengan cahaya amber lembut. Dia berjalan dari satu kamar kosong ke kamar lain. Di kamar tamu masih ada segelas air di meja samping, setengah kosong.

Suara cakaran pelan datang dari area tamu. Harry meninggalkan kamar dan buru-buru ke pintu kaca geser menuju balkon; seekor burung hantu tengah mencakar kaca, tampak tidak senang.

Narcissa. Teman Harry tahu untuk tidak mengirim pos burung hantu ke rumahnya— burung hantu yang terus-terusan datang dan pergi tidak diragukan lagi akan membingungkan atau mengganggu tetangga Muggle-nya. _Kirim pos burung hantu ke kantorku_ selalu jadi aturan Harry. Dan selain kawan-kawannya, hanya Narcissa yang tahu alamatnya.

Tebakannya tepat. Dia membaca suratnya sebentar.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Terima kasih atas semua usahamu untuk menemukan putraku. Aku akan berbicara pada atasanmu dan menyarankan rekomendasi atas kerja kerasmu._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Dia membacanya lagi dan lagi. Kosong. Hanya ucapan terima kasih sopan, selamat tinggal sopan. Rekomendasi. Seolah Harry melakukan ini semua demi tepukan di kepala dan pujian. Dia merasa mual, tapi setelah mualnya reda dia mulai merasa marah. Marah bahwa tak ada yang memberitahunya apa pun, marah bahwa Narcissa jelas-jelas menganggapnya tidak begitu penting secara pribadi. Narcissa bahkan tidak menyebutkan Draco, di mana dia berada atau apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Bahkan Astoria tidak repot-repot untuk menghubungi Harry. Tapi kenapa pula Astoria atau Narcissa harus repot-repot? _Kau kan bukan keluarga atau bahkan teman. Kau hanya pengelola kasus._

Lalu, tertangkap dalam kabut amarah, Harry melemparkan segenggam bubuk Floo ke perapian.

"Rumah Astoria Venn."

 **xxx**

Matthew menyapa Harry paling pertama. Dia tengah duduk di sofa berlengan empuk di dekat perapian, membaca koran, dan dia melonjak kaget, mengumpat, ketika Harry melangkah keluar dari dalam api.

"Kau sangat mengagetkanku! Aku kan mengajarimu mengemudi— kenapa kau harus muncul dari perapian, demi Dewa-Dewi?"

"Maaf," ujar Harry tidak menyesal. "Apa Astoria ada?"

Matthew mengeryit. "Dia baru saja mengantar Sophie tidur. Dengar, apa ini soal mantan suaminya? Dia sangat sedih akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin kau harus membicarakannya besok saja."

"Tidak, aku mau membicarakannya hari ini," ujar Harry tegas, dan Matthew menatapnya. Untuk sesaat, Harry pikir Matthew akan mengusirnya, tapi lalu langkah kaki terdengar dan sebuah suara memotong ketegangan.

"Harry." Astoria berdiri di ambang pintu, wajahnya tertutupi bayang-bayang. Dia melalui hari yang berat, pikir Harry, melihat kantung gelap di bawah mata Astoria.

"Kudengar Draco sudah bangun," ujar Harry, suaranya masih sedikit ketus.

"Maaf aku tidak mengabarimu." Astoria membuang muka.

"Di mana dia?"

Astoria mengeluarkan suara yang entah tawa atau tangisan. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Dia kembali ke manor." Astoria terdiam lagi untu beberapa saat. "Merlin, itu buruk sekali. Narcissa dan aku bertengkar hebat. Biasanya kami tidak suka berselisih, tapi kurasa emosi kami saat itu sedang tinggi. Aku berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tetap tenang, tapi aku tak bisa menahan untuk merasa marah. Aku tahu, itu jahat, tapi jujur saja. Tiga tahun lamanya, dan _lihat_ apa yang harus ibunya lalui karena dia! Hal pertama yang kutanyakan padanya adalah _kenapa._ Kemudian Narcissa datang, dan itu buruk sekali karena Narcissa menangis, dan aku _tak pernah_ melihat Narcissa menangis—"

"Apa Draco mengatakan sesuatu?" tuntut Harry. Draco tak pernah membicarakan apa yang dia lalui selama tiga tahun dan Hary membiarkannya —tapi selama ini, bila yang harus Harry lakukan hanyalah _bertanya—_

Astoria menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu beberapa kali, tapi aku sedikit —marah, sungguh— masih mencoba menanyainya, dan Narcissa berbicara padanya. Narcissa terus mengatakan padanya dia _harus_ pulang ke rumah, ke manor, dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu?"

"Narcissa dan aku berselisih pendapat. Draco masih tampak sangat parah dan aku bilang dia harus dirawat setidaknya sehari lagi. Tapi Narcissa bersikeras bahwa dia harus kembali ke manor dan terus berbicara soal kualitas perawatan." Astoria menghembuskan napas tajam. "Narcissa memang bisa jadi sangat _keras kepala—"_

"Lalu apa? Dia pergi begitu saja?" tanya Harry, sedikit terbata mengatakannya. Dia mengulangnya lagi, suaranya lebih kuat. "Dia pergi begitu saja."

Astoria mengangguk. "Sementara kami berdebat, Draco pergi dan berganti pakaian. Segera setelah dia muncul lagi, Narcissa membawanya turun ke meja resepsi untuk pulang—meninggalkanku begitu saja di sana, seolah aku hanya perabot atau semacamnya!"

Harry tidak menjawab. Dia menatap api.

Dia pergi begitu saja. Draco pergi begitu saja. Kembali ke manor.

Tentu saja dia kembali ke manor. Apa yang Harry harapkan?

Dia berterima kasih pada Astoria karena telah bersedia bicara padanya, memberitahunya segala yang terjadi. Astoria menawarkan teh; dia menolak.

Ketika dia ber-Floo pulang ke apartemen, dia melihat kartu-kunci Renault Mégane di atas konter. Yah, setidaknya Draco masih harus kembali ke sini untuk mengambil itu.

Dia mengambil kartu-kunci tersebut dan menaruhnya di dalam laci meja.

 **xxx**

Harry berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan kasus-kasus lainnya. Dua minggu setelah Draco bangun dan pulang ke manor, Harry menutup kasusnya yang kesembilan, si penyihir wanita dari Staffodshire. Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, waktunya bersama Divisi Investigasi akan berakhir.

Dia pulang ke rumah malam itu dan mendapati Draco menunggu di luar pintu.

Dia tampak…

Seperti Draco Malfoy yang dulu.

Dia memakai pakaian yang dijahit bagus dan satu set jubah hitam rapi. Rambutnya disisir rapi, lencana burung hantu emas kecil tersemat di mantel. Yang kurang hanyalah udara penghinaan samar.

Harry mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang kasual, sesuatu yang acuh. Tapi mulutnya mengering dan semua yang dapat dia lakukan hanya mengangguk sekali pada Draco ketika dia mengambil kunci dari dalam saku lalu membuka pintu.

"Malfoy," ujarnya akhirnya, dan Draco menatapnya. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapannya yang mengingatkan pada tahun keenam. Pecahan kesedihan bersembunyi di sudut mulutnya; jejak pasrah di matanya.

"Harry."

Harry buru-buru berbalik, berjalan menuju kamar. Ketika dia kembali, kartu-kunci berada di sebelah tangannya. Draco menatapnya, tidak bergerak.

"Kartu-kunci milikmu," ujar Harry, mengulurkannya.

"Aku tahu."

Mereka berdiri seperti itu lama sekali, tak ada satu pun yang bergerak. Lalu Draco mengambil kartu-kuncinya dan menatap meja makan, di mana kotak kardus berisi barang-barangnya masih tertata rapi. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir —tongkat sihir ibunya, pikir Harry— dan melambaikannya ke arah kotak-kotak.

" _Reducio."_

Kotak-kotak kardus perlahan menciut hingga seukuran saku. Harry menyaksikan Draco memungutnya lalu bergerak ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu," ujar Harry, dan Draco berhenti. Harry merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan tongkat sihir pada Draco; dia menangkapnya dengan cekatan, menunduk menatapnya. "Itu punyamu," ujar Harry, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar ringan dan santai. "Aku tak bisa memberimu pembalik waktu, tapi aku bisa mengembalikan tongkat sihirmu."

Draco akhirnya mengangkat kepala, melirik Harry sebelum mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya pada lencana burung hantu di mantelnya. Lencana itu meringkuk dengan sendirinya, makin lama makin kecil, hingga mirip kelereng mungil. Warna emasnya memudar menjadi perak sesaat kemudian, dan sepasang sayap kecil terbentuk di sekelilingnya.

Sebuah lencana snitch perak kecil.

"Kau mau pergi, kalau begitu?" tanya Harry, masih berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap ringan.

"Ya." Draco mengulurkan tangannya. Harry menatapnya tak mengerti, bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus menjabat tangan Draco dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sopan. Pikiran itu membuatnya mual.

Setelah beberapa lama, Draco menjatuhkan tangannya.

Lalu dia berbalik dan pergi, melangkah keluar pintu dan menutupnya. Harry mendengarkan ceklik pelan pintu, diikuti langkah kaki memudar.

Harry berdiri di tengah apartemen kosong miliknya. Matahari akhirnya terbenam sekarang, menutupi apartemen dengan banyangan dingin. Perlahan dia menuangkan minuman lalu pergi ke balkon, mendengarkan. Tapi tak ada siapa pun yang menyiulkan lagu tentang angin selatan malam ini, dan cahaya kereta tampak lebih jauh.

Harry menutup mata dan sedikit bersandar pada pegangan balkon, hanya untuk mengingatkan diri sendiri bagaimana rasanya terbang.

 **xxx**

Ketika dia kembali ke kantor esok harinya, dia menyelesaikan kasusnya yang kesepuluh.

Mudah untuk melakukannya.

Dia mengambil file dari dalam laci meja dan membuka halaman pertama.

 _Nomor kasus : L10-332-5  
Tanggal pelaporan : 10 September 2003  
Klasifikasi Kasus : Hilang  
Nama : MALFOY, Draco  
Nama lain : Tidak ada._

Dia membuka halamannya perlahan. Foto Draco tersenyum padanya. Dia tidak ingat pernah melihat Draco tersenyum di dalam foto —dia selalu tampak serius dan kaku— tapi dia tersenyum pada Harry sekarang, meski samar tapi senyum itu ada.

Harry membuka halaman, menutupi foto itu dengan perkamen kosong. Lalu, pelan-pelan dia mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya pada halaman kosong.

"Kasus ditutup," ujarnya, kata-katanya berjatuhan bagai beban. Kata-kata perlahan muncul di atas perkamen, meniru pernyataannya: _Kasus Ditutup._

Di bawah kata itu, lebih banyak huruf muncul. _Alasan._

"Subjek ditemukan."

Satu kata lagi muncul pada perkamen. _Status._

"Hidup."

Dan dengan itu, file tertutup bagai burung yang menutup sayapnya.

Dia pulang ke rumah malam itu dan akhirnya membuang segelas air dari meja samping tempat tidur. Mencuci gelasnya, mengeringkannya, lalu menaruhnya. Melucuti kasurnya dan menggantinya dengan linen bersih.

Seakan-akan Draco tak pernah ada di sana.

 **xxx**

Di hari pertama musim panas Harry menerima promosi menjadi Kepala Auror. Williamson tengah duduk di sana, tampak senang, dengan dua kepala divisi mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum pada satu sama lain di sampingnya.

"…sangat puas dengan kerja investigasimu, Potter," Williamson sedang berkata, tapi segala yang dapat Harry pikirkan adalah cara Williamson bicara seakan _kerja investigasi_ hanyalah hobi, sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu luang, sesuatu yang dipakai sebagai bahan latihan.

Tapi bukan begitu. Itu adalah hidup manusia. Keluarga dan sahabat yang hilang, orang-orang putus asa ingin tahu. _Tiga tahun lamanya,_ bisik suara Astoria, _dan kau tak pernah berhenti mencari._ Orang-orang berusaha untuk pulang, karena terkadang pulang adalah perjalanan paling sulit yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Bisakah saya terus bekerja di Divisi Investigasi?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba, dan Williamson terhenti di tengah kalimat untuk memberinya tatapan kaget.

"Yah, tidak. Kewajibanmu sebagai Kepala Auror akan cukup menuntut waktu. Kau akan bertanggung jawab mengkoordinasikan proyek dan—"

"Dan bila saya ingin tetap di sana?"

Williamson bertukar pandang dengan kedua koleganya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus di sana. Kau Kepala Auror."

"Belum."

Williamson tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk waktu lama. "Ini keputusan serius, lebih baik jangan buru-buru. Mungkin kau harus ambil beberapa hari untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran kami."

"Saya ingin tinggal di Divisi Investigasi." Harry berhenti sejenak. "Bahkan mungkin akan mengajukan pemindahan."

Williamson terbatuk. "Potter, kusarankan kau mengindahkan rekomendasiku dan pikirkan selama beberapa hari. Mari kita buat keputusan yang tidak akan kita sesali nantinya."

"Tidak." Harry sudah lelah mendengar orang lain mengatur apa yang mesti dia lakukan. _Hanya pergi kemana pun orang lain membawamu._ "Saya ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan investigasi. Dan bila itu berarti menolak promosi, itu tidak apa-apa."

"Dengar, kau salah satu Auror terbaik kami," lelaki di samping Williamson berkata tiba-tiba. "Kau punya rekor terkenal. Kau terlibat langsung dalam penangkapan setidaknya setengah Pelahap Maut—"

"Saya menangkap yang terakhir tiga tahun lalu," ujar Harry tajam. "Lucius Malfoy, yang meninggal dalam tahanan. Anehnya, itu tidak terasa seperti kemenangan."

"Setelah perang usai, pekerjaan Divisi Auror jelas makin berkurang. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti pekerjaanmu menjadi kurang penting," ujar Williamson tegas. Harry hampir bisa tersenyum, bila dia tidak merasa begitu pahit dalam masalah ini.

"Pekerjaan terakhir yang saya lakukan sebelum saya bekerja di Divisi Investigasi, saya menghabiskan waktu seminggu —seminggu _penuh—_ menjadi pengawal terpuja untuk Menteri. Berdiri memakai seragam cerdas, memainkan ibu jari saya."

"Sebagai Kepala Auror," kata Williamson, "kau dapat mendelegasikan peran-peran semacam itu."

"Mendelegasikan? Anda betul-betul menawarkan hal itu sebagai keuntungan promosi? Wow, brilian. Saya selalu melandaskan keputusan saya pada berapa banyak kekuasaan yang saya miliki di atas orang lain." Harry tertawa.

Williamson meringis, tapi pulih dengan cepat. "Kita berkumpul lagi di akhir minggu," ujarnya tegas. "Potter, bagaimana kalau kau sitirahat selama sisa minggu ini?"

Harry menahan balasan tajam dan bangkit. "Saya akan menemui anda di hari Senin," ujarnya, dan mereka semua mengangguk dan berpisah canggung.

Dia naik kereta untuk pulang ke rumah. Hari pertama musim panas mekar menjadi sore malas; pasangan berjalan-jalan santai di sepanjang Regent Street, menatap pajangan di jendela. Dan bahkan kerumunan sibuk di Jalan Oxford tampak kurang bergegas dari biasanya.

Dia melihat kereta. Selalu membawa orang-orang pergi, selalu membawa orang-orang pulang.

 **xxx**

Empat hari kemudian, hari kelima di bulan Juli, Draco pulang.

Minggu.

Musim panas datang lebih awal dan kehangatan menyelimuti kota bagai mantel, menciptakan sore yang dihiasi sinar matahari redup. Harry berdiri di balkon dan melihat orang berlalu-lalang. Anak-anak memegang permen loli sementara orangtua mereka berjalan di samping mereka. Matahari perlahan tenggelam, cahaya biru terang memukau di cakrawala. Setitik awan, sama tipisnya dengan dandelion, perlahan meluruh di sepanjang langit.

Harry masuk ke dalam, menaruh gelas kosongnya di atas konter. Dia mengambil nampan es dari dalam _freezer,_ memasukkan es batu ke dalam gelas dan mendengarkan suara 'ting' gelas beradu dengan es. Lalu dia menuangkan rum sewarna madu di atas es batu, berhenti ketika dia mendengar ketukan di pintu. Dia menurunkan botol dan berjalan melintasi ruangan, separo menduga kunjungan dari Ginny ketika dia membuka pintu.

Draco Malfoy berdiri di sana.

"Oh," ujar Harry.

Draco menatapnya. Dia tampak seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu —jubah formal dan penampilan tanpa cela— dan Harry masih menunggu sikap dingin itu, alis terangkat itu, dan cemooh samar itu.

Tapi Draco langsung berjalan masuk seakan dia pemilik rumah, membuka mantel, dan melemparkannya ke atas konter dapur. Dan ada sesuatu yang menenangkan dari cara dia melakukannya, seakan dia membuang topeng yang dia pakai di depan semua orang kecuali Harry.

"Mau pergi mengemudi?" tanya Draco, seakan itu undangan kasual. Seakan dia muncul dan menanyakan pertanyaan ini sepanjang waktu. Seakan ini adalah rutinitas di antara mereka.

"Baiklah," jawab Harry.

Ada semacam energi tak bisa diam di sekitar Draco. Dia mondar-mandir, sebelah tangan menelurusuri sisi konter, dan Harry pikir dia tampak seperti seeker yang hendak menangkap snitch.

Dan Harry akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencegah Draco menghilang ke dalam langit biru.

Atau setidaknya, menghilang tanpa Harry.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju Renault. Harry menunggu Draco memilih kursi penumpang atau pengemudi; mengejutkannya, Draco memilih sisi penumpang lalu membuka glovebox, mengeluarkan atlas jalan. Harry mengisi kursi pengemudi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya pada Draco.

Draco tersenyum samar, seakan diam-diam terhibur oleh sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Harry, mengeryit.

"Apa kau suka menepati janji, Potter?"

"Ya?" jawab Harry tak yakin, bingung.

"Ayo kita ke Dover, kalau begitu."

Harry membuang muka, tak kuasa menyembunyikan senyum.

Dia menyalakan mesin.

 **xxx**

Perlu waktu sekitar satu jam untuk meninggalkan London, tapi dengan segera mereka berpacu di sepanjang M2. Draco hanya berbicara untuk memberi arah jalan, dan Harry mengikuti tanpa kata. Mereka mengikuti garis daratan, melengkung di sepanjang jalan raya lalu pecah menjadi jalan yang lebih kecil, sempit, dan berkelok-kelok yang menuju pedesaan dan bertemu singkat pada sebuah gereja kecil sebelum, sekali lagi, berpisah dan terurai. Mereka berkendara di sisi sungai untuk waktu yang lama. Harry menanyakan namanya.

"Sungai Medway," jawab Draco, sebelah tangan di atas atlas. "Sungai ini terhubung dengan sungai Thames dan, pada akhirnya, Laut Selatan."

 _Semua sungai mengarah ke lautan._ Harry tak ingat di mana dia mendengar itu.

Mereka berhenti di Gillingham untuk membeli bahan bakar. Draco, yang tengah sibuk menavigasi perjalanan mereka selanjutnya, menyerahkan sepotong kartu pada Harry.

"Ini apa?" tanya Harry kosong.

"Yah, kau lihat, Potter, ini adalah penemuan luar biasa Muggle pada tahun 1960, namanya 'kartu Bank'—"

"Aku tahu ini apa," ujar Harry, memutar mata. "Hanya saja… Kenapa _kau_ punya kartu bank?"

"Toko Muggle cenderung tidak menerima galleon," jawab Draco seraya mengangkat bahu. "Cara yang paling mudah untuk membeli bensin."

Keajaiban tak akan pernah berakhir, pikir Harry.

Mereka lanjut mengemudi, menuju malam tak berujung. Awan datang bergulir di atas langit, menutupi bulan. Dan hujang gerimis mulai turun sekitar tengah malam. Hampir mempesona. Harry menatap hujan keperakan, diiluminasi lampu mobil, dan berpikir dia dapat melihat ribuan corak berbeda. Draco hening dan beberapa kali, Harry pikir dia tertidur. Akan tetapi setiap kali dia mengerling, dia dapat melihat cahaya terefleksi di mata Draco yang tengah menatap ke depan.

Mereka mengambil rute yang cukup berkelok-kelok menuju Dover, meninggalkan M2 untuk menjalin garis pesisir, dan perjalanan yang relatif singkat dengan segera berubah menjadi perjalanan panjang. Mereka mencapai Margate tengah malam— Dover masih satu jam lagi, Harry mengkalkulasi. Dia mulai merasa letih. Draco tampak menyadarinya, karena dia menyuruh Harry menepi dan bertukar tempat.

Harry tidak ingat kapan dia tertidur, tapi ketika dia terbangun, sinar Margate sudah lama hilang. Padang gelap gulita mengelilingi mereka, dan tak ada mobil lain dalam jarak pandang.

"Di mana kita?" tanyanya mengantuk.

"Tidak di mana pun. Kembali tidur."

Harry melakukannya.

 **xxx**

Mereka tiba di Dover jam satu dini hari.

Harry terbangun ketika mesin mati. Mereka parkir di mercusuar, dia lihat. Satu-satunya mobil di tempat parkir berangin kuat.

Draco membuka pintu; Harry melakukan hal sama. Mereka menjejak tanah pada saat yang persis sama, batu kerikil berderak di bawah sepatu mereka, dan angin menembus rambut Harry bagai terjangan ombak. Harry tersenyum dan menutup pintu penumpang. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar gema hantaman ketika Draco menutup pintu pengemudi.

Mereka beranjak dari tempat parkir, melewati mercusuar. Dindingnya yang melengkung berkilau putih di bawah sinar bulan, tapi dengan cepat memudar di kejauhan saat mereka berjalan makin jauh, makin jauh, hingga bumi di bawah kaki mereka lembut dan basah, dan tebing putih bangkit dari dalam kegelapan seperti hantu pucat.

Harry duduk di ujung batuan kasar, mendengarkan debur ombak dan menatap Draco. Dia berdiri membelakangi Harry, menatap lautan. Bulan, terselimuti awan, menyediakan sedikit penerangan.

"Dia menjualnya," ujar Draco.

"Menjual apa?" tanya Harry.

Hening panjang.

"Menjual rumahku," jawab Draco, dan suaranya retak pada kata terakhir. Dan Harry menyadari bahwa keheningan lama tadi adalah karena Draco mencoba menenangkan diri.

 _Menjual rumahku._

Rumah Draco di Devon Timur, Harry menyadari dengan sakit hati yang tiba-tiba. Narcissa menjualnya. Dan perabotnya pun ikut dijual. Barang-barang Draco —empat kardus kecil, terduduk di dalam manor bertahun-tahun— hanya itu yang tersisa.

Hening panjang sebelum Draco berbicara lagi, masih belum menoleh pada Harry.

"Dia berkata aku bisa tinggal di manor selama aku suka, tentu saja." Suaranya —begitu kalem hingga sekarang— tiba-tiba naik dengan amarah tertahan. "Aku pernah pergi satu kali, tidakkah itu cukup? Merlin, aku tidak _tahan_ tinggal di sana, aku tak tahan dia terus bergelayut padaku—" Draco terhenti tiba-tiba dan, akhirnya, berbalik untuk menatap Harry. "Astoria lebih parah, menuntut penjelasan. Dia ingin jawaban yang tak kumiliki. Ibuku ingin penghiburan yang tak bisa kuberikan. Semua orang menginginkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak punya apa pun yang tersisa untuk dibagi."

Harry diam. Cahaya tipis dari bulan hanya sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi Draco. Harry membuang muka, memiringkan kepala untuk mendengarkan debur ombak berputar di dasar tebing.

Dia sangat tahu perasaan itu. Empati mengaliri nadinya, menyusup ke bawah kulitnya. Orang-orang menginginkan sesuatu, segalanya.

Selama peperangan, perasaan itu mengikutinya di kejauhan bagai Dementor, melayang dalam pikirannya dan membayangi hari-harinya dengan keraguan-diri dan kesengsaraan. Hal yang paling buruk adalah, mereka tidak menginginkan Harry yang asli. Mereka ingin sandiwara, keceriaan palsu dan rapuh. Orang normal, orang percaya diri yang tahu persis apa yang mesti dilakukan. _Katakan pada kami,_ permohonan tak terucapkan mereka berkata. _Katakan pada kami kau baik-baik saja._

"Kau tahu," ujar Harry, "aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan."

Draco menatapnya. "Potter," ujarnya akhirnya, "itu tidak bisa dibilang menghibur."

"Memang tidak dimaksudkan untuk menghibur. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan, kau juga tak tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan." Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tidak penting."

Draco menimang. "Aku tak punya rencana," ujarnya.

"Baiklah."

"Aku tak tahu kemana harus pergi."

"Kau membawa kita ke Dover, kan? Dan besok, kau akan membawa kita ke tempat lain. Ke mana saja, tidak ke mana pun, ke mana-mana."

Draco terdiam.

Mereka diam di tempat untuk waktu yang lama, hingga fajar mulai menyingsing, menimbulkan semburat samar di langit.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

Ketika pagi bergulir di langit, Draco menyarankan untuk mengemudi ke Brighton. Namun Harry kelelahan dan mereka pun _check in_ di _bed-and-breakfast_ lokal. Si resepsionis —seorang perempuan tua yang mengetik hanya dengan satu jari, lama sekali tiap satu hurufnya— tampak tak dapat berhenti menatap mereka. Harry tiba-tiba sadar jubahnya acak-acakan.

"Apa kalian bersama?" tanya si resepsionis.

"Tidak," jawab Harry.

"Ya," jawab Draco.

Si resepsionis terhenti.

"Ya," jawab Draco tegas, dan si wanita mengangguk, lanjut menghadap komputer. "Dia bermaksud bertanya apa kita bayar bersama, Potter," gumam Draco pada Harry.

"Yah, memang tidak," ujar Harry, sedikit malu tapi berusaha menutupi kesalahannya. "Aku bawa beberapa uang Muggle—"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku bawa kartu. Aku yang bayar."

Kemudian Harry —bila dia harus jujur pada diri sendiri— ngambek. Draco membayar untuk dua kamar dan membuat kesalahan fatal dengan bertanya tentang jalur setapak pesisir timur; si wanita langsung melancarkan percakapan (satu arah) antusias mengenai flora dan fauna lokal. Draco berhasil memisahkan diri dengan sopan lima belas menit kemudian dan mereka pun kabur ke kamar mereka.

Kamar Draco tepat di seberang koridor, Harry mengingat seraya membuka kunci kamarnya sendiri, menampakkan kamar luas dan rapi. Terdapat pemandangan laut yang luar biasa, tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk mengapresiasinya.

"Aku mau tidur," ujarnya pada Draco, separo menduganya akan berkata dia akan pergi jalan-jalan. Tapi Draco hanya mengangguk lalu membuka kunci kamarnya sendiri, menghilang ke dalam.

Harry menutup pintu, langsung menuju kasur, dan roboh di atasnya.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, dia tertidur.

 **xxx**

Mereka mengeksplorasi tebing esok harinya. Harry mempelajari bahwa mercusuarnya bernama Mercusuar Foreland Selatan. Mercusuarnya sudah tidak digunakan sejak 1988 dan diubah menjadi museum kecil, diawaki pemandu tua. Draco berlama-lama di depan diagram bola lampu berbingkai di dinding dan disapa oleh si pemandu, yang tampak antusias melihat ketertarikan Draco. Dia menyampaikan kuliah lima belas menit penuh tentang lampu karbon. Harry, meski dia terhibur, merasa kasihan pada Draco dan menyelamatkannya.

"Kita harus segera pergi," ujarnya, seraya berjalan ke arah Draco dan memiringkan kepala ke arah pintu.

"Ya, betul," jawab Draco santai, meski ada setitik syukur dalam suaranya, dan dia mengangguk sopan pada si pemandu sebelum mundur dengan buru-buru. Setelah mereka berada pada jarak pendengaran yang aman, Harry mulai tertawa dan Draco merengut.

"Mereka selalu begitu," kata Draco, tampak kesal. "Selalu. Aku berdiri di sana, mengurus urusanku sendiri, dan mereka akan mendekat dan mulai bercakap-cakap. Itu menjengkelkan."

"Sungguh mengerikan," goda Harry. "Orang-orang bersikap baik padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan itu semua?"

"Sangat lucu, Potter." Draco berbelok ke jalan setapak pesisir. "Ayahku sangat ahli untuk tampak dingin dan terasing, mengecilkan hati siapa pun yang ingin mendekat. Kuharap aku punya efek yang sama pada orang-orang."

Harry berhenti untuk mengamatinya. "Kau tidak begitu. Cukup mengejutkan, tapi kau memang tidak punya efek seperti itu."

Aneh… Di sekolah dulu, Draco selalu menguarkan udara dingin. Tapi sekarang… terkadang dia tampak jauh, tapi dalam cara yang berbeda. Entah ketika dia menatap dalam diam pada diagram di mercusuar atau pun berdiri diam di depan meja resepsionis penginapan, dia tampak seperti semacam orang yang mungkin bukan pembicara yang baik, tapi sudah pasti pendengar yang baik.

Dia mengatakan itu pada Draco.

"Kau pendengar yang baik. Orang-orang suka itu."

Draco tampak tak tahu harus merespon apa, tapi Harry menangkap rona samar di wajahnya.

 **xxx**

Mereka mengemudi ke Brighton. Atas permintaan Harry, mereka berhenti di Hopper's Crossing, sebuah pemukiman sihir kecil. Berhasrat menghindari tatapan menganga dan ekspresi takjub, Harry menggunakan mantra praktis untuk mengubah warna rambut dan memanjangkannya sedikit, menutupi bekas luka di dahinya. Dia melakukannya dengan asal saja, tapi seperti ini pun sudah cukup. Lagipula orang-orang tak akan menduga melihat Harry Potter di sini, dan Harry telah belajar bahwa manusia sering hanya melihat apa yang mereka sangka akan lihat.

Dia menukar beberapa galleon dengan uang Muggle di tempat penukaran lokal, lalu mengunjungi toko buku untuk membeli beberapa perkamen dan Pena Bulu Bertinta. Draco —yang telah lama menghilang ke toko pakaian terdekat— muncul lagi dengan rengutan dan tangan penuh kantong belanja.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menulis pada temanku. Aku tak mau mereka cemas."

Rengutan Draco makin dalam. Harry, menduga kekhawatiran Draco, menambahkan, "Aku tak akan menyebutkanmu sama sekali."

Dia menyodorkan suratnya pada Draco; isi suratnya pendek dan singkat, memberitahu Hermione dan Ron bahwa dia ingin istirahat, dia pergi liburan, dia baik-baik saja, dan dia tak sabar bertemu mereka lagi.

Draco membaca suratnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, sebelum berbicara pelan.

"Kau boleh bilang aku bersamamu."

Kali ini giliran Harry yang ragu-ragu.

"Boleh," ujar Draco. "Tak apa."

Harry mengangkat pena bulu dan menulis catatan tambahan.

 _P.S: Draco bersamaku, kami berdua baik-baik saja._

Lima menit kemudian, Harry menyaksikan burung hantu elang terbang dari kandang burung, sayapnya merentang di langit biru, garis samar surat di kakinya menghilang di kejauhan.

 **xxx**

Selanjutnya, ketika mereka kembali ke jalan dan tengah menuju Brighton lagi, Draco berkata dia harus kembali ke manor.

"Ibuku akan cemas," ujarnya.

Harry menyalakan indikator dan menyalip mobil di depan. "Hermione dan Ron akan mengabarinya begitu mereka menerima surat dariku. Ibumu akan tahu kau baik-baik saja."

Draco mengerling ke luar jendela, menatap pemandangan bergulir cepat.

"Aku harus kembali," ujarnya. "Aku punya banyak kewajiban. Ibuku mengorganisir beberapa acara sosial untuk kuhadiri dan Astoria ingin bertemu pengacara—"

"Lupakan semua kewajibanmu."

Hal itu merebut perhatian Draco. Dia menoleh untuk menatap Harry.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan semua kewajibanmu," ulang Harry. "Kau tidak boleh kembali hanya karena kau perlu menghadiri acara sosial apa pun yang Narcissa organisir atau karena Astoria membuat janji. Aku ingat kau pernah berkata padaku sekali: 'Apa gunanya itu, duduk dalam kotak dan hanya pergi kemana pun orang lain membawamu?' Itulah alasan kau pergi, dan itu akan menjadi alasan kau pergi lagi."

Draco masih menatap Harry.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan itu padamu," ujar Draco akhirnya.

Harry mengeryit. "Apa?"

"Aku tak pernah berkata 'apa gunanya, duduk dalam kotak' padamu. Aku mengatakannya pada Astoria. Kau hanya melihatnya dalam memori."

Harry tertawa tak percaya. "Hanya _itu_ yang kau tangkap dari percakapan ini? Ya Tuhan, Malfoy, kau bisa jadi sangat…" Dia menggelengkan kepala.

Draco tak sudi menjawab itu, tapi ketika Harry mengerlingnya lima menit kemudian, dia dapat melihat Draco tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Harry.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau senyumi?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Mereka terjatuh ke dalam keheningan lagi. Tapi dua puluh menit kemudian, ketika mereka separo melintasi jembatan di atas Sungai Ouse, Draco bicara lagi, tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela.

"Kau terlalu banyak tahu tentangku, Potter."

Harry menyembunyikan senyuman.

 **xxx**

Mereka tiba di Brighton. Harry, yang sudah muak mentransfigurasi benda-benda menjadi sikat gigi dan sisir, pergi ke toko obat terdekat. Draco, meski dia sangat familiar dengan mobil dan pom bensin, tampak tertarik oleh banyaknya barang yang tersedia dan Harry mesti menyeret dia pergi dari jajaran botol sirup obat batuk.

"Itu sama saja dengan Ramuan Pepper-Up," ujar Harry.

"Sama sekali tidak. Kita pakai lacewing dan mata kumbang— sedangkan mereka pakai…" Draco memiringkan kepala, menatap label di botol obat. "…Dextromethorphan."

"Yah, tidak diragukan lagi Muggle akan sama ngerinya bila mereka tahu kita menelan bagian tubuh serangga."

" _Semua orang_ menelan serangga. Sebatang coklat rata-rata mengandung delapan kaki serangga di dalamnya."

"Apa? Itu omong kosong."

"Serangga sudah pasti hadir pada proses memanen biji kakao. Berusaha memproduksi coklat bebas serangga jauh terlalu mahal."

Harry menunduk menatap Double Decker di tangannya dan menimang untuk menaruhnya kembali ke rak. Akan tetapi —bila yang dikatakan Draco benar— ada sedikit bagian tubuh serangga pada setiap coklat.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya, menyodorkan Double Decker dengan setitik tantangan dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa tidak?" kata Draco, membalas tantangannya dengan alis terangkat.

Mereka membayar belanjaan mereka —atau lebih tepatnya, Draco membayar memakai kartunya. Harry merasa sedikit tak nyaman soal Draco yang membayar segalanya sejauh ini, tapi Draco tampak tak peduli dan dia tak membuat Harry merasa dia berhutang apa pun.

"Darimana kau belajar soal coklat itu, sih?" tanya Harry kemudian, ketika mereka tengah berjalan melintasi Royal Pavilion.

"Berkelana ke Birmingham dan pergi ke Cadbury World."

Harry tertawa. "Kau pergi ke Cadbury World? Dan selama ini kupikir kau melakukan perjalanan yang sangat serius untuk mencari jati diri di seluruh Britain."

"Coba saja _kau_ cari sesuatu untuk dilakukan di Birmingham," balas Draco.

Hari itu musim panas yang nyaman. Kubah-kubah dan puncak-puncak menara Royal Pavilion yang berbentuk bawang terbuka ke langit, berkilau putih di bawah cahaya matahari senja, dan taman-taman tersebar jauh dari bangunan dalam hamparan hijau subur.

Harry tidak keberatan tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu.

 **xxx**

Mereka pergi ke kafe untuk makan siang. Harry menganggap hari itu spesial; Draco cepat-cepat menyanggahnya.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa 'spesial' biasanya makanan yang sebentar lagi basi? Mereka mati-matian ingin menyingkirkannya."

"Kau tahu," balas Harry, "bahwa kau secara sistematis menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang dulu kusenangi soal makanan? Serangga dalam coklat, sekarang ini…"

"Meski begitu kau tak akan mengubah pilihanmu." Hal ini tidak dimaksudkan sebagai hinaan, pikir Harry, dilihat dari nada bicara Draco dan cara dia menggedikkan bahu sesudahnya. Hanya pengamatan kasual.

Akan tetapi, Harry terus memikirkannya selama makan. Manusia membuat pilihan salah; manusia diberi tahu; manusia lanjut membuat pilihan yang salah meski telah diberi tahu.

Dia bertanya-tanya pada titik mana kesetiaan Draco pada Voldemort menjadi sebuah pilihan sadar.

 **xxx**

Harry bersikeras mengunjungi pantai sebelum mereka pergi.

"Saat aku masih kanak-kanak," ujarnya, "semua orang yang kukenal pergi ke Brighton untuk ke pantainya." Dan sekarang akhirnya dia memiliki kesempatannya sendiri.

Draco tidak tampak terlalu antusias, tapi dia tidak menolak secara langsung ketika Harry langsung menuju dermaga. Area tepi pantai dipenuhi turis kebingungan, penduduk lokal yang jengkel, dan kafe dengan musik berisik. Pantai itu sendiri dipenuhi keluarga-keluarga. Hari libur sekolah, Harry ingat. Ada terlalu banyak anak kecil memekik dan menendang pasir di sana-sini.

"Banyak sekali orang," kata Harry akhirnya, seraya menatap lautan melewati hidung-hidung terbakar matahari dan kaki-kaki pucat.

"Ini kan Brighton."

Harry kira Draco akan berkata kubilang-juga-apa dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Berpuas diri, sesuatu yang menjengkelkan. Tapi Draco yang seperti itu sudah lama terbasuh oleh perang dan kelelahan.

 _Kau ingat ketika kita masih sebelas tahun? Mari kembali ke masa itu._

Tapi Harry senang meninggalkan masa lalu di tempat seharusnya.

 **xxx**

Petang harinya, mereka mengemudi menuju Southampton. Perjalanannya menghabiskan waktu dua jam. Harry, yang bertugas sebagai navigator perjalanan, memilih rute langsung. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Draco lebih suka rute jalan yang indah dan berkelok-kelok, seperti biasanya, tapi Draco tidak mengatakan apa pun soal pilihan jalan Harry. Mereka berpacu di sepanjang M7, Draco percaya diri seperti biasa. Dalam cahaya temaram matahari senja, seekor rubah melintasi jalan dan Draco menghindarinya dengan apik.

Mereka tiba di Southampton jam delapan tiga puluh. Matahari tengah terbenam di atas kota, tapi Draco tampak tak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Harry menyebutkan observasi itu dan Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Aku pernah kemari sebelumnya."

Mereka berhenti di perlintasan kereta api, palang pintu terayun menutup, bel peringatan merah berkedip-kedip bagai suar di malam hari. Ketika mereka menunggu kereta api lewat, mata Draco berkelip pada spion tengah.

"Ini nyata," ujarnya.

Harry terdiam. Suara Draco naik di ujung, mengubah pernyataan menjadi separo pertanyaan tak yakin.

"Menurutmu ini tidak nyata?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

"Aku tak tahu." Mata Draco berpaling dari kaca, tatapannya terkunci pada mata Harry sebagai gantinya. "Terkadang aku… kesulitan membedakan antara mimpi, memori, dan realita."

 _Apa kau menceritakannya pada para Penyembuh?_ Harry ingin bertanya, tapi menahan dorongan itu. Tidak, tentu saja Draco tidak memberi tahu para Penyembuh. Mereka tidak akan membiarkannya pulang. Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak memberi tahu ibunya. Ibunya bergantung pada topeng kenormalan.

Tidak, dia hanya memberi tahu Harry. Dan Harry tahu itu penting.

"Dengar," kata Harry, seraya meraih tangan Draco. Draco tampak kaget, tapi tidak menarik tangannya ketika Harry menyelimuti tangan Draco dengan tangannya. "Saat kau terjebak dalam waktu, kita tidak bisa bersentuhan, kan? Jadi ini pasti nyata."

Draco menatap Harry, lalu mengerling tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Kau punya bekas luka," Draco mengamati. Harry terkejut dan mengikuti arah pandang Draco. Lampu jalan bersinar perak samar di atas kulit Harry, menampakkan jalinan huruf-huruf. _Saya tidak boleh berbohong._

"Begitu pula kau," ujar Harry, sedikit menguraikan tangannya untuk menyapukan ujung jarinya di atas lengkungan ekor ular memudar.

Kereta bergegas lewat, menderu, gerbong-gerbongnya beradu dengan rel dengan repetisi persis. Draco menatap lurus ke depan dan Harry bertanya-tanya apakah dia tengah menghitung gerbong.

Gerbong terakhir bergegas lewat dan garis gelap kereta dengan segera menghilang di sepanjang lengkungan rel. Bel peringatan menghentikan bunyi konstannya secara tiba-tiba; sinar merahnya berkelip dan mati. Draco menarik tangannya, melepas rem tangan ketika palang pintu naik, lalu mengemudi melintasi rel.

Lampu depan mobil menukik sejenak sebelum menerangi rentangan aspal tanpa ujung lagi.

 **xxx**

Mereka berhenti untuk bermalam di Bournemouth. Setelah mereka menemukan _bed-and-breakfast_ sesuai dan memesan kamar masing-masing, Draco bertanya apakah Harry akan memberi tahu para Penyembuh.

"Memberi tahu mereka apa?" tanya Harry, seraya berjalan pelan di sepanjang koridor, mencari nomor kamarnya.

Rupa-rupanya penemuan kesabaran Draco ada batasnya. Dia memberi Harry tatapan jengkel dan Harry tiba-tiba ingat. Realita dan memori, melebur bersama dan tercerai-berai bagai pasir dilempar ke langit.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Maksudku, itu bukan urusanku, kan?"

"Ibuku akan cemas kalau dia tahu."

"Yah, kalau begitu jangan beritahu dia," kata Harry, tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

Draco menatap Harry, membuka mulutnya, lalu tampak berubah pikiran dan menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Sampai jumpa besok," sebaliknya dia berkata.

"Besok," balas Harry, seraya membuka pintu dan melangkah ke dalam. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menatap ke seberang ruangan kosong yang gelap.

Dia bermimpi malam itu, tentang hujan yang menghajar tato gelap di sepanjang kulit daratan.

 **xxx**

Harry serius dengan apa yang dia katakan pada Draco.

 _Jangan kembali demi mereka. Kembalilah demi dirimu sendiri._

Dia bertanya-tanya untuk siapa dia kembali.

Dia kembali demi semua orang lainnya, selama perang. Setidaknya, dia senang berpikir begitu. Dia melakukannya demi mereka, ribuan kelahiran Muggle tak berwajah yang hancur di bawah kekejaman rezim Voldemort. Para penyihir laki-laki dan perempuan yang mati-matian berharap akan masa depan yang lebih baik. Kawan-kawannya sesama murid Hogwarts, memenuhi koridor-koridor Hogwarts dengan jeritan mereka ketika Carrow bersaudara menyiksa mereka.

Dia melakukannya demi sahabat-sahabatnya. Hermione dan Ron, yang selalu ada tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Luna, yang diculik dan ditinggalkan untuk layu di ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor yang gelap. Neville, yang berteriak bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyerah, tidak akan pernah. Ginny, yang bersinar dan cantik, selalu berjuang.

Dia melakukannya demi mereka. Tentu saja.

…Tapi sebagian dari dirinya selalu berharap untuk bergabung dengan kedua orangtuanya. Aneh; pada awal segalanya, dia takut akan kematian. Dia ngeri akan kematiannya sendiri.

Tapi menjelang akhir, dia terus berpikir mungkin akan baik. Bahkan mungkin menyenangkan, untuk menyerah begitu saja. Dia akan bersama kedua orangtuanya lagi, dan Sirius, dan —ketika perang terus berkecamuk— Remus. Mereka semua tersenyum menyambutnya. _Mati?_ Sirius berkata. _Lebih mudah dan lebih cepat dari tertidur._

Tentu saja.

Mudah untuk pulang.

Tapi Harry tak pernah pulang.

Selalu, selalu, pergi menjauh.

 **xxx**

Mereka mengemudi esok harinya, tapi tidak jauh —mereka berhenti di suatu tempat antara Poole dan Exmouth, menghabiskan tiga hari di paroki kecil di Salmouth-on-Sea. Harry tidak keberatan. Kadang mereka berjalan bersama di sepanjang pantai —begitu kosong dan berangin dibanding pantai Brighton yang hiruk pikuk— dan di waktu-waktu lainnya Draco menghilang sendirian, untuk melihat-lihat toko, menyusuri jalan setapak pantai, atau mengunjungi mercusuar tua.

Pada hari ketiga, Draco menelusurkan satu jari di sepanjang peta pesisir barat daya dan berkata mereka akan pergi ke Cornwall.

"Baiklah," ujar Harry.

Mereka meninggalkan garis pantai, bergabung dengan daratan A31. Harry mendengarkan suara ombak makin menjauh. Dia akan merindukannya. Suara konstan ombak menyapu daratan, selama beberapa hari terakhir, terasa bagai gema aliran darah dalam nadinya, menjaga detak jantungnya.

"Kau mengambil rute langsung," ujar Harry di suatu tempat sekitar tengah malam ketika Draco mengemudi melintasi Launceston. "Kupikir kau suka rute pemandangan."

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Draco.

Keheningan mengerubungi mereka lagi. Harry tengah menatap ke luar jendela, menatap lampu-lampu kota kabur dan memudar di kejauhan, ketika Draco bicara lagi.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Harry, hampir terlena untuk tidur oleh lampu-lampu jalan memudar, butuh waktu sejenak untuk mencerna pertanyaan itu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya mengantuk.

"Ikut denganku."

"Ke Cornwall?" Harry masih berusaha untuk terjaga dengan benar.

"Ke mana saja, kemana-mana," kata Draco. "Kenapa kau membetulkan Renault-ku? Belajar mengemudi? Ikut bersamaku dalam perjalanan ini? Ke Dover, ke Brighton, ke mana saja?"

 _Ke jantung antah berantah._

"Untukmu, kurasa." Harry sudah berada di puncak rasa kantuknya.

"Apa?"

"Untukmu," ulang Harry.

Hening beberapa menit— atau mungkin lebih, Harry tak yakin, karena panggilan alam mimpi berbisik padanya, dan dia hampir dengan segera menyerah dan tertidur.

 **xxx**

Dia bangun pada saat mereka berkendara di sepanjang sisi jalan entah di mana. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap dan perlahan menarik dirinya kembali ke alam sadar, menatap padang bergegas lewat.

Lalu—

"Tunggu," katanya. "Berhenti."

Draco menyalakan indikator, meski tak ada mobil lain di jalanan. Dia tak pernah lalai.

 _Jangan salah artikan kepercayaan diriku sebagai kecerobohan._

Dia menepikan mobil ke sisi jalan. "Ada apa, Potter?"

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Harry perlahan. Dia membuka pintu mobil, Draco mematikan mesin.

Padang terbentang di hadapannya, sama gelapnya dengan tumpahan sebotol tinta. Tapi dia mengenal tempat ini.

Harry melangkah ke bahu jalan, merasakan kerikil menekan tanah lembut. Tangkai-tangkai gandum melengkung lembut ketika dia menelusurkan tangannya di sana. Matahari telah mengelantang warna padang; sekarang berwarna emas pucat, hampir sewarna tulang-belulang…

"Tulang belulang," ujar Harry.

"Apa?" tanya Draco tajam. "Ada tulang belulang?"

"Tidak." Harry menggelengkan kepala, kemudian dia tertawa. Suaranya jauh lebih keras dari yang dia kira. Alih-alih terserap bumi, suara tawanya menggema di sepanjang padang, terbang ke langit malam yang cerah. "Tidak lagi. Musim panas lalu, ketika aku tengah mengerjakan kasus lain, aku menemukan tulang belulang di sini." Dia menghembuskan udara cepat. "Sekarang aku di sini lagi."

Dia menoleh pada Draco dan menangkap kilasan tak yakin melintasi wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry.

Draco ragu-ragu.

Hanya itu yang Harry butuhkan untuk berjalan ke arah Draco dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini nyata," ujarnya, tangannya mengerat refleks di sekeliling tangan Draco. "Bukan memori."

Draco menunduk pada tangan mereka yang bertautan. "Terkadang aku lupa," katanya pelan.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tak bisa begitu membedakan."

"Tidak apa."

Harry melihat jam berdetak, menandai setiap detiknya. Saat itu tengah malam dan mereka berdiri bersama, bergandengan tangan, di bawah langit yang begitu jernih hingga Harry dapat melihat cahaya bintang Orion dan Bimasakti antara bintang-bintang. Dia dapat melihat Sirius bersinar cerah, dia bahkan dapat melihat sinar samar Eltanin, kepala rasi bintang Draco.

Harry merendahkan tatapannya untuk menatap ke seberang padang. Mungkin ini tempat yang sama, mungkin pula bukan.

Itu tidak penting.

 _In inceptum finis est._

 **xxx**

Mereka berhenti di Truro untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Harry menyarankan untuk menginap satu malam. Bila tebakannya betul, mereka akan menuju Landewednack. Ketika mereka tiba di paroki kecil itu, semuanya bakal sudah tutup dan mereka harus tidur di mobil atau terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

Beberapa tempat pertama yang mereka coba tidak memiliki kamar kosong. Saat itu awal libur musim panas dan Cornwall terbukti menjadi tujuan banyak pengelana. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan penginapan dengan satu kamar tersedia. Hanya satu, tapi setidaknya kasurnya ada dua. Harry kira Draco akan mengomel, tapi Draco hanya mengangkat bahu dan membayar uang jaminan.

Ketika mereka berhasil melacak kamar —sistem penomoran kamar digantikan oleh nama-nama sentimental— Draco mengklaim kasur dekat jendela dan dengan segera membuka jendelanya. Harry bertanya-tanya apakah itu kebiasaan. Di Hogwarts, Seamus rajin membuka jendela tidak peduli musim atau cuaca, dan hal itu sering menyebabkan pertikaian dengan mereka-mereka yang tidak terlalu senang dengan iklim Scotland yang dingin menggigit. Pada akhirnya, Ron —di tengah kejengkelan— menerapkan selotip ganas untuk menutup permanen jendelanya.

Terjadi pergumulan kekanakan singkat untuk berebut ke kamar mandi. Draco menang setelah mendaratkan sikat gigi ke kepala Harry.

"Baiklah! Silakan mandi duluan, kalau begitu," ujar Harry cemberut. "Kuharap kau kepeleset ubin."

Draco hanya memberinya tampang puas lalu menutup pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar dengung _shower_ dinyalakan.

Harry berjalan ke arah jendela dan menutupnya hanya demi membuat Draco sebal.

 **xxx**

Tentu saja, saat Harry kembali dari gilirannya mandi, jendelanya terbuka lagi. Rupa-rupanya Draco sudah tertidur, meski suara nyanyian mabuk melayang dari kamar tetangga dan lampu di samping kasur Harry memancarkan sinar ke seluruh kamar. Untuk beberapa alasan, Harry selalu mengira bahwa Draco adalah tipe orang yang mudah terusik tidurnya.

Dia duduk di ujung kasur dan membuka kacamata, mendengarkan suara klik familiar ketika dia menutup bingkai kacamata. Inilah rutinitas yang dia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Entah saat dia tidur di bawah tangga di Privet Drive, atau malam pertamanya di Hogwarts, atau saat dia akhirnya bisa ke kasur usai Pertempuran Hogwarts setelah mereka mengidentifikasi semua yang gugur— di penghujung hari, dia selalu membuka kacamata dan menyimpannya di tempat aman.

Dan setelahnya, tentu saja, dia menempatkan tongkat sihirnya di samping kacamata. Selama perang, ketika dia tengah memburu Horcrux, dia mulai tidur dengan tongkat sihir di bawah bantal. Hermione tidak senang dengan itu —dia bilang terlalu banyak penyihir mengalami kecelakaan mantra serius karena itu— tapi Harry tak ingin mengambil resiko serangan malam hari dan tongkat sihir hilang.

Sekarang, dia menaruh tongkat sihirnya di samping kacamata, mendengarkan suara tap pelan yang dihasilkan. Ada sesuatu yang menentramkan dari fakta bahwa dia masih memiliki tongkat sihir yang satu ini. Tongkat sihir yang sama yang mengandung bulu phoenix yang disumbangkan Fawkes. Tongkat sihir yang sama yang dicuri Crouch Jr. dan dipakai untuk memanggil Tanda Kegelapan. Tongkat sihir yang sama yang menghancurkan tongkat sihir milik Lucius Malfoy, yang merapalkan Patronus pertama Harry, yang menyelamatkan Sirius dari Dementor-Dementor, yang memaksa tongkat sihir Voldemort menghentikan kutukan kematian yang dirapalkannya.

Ketika dia jatuh tertidur, dia pikir dia dapat mendengar suara lautan.

 **xxx**

Saat dia bangun, Draco tidak ada. Harry tidak terlalu cemas. Sikat gigi Draco masih ada di kamar mandi, tongkat sihirnya ada di meja samping kasur. Harry pikir aneh sekali Draco tidak membawa tongkat sihirnya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Draco lupa. Setelah sesaat keraguan, dia mengambilnya.

Dia kira dia akan melihat perubahan. Kesetiaan tongkat sihir ini telah beralih lagi, tentu saja, dan akan ada beberapa resistansi. Tapi tongkat sihir ini terasa seakan menyapanya bagai teman lama.

" _Lumos,"_ bisik Harry, hanya untuk melihat apakah tongkatnya akan menolak.

Tapi tongkatnya seketika memancarkan sinar putih kebiruan.

Terdengar ceklik samar kenop pintu lalu, di seberang kamar, pintu melayang terbuka. Harry salah tingkah.

" _Nox,"_ celetuknya, seraya menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya.

Draco menatap Harry, lalu menatap tongkat sihirnya, lalu kembali ke Harry lagi.

"Barusan itu licik," ujar Draco setelah beberapa lama.

"Aku—kupikir kau melupakan tongkat sihirmu," kata Harry, wajah memerah.

"Aku pergi sarapan," kata Draco singkat, seraya melintasi kamar dan memungut tongkat sihirnya.

"Apa? Dan kau tidak bawa serta tongkat sihirmu?"

"Tempat ini murni pemukiman Muggle. Tongkat sihirku tidak diperlukan untuk makan roti panggang dan membaca koran."

"Kau harus selalu membawa tongkat sihirmu kemana pun, untuk jaga-jaga," ujar Harry cepat-cepat. "Bagaimana kalau kau diserang?"

"Tenanglah, Mad-Eye," hardik Draco. "Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari tongkat sihirku."

Harry memerah makin dalam. "Aku hanya… Kupikir tongkat sihirnya akan… tidak ramah, hanya itu. Jadi kupikir aku mungkin bisa mencobanya dan merapal mantra… Maksudku, kesetiaannya mungkin sudah beralih… Kau tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menggunakannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Draco menghilang ke kamar mandi, rupa-rupanya menganggap perbincangan sudah selesai. Sesaat kemudian, dia mulai menggosok gigi.

Harry menuruni tangga untuk sarapan dengan merana.

 **xxx**

Mereka mengemudi menuju Landewednack. Harry tetap diam selama perjalanan hingga Draco kehilangan kesabaran di suatu tempat setelah Helston.

"Apa?" tandasnya. Harry, yang tengah melamun sembari menatap atlas jalan, mengeryit.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Kau ngambek sejak kita meninggalkan Truro," ujar Draco ringkas. Harry menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Aku?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Kaulah yang terus mendiamkanku!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau marah padaku," kata Harry jengkel. "Hanya karena aku merapal satu mantra —dan baiklah, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu, seharusnya aku—"

"Kau betul-betul masih ngambek masalah itu?" tuntut Draco. "Tak bisa dipercaya, Potter. Ya, aku memang sedikit sebal pada saat itu, tapi aku sudah melupakannya saat kita keluar dari penginapan. Tidak seperti kau, aku tidak suka menyimpan dendam."

"Tidak suka menyimpan dendam? Kau _gila?_ Saat kau masih remaja—"

" _Semua_ remaja menyimpan dendam! Berikan aku contoh satu saja remaja yang _tidak_ mementingkan diri sendiri!"

Harry membuka mulut, lalu mengingat Hermione dan Ron yang berciuman dengan semangat sementara perang berkecamuk di sekeliling mereka.

"Neville," gumam Harry akhirnya, seraya melotot pada Draco. "Neville tidak mementingkan diri sendiri."

"Longbottom juga senang menyirami tanaman dan memakai rompi dengan corak membosankan. Akui saja, dia tidak pernah remaja."

"Jangan hina temanku!"

"Bagaimana bisa _itu_ disebut hinaan? Aku hanya bilang—"

"Yeah, aku mendengarmu! Dan setidaknya aku _punya_ teman—"

Draco menyetir keluar dari jalan dengan tajam dan Harry panik untuk sesaat.

"Kau _mencoba_ membunuh kita?"

"Tidak." Draco mematikan mesin, mengeluarkan kartu kunci dari dalam kantung dan melemparkannya pada Harry. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi ketika Draco membuka pintu, melangkah ke luar, lalu menghantam pintu hingga tertutup.

"Tunggu— kau mau kemana?" kata Harry, seraya bergelut untuk membuka sabuk pengaman.

Draco menoleh dan menatapnya. "Menjauh darimu," jawabnya.

Dengan itu, dia ber-Dissaparate.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Maaf lama (banget) orz.

Begitu banyak deskripsi. Untuk chapter ke depan pun, begitu banyak deskripsi /ngek.

Bila ada yang mau memberi kritik, saran, atau pun ngasih tahu typo, jangan ragu-ragu yah ^^.

(Btw, ini pertengkaran pertama mereka yah… Eaaaaa #plak)


	14. Chapter 14

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

Harry duduk di kursi penumpang Renault untuk waktu lama, mendengarkan mesin mendingin diiringi bunyi tik.

Awalnya, dia masih marah dan mulai menyiapkan omelan panjang dalam hati yang rencananya akan dia lancarkan begitu Draco kembali.

Tapi satu jam berlalu dan Draco masih belum muncul lagi. Dan amarah Harry dengan segera meleleh menjadi penyesalan ketika dia mengingat kembali argumennya. Draco tampak kesal dan tak sabar sejak awal, tapi begitu pula Harry. Semua ini bisa saja hanyalah kesalahpahaman simpel—Draco bisa saja berkata, _oh, aku tidak marah padamu_.

Tapi akal sehatnya menambahkan pelan, _harusnya kau bicara lebih jelas juga._

Harry merona bersalah, memikirkan betapa argumennya mengingatkan dia pada persaingan masa sekolah mereka. Dia dengan cepat merasa defensif, menganggap setiap komentar sebagai hinaan. Sekarang setelah dia analisa keseluruhan argumen, dia rasa dia bisa saja menginterpretasikan komentar Draco tentang Neville sebagai gurauan atau bahkan candaan lucu bila Hermione atau Ron yang mengatakannya.

Yah, dia tak mau minta maaf, pikirnya keras kepala. Draco juga bersikap tanpa alasan. Harry mungkin akan mengaku bersalah sedikit, tapi hanya, misalnya, seperempat.

Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

 **xxx**

Ketika dua jam berlalu sejak Draco menghilang, Harry meringis ketika dia mengingat apa yang dia ucapkan. _Setidaknya aku punya teman._

Itu sama sekali tidak adil, pikir Harry. Dia merasa malu. Habisnya…Draco terdengar sangat mirip dengan semasa mereka masih saling melemparkan hinaan di Hogwarts. Dan meskipun ekspresi Draco tampak marah alih-alih seringai, Harry hanya semacam merespon otomatis dengan hinaan personal…

Mungkin dia akan mengaku bersalah separo. Tapi tidak lebih.

 **xxx**

Ketika tiga jam berlalu sejak Draco menghilang, Harry rasa dirinya akan menerima bahwa dia bersalah _sepenuhnya._ Dia duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menempatkan kedua tangan di atas setir; dia menatap tanpa betul-betul memperhatikan atlas jalan; dia turun dari mobil dan mondar-mandir di sekelilingnya.

 _Kembalilah, dan aku akan minta maaf,_ pikirnya putus asa. _Aku tak keberatan meminta maaf asal kau ada di sini._

Tapi Draco tak kembali.

 **xxx**

Malam pun tiba. Harry mengemudi menuju Landewednack. Dia berkendara dengan berat hati. Dia tak dapat berhenti cemas.

Dia mencemaskan banyak hal selama hidupnya. Simpul ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang dia rasakan dalam perutnya bukanlah hal baru. Dia sangat mengenal rasa ini, baik dari hal-hal seperti pertandingan Quidditch pertamanya atau pun dari Turnamen Triwizard, baik untuk keselamatan kawan-kawannya atau pun untuk masa depan Hogwarts selama masa perburuan kelahiran Muggle.

Tapi mencemaskan Draco Malfoy jelas hal yang baru bagi Harry.

Sebelum Harry pergi, dia mengukir kordinat Landewednack pada tiang pagar, berharap Draco masih bisa melacak Harry bila dia kembali ke tempat ini. Meski begitu, dia berdiam lama sebelum berangkat. Harry terus berpikir, _akan kutunggu semenit lagi_. Dan kemudian, ketika semenit berlalu tanpa tanda-tanda kedatangan Draco, dia pikir dia akan menunggu semenit lagi.

Pada akhirnya dia pergi. Tapi bahkan ketika dia menghidupkan mesin dan menyalakan indikator, dia sia-sia berharap Draco muncul lagi.

Akan tetapi jalan raya kosong perlahan menghilang dalam kaca spion ketika Harry mengemudi pergi.

 **xxx**

Di Landewednack, dia menemukan pondok penginapan _boutique_ dekat dengan jalan setapak tepi laut. Tampaknya tempat ini berkualitas jauh lebih tinggi dari tempat-tempat lain yang pernah mereka singgahi. Si resepsionis berceloteh riang tentang cuaca dan memberi Harry kunci kamar.

"Kamar Anda berada di lantai dua, sebelah timur," ujarnya riang. "Sarapan akan disajikan pada jam tujuh hingga sembilan pagi, dan kami memiliki peta serta brosur tersedia untuk Anda. Nikmati waktu Anda."

"Terima kasih." Harry berhenti. "Sebetulnya, aku sedang menunggu kedatangan seorang tamu lagi." _Hanya untuk jaga-jaga._

"Malam ini? Kami akan tutup satu jam lagi."

"Besok. Mungkin lusa."

"Apakah Anda ingin memesan kamar terpisah? Kamar Anda yang sekarang memiliki dua tempat tidur."

"Tidak, tak usah." Harry memberikan nama Draco dan si resepsionis menjamin dia akan 'mengantarnya' bila dia datang.

Harry tidak begitu kesulitan menemukan kamarnya. Draco akan suka ini, pikirnya. Terdapat pemandangan padang hijau zamrud yang luas, mengarah pada turunan tebing laut yang dramatis. Lautnya —cerah di bawah matahari musim panas— tampak tenang dan lembut, sangat jauh berbeda dengan amukan ombak musim dingin yang menyapa Harry terakhir kali dia di pantai ini.

Ada dua kasur dobel; dia memilih kasur yang lebih dekat jendela, menelusurkan sebelah tangannya pada linen kering. Hanya ada sedikit benda yang harus dia bongkar— beberapa pasang pakaian yang dia beli di Hopper's Crossing, tas kecil berisi sikat gigi, razor, dan sisir. Meski begitu, Harry menghabiskan banyak waktu merangkai barang-barangnya. Ketika dia bosan melakukan aktifitas itu, dia menjelajah kamar kecil itu. Ada balkon kecil. Satu kursi berlengan di sudut kamar, satu meja tulis di sudut lain.

Dia sadar dia hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian diri sendiri. Itu sia-sia.

Dia pergi ke pub terdekat untuk makan malam tapi dia kembali satu jam kemudian, tak mampu menikmatinya meski makanannya menyenangkan dan pemandangan pada perjalanan pulang ke pondok sangat indah. Si resepsionis tampak menebak pertanyaan Harry sebelum dia bisa berucap.

"Tak ada tamu," ujar si resepsionis.

Harry mengangguk dan berjalan lelah menuju kamar.

 **xxx**

Harry bangun dini, sebelum matahari terbit. Dia berdiri di balkon dan menatap ke seberang garis gelap tepi laut Cornish. Udara dini hari begitu kering oleh angin bergaram dari laut, tapi akan menghangat dengan segera oleh cuaca musim panas.

Hari ini tanggal tujuh belas Juni, Harry ingat.

Tanggal lima Juni… Hari tibanya Draco di ambang pintu Harry, melemparkan mantelnya dengan santai ke atas konter dapur, dan berkata _Mau pergi mengemudi?_

Saat itu hari ulang tahun Draco. Hari itu dia genap berusia dua puluh lima.

Di sebelah timur, di seberang tebing gelap dan lautan tenang musim panas, langitnya menyala.

 **xxx**

Harry menghabiskan pagi dengan berjalan kaki di sepanjang jalan setapak tepi laut. Rasanya tidak sama, pikirnya. Dia lebih menyukai kunjungan sebelumnya. Ketika angin musim dingin meraung melewati ujung tebing ambruk, ketika ombak menyerbu batuan tak rata, ketika laut menyanyikan lagu garang pada bulan sabit.

Sekarang, daratannya cerah dan hijau, lautannya berkilau di bawah cahaya musim panas. Rumah-rumah liburan yang terabaikan kini dipenuhi sekali lagi oleh wajah-wajah terbakar matahari dan suara-suara tawa. Ketika Harry mengikuti jalur berkelok-kelok, dia setidaknya berpapasan dengan tiga pasangan, satu keluarga muda, dan seorang kakek tua bersama seekor anjing terrier yang sama tuanya.

Harry menghadapkan wajahnya pada biru langit tanpa awan. Dia harap saat itu musim dingin lagi.

Atau mungkin dia harap saat itu malam hari.

Atau mungkin dia harap saat itu jam tiga dini hari, dan bila dia menoleh ke sebelah kiri, dia akan melihat Draco ada di sana. _Aku ingin melihat di mana daratan berakhir,_ Draco akan berkata.

Harry menurunkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatap ke sebelah barat, ke Laut Celtic. Di suatu tempat di seberang cakrawala, di seberang gelombang tanpa henti dan arus berliku, laut ini akan bertemu dengan Laut Atlantis Utara. Dan semua lautan bertemu satu sama lain, dan semua daratan menjadi konstelasi tak berujung yang mengelilingi dunia.

Atau mungkin dia hanya berharap Draco ada di sini.

 **xxx**

Harry punya banyak tanggung jawab. Urusan-urusan yang dia tinggalkan di belakang. Orang-orang menunggunya. Tentu saja dia tak ingin Hermione atau Ron cemas, dan dia ingin mengirim pos burung hantu lagi, untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dia mendapati dirinya tidak begitu peduli pada hal-hal lain.

Malam itu, dia berdiri di balkon kecil dan menempatkan kedua tangan di atas pegangan besi tempa, hanya demi merasakan sesuatu yang solid. Seakan dia berusaha menenangkan diri, seakan listrik mengaliri tubuhnya.

Dia tak yakin dia masih ingin menjadi Auror. Dulu, ketika dia masih enam belas tahun dan membagi dunia berdasarkan dualitas sederhana, dia selalu ingin menjadi Auror. Baik atau buruk, hitam atau putih, lebih baik atau lebih buruk.

Tapi tentu saja, tak ada yang namanya dualitas. Hanya kadar perbedaan.

Sayang sekali butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mempelajari hal itu.

 **xxx**

Hari berikutnya, dia bangun tepat setelah matahari terbit. Sarapan akan disajikan satu jam lagi dan dia menunggu seraya sesekali menatap ke seberang tebing. Tampaknya hanya itu yang dia lakukan: berdiri di balkon dan menatap dunia. Kereta, tebing, lampu, dan lautan.

Dia menuruni tangga pada jam tujuh dan menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk sarapan. Nafsu makannya lenyap. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah sebaiknya dia pulang, tapi tak ada yang namanya rumah. Apartemen itu tak lebih dari kotak di atas langit. Hogwarts —rumah pertamanya, rumah masa kecil nyatanya yang pertama— sudah hilang selamanya, hanya dapat diakses dalam kenangan. Hogwarts kini menjadi rumah bagi ribuan anak-anak lain, dan itu adalah pemikiran manis pahit.

Dan pada semua tempat lain dalam hidupnya, dia hanyalah pengunjung, orang asing. Boleh jadi dia pernah tinggal dengan keluarga Dursley selama tujuh belas tahun, tapi dia tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai rumah. Boleh jadi dia menganggap the Burrow sebagai rumahnya, tapi orang-orangnya sudah lama pergi —Ginny selalu bepergian, yang lainnya sudah pindah atau menikah— dan kamar-kamarnya sekarang kosong.

Dia tak punya tempat di mana pun.

Kecuali mungkin di dalam Renault Mégane, membakar M27 tengah malam, menelusuri garis-garis bersambungan di sepanjang daratan.

 **xxx**

Di petang hari, Harry mengemudi.

Atau mungkin dia bukan tengah mengemudi, mungkin dia tengah mencari. Mencari Draco, mencari memori, mencari ketenangan pikiran, mencari rumah. Kemana saja dan kemana-mana.

Dia berkendara melewati jalan pedesaan panjang dan berangin, melewati padang-padang yang disentuh sinar matahari terbenam musim panas. Tepi pantai menghilang di belakangnya, tebing bertiup angin membuka jalan pada padang rerumputan.

Harry dapat melihat cerahnya sinar matahari pada kaca spion, percikan akhir dan brilian mengaliri cakrawala. Segera, matahari terbenam yang cerah memudar menjadi tak lebih dari ungu pucat seukuran sidik jari, memar lembut di sepanjang langit. Di sebelah selatan, bulan pucat menghantui cahaya samar petang hari, dan bintang pertama muncul. Itulah yang selalu Harry rindukan, ketika dia tinggal di London. Malam berasap tebal tak pernah memberinya langit penuh bintang-bintang.

Dia kembali ke Landewednack, mengemudi melewati jalan-jalan sempit. Melewati gereja dengan gerbang bertipe _kissing gate,_ pondok kecil, dan jembatan yang melintasi teluk kecil. Pondok penginapannya berada di ujung jalur berkelok-kelok, berlatar belakang tepi laut Cornish. Meskipun malam masih muda, kebanyakan jendela sudah gelap. Tamu-tamu yang lain pasti sudah tidur, bersiap-siap untuk jalan-jalan di pantai pada pagi hari dan perjalanan ke teluk-teluk kecil.

Harry memarkirkan Renault dan berjalan melewati meja resepsionis, naik ke lantai dua menggunakan tangga, dan menuju kamar kosongnya.

 **xxx**

Masih di malam yang sama, dia pergi lagi untuk menyusuri jalur setapak tepi laut barat daya yang berkelok-kelok. Matahari sudah lama terbenam; pasangan-pasangan tersenyum dan kakek tua bersama anjingnya sudah lama mundur ke kasur nyaman mereka dan ke dalam mimpi yang jauh.

Ada lengkungan lebar pada tebing dekat sana. Bisa jadi ini tebing yang sama yang dia kunjungi dalam memori Draco, tapi Harry sedang tak ingin meninjaunya. Sebaliknya, dia lanjut menyusuri jalur lereng hingga dia berdiri di bawah ceruk terlindung. Air dangkalnya membasuh endapan lumpur dan pasir dengan lembut sebelum mundur lagi, dan Harry teringat akan betapa lautan kadang terasa bagai gema denyut nadinya.

Dia membuka sepatu dan membiarkan ombak membasuh kakinya. Agak jauh di depannya, ombaknya bergulung hingga memuncak lalu pecah, bergegas menuju daratan hingga menjadi tak lebih dari gelombang berdesir ketika mencapai Harry.

Dia harus pulang, pikirnya. Membeli apartemen baru. Membeli seratus apartemen, itu tidak penting. Semuanya sama saja. Pulang dan kembali pada pekerjaan Auror-nya. Menangkap pengguna sihir hitam, penjahat serakah, fanatik darah murni, remaja putus asa, orang-orang yang perlu uang cepat. Itu tidak penting. Semuanya sama saja.

Sebelum Draco, dia tahu persis apa yang dia inginkan. Mungkin itulah kenapa dia merasa sedikit marah pada Draco, pikir Harry. Seseorang tidak bisa memasuki hidupnya, mengubahnya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tapi di balik amarahnya ada rasa takut, pikir Harry merana. Rasanya menakutkan begitu dia menyadari seberapa besar kontrol yang Draco miliki atas hidup Harry. Hanya dengan segenggam memori dan beberapa percakapan, dia mampu mengubah sudut pandang Harry. Hanya dengan perjalanan tengah malam, dia mampu membuat Harry merasa luar biasa hidup. Hanya dengan argumen singkat dan Dissaparition cepat, dia mampu membuat Harry cemas berhari-hari.

Resepsionis penginapan akan segera tutup, pikir Harry. Itu tidak penting. Dia akan ber-Dissaparate.

Ketika bulan mencapai puncaknya, dia menghilang dengan bunyi 'pop' samar.

 **xxx**

Dan ketika dia muncul di tengah kamar penginapannya, Draco ada di sana.

Dia tengah berdiri di balkon, menatap ke seberang cakrawala gelap dari garis pantai Cornish. Tapi dia menoleh pada Harry setelah sesaat.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Draco.

Rasanya aneh mengingat betapa dia sering merasa geram oleh kecongkakan Draco di Hogwarts, pikir Harry. Penolakan untuk meminta maaf, atau mengaku salah, atau melakukan apa saja yang menyerupai tanggung jawab moral.

 _Si ferret kecil itu tak akan mau minta maaf meski nyawanya dipertaruhkan,_ Ron pernah berkata sekali, dan Harry tertawa. Mereka setuju bahwa melihat Draco Malfoy meminta maaf akan menjadi salah satu momen kemenangan dalam hidup mereka.

Tapi tak ada sedikitpun yang terasa bagai kemenangan pada saat ini.

"Kau pergi," kata Harry. "Empat hari." Kata-kata itu berjatuhan pada udara bagai batuan berat.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau pergi. Apa kau tahu—" Harry buru-buru memotong dirinya sendiri, menyadari getaran dalam suaranya. Dia ngeri membayangkan kehilangan ketenangannya sekarang dan dia melangkah panjang-panjang ke sisi meja, membabi buta mencari kartu kunci, mencari sesuatu —apa saja— untuk fokus—

Draco melangkah menjauhi balkon, melintasi kamar dengan beberapa langkah panjang, dan menyodorkan kartu kunci Renault.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?"

Harry mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kartu kunci itu, tapi sebelum dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, Draco menangkap tangannya dan tidak melepaskan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pergi," ucap Draco.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menghinamu," gumam Harry, merasa kacau oleh intensitas suara Draco.

Draco menariknya lebih dekat, hanya sedikit, dan Harry bertanya-tanya —detak jantungnya tiba-tiba naik dan bergegas bagai gelombang ombak— apakah Draco akan menciumnya.

Tapi Draco tak melakukannya. Dia hanya tersenyum samar dan berkata, "Apakah itu permintaan maaf?"

"Ya," kata Harry, tapi sejujurnya dia tidak memperhatikan perbincangan sekarang. Dia rasa dia tak pernah berjarak sedekat ini dengan Draco, dan dia penasaran kenapa dia tak pernah menyadari bintik kebiruan bersembunyi dalam iris abu-abu Draco.

"Kalau begitu tinggal," ujar Draco, dan Harry —tatapannya turun ke mulut Draco— butuh beberapa saat untuk menangkap kata-katanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Tinggal," ulang Draco, seraya melepaskan tangan Harry dan melangkah menjauh. Dia mengangkat kartu kuncinya. "Kau bermaksud pergi, kan?"

"Apa?" Harry tiba-tiba sadar dia tengah menatap Draco dan rupa-rupanya tidak mampu membangun kalimat koheren, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Oh. Betul. Tidak. Maksudku, iya."

Senyum samar Draco berubah menjadi senyum terhibur. "Apa kau selalu berbicara sepintar ini saat kau capek, Potter?"

Harry menangkap alasan itu dengan kelegaan luar biasa. "Capek. Ya. Kurasa aku harus isirahat sebentar."

Draco menaruh kartu kunci di atas meja samping kasur Harry. "Sampai jumpa di pagi hari, kalau begitu," ujarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry, tiba-tiba merasa ragu bercampur takut.

"Aku mau mandi," jawab Draco, seraya memungut lipatan handuk dari ujung kasur lainnya lalu menghilang ke kamar mandi.

Harry kira dia akan terjaga untuk beberapa waktu, tapi begitu dia mendaki ke atas kasur, dia mendapati dirinya terbuai oleh suara ombak, suara desis air, dan tertidur dengan segera.

 **xxx**

Harry terbangun satu kali, sebelum fajar. Terdapat cahaya kelabu samar menyusupi jendela, memancarkan bayangan lemah dalam ruangan. Matahari baru mulai terbit, pikirnya.

Beberapa kaki darinya, di kasur lain, dia dapat melihat siluet samar Draco yang tengah tidur. Dia membelakangi Harry, meringkuk seakan berusaha menghilang, dan Harry bertanya-tanya apakah Draco pernah punya mimpi buruk tentang perang.

Harry punya, tapi begitu pula semua orang. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, semuanya. Semua yang melihat kawan dan keluarga mati di hadapan mereka. Semua yang mendengar suara Voldemort bergaung di seluruh Hogwarts, tempat yang selalu mereka anggap sebagai tempat perlindungan. Semua yang menyaksikan kastil rubuh di sekeliling mereka.

Beberapa orang senang berbicara tentang perang, beberapa lainnya tidak. Harry tidak. Ron juga tidak, tapi Hermione senang.

Ginny pernah mencoba membicarakan perang dengan Harry, tapi menyerah setelah percobaannya ditanggapi oleh kesunyian. Hal itu menjadi poin pertikaian di antara mereka untuk beberapa waktu: _kau akan merasa lebih baik bila kau membicarakannya,_ Ginny berkata. Dan Harry membalas, dengan kalem, bahwa dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Perang sudah terjadi, dan biarkan saja yang sudah berlalu. Ya, tentu saja dia punya mimpi buruk, tapi semua orang punya mimpi buruk. Jatuh dari ketinggian, dikejar, atau mati dengan cara tidak enak, semuanya sama saja. Semua orang takut akan sesuatu.

 _Kau selalu takut akan kegagalan._

Mungkin Draco memimpikan semua waktu-waktu dia gagal.

Dan mungkin dia menganggapnya sebagai kegagalan —lari tiga tahun lalu— tapi dia kembali. Dan kemudian dia lari lagi setelah argumen mereka— tapi dia kembali. Empat hari, tapi dia kembali dan meminta maaf.

Dan itu adalah kebalikan dari kegagalan.

 **xxx**

Beberapa saat setelah matahari terbit, mulai turun hujan. Bahkan kehangatan musim panas tak mampu menghalangi awan rendah yang bergulir di sepanjang cakwarala kelabu.

Harry pergi untuk lari pagi, kebiasaan sejak latihan Auror. Dia kembali, dihiasi lumpur dan keringat, lalu mandi air panas. Draco masih tidur, pikirnya, dan dia pun pergi ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

Tipikal setelah Draco kembali, malah turun hujan. Padahal ketika dia berjalan muram di sepanjang tebing dan memikirkan Draco, cuacanya bagus sekali. Dan sekarang dia akhirnya bahagia, hujan turun dengan lebat.

Saat dia kembali ke kamar, Draco sudah ganti pakaian dan tengah menatap ke luar jendela, menatap tetesan hujan menimpa satu sama lain di atas panel kaca. Harry teringat sangat kuat pada hari itu di apartemen, ketika Draco pertama kali bicara padanya.

 _Pemandangannya bagus, tapi ini bukan dirimu, kan, Potter? Ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya kotak beton di atas langit. Kau perlu sesuatu yang lebih dekat dengan tanah. Sesuatu yang nyata._

Mungkin hujan tidak begitu buruk, pikir Harry. Hujan mengingatkannya pada hari-hari dan pagi berembun di musim dingin kelabu. Pada malam-malam di mana dia mengemudi dan terus mengemudi, dengan hantu Draco di sampingnya.

 _Kita bisa pergi ke mana saja._

"Kau tidak membawakan teh untukku," ujar Draco, menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya.

"Oh, harusnya aku bawakan, begitu?" Harry geli.

Draco menatapnya tajam. "Jangan pakai susu, gulanya satu."

Harry menghiburnya. "Baiklah. Ada yang lain?"

Draco tampak kaget. "Apa?"

"Ada yang lain?" ulang Harry, tersenyum. Draco memberinya tatapan sebal.

"Kupikir kau bakal mengatakan sesuatu soal Malfoy manja tukang perintah," ujarnya. "Kau tidak seharusnya setuju lalu tersenyum."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih mudah diprediksi," goda Harry, menolak untuk ditarik ke dalam sebuah argumen. Inilah yang terjadi terakhir kali. Mereka berdua sama-sama terlalu menganggap serius segalanya dan bersikap defensif tanpa alasan. "Biar kutebak, ini bagian di mana aku kabur dan kau ngambek berjam-jam?"

"Aku tidak ngambek. Aku merenungkan hidupku," ujar Draco angkuh.

"Dan aku tidak kabur, aku mundur secara strategis," balas Harry.

Mata Draco berkelip pergi, tapi Harry dapat melihat senyum bersembunyi di sudut mulutnya.

Aneh, pikir Harry, bagaimana dia dan Ron biasa berpikir bahwa mendengar Draco meminta maaf akan menjadi momen kemenangan mereka.

Tapi Harry merasa paling menang di sini dan saat ini, melihat Draco tersenyum.

 **xxx**

Draco makin baikan.

Rasanya aneh bila dipikirkan, karena Draco bahkan tidak sakit, pikir Harry. Tak pernah ada gejala-gejala, tak pernah ada penyakit. Tapi entah bagaimana, dia makin baikan.

Dilihat dari cara dia menatap hujan, dan memberitahu Harry bahwa tiap tetesan hujan memiliki diameter berbeda. Atau dari cara dia memutuskan dia ingin sebotol wine bagus dan mengemudi setengah jam ke Helston karena dia bilang semua pub lokal hanya punya 'pemutih encer'. Dan kemudian dia tetap berubah pikiran, dan memilih sebotol Glenmoragie berumur dua-puluh-lima-tahun.

"Berapa harganya itu?" tanya Harry ketika mereka berkendara pulang ke Landewednack.

"Harga yang persis sama," jawab Draco, "dengan cincin mantan pertunanganmu."

Ya, pikir Harry, Draco makin baikan.

 **xxx**

Petang di hari yang sama, Draco tengah berbaring pada salah satu kasur, membaca buku usang berjudul _Flowers For Algernon_ (Bunga Untuk Algernon) _._ Harry memiringkan kepala dan membaca ikhtisar cerita pada sampulnya.

"Kelihatannya itu cerita yang bikin depresi," komentarnya. "Dan membosankan."

"Terima kasih, Potter, atas kritik sastranya. Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan membaca artikel 'Sepuluh Pemain Wanita Terbaik' di majalah Quidditch mingguan?"

"Aku juga suka membaca, kau tahu."

"Itu bohong. Majalah tidak dihitung."

"Yah—"

"Atau atlas jalan."

"Baiklah, tapi—"

"Atau buku orang lain yang tertinggal dan kau pungut, kaubaca beberapa paragraf, lalu kau taruh lagi."

Harry mulai tertawa. Draco menurunkan bukunya lalu berguling telentang, menatap pada Harry.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tuntutnya.

Harry menggeleng, masih tertawa. "Rasanya seolah kau mengenalku dengan baik."

"Aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu." Draco menyeringai dan jantung Harry berhenti berdetak sedetik. Ini… sudut pandang yang menarik, pikirnya —dia berdiri di samping kasur, Draco berbaring di atas kasur dan menyeringai padanya— dan dia terperangkap antara kekecewaan dan rasa lega ketika Draco duduk dan mengambil bukunya, menaruhnya di meja samping.

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry tak jelas, masih sedikit linglung.

"Aku tahu kau senang berdiri di balkon, sambil minum wiski," kata Draco, seraya mengambil botol Glenmorangie di samping buku. "Mau?"

Harry menatap Draco, semua kegelian terlupakan. "Tapi—kau kan hanya bisa melihatku saat aku dalam memorimu, atau saat memeriksa barang-barang milikmu…"

"Kubilang, _dekat_ barang-barangku. Dan kalau aku mengingat dengan benar, kau biasa membawa kartu SIM-ku kemana-mana kadang-kadang. Dan kunci mobilku sering ada di dalam sakumu."

Semua waktu-waktu itu, berdiri di balkon dan menatap dunia, ternyata Draco ada di sana bersamanya…

"Apa lagi yang kau lihat, kalau begitu?" tuntut Harry.

"Tak banyak, sungguh. Kau cukup membosankan. Sering sekali berdiri dan melamun."

"Sama denganmu," balas Harry.

"Kurasa kita memang punya kesamaan, kalau begitu." Draco mengangkat sebelah bahunya santai. "Ambilkan beberapa gelas."

"Kau pikir aku apa? Peri rumah?"

" _Aku_ tidak mau pergi. Kemarin, saat aku tanya resepsionis apa aku bisa pesan kamar, dia memberiku kuliah tiga puluh menit tentang jalan setapak lokal."

"Kau tahu, orang normal mungkin akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Memang begitulah penduduk lokal, senang berbincang-bincang ramah."

"Kalau begitu sana pergi, Potter, dan lakukan perbincangan ramah dengan penduduk lokal yang menawan."

Harry mengakui kekalahan lalu pergi. Dia muncul lagi empat puluh menit kemudian. Draco tersenyum.

"Diam," kata Harry.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Kukira aku bakal terjebak selamanya. Dia terus-terusan bicara soal tanaman lokal di sepanjang jalur setapak."

"Benarkah? Sungguh mempesona." Draco mengambil gelas kaca dari tangan Harry, jari-jarinya mengusap sekilas jari-jari Harry.

"Ya, mempesona," ujar Harry datar, menatap Draco menaruh gelasnya lalu membuka botol Glenmorangie.

"Kau tidak suka pakai campuran apa-apa, kalau aku tak salah ingat," kata Draco. "Punyaku mau pakai es batu." Dia mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya pada segelas air di meja samping, dan air di dalamnya seketika berubah menjadi balok-balok es.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa mendinginkan wiski bisa mengurangi rasa dan aromanya?" ujar Harry basa-basi.

Draco berhenti di tengah mengisi gelas Harry dan menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Harry.

"Terkadang," jawab Draco, "Kau bisa jadi cukup… mengejutkan."

Harry menyembunyikan senyum ketika Draco menuangkan dua gelas wiski tanpa es batu.

 **xxx**

Mereka berdiri di balkon, meski awan memar menggantung di sepanjang cakrawala. Matahari terbenam lebih awal, tenggelam di bawah bobot hujan dan langit kelabu. Harry bersandar pada pegangan balkon, gelas di sebelah tangan, dan menatap putaran gelombang di lautan.

"Badai akan datang," komentarnya, seraya menyisip Glenmorangie. Dia menunggu balasan pedas dari Draco — _yang benar, Potter? Sungguh jelinya dirimu—_ tapi Draco diam saja. Harry menatapnya. Draco cocok dengan badai. Rupa pucat dan rambut pirang-putihnya tampak hampir menyala di bawah awan kelabu gelap.

"Aku suka badai," ujar Draco akhirnya. Dia menunduk menatap gelas di tangan, lalu menghabiskan sisa isinya.

"Draco," kata Harry pelan, mengenali gejala-gejala. Cara Draco bicara dengan abstrak, cara dia menatap benda lekat-lekat.

"Badai di musim panas selalu terasa seperti pulang ke rumah."

"Draco," ulang Harry. "Ini nyata."

Draco menatap gelas kosongnya. "Aku tahu."

"Benarkah?"

Jeda, lalu Draco meraih dan menggenggam tangan Harry. "Ya," jawabnya.

Aturan mereka. _Saat kau terjebak dalam waktu, kita tidak bisa bersentuhan, kan? Jadi ini pasti nyata._ Sebuah strategi simpel. Diperlukan kontak, demi realita. Hanya itu.

Harry berjalan di atas garis berbahaya dan dia tahu itu.

Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Draco ketika mereka berdua berdiri bersama dan menyaksikan badai datang bergulung.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

Badai memberi jalan pada hujan. Dan ketika Harry bangun pagi berikutnya, langitnya kelabu pucat. Hujan gerimis mulai turun ketika dia lari pagi, dan saat dia berjalan kembali ke penginapan —meninggalkan jejak kaki basah di belakangnya— si resepsionis tampak sebal.

Kendati demikian, hal itu tak dapat memadamkan semangat Draco, yang —setelah sarapan santai— bersikeras menyusuri jalan setapak tepi laut.

"Kau boleh pergi. Aku mau tinggal di sini saja," kata Harry.

"Oh, aku lupa. Masih tersisa setidaknya tujuh halaman di majalah Quidditch mingguan yang harus kau baca dengan teliti," balas Draco, tapi tak ada niat jahat dalam kata-katanya dan Harry hanya tertawa.

"Jangan jatuh ke jurang, ya," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Potter. Akan kucatat supaya aku tak lupa."

Draco meninggalkan kamar, membawa tongkat sihirnya bersamanya. Draco punya cara menangkap tongkat sihir menggunakan ujung jari dan menjentikannya ke dalam lengan baju, di mana tongkat sihir itu tetap di tempat seakan menempel ke kain. Itu trik yang sangat rapi, pikir Harry, dan bahkan tampak lebih cepat dari metode yang diajarkan Auror.

Setelah Draco pergi, Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _Quidditch Migguan_ yang dia beli dari toko buku di Hopper's Crossing. Dia membaca hampir semua artikelnya dua kali. Ada halaman yang didekasikan untuk Ginny pada seksi 'Sepuluh Pemain Wanita Terbaik'. Halaman itu dibumbui dengan foto-foto Ginny dan referensi 'mantan tunangan Harry Potter'. Hal itu mengganggu Harry. Ginny telah berjuang bertahun-tahun demi mengukir namanya sendiri, tapi di setiap wawancara dan artikel olahraga tak terhitung, nama Harry selalu diseret oleh pewawancara yang antusias. Bahkan sekarang setelah mereka tak lagi memiliki hubungan khusus, tampaknya Ginny masih memiliki kendala yang sama.

Harry iseng penasaran bagaimana surat kabar menyajikan kisah perpisahan mereka. Meskipun mereka putus saat Natal, media masa baru mulai berspekulasi pada bulan Februari, dan Hermione memberitahunya bahwa Rita Skeeter membeberkan beritanya secara resmi di penghujung April. Harry tidak akan tahu. Dia tidak membaca koran, sebagai gantinya memilih untuk bergantung pada Ron dan Hermione untuk terus mengabarinya kabar terbaru di dunia sihir. Kalau tidak, dia akan melihat halaman demi halaman tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Setidaknya Hermione menjamin tak ada satupun hal jahat dalam artikelnya. Kebanyakan laporan bodoh dan melebih-lebihkan, seperti Harry mengklaim kepemilikan naga peliharaan mereka atau Ginny menjual cincin pertunangannya lewat kolom iklan di _Daily Prophet._

Tentu saja, tak diragukan lagi akan ada berita yang jauh lebih heboh bila ada yang tahu dia tiba-tiba menghilang.

Dia selalu menghindar dari media, dan dia terkenal sangat sulit untuk dimunculkan di koran. Hermione dan Ron akan menutupi kehilangannya, tapi rekan-rekan kerjanya tak diragukan lagi akan menyadari ketidakhadirannya yang tanpa alasan dan mulai bergosip di antara mereka. Dan segera, bisik-bisik mereka akan mencapai antena Rita Skeeter yang selalu siaga.

Harry bahkan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan Draco pergi ke media. Draco tak akan melakukan itu. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia hanya tahu Draco tak akan melakukannya. Ketika mereka pulang nanti…

Ketika mereka pulang.

Harry duduk di ujung kasur Draco. Itu adalah kalimat yang berusaha dia hindari untuk dipikirkan. _Ketika mereka pulang._ Rasanya aneh untuk dibayangkan.

Tentu saja teman-temannya akan sangat cemas dan dia harus mengunjungi mereka sekaligus —rasa bersalah bergaung dalam hati Harry— dan dia harus menjelaskan ketidakhadirannya pada atasannya yang jengkel, dan berurusan dengan kolega-kolega yang penasaran—

—Tapi kemudian dia mengingat apartemennya, kotak beton di atas langit, dengan perabot berdebu dan kamar kosong, keheningan yang membebani malam-malam tanpa tidurnya.

Harry tiba-tiba berdiri lalu meraih kunci Renault seakan itu adalah sekoci penyelamat.

 **xxx**

Pada waktu Draco kembali di siang hari, Harry usai pergi mengemudi, kembali, kemudian duduk dan membaca _Flowers For Algernon._

"Ingatlah, mereka hanyalah kata-kata. Mereka tak bisa melukaimu," ujar Draco basa-basi, seraya menjatuhkan jaket basahnya ke kasur Harry.

"Mm," jawab Harry asal, seraya membuka halaman.

Draco mencoba untuk mengajak Harry bercakap-cakap beberapa kali lagi, lalu menyerah dan menghilang lagi untuk mencari makan siang. Dia kembali tiga jam kemudian membawa buku baru.

"Habis dari toko buku," ujar Draco, menyadari tatapan bertanya Harry. "Melihat kau mencuri buku bacaanku satu-satunya."

"Ternyata aku benar," ratap Harry sedih, seraya menuangkan segelas Glenmorangie untuk dirinya sendiri. "Buku ini memang bikin depresi." Dia mematai buku baru Draco. "Apa yang itu juga bikin depresi?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku belum membacanya."

"Ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Seorang pedagang gading pergi ke Afrika untuk liburan kecil menyenangkan," kata Draco santai. Harry menatapnya datar.

"Lalu…?"

"…lalu dikecewakan oleh imperialisme setelah menyaksikan kekejaman dan korupsi para penjajah Eropa yang serakah. Pada akhirnya dia menjadi sangat takut akan kegelapan dan tantangan pada pemerintahan dunianya yang diwakilinya."

Harry mengerang. " _Sudah kuduga_ pasti bikin depresi. Apa kau membaca bacaan apa saja yang tidak menyebabkan krisis eksistensial?"

"Aku membaca brosur kemarin."

"Apakah itu brosur tentang kehidupan tidak memiliki nilai hakiki apa pun?"

"Sangat lucu, Potter." Draco berbalik, tapi sudut mulutnya sudah melengkung ke atas.

Harry tertawa.

 **xxx**

Esok paginya, mereka berjalan di sepanjang jalan kecil tepi pantai yang berliku-liku sekitar satu jam. Saat matahari mulai terbit, mereka berhenti untuk melihat air. Draco berdiri di ujung tebing, menghadap laut. Harry —akhirnya merasakan keletihan setelah bermil-mil dan berjam-jam— duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada batu besar.

Matahari terbitnya tak lebih dari noda biru pucat seukuran jari, berkilau di langit gelap, tapi kemudian perlahan makin cerah menjadi semacam mercusuar emas, seperti sebuah snitch melayang di cakrawala. Dan akhirnya, matahari memancarkan cahaya brilian pertamanya di atas ombak, menggambarkan Draco dengan tegas di balik langit.

Harry menatap siluet Draco untuk waktu lama, dan hanya ketika Draco menolehkan kepala untuk menatap matahari barulah Harry menyadari bahwa dia tengah berusaha menentukan kapan persisnya dia jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy.

Itu adalah perasaan yang menakutkan. Mudah saja untuk bernafsu pada seseorang, untuk menyamakan wajah mereka dengan detak jatung yang melompat atau tarikan napas tajam. Mudah untuk berkata _aku menginginkan mereka karena warna mata mereka, lekuk tubuh mereka._

Tapi mengatakan _aku menginginkan mereka karena cara mereka menempatkan tangan mereka di atas roda kemudi, cara mereka menatap ke luar jendela, cara mereka mengucapkan namaku_ adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

Harry berusaha untuk mengingatkan diri sendiri pada Ginny, pada lekuk tubuhnya yang lembut dan feminim. Atau bahkan Cho, atau…

…tapi tak pernah ada orang lainnya. Hanya perasaan singkat pada Cho, dan sebuah hubungan dengan Ginny yang mendatar dengan segera menjadi koneksi tak yakin yang hilang ditelan jarak dan waktu.

Harry menempatkan tangannya rata di atas tanah, hanya demi merasakan sesuatu yang solid di bawahnya, hanya demi merasa membumi entah bagaimana.

Matahari mengecup udara dengan kehangatan nyata musim panas yang pertama.

 **xxx**

Mereka meninggalkan Landewednack esok harinya. Draco mengemudi. Harry mendengarkan suara lautan memudar di belakang mereka, tapi dia tidak melihat ke belakang.

Jalanan terus dan terus berlanjut. Tebing berpasir menjadi hutan-hutan datar, pohon-pohon hijau rimbun di bawah cerahnya sinar matahari, dan paroki-paroki kecil berkelip lewat.

Mereka berhenti di Launceston untuk makan siang dan Harry menelusuri garis-garis pada peta saat Draco selesai minum kopi. Weston-super-Mare beberapa jam jauhnya, pikir Harry. Tempat yang sama di mana ibunya dibesarkan, dan dia tak pernah pergi ke sana.

Saat dia masih kecil, dia selalu berpikir Inggris luar biasa besar. Anak-anak lain membicarakan liburan musim panas yang mereka habiskan di Brighton, atau perjalanan ke bukit-bukit permai Cotswolds, atau kunjungan sekolah untuk melihat atraksi utama Wiltshire: monumen kuno Stonehenge.

Tapi bagi Harry kecil, yang selalu terkurung dalam deretan rumah dan jalan rapi Little Whinging, tempat-tempat itu layaknya misteri fantasi, lokasi aneh dan menakjubkan yang hanya dapat dia mimpikan. Dalam pikirannya, pantai Brighton adalah surga tropis, Cotswold adalah belantara liar dengan danau tanpa dasar dan gunung-gunung menjulang, dan Stonehenge menjulang tinggi di atas tanah bak gedung pencakar langit.

Mereka terus dan terus mengemudi.

"Lihat," ujar Harry tiba-tiba, satu jam setelah mereka meninggalkan Launceston. Dia menegak di tempatnya duduk dan menunjuk.

"Lihat apa?"

"Padang-padang itu," kata Harry, takjub. Padang-padang kuning cerah berjajar di sisi jalan sempit, membentang luas hingga kuning cemerlang itu bertemu langit biru.

Draco mengerlingnya. "Itu kan hanya padang canola biasa."

"Lihat warna-warna itu."

"Jangan bilang padaku kau belum pernah melihat padang canola? Padang canola ada di mana-mana."

"Indah sekali." Harry tak gentar oleh nada meremehkan Draco, tapi Draco tiba-tiba memelankan mobil dan menariknya ke sisi jalan. "Apa?" tanya Harry, untuk sesaat melupakan padang dan bertanya-tanya apakah Draco marah karena sesuatu. Tapi Draco hanya memberikan gerakan isyarat ke arah padang.

"Bukannya kau mau melihat-lihat dulu?"

Harry membuka pintu mobil, berjalan di sekitar kap mesin untuk bergabung dengan Draco di sisi lain. Untuk sejenak mereka berdiri bersama, menatap ke seberang padang kuning cerah. Seekor burung jalak bertengger di atas tiang pagar, sayapnya mengepak-ngepak di bawah matahari siang yang hangat; di dekatnya, seekor belalang melompat dari satu tangkai ke tangkai lain.

Harry mengamati bunga-bunga canola, melihat kelopaknya bergoyang pelan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Draco bersandar pada mobil hangat dan Harry dapat mendengar bunyi tik mesin mendingin.

"Kau belum pernah melihat padang canola?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry menggeleng. "Belum." Dia berpaling, menatap si burung jalak. "Aku tinggal dengan kerabat Muggle. Mereka tidak suka mengajakku jalan-jalan."

Dia dapat merasakan tatapan Draco padanya dan menunggu dalam senyap panjang.

"Sekarang masih awal musim," ujar Draco akhirnya, seraya mengangguk pada padang. "Kita harus kembali ke sini di bulan Agustus, saat kebanyakan benih-benih dipanen." Dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku dan menengadah, menatap ke atas langit tanpa awan. "Saat aku masih kecil, aku bisa tahu musim panas akan segera berakhir saat padang canola berubah dari kuning cerah menjadi coklat kusam." Dia tersenyum samar, masih menatap biru tanpa ujung. "Dan padang rumput jerami akan dipotong, dan dibanjiri oleh bunga-bunga liar. Saat itulah aku tahu musim panas berakhir."

Harry menatap Draco, pada matahari yang mengiluminasi guratan tubuhnya, sudut rahangnya, kemiringan dagunya, cara sinar matahari melancarkan bayangan bulu mata yang-sangat-samar di atas tulang pipinya.

"Apa kau suka musim panas? Di Wiltshire?"

Draco mengerlingnya, masih tersenyum samar. "Tentu saja. Itu rumahku, kan? Hari-hari yang kuhabiskan dengan berlari di sepanjang padang gandum dan memanjat pohon… Dulu aku senang menangkap kodok di sungai dan membuat perahu layar kecil dari kertas _Daily Prophet_ edisi lama… Aku selalu berpikir perahu-perahu itu akan menemukan jalan mereka ke laut lepas. Mereka mungkin akan meninggalkan Inggris, tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa."

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkan Inggris?" Harry mengeryit, tapi Draco menggeleng.

"Tak pernah ingin. Saat kau masih anak-anak…dunia hanya sebesar kamarmu, kan? Semesta adalah diameter tiga mil di sekitar rumah masa kecilmu. Mengetahui setiap sungai, setiap padang, terasa seperti tugas mustahil. Jangankan menaklukkan daerah di luar Wiltshire."

"Membuatku semacam berharap aku dibesarkan di Wiltshire," komentar Harry. Draco menatapnya, lalu kembali mengerling padang, pada hamparan emas bertemu cakrawala biru.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sana," ujarnya.

"Aku akan senang."

Mereka berdua berbalik, seolah mencapai suatu kesepakatan tak terucap, dan membuka pintu mobil lagi. Draco mengambil sisi pengemudi lagi dan Harry melihat matanya berkelip pada spion tengah, menatap padang canola memudar di kejauhan.

"Ceritakan padaku lebih banyak tentang Wiltshire," celetuk Harry, dan Draco dengan mudah berbicara tentang musim panas di masa kecil yang dia habiskan dengan menjelajahi padang rumput jerami, burung skylark terbang dari satu padang ke padang lain, tentang hutan hijau. Harry mendengarkan setiap kata, terpesona oleh deskripsi musim panas hilang yang, saat dia masih kecil, hanya dapat dia mimpikan.

Dalam mata pikirannya, dia melihat berbagai adegan terurai: Draco, sebagai anak kecil, melipat perahu dari kertas koran dengan hati-hati dan mengirimkannya ke hilir sungai; bermain di padang gandum, melambai-lambaikan ranting saat dia memerintah pasukan imajiner; menonton mesin pemanen mengaduk padang canola, memangkas bunga kuning cerah dan meninggalkan tumpukan tangkai patah.

Tapi, dia menyadari, dia selalu membayangkan Draco sendirian. Tentu saja, Draco tak punya adik atau kakak, baik laki-laki atau pun perempuan. Dan Lucius tampak jauh, sosok ayah yang lebih sering absen. Dia juga tak punya teman, Harry menyadari. Pastinya, Draco tidak akan berteman dengan anak-anak Muggle setempat.

"Pasti sepi sekali," ujar Harry tiba-tiba. Dia tak bermaksud mengatakan itu keras-keras, tapi dia terlanjur.

Draco yang dulu akan menggelap oleh amarah, pikirnya, atau tergagap murka, dengan segera membalas bahwa dia punya banyak teman, terima kasih banyak, dan rumah yang sangat mahal dan peri-peri rumah dan keinginannya selalu terpenuhi.

Tapi Draco hanya menghembuskan napas tajam, mendorong udara lewat gigi, dan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan di depan—berkata, "Memang."

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk waktu lama setelah itu. Jalan raya yang mereka lewati serupa garis lurus panjang memotong daratan, tak pernah putus, tak pernah berliku maupun berputar, dan Harry melihat bayangan memanjang ketika siang berubah menjadi senja.

Mereka tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain hanya berdua, Harry menyadari. Kebanyakan waktu, mereka dikelilingi orang-orang saat bertemu satu sama lain di koridor Hogwarts. Di dalam kelas, teman-teman mereka berdiri di belakang, bermuka keras, bagai jajaran tentara. Waktu-waktu di mana mereka bertemu satu sama lain betul-betul sendirian bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan.

Dia mengingat Draco yang tengah menghadapi Dumbledore, tongkat sihirnya gemetar, ekspresi putus asa terpeta di wajah. Dalam penglihatan yang Harry lihat lewat Voldemort, wajahnya kurus dan membatu. Menatap wajah yang sama, basah oleh air mata, terefleksi pada cermin di kamar mandi Hogwarts. _Tak ada yang bisa membantuku,_ dia berkata.

Selalu sendirian.

"Menurutmu apakah kita bisa berteman saat di Hogwarts?" celetuk Harry.

"Tidak," jawab Draco seketika, dan perih mekar bagai memar dalam hati Harry. Draco melirik spion tengah sebelum berubah jalur, menyalip mobil lambat. Kali berikutnya dia bicara, suaranya lebih pelan. "Bila ingin hal itu terjadi, kita harus mengubah asumsi selama delapan tahun dan mengganti keyakinan kita, nilai-nilai kita." Draco menggeleng. "Mustahil."

"Tidak mustahil," sanggah Harry.

"Selalu optimis menjengkelkan," kata Draco masam.

"Kau berubah," balas Harry. "Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau berubah. Awalnya kau membual secara terbuka soal menjadi pelayan Voldemort,"—dia menyadari Draco masih berjengit mendengar nama itu—"dan bangga mematuhi perintah. Dua tahun kemudian, ceritanya betul-betul berbeda. Kau benci menjadi Pelahap Maut, kau malu akan perintah yang kau patuhi."

"Aku tidak membencinya," hardik Draco.

Harry terdiam sesudah itu. Dia tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana tanpa mendidihkan argumen ke permukaan.

Draco lanjut mengemudi. Senja sudah lama meleleh menjadi malam hari, dan lampu depan mobil berkelip lewat di lajur berlawanan. Harry menatap pola monoton cahaya berkelip di atas aspal.

Draco menghirup udara perlahan, lalu menghembuskan. "Aku membencinya," ujarnya. Jeda, kemudian dia mengulang dirinya sendiri. "Aku membencinya. Aku mem _benci_ nya. Aku membenci dia, dan aku membenci Bibi Bellatrix, dan Carrow bersaudara, dan Rowle, dan seluruh sisa mereka. Setiap salah satu dari mereka. Aku tak tahan berbicara pada ayahku sendiri, dan aku takut pada Greyback—dan bahkan lebih takut lagi pada Nagini. Setiap momen, aku membencinya." Draco mulai tertawa. "Aku membencinya," ulangnya untuk terakhir kali, masih tertawa, dan Harry menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik."

"Kau tertawa," Harry mengingatkan dengan tak yakin. "Apa ada candaan?"

"Tidak." Draco menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum. "Hanya saja…apa kau pernah memendam rahasia begitu lama?—kata-kata yang terus kau pikirkan dalam kepalamu, lagi dan lagi, tapi kau tak pernah mengucapkannya keras-keras, lalu—" Dia berhenti, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tapi Harry mengerti.

Jalan raya terurai di depan mereka, garis tak terpatahkannya memesona. Lampu depan memotong malam bagai kebenaran tanpa penjagaan.

 **xxx**

Harry terjaga. Samar-samar dia ingat jatuh tertidur, dahi bersandar pada kaca dingin, menatap kegelapan total di tiap sisi jalan raya. Sesekali, sebuah mobil akan berkilat lewat.

Mobilnya sudah diparkir. Harry mengerjap-ngerjap dan melihat ke sekitar. Tampaknya mereka tengah berada di tempat antah berantah. Kegelapan merentang panjang di segala arah. Harry meraba-raba sabuk pengaman, membukanya sebelum meraih gagang pintu mobil.

Draco tengah berdiri sedikit jauh, menatap ke seberang padang gelap. Dia menoleh dan menatap Harry, dan untuk sesaat Harry ditransportasi melewati ruang dan waktu. Kembali pada angin liar musim dingin pantai Cornish, berdiri di tebing pada tengah malam. Untuk waktu lama, Harry tak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata abu-abu cerah Draco.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?" tanya Harry akhirnya, mengusir pergi memorinya.

Draco berpaling lagi. "Kita sudah sampai."

"Di mana?"

"Wiltshire." Dia menunjuk. "Di sinilah tempatku biasa bermain, saat masih anak-anak."

"Tepat di sini?"

Draco mengangguk. "Tepat di padang ini."

Harry melangkah lebih dekat ke padang, sepatunya berderak di atas kerikil sebelum dia menginjak rumput lembut.

"Padang ini," ulangnya, perlahan mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan menyapukannya di atas bunga-bunga canola tinggi. Bunganya masih hijau dan muda, masih belum mencapai kecerahan padang canola di Cornwall. Harry memandang intens ke seberang padang, matanya menyempit oleh fokus. Seakan dia bakal melihat hantu Draco muda berlari di antara tanaman canola bila dia memperhatikan dengan cukup jeli.

Harry nyengir dan maju satu langkah.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Draco, terdengar sedikit kaget.

"Menjauh darimu," jawab Harry, lalu berlari kabur.

Satu kesamaan yang dia miliki dengan Draco : masa kecil kesepian. Satu-satunya waktu di mana Harry bermain kejar-kejaran adalah saat dia mendapati dirinya berlari menyelamatkan diri sementara Duddley mengejarnya santai seraya mengejek, atau saat anjing buldog Bibi Marge mengejar kakinya. Berlari melewati padang dengan langit malam cerah dan kering di atasnya, seraya mendengarkan suara langkah kaki ringan di belakangnya, adalah pengalaman yang sangat berbeda.

Suara Draco membelah padang. "Kau _gila,_ Potter! Kau benar-benar serius bermain-main—"

"Maksudmu _kita_ bermain-main," teriaknya dari balik bahu. "Kan kau yang mengejar _ku."_

"Aku _bukan_ sedang mengejarmu! Kembali ke sini!"

"Paksa aku!" Harry tertawa dan meningkatkan laju larinya; di belakangnya, langkah kaki terdengar makin cepat. Harry berbelok tajam ke kiri, merasakan batang-batang tipis dari tanaman canola menyapu jari-jarinya. Dia berlari zig-zag di sepanjang padang, makin lama berlari makin cepat hingga yang dapat dia dengar hanyalah suara pompa darah di telinganya, usaha untuk bernapas dalam tenggorokannya, dan kemudian dia berhenti. Dia tidak dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya lagi.

Harry menoleh ke sekitar. Padangnya tampak kosong; tanaman-tanaman canola bergoyang pelan dalam udara malam. Dia mengeryit, alis bertautan, dan menjatuhkan kedua tangan ke samping, jari-jarinya yang terkepal perlahan terbuka. Kesunyian malam tak menunjukkan apa pun; tak ada langkah kaki maupun tarikan napas samar sedikit pun. Harry mundur satu langkah.

Seseorang menyambarnya; dia berteriak dan hampir melompat kaget. Di belakangnya, Draco mulai tertawa, kedua lengannya masih di sekeliling Harry.

"Kau _memekik,"_ Draco berhasil berkata di antara tawa terbahak-bahaknya, suaranya begitu dekat dengan telinga Harry, membuatnya gugup. Harry memerah.

"Aku tidak memekik! Aku—Aku berteriak, hanya itu. Kau mengagetkanku," tambahnya menuduh.

"Kau memekik, akui sajalah. Untuk sesaat, kupikir aku menyambar Astoria."

"Oh, sangat lucu! Hey—kau mau ke mana?" tanya Harry saat Draco menjatuhkan kedua tangan lalu berbalik, siap untuk kabur.

"Tangkap aku." Dan Draco pun berlari menjauh, secepat rubah, berpacu melintasi padang lagi.

Harry mulai berlari.

 **xxx**

Setengah jam kemudian. Mereka perlahan berjalan kembali menuju Renault bersama-sama. Harry dapat merasakan denyut nadinya memelan, seperti mesin mobil mendingin, dan napasnya menjadi pelan dan teratur lagi.

"Kau lebih cepat dari kelihatannya," dia memberitahu Draco.

"Kau tidak."

Harry mendorong Draco, membuatnya sedikit tersandung, tapi Draco dengan mudah mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali dan tersenyum pada Harry. Bukan, bukan senyum, pikir Harry, seraya menatap lengkungan samar di bibir Draco. Seringai. Harry tidak menyadari betapa dia merindukan seringai itu.

Mereka mencapai mobil dan Harry memilih kursi penumpang, Draco ke kursi pengemudi. Mesin berderum hidup, bannya menggesek kerikil.

Harry menatap spion samping, menyaksikan padang memudar ke dalam kegelapan.

 **xxx**

Dia penasaran kemana mereka hendak pergi. Seharusnya dia bertugas menavigasi, tapi dia tertidur di suatu tempat di Devon. Dan Draco tampak punya tempat tujuan dalam pikirannya. Harry mengerling jam tangannya: jam delapan. Tentunya mereka akan segera berhenti untuk bermalam kan?

Tapi terus dan terus mereka pergi. Padang-padang dan pepohonan berkilat lewat. Bintang-bintang tercermin di atas sungai, dan dari waktu ke waktu, mereka melewati desa kecil, sekumpulan lampu-lampu kecil.

Mereka berada di jantung antah berantah, pikir Harry, seraya menyandarkan dahinya pada kaca dingin jendela. Mereka melewati desa lainnya dan Harry melihat taman bermain untuk saat yang singkat. Ayunan sedikit bergoyang di tengah malam musim panas, rantainya gemeretak, dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah ini tempat yang sama di mana dia memarkirkan Renault berbulan-bulan lalu, ketika Draco memberinya memori. Harry tersenyum, memikirkan bahwa Draco memberinya lebih banyak memori malam ini. Tak ada mantra Legilimency, tak ada pensieve, tapi Draco tetap memberinya banyak memori.

Terus dan terus mereka pergi.

 **xxx**

Draco meminta Harry untuk mengambil alih kemudi.

"Aku mau tidur," dia mengumumkan saat mereka bertukar tempat.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kita mau pergi ke mana," elak Harry, dan Draco memungut atlas jalan.

"Kau tahu jalan ke Birmingham?"

"Tidak kalau dari sini, aku tidak tahu— apa? Birmingham? Kita mau ke sana?" tanya Harry kosong. "Itu kan jauh sekali!"

"Oh, inikah yang terjadi saat aku mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang baik untukmu?" ujar Draco. "Sekarang, masuk ke M40 dan terus di sana sampai kau mencapai Hockley Heath. Setelah itu ambil jalur M6."

"Tunggu— kenapa kita mau ke Birmingham?"

"Bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai di sana."

Harry memasang muka jelek pada Draco, tapi percuma. Draco sudah menutup matanya.

Harry mendesah lalu mengangkat rem.

Ada sesuatu yang menenangkan tentang mengemudi di malam hari, pikirnya. Jalan raya terurai di hadapannya, lampu depan memudar ke dalam kegelapan di depan. Draco tidur di sampingnya, dahi bersandar ke jendela, napasnya dalam dan teratur. Dia tidur lebih lelap sekarang, pikir Harry. Ketegangan tidak menggarisi wajahnya sekarang, seperti saat di Landewednack.

Sebuah mobil tunggal muncul di kejauhan. Harry melihat lampu depannya bergegas lewat. Jam tangannya berbunyi —jam sembilan malam— dan dia menyadari pengukur bahan bakarnya sudah hampir habis. Dia masuk ke pom bensin berikutnya dan Draco bangun sementara.

"Sudah sampai?" gumamnya, suaranya tebal oleh kantuk.

"Belum."

Draco kembali tidur.

Harry lanjut dan lanjut mengemudi, hingga titik-titik cahaya dari perkotaan dan paroki memberi jalan pada cahaya kota Birmingham. Dia menepi di pinggiran kota dan ragu-ragu untuk membangunkan Draco. Setelah sesaat, dia menyentuhkan sebelah tangan ke bahu Draco.

"Draco. Kita sudah sampai."

Dia bergerak, membuka matanya perlahan. Tatapannya terkunci pada Harry dengan segera. Kemudian dia tersenyum, dan Harry rela memberikan apa saja demi menangkap senyum lengah itu selamanya. Lalu dia tampak terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan menyetir lagi."

"Kupikir inilah tempat tujuan kita?"

"Birmingham? Kau pikir aku orang sadis macam apa?"

Harry tertawa dan membuka pintu mobil, sekali lagi bertukar tempat dengan Draco.

"Mau aku menavigasi?"

"Tidak. Kau tidur saja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak capek?" tanya Harry.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa merenungkan keputusan-keputusan buruk yang kau buat sepanjang hidupmu."

"Itukah yang kau lakukan?"

"Sana tidur," ulang Draco.

Harry pikir dia tidak akan tidur, hanya untuk membuat Draco sebal. Tapi meski dia berusaha keras, dia tertidur di suatu tempat di sebelah barat Shrewsburry.

 **Xxx**

Ketika Harry terbangun, sekelilingnya gelap. Gelap sepenuhnya. Bahkan saat mereka berkendara di pinggiran Wiltshire, tidak segelap ini. Tak ada satu pun lampu, mau pun kilau samar rumah di kejauhan.

Pintu mobil terbuka.

"Harry."

Dia menengadah. Draco berdiri di sana, mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Harry berhenti sesaat, lalu menerima uluran tangannya. Dia berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi mobil, mengikuti Draco.

Mereka tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah langit, pikirnya sejenak, jantungnya melewatkan satu detakan. Untuk sesaat, dia merasa pusing. Bintang-bintang ada di atas dan bawah, dan Draco akan melangkah ke dalam udara kapan saja, menuntun Harry menuju rasi-rasi bintang, menuju debu halus dan malam penuh awan bertabur bintang. Dia refleks mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Draco untuk sesaat, seakan takut dia akan jatuh bila dia melepaskan.

Draco menoleh ke balik bahu dan tersenyum; Harry melangkah maju ragu-ragu, hingga mereka berdiri bersisian. Dan pada momen itu, dia menyadari bahwa bintang-bintang di atas hanya tercermin pada perairan danau luas yang tenang. Gunung-gunung menjulang di tiap sisi danau, seperti gelombang pasang, dan bahkan sekarang —di puncak musim panas— dia dapat melihat kilau pucat salju di puncak teratas. Untuk sejenak, Harry pikir mereka berdiri di ujung dunia. Kegelapan jernih dan kering itu bergulung selamanya hingga langit dan daratan menjadi satu; hutan-hutan, bukit-bukit, bulan sabit tipis terasa menyeimbangkan hatinya.

"Kita di mana?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

"Snowdonia."

Kedengarannya seperti nama tempat yang muncul dalam cerita, pikir Harry. Sebuah wilayah dalam dongeng, atau sebuah kerajaan di suatu tempat yang amat jauh. Harry menatap danau, melihat bintang-bintang berkelip-kelip di permukaannya. Sebuah bintang jatuh berkelip cepat melintasi langit, meninggalkan jejak cahaya pudar.

"Aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya," kata Draco tiba-tiba. "Saat aku berada di masa lalu."

Jantung Harry lagi-lagi melewatkan satu detakan; dia menahan napasnya lama. Draco belum pernah membicarakan waktu yang dia habiskan di masa lalu, tidak sekali pun, dan Harry tak pernah bertanya —sama seperti teman-temannya yang tak pernah bertanya tentang perang. Hal-hal macam itu —memori-memori macam itu— harus diberikan dengan hati-hati layaknya hadiah, dan hanya pada mereka yang tak pernah menuntutnya. Harry menyadari dia masih menggenggam tangan Draco, tapi dia tak berani melepaskan, takut bahwa entah bagaimana hal itu akan membuat Draco sunyi lagi.

"Hogwarts," ujar Draco setelah beberapa lama, tatapannya masih tertuju pada gunung-gunung yang luas dan jauh, matanya sedikit menyipit dalam memori. "Disitulah aku terdampar. Aku tak tahu ayahku bermaksud pergi ke mana, tapi ke sanalah aku pergi. Hogwarts." Dia berhenti sejenak. "1965. Tahun di mana ayahku mulai bersekolah."

Tiga tahun, pikir Harry. Tiga tahun lamanya.

"Aku tidak menyadari aku telah terbelah. Tidak pada awalnya. Kupikir aku sudah mati. Hantu. Karena tak ada yang bisa melihat atau mendengarku. Aku tak bisa menyentuh apa pun. Tapi kemudian aku terus-terusan mendapat apa yang kupikir semacam penglihatan —tumpang tindih ganjil, di mana aku melihat dua kejadian sekaligus— dan aku menyadari aku melihat masa lalu dan masa sekarang bersamaan." Draco terdiam untuk waktu lama, menatap ke seberang hutan dan lembah. "Itu mulai membuatku gila. Rasanya seakan dua orang berbeda bicara dalam kepalaku. Jadi aku pergi. Aku ingin menemukan tempat di mana tak ada yang berubah." Draco memberi isyarat, tangannya menyapu di atas pemandangan. "Inilah hal terdekat yang kudapat."

Mereka berdiri dalam diam untuk waktu lama, berdiri bersama, bintang-bintang tercermin di atas dan bawah, dan Harry merasa seakan dia berlari di udara.

 **xxx**

Kemudian, ketika mereka pergi —Harry mengemudi, Draco membaca atlas jalan dengan teliti— Harry berterima kasih padanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Draco, tampak betul-betul bingung.

"Karena telah mengajakku ke Snowdonia, tentu saja."

"Oh." Draco membuka halaman. "Yah, kau bilang kerabat Muggle-mu tak pernah mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Mungkin kita bisa kembali ke sini di musim dingin, saat kau bisa melihat salju dengan benar."

Napas Harry tercekat untuk sedetik. Dia menatap Draco, lalu ingat dia masih mengemudi dan buru-buru kembali menatap jalan lagi.

 _Mungkin kita bisa kembali._

Lampu depan mobil memotong kegelapan malam. Jalan raya dijejeri pohon ek Welsh kuno, dahan-dahannya melengkung di atas langit.

"Aku tak pernah pergi ke Taman Nasional sebelumnya," kata Harry, seraya bertanya-tanya seberapa tua pohon-pohon ini. Dia pernah dengar sekali bahwa pohon ek bisa hidup hingga dua ribu tahun. "Tapi aku bertaruh tak ada taman yang sebagus Snowdonia."

Punggung Draco menegak, matanya tiba-tiba berpendar tertarik. "Brecon Beacons, kau akan suka di sana. Adanya di Wales Selatan. Bintang-bintangnya selalu jernih sempurna —tempat itu ditunjuk sebagai _International Dark Sky Reserve._ Atau bila kau lebih suka pegunungan, kita bisa pergi ke Cairngorms, di mana gunung-gunungnya diukir oleh gletser zaman es. Atau bila kau lebih suka sungai dan air terjun, ada Peak District. Tentu saja, bila kau lebih suka tebing terjal dan lengkungan laut, ada Pantai Pembrokeshire." Draco berhenti untuk memberi Harry tatapan kalkulatif. "Tapi kurasa kau lebih suka bintang-bintang."

Harry penasaran apa yang lebih Draco sukai. Langit malam yang luas, laut yang meraung, atau gunung-gunung yang luas dan kuno, batuan raksasa yang akan terus berdiri lama setelah tanda terakhir kemanusiaan memudar dari bumi?

 _Aku ingin menemukan tempat di mana tak ada yang berubah._

Draco akan paling suka gunung-gunung, pikir Harry.

"Apa aku benar?"

Harry mengerling Draco. "Apa?"

"Apa aku benar?" ulang Draco. "Kau lebih suka bintang-bintang?"

"Aku suka bintang-bintang," kukuh Harry.

Draco tersenyum, senyum kecil dan puas karena tebakannya betul.

Harry penasaran apakah dia dapat melihat rasi bintang Draco malam ini, bintang-bintang kutub bersinar terang di atas gunung dan lembah.

 **.**

 **-bersambung.**

 **.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

Draco mengambil alih mengemudi ke Birmingham lagi. Harry tak yakin kemana mereka hendak pergi, tapi dia tak keberatan.

"Tidurlah," Draco berkata padanya dan Harry mengangguk. Dia menghadap Draco, matanya sedikit terbuka, cukup untuk mengamati Draco tanpa membuat dia menyadarinya. Dari waktu ke waktu, sinar jingga lampu jalan memudar di atas mobil, atau lampu depan mobil lain melintas lewat, mengiluminasi Draco untuk sedetik. Selalu melihat ke depan, pikirnya, seraya menatap wajah Draco. Tak pernah berpaling.

Dia tertidur dengan tatapannya masih awet menatap Draco.

 **xxx**

Kali berikutnya dia bangun, dia menuju alam sadar dengan lambat, sinar buram perlahan-perlahan semakin fokus. Persimpangan jalan dihiasi lampu lalu lintas, lampu-lampu jalan menyilaukan, dan lampu mobil lewat. Suara kereta api bergemuruh di dekatnya. Harry menegakkan punggung di tempatnya duduk, mengerjap pelan-pelan.

London, dia menyadari. Mereka berada di London. Jam tangannya berbunyi: jam tiga dini hari. Tapi kota ini tak pernah tidur dan lalu lintas sekarang pun tetap sibuk. Harry bertanya-tanya berapa banyak orang yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Heathrow, sedang dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ribuan tempat tujuan yang hanya bisa Harry mimpikan.

"Kita mau ke mana?" gumamnya, suaranya masih parah oleh kantuk. Draco mengerlingnya.

"Kau akan pulang."

Rasa kantuk hangat tergelincir dari Harry seperti mantel. Dia menatap Draco, detak jantungnya makin cepat.

"Pulang…?" ulangnya.

"Ke apartemenmu," kata Draco.

Kotak beton di atas langit. Di sinikah semua ini berakhir? Pantai berpasir datar Sutton-on-Sea, hiruk pikuk bising kota Brighton, tebing menjulang dan berangin kencang di tepi pantai Cornish, padang rumput canola Wiltshire, langit penuh bintang Snowdonia—

—dan semuanya berakhir di sini, pada sebuah apartemen tak berisi dengan perabot berdebu dan dinding kosong?

 _In inceptum finis est._

Well, tentu memang beginilah akhirnya. Perjalanan ini hanyalah waktu pinjaman. Penjelajahan curian, momen-momen yang seharusnya tak terjadi, memori-memori yang seharusnya tak pernah dibagi. Dan sekarang Draco akan kembali ke manor, pada ibu rewelnya dan peri-peri rumah yang memanjanya. Sedangkan Harry akan kembali pada apartemen putih kosongnya dan berdiri di balkon sambil minum scotch. Dan mungkin bila dia mendengarkan lebih seksama, dia mungkin dapat mendengar seseorang menyiulkan _blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly..._

Di tengah belantara Snowdonia yang dalam dan murni, rasanya seakan bulan seimbang dalam hatinya, cerah dan bersih sama dengan langitnya. Di sini, di London, bulan terasa membebaninya, seberat kekang, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Bebannya semakin lama semakin berat ketika mereka meninggalkan jalan raya dan mengikuti jalan yang semakin familiar. Akhirnya, mereka mencapai blok apartemen; Draco memarkirkan Renault dengan keanggunan yang selalu dia miliki, entah saat berdiri di ujung tebing Cornwall atau menuntun tangan Harry untuk menunjukkan danau penuh bintang. Untuk sesaat, hati Harry melayang saat Draco berjalan bersamanya menuju tangga, tapi kemudian dia ingat Draco telah menyetir berjam-jam. Setidaknya secangkir kopi sebelum dia pergi demi sopan santun dasar.

Kembali ke apartemen lagi terasa aneh. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencari kunci, dan waktu yang lebih lama lagi untuk membuka pintu. Udara dalam apartemen samar-samar berdebu, pikir Harry seraya menyalakan lampu, mengiluminasi dinding putih, rak-rak kosong, dan konter dapur yg rapi. Tirainya terbuka semua dan menampilkan sungai serta lampu kota berkelap-kelip. Perlahan Harry menaruh kuncinya di atas konter kosong.

"Kopi? Tapi aku tak punya susu," tambah Harry, tapi Draco menggeleng.

"Teh saja."

Harry pergi tidak terlalu lama, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia kesulitan mengingat dimana dia menyimpan barang-barang. Gula ditaruh di rak kedua atau ketiga? Dia membuka lemari untuk mengambil mug, tapi ternyata isinya penuh dengan gelas. Dia sama saja sedang berada di rumah orang asing. Sementara mereka menunggu ketel mendidih, Draco duduk di bangku konter dan menelusurkan tangannya di sepanjang ujung konter.

"Pernah ada pohon Natal di sini, sekali," ujarnya.

Harry mengerlingnya. "Kau ingat…?"

"Tidak juga. Sulit untuk diingat. Tapi saat itu ada cahaya-cahaya kecil di sini, kan?"

Ya. Harry ingat momen sunyi itu, terkubur di kedalaman Desember. Draco, berdiri sendirian, diiluminasi cahaya samar lampu pohon Natal. Harry mengulurkan tangan untuknya dan dia memudar seperti hantu. Sebelum tangan mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk bersentuhan. Harry menunduk untuk menatap tangannya sendiri sejenak, pada cara pergelangan tangannya bergerak saat dia mengangkat ketel dan menuang air. _Ini nyata,_ pikir Harry, tapi pasti dia mengatakannya keras-keras; Draco menatapnya lama sebelum melirik konter, jari-jarinya masih menelusuri corak tanpa arti pada permukaannya.

"Aku makin baikan dalam hal itu," kata Draco. "Membedakan memori, mimpi, dan realita."

Jadi tak ada alasan untuk kontak manusia lagi, pikir Harry tumpul. Dia mendorong cangkir teh Draco di atas konter, menahan dorongan untuk membiarkan jari-jari mereka bersentuhan. Sepertinya itu adalah tema pikirannya malam ini, pikirnya. Tangan, meraih satu sama lain. Bukankah itu akan terlihat aneh, Tanda Kegelapan Draco di samping _saya tidak boleh berbohong?_

"Mungkin aku salah," ujar Draco, dan Harry mendongak kaget.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin aku salah," ulang Draco, tatapannya intens dan menyelidik. "Mungkin kita bisa jadi teman."

Fajar telah tiba, pikir Harry, seraya menatap melewati Draco pada pintu geser kaca. Tak lebih dari noda biru pucat di cakrawala, ragu-ragu menyentuh bintang-bintang rendah. Untuk sesaat, dia dapat memimpikannya. Terus dan terus berkelana, mengemudi selamanya bersama Draco. Menuju pegunungan luas Scotland, sungai dan air terjun Peak District, pergi memandang bintang di Dark Sky Reverse, melihat bunga liar dan padang canola di Wiltshire mekar, dan setiap tahun mereka akan kembali ke Snowdonia untuk berdiri di ujung dunia. Dan memori kesukaan Harry akan digantung dengan cahaya Natal kecil dan angin musim dingin garis pantai Cornish.

Dan kemudian dia ingat bahwa Draco menghabiskan tiga tahun terakhir terjebak di masa lalu, di mana dia berpikir dia telah mati, tak bisa menyentuh siapa pun, suaranya tak terdengar, keberadaannya tak terlihat. Selama tiga tahun lamanya. Tentu saja setelahnya akan terasa aneh bagi Draco. Tentu saja dia akan tersenyum pada Harry, berjalan bersamanya di sepanjang tebing putih Dover, dan berbagi kenangan masa kecil. Itu hanyalah utang budi, tidak lebih. Dia memulai kontak hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini nyata.

Dan sekarang setelah dia tahu ini nyata, akal sehatnya akan kembali. Dia akan berterima kasih pada Harry atas tehnya, berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar pintu dengan mudahnya. Seakan semua ini tak berarti apa-apa baginya, dan mungkin memang begitu.

Harry tak ingin memikirkan harga yang harus ia bayar. Jadilah pertahanan-diri yang membuat dia menggeleng, menolak untuk menatap Draco, dan memaku tatapannya pada konter dapur saat dia menjawab. "Sebetulnya, kurasa kau yang benar. Kita tak bisa jadi teman."

Harry tak berani mendongak, memilih untuk mengaduk sesendok teh gula pasir dengan hati-hati sebagai gantinya. Dia melihat butitan-butiran kecil itu perlahan larut. Keheningan memanjang untuk waktu lama sebelum Draco angkat bicara.

"Kau bilang aku sudah berubah." Ada sesuatu dalam suara Draco yang belum pernah Harry dengar sebelumnya, tapi dia masih menolak untuk mendongak.

"Yeah, well…" Harry berusaha untuk fokus pada cangkir teh di hadapannya, meyakinkan setiap butir gula meleleh pada ketiadaan. "Aku hanya merasa dulu kita tak mungkin bisa jadi teman."

Draco diam untuk waktu lama lagi. Harry, akhirnya, meliriknya sekilas. Draco tidak sedang menatapnya, pikirnya lega. Dia tengah menatap pemandangan di balik pintu balkon, menatap lampu-lampu kota dan kereta yang merangkak perlahan di sepanjang rel.

"Dan sekarang?" ujarnya, tatapannya beralih pada Harry tiba-tiba. Harry memberinya senyuman tak nyaman sekilas sebelum berpaling lagi.

"Yah, kurasa kita mungkin bisa jadi teman. Kurasa itu tak akan aneh, mengingat akulah orang yang menyelesaikan kasus dan mengembalikanmu dari masa lalu." Dia berusaha tersenyum lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama, Draco berdiri. "Jadi ini hanya masalah utang budi, kalau begitu," ujarnya perlahan.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Yah," ujar Draco, seraya mengambil kartu-kunci Renault dari dalam saku. "Lebih baik aku pergi."

"Apa? Sekarang?" tanya Harry kaget, seraya mendongak. Draco menemui tatapannya, tak berkedip, ekspresinya tak goyah. Seakan diukir dari batu. Tak menunjukkan apa pun, pikir Harry tiba-tiba, meskipun itu bodoh karena mereka tengah mengucapkan perpisahan sekarang, bukan tengah berbagi rahasia. Draco melintasi ruangan dan membuka pintu, berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh pada Harry.

"Bila ini hanya masalah utang budi, kalau begitu terima kasih."

Kemudian dia pergi, seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Harry melintasi ruangan setelah beberapa lama, membuka pintu geser menuju balkon. Udara hangat musim panas menyapa wajahnya dan dia berbalik untuk menghadap angin lembut, merasakannya berbisik melewati rambutnya. Dia bersandar pada pegangan balkon, menatap pada jalan raya di bawah, dan setelah beberapa menit dia melihat Renault, lampu depannya menyinari jalan sambil lewat. Dia melihatnya hingga ekor lampu merah memudar ke dalam kegelapan.

Di kejauhan, langit menjadi sedikit lebih cerah.

 **xxx**

"Apa kau tahu," ujar Hermione, sembari mondar-mandir di depan perapiannya, "betapa cemasnya kami?"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Kasih dia waktu istirahat," potong Ron, sambil menggosok lingkaran di bawah matanya lelah. "Malfoy habis menyeretnya keliling negeri. Kau tampak parah," tambahnya, menyapa Harry.

"Jangan bilang begitu," kata Hermione waswas, masih mondar-mandir di tengah ruang tamu dan hampir tersandung buku miliknya sendiri. "Dia baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja kan, Harry? Maksudku, kau akan memberi tahu kami kalau—kalau kau tidak."

Jantung Harry mencelos oleh rasa bersalah melihat tampang cemas di wajah Hermione. "Aku… Aku baik-baik saja."

Ron merengut. "Ayolah, sobat. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kami tidak bodoh. Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku tak tahu…hanya saja…"

"Apa karena stres?" tanya Hermione. "Aku tahu mereka menawarimu promosi Kepala Auror, dan— oh, Harry," tambahnya dengan merana. "Pengawasmu menghabiskan tiga minggu terakhir mati-matian berusaha menghubungimu. Kurasa… Kurasa kau tak akan mendapatkan posisi Kepala Auror sekarang."

"Jelas-jelas tidak. Aku dengar mereka bilang tim butuh seseorang yang bisa diandalkan." Ron menangkap ekspresi Hermione. "Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membiarkan hal ini terjadi," protes Harry.

Hermione menggigit bibir. "Aku lega kau baik-baik saja, tapi—apa sih yang kau _pikirkan_? Apa segalanya baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak berpikir, sungguh," Harry mengakui. "Aku hanya… Ini bukan karena masalah pekerjaan. Aku pergi karena…"

Mereka menunggu dengan sabar, keduanya menatap Harry dengan ekspresi harapan yang sama.

"Kau pergi karena…" pancing Hermione setelah beberapa menit panjang.

"Karena Draco," gumam Harry akhirnya. Ron mengeryit.

"Dengar, aku tahu pasti tidak menyenangkan untuknya—terjebak di masa lalu selama tiga tahun—tapi kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas pemulihan dia, Harry. Kau sudah melakukan pekerjaanmu, kau menemukan dia, hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan."

Harry mengerang dan menaruh cangkir tehnya ke samping, menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tangan. "Ini juga bukan soal itu! Ini bukan soal kewajiban atau obligasi."

"Kalau begitu apa?" desak Hermione.

Harry tak mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka berusaha keras untuk mengerti, pikirnya tak senang. Setelah segalanya, Harry-lah yang bersikap tak masuk akal di sini—muncul di rumah mereka jam enam pagi, penampilan acak-acakan dan sangat butuh teh dan percakapan—dan mereka berdua layak mendapat penjelasan. Tapi Merlin tolonglah dia, dia tak punya penjelasan satu pun.

"Aku tak tahu, aku hanya ingin pergi," gumam Harry akhirnya, mendongak.

Ron dan Hermione bertukar ekspresi dan tak mengatakan apa-apa.

 **xxx**

Dia tak pernah merasa sayang pada apartemennya sebelumnya—apartemennya hanya eksis, seperti gravitasi, dan dia harus mentoleransinya. Akan tetapi, sekarang dia mendapati dirinya merasa tersiksa secara aktif oleh apartemennya setiap malam. Dapur kosong, dinding putih yang membuatnya merasa seperti berada di kantor alih-alih di rumah. Orang normal punya foto keluarga dan teman-teman, dia mengingatkan diri sendiri, dan dia mencoba memasang foto dirinya, Hermione, dan Ron ke dinding, tapi itu kelihatan aneh. Sebuah foto kecil di tengah-tengah kekosongan putih yang luas. Itu hanya membuatnya sedih tak terkira.

Di tempat kerja sama saja. Dia menghilang selama tiga minggu—tiga minggu—tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa peringatan—dan kalau orang lain akan dipecat, dibubarkan, diusir tanpa rekomendasi. Sementara pengawasnya hanya menguliahinya— _ini peringatan terakhirmu; bila bukan karena kemampuan dan kualifikasimu yang hebat; kau sangat beruntung memiliki kolega yang pengertian—_ itu hanyalah ancaman kosong. Mereka bahkan membuatkan alasan untuknya—Harry Potter menghilang bukanlah publisitas yang menyenangkan, dan mereka memberitahu seluruh sisa departemen bahwa dia dikirim untuk membantu para Unspeakable pada misi rahasia tingkat atas. Hari pertama kembali kerja, rekan-rekan kerjanya memberi selamat atas kerjanya dan mengucapkan selamat datang kembali padanya. Harry mencoba membalas senyum mereka tapi entah bagaimana dia tak terlalu berhasil.

Semua kerjaan yang biasanya sudah menunggu. Menangkap lelaki yang mencoba mendapat pendapatan ekstra lewat usaha sampingan ramuan ilegal. Merencanakan strategi keamanan untuk kemunculan publik oleh Menteri. Harry berdiri di tengah hujan, berdiri tegak dengan jubah rapinya, menatap ke depan saat Menteri lanjut dan lanjut berdengung pada kumpulan masa yang mendengarkan. Dia mengawasi protes teroganisir, berdiri diam menjaga St. Mungo sementara banyak penyihir laki-laki dan perempuan mengacungkan poster yang menuntut penolakan regulasi terbaru mengenai ramuan kesehatan. Seorang penyihir perempuan berusaha menembus pintu seraya berteriak marah, dan dengan cepat dihentikan oleh beberapa petugas MLE. Hujannya terasa suam-suam kuku di kulit Harry, tidak menawarkan kelegaan dari panasnya bulan Juli yang lembab. Semua orang tampak sebal oleh udara lembab, emosi mereka gampang terpicu dan wajah mereka selalu lembab.

Ketika Harry pulang malam itu, dia berdiri di balkon dan minum scotch, seraya melihat kereta datang dan pergi.

Dia cuma suka kereta, dia ingat pernah berpikir satu kali, karena kereta pergi ke tempat-tempat.

 **xxx**

Dia tak akan menjadi Kepala Auror. Mereka mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka mempertimbangkan kandidat lain dan memberinya tatapan tak puas, sembari meniru kata-kata Ron: "Kami membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih… dapat diandalkan," ucap mereka. Williamsom membawanya ke sisi dan meyakinkan bahwa, bila posisinya kosong dalam beberapa tahun dan Harry 'sudah menyelesaikan urusannya', dia masih bisa mengajukan diri untuk mengisinya.

Dua minggu setelah kepulangannya, dia duduk di kantor lamanya di Divisi Investigasi. Holdsworth, dengan tatapan tajam dan bibir tipis rapatnya, menyimpan tempat ini untuknya.

"Merindukan tempat lama?" tanya Holdsworth, berdiri di ambang pintu. Harry duduk di kursi belakang meja, meski ada sedikit debu samar di atasnya.

"Ya," jawabnya jujur. Lalu dia membuang muka. "Saya rasa tak ada banyak kesempatan bagi saya untuk kembali, tidak setelah saya menghilang tiga minggu."

Holdsworth menatapnya, memiringkan kepala seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat dia menemukan sesuatu yang dia anggap menarik. "Orang hilang adalah keahlian kami," katanya, lalu berbalik dan pergi.

Harry menatap ambang pintu kosong untuk waktu lama, lalu perlahan membuka laci meja. Semua file lamanya masih ada di sana, termasuk…

Dia mengambil folder biru pucat dan membiarkannya terbuka.

 _Nomor kasus : L10-332-5  
Tanggal pelaporan : 10 September 2003  
Klasifikasi Kasus : Ditutup; ditemukan masih hidup.  
Nama : MALFOY, Draco  
Nama lain : Tidak ada._

Dia membuka halaman. Ada foto yang dia dapat dari Narcissa, dan napas Harry tercekat untuk sesaat. Dua minggu lamanya sejak terakhir kali dia melihat wajah itu. Draco menatap Harry, matanya sewarna langit sebelum badai, mulutnya kecil dan serius. Harry mengulurkan tangan dan menelusurkan ujung jari-jarinya di atas foto. Sebuah gerakan yang tak akan pernah berani dia lakukan pada Draco yang asli. Tapi Draco dalam foto hanya menatapnya, tak bergerak saat jari Harry menelusuri tulang pipinya.

 _Aku merindukanmu,_ pikir Harry, tapi dia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya keras-keras.

Dia menutup file perlahan, Draco menghilang di bawah halaman.

 **xxx**

Juli meleleh menjadi Agustus. Harry berdiri di depan gedung Kementrian, dagu terangkat, menatap ke depan seperti biasa. Kakinya pegal. Matahari siang bersinar terik di atasnya, menciptakan bulir keringat di alisnya. Di sebelah kirinya, Ron sama diam dan heningnya. Agak jauh dari sana, para demonstran mengacau dan mengamuk. Ekonomi tidak berjalan lancar, dan di dalam Kementrian ada wacana untuk menaikkan ambang bebas pajak. Seorang penyihir laki-laki di depan Harry mengayun-ngayun papan demo dengan marah.

"Sir, tolong menjauh dari pintu masuk Kementrian," kata Harry. "Pegawai Kementrian memiliki hak untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa gangguan."

"Gangguan? Oh, protes itu mengganggu, ya?" si lelaki mendidih. "Jangan kau berani-berani berdiri di sana dan memberitahuku bahwa penderitaanku itu merepotkan! Kau punya kerjaan enak dan bagus di Kementrian—"

"Sir, tolong menjauh dari pintu masuk Kementrian," ulang Harry sopan.

"—menganggur selama enam bulan! Tapi Kementrian tak peduli, bukan? Hanya mengirim troll tak berotak sepertimu untuk berdiri di sana dan meniru kata-kata dari buku aturan—"

Harry membiarkan si lelaki melancarkan pidato marahnya. Polijusnya akan segera habis, pikir Harry. Dia tak suka meminumnya, tapi pilihan lain apa yang dia punya? Seperti yang dikatakan pengawasnya, dia bakal menjadi resiko keamanan bila muncul sebagai diri sendiri.

Harry mengalihkan tatapannya singkat pada langit biru tanpa awan, dan berpikir bahwa padang rumput canola sebentar lagi akan dipanen. Bunga-bunga kuning sewarna matahari dipotong, pohonnya dibiarkan layu oleh hawa panas terakhir musim panas.

Langkah kaki ringan di tengah padang. Lengan yang mengelilinginya singkat.

 _Tangkap aku._

 **xxx**

Di hari terakhir musim panas, saat langit sewarna safir memberi jalan pada biru pucat dan teriknya matahari melembut, Holdsworth memberi tahu Harry bahwa ada lowongan di Divisi Investigasi.

"Saya tak punya kualifikasinya," ucap Harry tak yakin.

"Lamaran ditutup tanggal delapan belas September," kata Holdsworth tajam.

"Saya akan memikirkannya."

Dia memikirkannya. Sering. Esok harinya—hari pertama di bulan September—dia bertanya pada Ron apakah dia senang bekerja sebagai Auror. Mereka sedang duduk di bar Mad Alchemist, dan Ron tengah minum butterbeer keempatnya dan tampak penuh pemikiran saat Harry menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Harry, menduga jawaban langsung 'ya, aku suka pekerjaanku' dengan semangat, terkejut saat Ron menjawab.

"Kurasa begitu." Ron menyesap butterbeer-nya lama. "Ingat awal-awal kita kerja dulu? Merlin, itu gila sekali."

"Sinting total," setuju Harry. "Dulu kita biasa mengadakan kompetisi untuk melihat siapa yang berakhir paling kurang tidur, ingat? Sepertinya Atkinson masih memegang rekor, ya?—empat hari berturut-turut di tempat kerja."

"Dulu kita biasa tidur di kantor kita, dan bertahan hidup hanya dengan makan roti isi dari kafe terdekat," ujar Ron, nyengir. "Tapi itu hebat, kan?"

"Fantastis." Harry membalas cengiran Ron, tapi setelah beberapa lama senyumnya perlahan memudar. "Kita sering pergi ke tempat-tempat kala itu. Membuat seluruh departemen melawan pemimpinnya. Mengubah semua kebijakan pelatihan, menyingkirkan semua korupsi, menciptakan area spesialis."

"Yeah, dan saat kita tidak sedang melakukan perubahan radikal, kita mengejar Pelahap Maut terakhir." Ron menggelengkan kepala. "Semua tugas-tugas lapangan itu… Kita tidak dapat kerjaan macam itu lagi. Menghabiskan berhari-hari mengintai tempat, melacak biang keladi Sihir Hitam…tentu saja, fakta bahwa sekarang sudah tidak begitu lagi itu bagus," tambah Ron cepat-cepat, penyangkalan setengah hati.

"Benarkah?"

"Well…yeah. Maksudku, tak ada Pelahap Maut, tak ada pengikut gila… Kerjaan berkurang banyak sejak perang," kata Ron, masih tersenyum, tapi suaranya sedikit tak yakin. "Kebanyakan hanya orang-orang bodoh yang bertransaksi di pasar gelap dan peramu ramuan tanpa lisensi. Hal-hal macam itulah."

Harry menunduk pada gelas kosongnya, lalu mendorongnya ke samping dan menangkap mata si bartender.

"Pesan Glenmorangie. Tak pakai es. Yang berumur dua puluh lima tahun bila ada," tambah Harry, dan si bartender menghilang sesaat, sebelum muncul kembali untuk menggelengkan kepala.

"Yang berumur sepuluh tahun tak apa?"

Harry mengangguk dan membayar. Ron memasang muka jelek.

"Dengan harga semahal itu, harusnya ditambahi Felix Felicis."

Harry tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menyisip dari gelasnya pelan-pelan. Ron mengeryit.

"Kalau kau?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Harry mendongak.

"Kalau aku apa?"

"Apa kau senang menjadi Auror?"

Harry menunduk menatap minumannya, memutar gelasnya pelan dan melihat wiskinya berenang-renang. Kata-kata direnggut dari bibirnya enggan.

"Dulu sih begitu," katanya.

Saat dia berani untuk mendongak, Ron tidak tampak kaget sedikit pun. Dia hanya megangguk dan menyesap butterbeer-nya lagi.

"Yeah," ujarnya, "seperti itulah."

 **xxx**

Merlin, dulu dia punya harapan yang amat tinggi.

Saat dia tujuh belas tahun dan berpikir dia akan merasa seperti itu selamanya. Bahwa dia akan selalu ingin jadi Auror, karena menjadi Auror adalah menghindari jampi-jampi, mengejar orang-orang, menghabiskan malam-malam nyaman dengan berargumen tentang strategi dengan kedua sobat baiknya. Lalu dia akan pulang ke rumah, kelelahan tapi bahagia di penghujung hari, melangkah melewati pintu pondok kecil di suatu tempat di pedesaan—sesuatu seperti gubuk, seperti the Burrow, atau kuno seperti Hogwarts—dan Ginny akan ada di sana, tersenyum, selamanya muda. Dalam mimpinya, dia tujuh belas tahun selamanya. Lucu. Dia lupa untuk menuakan dirinya, atau Ginny. Dia lupa soal pilihan dan ambisi Ginny, dan dia lupa soal kepraktisan apartemen di London, dan dia lupa bahwa Auror tidak begitu dibutuhkan ketika tidak terjadi perang. Dia lupa segala detail-detail kecil, bisikan dingin realita.

Tapi bila masa depannya tak seperti yang dia mimpikan, tak diragukan lagi banyak orang lain tak terhitung yang merasakan hal sama. Seamus Finnigan jelas-jelas membayangkan masa depan yang, contohnya, tidak melibatkan kedua orang tuanya mati dalam perang. Justin Finch-Fletchley juga, menghabiskan tahun pendidikan terakhirnya berada dalam pelarian, bersembunyi dari _Snatcher,_ ibunya disiksa untuk mengungkap lokasi seluruh sisa keluarganya. Atau bahkan Millicent Bulstrode, yang Harry dengar menderita cedera parah selama Pertempuran Hogwarts dan berakhir dalam keadaan katatonik permanen, hidupnya bergantung pada perawatan paliatif. Tak ada satu pun dari murid-murid ini, ketika mereka sebelas tahun dan pertama menginjakkan kaki di Aula Besar, hidup dengan kegembiraan gugup dan getaran hati, akan pernah membayangkan masa depan macam itu untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Harry ingat momen itu. Berjajar di luar Aula Besar, semua orang menatap satu sama lain berbagi kekaguman. Mereka bisa diseleksi masuk Asrama mana saja, meraih apa saja, tumbuh menjadi siapa saja. Hidup mereka menunggu, sebuah hadiah yang belum dibuka. Harry ingat bagaimana rupa Draco kecil saat itu, wajahnya masih lunak oleh masa kecil, jubah agak kebesaran, lengan bajunya agak panjang. Tak peduli betapa arogan dan sombongnya Draco menurut Harry pada saat itu, Draco masih berdiri di luar pintu Aula Besar dan memimpikan masa depan yang terkandung di dalam. Mungkin dia memimpikan lelucon kekanakan, popularitas, dan memiliki kawan. Mungkin dia memimpikan menjadi bintang Quidditch, memamerkan gerakan hasil latihannya dengan sapu model terbaru. Mungkin dia memimpikan prestasi akademik, mengesankan seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya dan membuat ayahnya bangga.

Itu tidak penting. Semua mimpi-mimpi menjadi tak lebih dari sekadar debu dan puing-puing, fragmen yang hancur di bawah beban perang. Beban tinta gelap pada kulit pucat.

Terkadang beberapa mimpi memang mustahil, Harry memberitahu dirinya sendiri. Beberapa mimpi hanya…tak dapat diraih.

 _Menurutmu apakah kita bisa berteman saat di Hogwarts?_

Harry menelusuri bibir bawahnya dengan unjung jari secara tak sadar.

 **xxx**

Tanggal sembilan September.

Empat tahun sejak hari di mana Draco menghilang.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Musim panas masih bergantung di udara bagai teman lama, enggan untuk pergi. Harry berdiri di balkon dan menengadah pada langit biru.

 _Terkadang mimpi mustahil untuk diraih._

Dia bisa berpura-pura. Bahwa bila dia berbalik, saat ini adalah Desember. Di dalam apartemennya gelap, hanya ada kilau lampu-lampu kecil mengiluminasi ruangan. Draco akan berdiri di samping pohon Natal.

 _Kau ada di sini,_ Harry akan berkata, dan Draco akan memberinya salah satu tatapan itu. Tatapan di mana dia sedikit memiringkan kepala, dan bibirnya melengkung sangat samar, ada tawa tersembunyi di sana. Dan Harry akan melangkah maju dan mencium tawa tersembunyi itu, menekan bibirnya pada sudut mulut Draco, tepat di mana seringai kecil itu bermula.

 _Kalau begitu jangan melihat ke belakang._

Harry melihat ke belakang.

Di seberang lantai kosong yang diterangi matahari, hamparan dinding putih tampak mengolok-oloknya. Foto kecil menyedihkan itu, tepat di tengah-tengah. Wajah Hermione dan Ron tak lebih dari bayangan blur.

Harry melangkah ke dalam, mengerling langit biru tanpa awan sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu geser. Dia menelusurkan sebelah tangan di atas konter, merasakan semua ruang kosongnya dimana orang seharusnya berada. Kesunyian di mana seharusnya ada suara, kadang pelan dan serius, kadang ringan dan menggoda.

 _Tangkap aku._

Harry mengulurkan tangan, dan untuk sesaat dia hampir dapat merasakan bunga-bunga canola menggelitik jari-jarinya, bintang-bintang di kulitnya, tangan yang menggenggamnya.

Dia berkedip, lalu perlahan menurunkan tangannya.

Di sekelilingnya, butiran debu menari di bawah sinar matahari.

 **xxx**

Mereka memberinya tugas lapangan baru di hari senin. Folder hijau tua dijatuhkan di atas meja Harry diirinyi bunyi debuk. Kepala Ron muncul di atas pembatas bilik.

"Tugas baru."

"Kurasa begitu." Harry memungut folder lalu membukanya. Sekelompok seniman penipu internasional menggunakan ramuan cinta dan jampi romansa untuk memperdaya penyihir tua untuk mendapat tabungan mereka. Ada banyak lokasi, tanggal, foto-foto tersangka, dan halaman laporan bank. Harry mengeryit dan membuka halaman, melewati bagian tanggal dan lokasi.

"Tak banyak informasi di sini," ujar Harry.

"Yeah, well, itulah kenapa pasukan Pelaksana Hukum memberikannya pada kita." Ron menggedikkan bahu. "Pearson sedang mengerjakan peta saat ini, semoga saja kita akan menemukan beberapa pola."

"Sudah bicara dengan salah satu korban?"

"Mereka rasa itu tidak perlu. Sudah pasang pengintaian dan beberapa mantra pelacak, harusnya sih bisa menangkap para penipu itu dalam seminggu."

Harry mendesah keras. Dia tak bermaksud melakukannya, tapi Ron mengangkat sebelah alis dan menatap Harry tajam.

"Hermione ingin tahu apa kau bisa datang untuk makan malam hari ini."

"Baiklah."

Ron menatap Harry untuk terakhir kali, lalu menghilang dari pandangan, kembali duduk di kursinya.

 **xxx**

Harry mengunjungi kantornya di Divisi Investigasi sebelum pulang hari itu. Bukan, pikirnya untuk sesaat sebelum meringis dan menggeleng. Bukan, itu sudah bukan kantor Harry.

Seharusnya dia membereskannya, tapi dia lupa. Atau mungkin dia hanya menghindari memikirkannya. Kunci pintunya terbuka dengan ketukan tongkat sihir, seperti biasanya. Kelemahan keamanan, pikirnya otomatis—harusnya mereka menghapus tanda tangan tongkat sihir Harry dari kantor ini segera setelah dia pergi. Tapi itu adalah cara pikir seorang Auror—siaga setiap saat. Harry tersenyum garing. Tak akan ada yang mau mendobrak masuk ke kantor Orang Hilang. Tak ada yang menarik di sini—tak ada organisasi kriminal internasional atau informasi teroris. Hanya foto-foto orang hilang dalam potret keluarga yang tengah tersenyum. Orang-orang biasa, hilang dan hanya dirindukan oleh keluarga dan kawan mereka. Dianggap tak penting oleh orang-orang lainnya.

Jendelanya disihir menawarkan pemandangan matahari terbenam di atas London, menyinari ruangan dengan bayangan terakhir senja berawan. Harry melihat sekeliling ruangan, untuk sejenak melihat kartu yang dikirimkan oleh anak Fenwick. _Terima kasih karena telah menemukan ayahku,_ tulisan canggung anak remaja. Itu sangat berarti. Tentu saja, saat Fenwick menghilang, putranya baru berumur sembilan atau sepuluh tahun. Sekarang dia berumur tujuh belas.

Orang-orang yang berterima kasih padanya tak pernah berhenti membuat Harry kagum. Dia menghabiskan berbulan-bulan mewawancarai mereka, meminta mereka untuk mengingat kembali memori sulit atau menyakitkan, duduk dan mendengarkan mereka mengingat kebiasaan kecil atau hobi orang terkasih mereka. Dan lalu dia akan menemukan tulang belulang di tengah padang, atau catatan bunuh diri, dan harus mengabari mereka. Dan Merlin tolonglah mereka, mereka _berterima kasih_ padanya. Dengan air mata di mata mereka, mereka berterima kasih saat dia memberi tahu mereka bahwa orang terkasih mereka telah mati.

Perlahan Harry menelusurkan sebelah tangan di atas meja. Dia bisa saja sedang mengerjakan kasus sekarang, mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting…

Pekerjaan Auror _juga_ penting, dia mengingatkan diri sendiri dengan jengkel. Orang-orang tua, kehilangan tabungan hidup mereka pada kriminal serakah…tentu saja itu penting. Jauh lebih penting daripada, misalnya, membawa seseorang pulang.

Dia cepat-cepat meninggalkan kantornya, menutup pintu sedikit terlalu keras di belakangnya.

 **xxx**

Apartemennya dingin. Sekarang setelah September sedang berjalan, kehangatan terakhir musim panas menghilang dengan cepat. Harry membuka kunci pintu dan berhenti sebelum melangkah ke dalam apartemen. Dinding putih, lantai, konter dapur. Ruangan yang dilucuti telanjang. Tak ada apa pun di sini. Dengan sebersit kesedihan, Harry ingat menyusuri kebun bunga mawar Astoria, aroma manis kue yang sedang dipanggang dalam oven, derak musik dari Radio Penyihir. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali dia mengunjungi Astoria dan Matthew.

Harry menutup tirai. Putih, pikirnya, sembari menatap kain tirai saat dia perlahan menariknya menutupi jendela. Kenapa segala hal di tempat ini berwarna putih? Dia melangkah ke dalam kamar. Kasur yang sama di mana dia dan Ginny tidur, ditata rapi dengan seprai putih dan selimut sewarna krim. Di meja samping, tak ada apa pun selain segelas air dan sebuah buku. _Bunga untuk Algernon._ Satu-satunya benda personal di tempat sialan ini, satu-satunya benda menarik, dan dia mencurinya dari Draco.

Dia sedang tak ingin bertemu siapa pun malam ini, tapi dia telah janji pada Ron dan Hermione. Harry membuka jubah kerja dan menggantungnya, lalu menatap kosong ke dalam lemari pakaiannya untuk waktu lama sebelum menutup pintu. Dia sudah terbiasa tidak memakai jubah, terutama selama tiga minggu terakhir. Dia membeli celana jeans dan kaus selama perjalanan mendadaknya; Draco lebih banyak membeli pakaian formal dan menjaganya tetap rapi tak peduli jam berapa pun di malam hari mereka mengemudi. Observasi ini membuat Harry ingin tersenyum pada waktu itu.

Dia sedang tak ingin tersenyum saat ini.

Sebaliknya dia meninggalkan kamar, berjalan menuju pintu depan, mendengar setiap langkahnya bergema dalam ruangan kosong.

 **xxx**

Pada waktu dia tiba di tempat Ron dan Hermione, waktu sedikit lebih larut dari yang dia kira. Jam berdentang pukul delapan tepat ketika Hermione menggiringnya masuk melalui pintu. Matanya cerah dan ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Sudah minum wine, Hermione? Sayang sekali," kata Harry, tersenyum, dan Hermione memukul lengannya.

"Tidak! Yah—hanya beberapa gelas. Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu? Oh, jangan khawatir, aku tahu alkohol yang kau suka. Ada wiski oak berumur di tempat penyimpanan."

"Terima kasih." Harry beranjak ke dapur; Ron bertengger di atas konter, sedang membaca _Quidditch Mingguan_ dengan seksama, sebotol butterbeer di dekat sikutnya. Dia hanya melirik Harry sekilas.

"Telat seperti biasa," ujarnya, nyengir.

Mereka jatuh ke dalam percakapan dengan mudah seperti biasa. Hermione bersandar di bagian lain konter, segelas wine di sebelah tangan, matanya cerah saat dia bergabung dengan mereka mengenang hari-hari mereka di Hogwarts. Waktu terasa berlalu dengan cepat; lama setelah mereka selesai makan malam, mereka tetap duduk di sekeliling meja makan. Harry tengah minum butterbeer dan menunduk menatap meja, samar-samar menelusuri corak melingkar pada serat kayu, ketika Ron angkat bicara.

"Mau melamar ke Divisi Investigasi, Harry?"

Harry mendongak. Ron nyengir padanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?"

"Pakai kemampuan Auror-ku yang hebat, tentu saja." Ron bersandar di kursinya. "Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat menyusun lamaranmu, lamarannya akan ditutup besok."

"Yah." Harry berhenti menelusuri corak dan meminum seteguk butterbeer. "Aku tidak akan melamar."

Ron mengeryit dan berbagi pandang dengan Hermione. "Tapi… kau bilang kau tidak suka dengan kerjaan Auror-mu. Kupikir…"

"Aku sudah jadi Auror selama tujuh tahun," kata Harry. "Aku pandai dalam hal ini."

"Kau juga pandai dalam hal investigasi," balas Hermione, mengeryit. "Kau berhasil menyelesaikan sepuluh kasus dalam kurun waktu delapan bulan!"

"Apa? Jadi aku harus membuang hasil latihan tujuh tahun begitu saja?"

"Tak ada yang bilang begitu." Ron tampak jengkel. "Tapi cobalah beranikan diri sedikit. Mungkin kau bisa menaiki pangkat dengan cepat—tak akan butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat promosi. Holdsworth cukup terkesan padamu, terutama setelah kau memecahkan kasus Malfoy. Itu brilian, Harry."

Harry tak ingin bicara soal Draco Malfoy. Dia menatap kondensasi di permukaan botol butterbeer dan menunggu lama sebelum bicara.

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi Auror sejak dulu."

"Yah, orang bisa berubah, Harry," ujar Hermione. "Hanya karena kau selalu ingin menjadi sesuatu, bukan berarti kau tak bisa berubah. Dan ya, kau menginvestasikan tujuh tahun karirmu sebagai Auror. Tapi tak ada gunanya tetap tinggal di departemen itu bila kau tak bahagia…"

"Aku bahagia di tempatku sekarang."

"Kau tak bahagia," kata Ron, seraya mengambil sebotol butterbeer baru. "Kau bilang begitu padaku, saat…"

"Dengar, jangan dibicarakan lagi, oke?" hardik Harry. "Aku hanya bilang…"

"Kau takut." Ron mengacungkan botol butterbeer-nya pada Harry, lalu menaruhnya berdiri lagi dan memutar tutupnya. "Menyedihkan betul."

Mulut Harry terbuka lebar. "Takut? Kau serius?"

"Kau takut." Ron menyesap seteguk butterbeer-nya dengan santai. "Kau takut bahwa bila kau mengambil pekerjaan investigasi, itu artinya kau salah soal selalu ingin jadi Auror. Dan kau menyia-nyiakan tujuh tahun melakukannya. Tapi itu adalah cara yang bodoh untuk menilainya. Kita melalui masa-masa yang hebat selama tujuh tahun itu, kan? Kau pernah bahagia selama tujuh tahun itu, kan? Kalau begitu, itu bukan sia-sia." Ron menggeleng. "Sama seperti kalah dalam pertandingan Quidditch, lalu berkata kau berharap tak pernah bermain sama sekali."

Harry terdiam.

 _Apa gunanya itu? Duduk dalam kotak, hanya pergi kemana pun orang lain membawamu…_

"Kau baik-baik saja, sobat?" Ron mengerutkan dahi.

Harry mendongak, hampir tidak mendengarkan. Dia mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum, mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi semua yang dapat dia pikirkan hanyalah betapa dia hampir memutuskan untuk tak pernah melihat ke belakang. Untuk tak pernah mengerlingkan matanya pada spion tengah.

 _Tapi ini bukan dirimu, kan, Potter?_

Bukan. Memang bukan.

 **xxx**

Delapan belas September.

Harry berdiri di luar pintu kantor. Dia sudah mondar-mandir di koridor selama dua puluh menit penuh, setumpuk kertas di sebelah tangan. Tiga kali, di tengah bolak-balik tanpa hentinya, dia hampir menabrak sekretaris yang tampak acak-acakan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" mereka bertanya padanya, dan dia menggeleng setiap kali.

Entah dari mana, jam berdentang pertanda siang. Harry menarik napas, badan menegak, dan melihat ke depan. Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu mengetuk tajam tiga kali ke pintu. Jeda lama, dan kemudian—

"Masuklah."

Harry membuka pintu dan berjalan ke dalam kantor. Holdsworth, tengah mengobrak-abrik tumpukan kertas di atas meja, menatapnya dengan ekspresi menunggu.

"Hai," ujar Harry pelan. "Er… Saya hanya berpikir… Mungkin saya…" Dia menyodorkan kertas-kertas di tangannya. "Surat lamaran saya."

"Terima kasih, Potter." Holdsworth berkata singkat, menjangkau dan menerimanya. Dia menaruhnya rapi di sisi meja tanpa melihatnya. "Hanya itu saja?"

Harry terhenti. "Saya… Saya hanya ingin bilang bahwa saya mengerti sekarang. Apa maksud Anda saat Anda berkata bahwa menyelesaikan kasus bukan permainan Quidditch, dan orang-orang bukan snitch."

Holdsworth menatapnya, lalu mengangguk sekali.

"Bagus sekali, Potter." Dia lanjut mengerjakan kertas laporannya.

Harry mengerti isyaratnya dan pergi.

 **xxx**

Badai berkumpul esok harinya, dan itu mengingatkan Harry pada malam di mana dia menyaksikan badai bergulung di atas Laut Celtic, kulit pucat dan rambut pirang Draco bertabrakan indah dengan langit gelap.

Kalau dipikir, segala hal mengingatkan Harry pada Draco akhir-akhir ini. Malam mengingatkannya pada lautan bintang di Snowdonia, dan angin sunyi musim gugur mengingatkannya pada amukan ombak tepi laut Cornish. Cuaca cerah memanggil perasaan bunga kuning canola dan langit biru pucat, sedangkan hujan membuatnya teringat jatuh tertidur di dalam Renault, mendengarkan ayunan samar pembersih kaca depan mobil, melihat tetesan-tetesan air di kaca samping. Melihat pergelangan tangan Draco bergerak saat dia menyetir di tikungan.

Sebuah Renault Mégane coupé keluaran tahun 2002. Harry ingat saat pertama kali dia melihatnya, kain terpal terjatuh, debu menari di udara. Itu bukanlah mobil mewah; tidak pula spektakuler. Tapi itu mobil milik Draco, dan Harry merindukannya sama seperti dia merindukan Draco. Sama seperti dia merindukan langit malam cerah, jalan raya, lampu pohon Natal, tebing berangin kuat, padang canola, dan cara mata Draco berkelip ke spion tengah.

Harry hanya ingin pulang.

 **xxx**

Jadilah dia melakukannya. Jauh di dalam cahaya emas musim gugur, dia pergi ke manor. Seorang peri rumah menjawab ketuk ragunya, mengintip Harry dengan mata besar sebelum membungkuk dan mempersilakannya masuk ke ruang resepsi.

"Tolong tunggu di sini. Saya akan panggil Mistress—"

"Tidak, aku—aku ke sini untuk bertemu Draco, sebetulnya."

Si peri rumah mengeryit, lalu mengangguk dan menghilang. Si peri hilang begitu lama hingga Harry mulai bertanya-tanya apakah si peri mati di perjalanan. Dia berbalik dan memperhatikan sekeliling, dengan kursi tak nyaman dan meja bundar berlapis dihiasi foto-foto, dan memungut salah satu bingkai foto. Draco tersenyum padanya dan Harry membalas senyumnya.

Suara langkah kaki. Harry mendongak.

Draco sangat mahir mengubah wajahnya menjadi ekspresi kosong, pikir Harry. Saat dia ingin, dia bisa menyembunyikan emosinya dengan sangat mudah. Meski begitu, Harry mengumpulkan keberaniannya, menolak untuk mundur sekarang.

"Mau pergi mengemudi?" tanyanya santai.

Draco menatapnya.

 **xxx**

Musim gugur telah betul-betul tiba di Wiltshire. Padangnya sewarna emas; pepohonan tampak terbakar di bawah sinar matahari sore, daunnya merah menyala. Draco mengemudi di sepanjang jalan sempit pedesaan, jenis jalan yang sama yang Harry lalui berjam-jam saat belajar mengemudi. Sebuah pohon ek melengkung di depan, mengirimkan naungan menari singkat di atas mobil, dan Harry teringat pada pohon ek Welsh kuno di Snowdonia. Jalan sempit dengan segera bergabung dengan jalan yang lebih lebar. Sebuah peta arteri, mengarah ke jantung antah berantah.

Semua sungai mengarah ke lautan.

Suara lonceng peringatan; Draco memelan di dekat palang perlintasan kereta dan menunggu.

Harry menatapnya.

"Aku salah, kau tahu."

"Salah soal apa?" Draco mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di atas roda kemudi, menatap jalan di seberang perlintasan.

"Kurasa kita bisa jadi teman," ujar Harry pelan.

Draco tidak mengalihkan tatapannya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, terdengar tak percaya. "Tadinya kau tampak berpikir sebaliknya."

Kereta hampir melewati perlintasan sekarang.

Sekarang atau tidak pernah.

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Draco. Draco tampak terkejut, tapi tak melawan.

"Yah, well," ujar Harry, "mudah untuk pergi. Sulit untuk pulang."

Dia mengangkat tangan Draco, membawa pergelangan tangannya lebih tinggi, dan mencium kulit lembut tepat di bawah ekor tinta Tanda Kegelapan.

Kereta bergegas lewat.

 **.**

 **~selesai~**

 **.**

Ohok, akhirnya selesai juga orz. Maapkeun saya yang sempet ngilang.

Epilog pendek akan segera menyusul Dx

Terima kasih ^o^


	17. Epilog

**Running on Air © eleventy7**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **EPILOG**

.

Harry hapal perjalanannya lewat hati. Seperti menarik napas, seperti mengucapkan nama diri sendiri, seperti melangkah ke dalam malam dan menengadah untuk menatap bintang-bintang.

Seperti perjalanan pertama, atau yang paling terakhir, atau setiap salah satunya. Semua kebiasaan kecil, melangkah ke dalam hatinya bagai teman lama. Lampu-lampu perkotaan berlalu lalang di tiap sisinya, sebuah aliran sinar buram tak berujung. Tapi dia tak perlu melihat. Dia hapal jalannya, dia akan selalu tahu jalan pulang.

Lampu-lampu makin berkurang ke pinggiran kota, embun malam mengumpul di atas bangku-bangku taman dan ayunan. Bila dia menengadah, langitnya terlihat seakan meledak. Semua bintang-bintang itu, bertebaran pada langit sewarna tinta. Bulan bergantung rendah, perak dan bulat seperti koin. Dia bisa membayangkan bintang-bintang, bulan, atau apa saja dan segala hal yang senang dia bayangkan. Dia tak perlu fokus. Dia bahkan tak perlu mengingat ke tikungan mana setelah ini, ke jalan mana. Peta ini tertulis di kulitnya, dalam ribuan bintik-bintik kecil, bekas luka, dan konstelasi berbeda. Dia tak perlu mengingat satu hal pun.

Dia berbelok di tikungan. Sinar lampu makin berkurang sekarang. Belok di tikungan lagi. Sekarang tak ada apa pun selain kegelapan dan bintang-bintang. Padang-padang, tepat di sana, dan itu membawa kembali kenangan musim panas, semua waktu yang dia habiskan dengan mengemudi dan terus mengemudi, dan bunga-bunga canola amat cerah melawan langit sewarna api.

Dia belok lagi di tikungan lain. Memori cerah musim panas memudar, tapi tak apa. Dia akan pulang sekarang. Tepat di depan. Tak ada lagi tikungan, hanya rentangan jalan panjang yang terus bergulir.

Batu-batu kerikil jalan berderak di bawah ban mobil. Itu mengingatkan Harry pada salju, putih bersih dan berderak di bawah kakinya. Dia selalu suka musim dingin. Dan musim panas. Pilih salah satu, kawan-kawannya akan berkata, tapi Harry pikir menyukai dua hal sekaligus itu tak apa-apa.

Suara debum pintu mobil bergema satu kali. Dia melangkah ke depan, melintasi jalan kecil berkelok-kelok. Melewati rumpun bunga-bunga liar; melewati tanaman melati, berkilau di bawah bulan. Menuju pintu depan, dicat hijau tua, warna yang sama dengan ivy yang merayap di dinding batu.

Dia membuka pintu. Sinar lampu menembus ke luar, kilaunya lembut. Harry melangkah ke dalam, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Di seberang ruangan, api berkelip dalam perapian. Draco, meringkuk di sofa berlengan ditemani sebuah buku, mendongak.

"Kau pulang," ujarnya.

Harry melintasi ruangan, membungkuk dan menciumnya.

"Ya," ujarnya. "Aku pulang."

 **xxx**

Kemudian, di tengah gelapnya malam, Harry memimpikan jalan raya panjang dan padang-padang gelap, jalan tak berujung yang mengarah pada padang canola sewarna senja, warna dedaunan musim gugur, warna sore malas musim panas. Dia menatap langit cerah tanpa awan, lalu melangkah ke depan.

Ketika dia bergerak dalam tidurnya, Draco mendekapnya lebih erat.

 **.**

 **-tamat-**

.

Yosha! Finally! *gelindingan*

Yang mau kasih kritik maupun saran, jangan ragu-ragu yah!

Ini multichap paling panjang yang pernah saya kerjakan (dan paling susah /woi). Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah baca ya ^o^


End file.
